His Girl Friday
by wearetheunderdogs
Summary: For Bella & Edward it was love at first sight. But what about Jacob? He tries everything he can to get with Bella. How will she deal with a hurting & jealous Jacob? Can/will Jake & Edward ever work together for Bella's sake when needed? R&R BxE by PJM
1. Meeting Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Twilight, Edward, and Jacob, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. ***Sigh*** Lol.**

Chapter 1 Meeting Edward Cullen

BPOV

I was at home finishing up the remaining homework I had due on tomorrow, not really bothering to the anything else. What a way to spend my Sunday afternoon. And as if my stupid calculus homework wasn't bad enough, my best friend Jacob Black, who was sitting down on the couch on the other side of me, kept looking up and staring at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a little self-conscience.

"Nothing" Jacob said. He looked down at his hands and started playing with a couch pillow for a few minutes and then started staring at me again.

I sighed and finished up the remaining questions on my trig homework trying to seem oblivious to the stares I was getting from Jacob. I went to put my homework back in my book bag once I was done. Jacob simultaneously stood up when I did. "Jake, I'm gonna get started on dinner." He didn't move from his stance in the living room."Why don't you just stay here and watch some TV?" Jacob put the idea into consideration, shrugged, and plunked back down on the couch with the remote in hand. As I left the room, I heard the TV click on and hoped Jacob would be fully entertained. It was going to be hard for him the next couple of weeks. He had gotten into a big fight with Billy about school and not keeping up with his grades. Jacob got so fed up, the best possible idea for him at the time, and I quote his words, "was to move in with his best friend for a couple of days." He came to my door and asked if he could crash at my house for the night and explained his situation. I really didn't know what to say and didn't want to give Charlie ideas that he was already having of me and Jacob becoming a couple. I couldn't do that though-Jacob is my best friend. Even when we were little and then now again that I moved back in with my dad four years ago when I was in eighth grade and Jake was in seventh. But it's not like Jacob doesn't think otherwise-he wants him and me to be a couple ever since I came back, even more than Charlie does. He's constantly trying to hold my hand and stroke my hair and giving me looks when he thinks I'm not looking. It actually gets very annoying.

Anyway, back to the Jacob-moving-in issue. I really wasn't sure what to tell him so I called Charlie in. Charlie walked in expecting the worst from the way I called him in, but saw Jacob and smiled. "Hey Jake, moving in with Bella already? Hope you two are taking it slow." If possible, I was even more shocked than before. I looked at Jacob for a way we could explain his situation to Charlie without him getting angry, but instead Jacob had a very smug look on his face. Charlie must have noticed the way I was acting and said,"Calm down, Bells. Billy already called me. He was hoping that Jacob was telling the truth when he said he would come here so he called me and told me to be on the look-out for Jake."

"Yeah Bells, calm down." Jacob told me. He knew I hated it when he sided with my father so he must have done it just to piss me off. But as soon as Jacob's words came out of his mouth, he noticed that Charlie must have not been done talking and he hated being interrupted so he looked at Jacob, the smile off his face, and said," But Jacob, you really shouldn't have stormed out of your house the way you did. You got Billy worried sick." Jacob snorted at the sound of Billy's name and then the word worried coming into the conversation, finally the smug look off his face which was replaced with one of sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry Charlie. But everything has just been so difficult over there so I thought maybe I could just stay here for tonight....or maybe a couple of days. Please Charlie! I'll still go to school everyday and then just come back here after." Jacob begged.

"Fine....but how are you going to get to the school on the reservation?" Charlie said. Jacob looked at me, with pleading eyes.

"Ok! But I don't want to here any complaining about my slow truck or getting up early." Once I said the words, Jacob's smug look came back on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"So where do I put my stuff?" Jacob said and walked in.

Charlie automatically said, "The couch" before anything else could be said. Charlie liked Jacob a lot, but not so much as to trust him to sleep in the same room as me. It was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes, but he obeyed.

So now here we were, on a Sunday afternoon. I decided to make some chili for Jacob and Charlie tonight. I felt bad for Jake the whole time I was cooking. He tried to act like he was such a big person (literally, even only being one year younger than me, he was still way taller than me, but forget that right now) to not miss his home and his regular way of living with Billy. He was being such a macho-man about it all but I can see right through his mask and tell that he is a little scared. As soon as I finished with the chili, I saw Jake at the table, staring at me again. I almost dropped the huge bowl all over my feet. "Oh-my-gosh, Jake! You scared the hell out of me! How long have you been just sitting there?"

He chuckled at me being scared of him. He stood up and took the chili from my hands and placed it on the table. "No damage done." I huffed and looked at the time. Charlie wouldn't be home for anout an hour or so but I was kind of hungry and Jake was always hungry, so I thought we could probably eat now. I went to the cabinents and took out three bowls, leaving one on the counter. Jacob looked confused and said, "What are you not gonna feed me now?"

"Like that is even possible, you'd probably snatch the bowl right from my hand. The bowl on the counter is for Charlie, he won't be here for about another hour or two but I figured he wouldn't mind eating alone." Jacob smiled and I smiled back at him as I gave him his bowl and put some chili in it. "Here, dig in."

Those words were enough for Jacob to start eating and not think twice about it so I figured by the time I finished putting some chili in my bowl, even considering the big serving I gave Jake, he would probably be done. As I finished putting chili in my bowl, I looked at Jake and he didn't surprise me by almost finishing the entire bowl. "Good chili." he said.

I laughed. "Of course it is, silly. Remember you used to call me world's best chef?" We both laughed at the memory and wished times were still simple like that. I looked up at Jake who had taken the time to place his hand over mine on the table. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. I decided to shrug it off and just continued eating my chili.

"So Bells, how's school been?"

"Fine, just learning and stuff."

"No, I mean like stuff besides that. Like your friends....and Mike Newton"

Ugh, I'd been dreading this again. I had told Jake that Mike was making moves on me and kept asking me out. I always said no, and still firmly stand with my decision, but one day I felt really sorry for Mike and told him maybe. He sadly mistaken that for a yes and decided to come over to my house to pick me up for our 'date'. He picked a pretty bad day to come around though. Jake was over and when I didn't come back in right away, he luckily worried and saw Mike trying to push me into his car. Jake grabbed Mike by his shirt and said that if he ever laid another hand on me he would rearrange his face. Mike took the warning. He was still stupid enough to say, "Bye Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow." That infuriated Jacob and he begged me not to go to school the next day. I told him there would be way to many witnesses for him to ever hurt me but he wasn't persuaded. He told me he was going to tell Charlie. I finally made a deal with him that if I picked him up from school he wouldn't tell. I hated picking him up from school though-all his friends would give him high 5's and say stuff like "Go score!". It made her wonder what he told his friends at school..... But having Charlie know what had happened seem a little worse at that moment so I did my fair share of the deal. Of course when I pulled in to his school parking lot, I heard all the things Jacob's friends told him. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to get in the car.

So now why did he have to bring it up again? Mike didn't make any moves on me anymore and just stared from a distance. It was still creepy, but not as bad as what I usually got from him. I told Jake that too. I really didn't want to talk about it at this moment when Charlie could be walking in soon so I told him, "Not now Jake. That's over and done with. We're not even friends anymore. Just forget bout it.

"Bells, I'm not gonna warn you about him anymore. I agree-over and done with. I was just wondering..... if he's still bothering _you_. Cause I can always go there and beat the hell outta him."

"Sure you can Jake, whatever makes you happy." I could tell that whatever he just said was not what he had intended to say at first but I decided to shrug it off, just like the hand incident. Lately, with Jake being around more he has been a little more handsy with me, never going over the top though, more like grabbing my hand out of nowhere. I don't want to lead him on and then break his heart so I try to pretend like it doesn't bother me.

Charlie came in five minutes later hanging up his gun and coat as he walked in. He grabbed his bowl and started to serve himself the remainder of the chili and then took it to the living room to watch a sports game on TV. I stood up and decided to do the dishes. Like always, Jake stood up to help me dry the dishes. I was hoping that there wouldn't be any awkward silence between us cause it would end up being even more awkward because he's spending the night. Then tomorrow I would have to drive him to school and then pick him. While thinking this, Jacob splashed me with water, waking me up from my thinking, from the sink and said, "Your always such a serious thinker." I splashed him back and we got into a water fight. Soon my shirt, jeans, and hair was all wet. He was all wet too, but we just laughed together at it. Charlie came in and to see what all the noise was about. He saw us laughing, all wet, and even standing-well Jake standing, I slipping-on the wet floor. He just turned around and didn't want to know what happened anymore. We laughed again and he said he would clean it up while I got took a shower.

I took about a 15 minute shower and changed into my normal pajamas of a tank top and sweats. I then went to my room to try and relax. Attempt failed. Five seconds after lying in my bed, I hear a knock from my door. "Come in" I said, too tired to even stand up and get my door myself. Jake walked in and took the seat from my computer and rolled it over to my bed. "Hey Bells" he said.

"Yeah Jake?" Was he finally going to tell me what's been on his mind all day that he's been hiding from me?

"You don't have to drive me to school tomorrow or pick me up. It's fine, really." I knew this was so not true, but he was probably feeling guilty or angry that I was taking care of him like a 6 year old.

"Awww, come on Jake. You know you want me to. Plus I don't how you gonna get there without me."

"I can walk you know."

"No Jake, I'm taking you to school tomorrow and then I'm picking you up. End of the story. Look, I'm really tired and I'm going to sleep now. Be ready to leave tomorrow at 7:15."

"Sure, sure. Night Bells." he said as he walked out of the room.

"Night." I murmured, half-falling asleep already.

****

The next day I woke up at 6:30, got dressed and ready for school. I went to get some breakfast and was surprised to see Jacob awake.

"Wow, Jake are you really awake or am I still dreaming?"

"Shut up Bells."

"Whatever you say, morning sunshine."

That did it for Jake. He was definitely not a morning person and I knew that. I just wanted to know what he would do about it. He decided to pick me up and give me a big tightening hug. "Jake!Can't...breathe!"

Right at that moment, Charlie arrived. Awkward. He looked over at us and then Jacob put me down. Charlie shrugged it off, said his goodbyes, and left the house. Me and Jacob laughed and I then went to put some Lucky Charms in a cereal bowl. Ten minutes later, I grabbed my book bag as he got his and we headed for my truck. The ride there wasn't so bad, of course not much traffic in rainy Forks, but when I dropped him off at his school, his friends noticed that I was driving him and they greeted him with high-5's and other guy talk. Before entering the building, Jacob turned around to look at me and mouthed the words sorry. I laughed and then nodded and waved for him to get on with his classes.

When I arrived at school, I was happy to realise I was still 10 minutes early and wouldn't have to be rushing or late to my first class. I saw my best friend Angela walking over to the building where she had her first class. She saw me and waved for me to go talk to car. I hopped out of my car and went to see her. "Hey Ang. What's up?"

"Nothing much....but did you see the new kids?"

"No, but finally there is someone besides me to be the new kid!" I said jokingly.

Angela laughed and replied, "Well, I don't think they'll be as clumsy as you, but there has been a lot of gossip spread about them so far."

"How many are there of them?" It was pretty unusual for me and Angela to be gossiping, but I figured something must be up with these new kids that has her so excited that she's actually passing on the gossip she heard.

"I heard there's five of them. The story is that they are all adopted by the new rich doctor and his wife at the hospital. Some other people said that four of them are together, like as two couples."

"Wow, that's...unusual. What about the one available?"

"All I heard was that he's the best looking one out of all of them. If that's true I don't see why he's not taken."

"Oh, so I'm guessing there are a lot of excited girls today. Are you one of them?"

Angela looked down, slightly embarrassed without coming out with her full answer, "Yeah."

I laughed and said, "Well I hope you get a shot with him."

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem Ang." I laughed then replied as then the bell rang. "See you at lunch!"

"Bye!" Angela said.

I walked to my English class and sat at my seat at the back of the class. I always had to be careful of where I sat in some classes because I had to avoid sitting down next to Mike. Today, sadly, since I was gossiping with Angela, I ended up having no choice but sitting next to Mike. Great.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said as I sat down in the seat next to him and put my bag on the floor.

"Don't talk to me. I can easily call Jacob who is still willing to kick your ass."

"Oooo, I'm scared. Your big boyfriend is gonna hurt me. I better run." he said sarcastically.

I wanted to respond telling him that Jake's not my boyfriend, he should run, and to shut the hell up, but I didn't want him to have another excuse to talk to me.

Five minutes later, Mike said, with a sad expression, "It's true then. That big guy that was at your house is your boyfriend."

I remained silent the whole time. _Silence is the key_, I told myself over and over in my head, _he'll leave you alone if you shut up. _My plan ended up working and when the bell rang, I stormed out of English class, grabbing my book bag and raincoat, and not looking back. I was now glad that those new kids came, hopefully I would stay out of the gossip for another few days until people got over them as the shiny new toys.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough and when it did, it felt like a gift sent from above. I walked to the cafeteria and stood in line to pay for salad and Snapple. When I finished paying, I made my way over to the table where Angela and I usually sat with another group of friends. As I was walking, I saw most people looking in one direction. Curiosity got the better of me and I glanced over to what everyone was looking at, even though I already had an idea in my head. Sure enough, I ended up looking at the new kids, or the Cullens and the Hales, from what I've heard. Since they were all adopted by two different families, they didn't look all the same, but they did seem to be sharing one visible trait: they were all beautiful, and each in their own way. I saw a big muscular guy and a blonde girl sitting closely together. I saw a short girl resembling a pixie also sitting close with a blonde guy. And then I saw _him_. If the gossip was correct, his name was Edward and from what I can tell the gossip was correct on one thing that I can tell of: he was gorgeous and even thinking it is an understatement. He had bronze hair and green eyes that made him stand out from the other good-looking people he was sitting with. He seemed pretty muscular, but not as much as the guy sitting with the blonde girl. But in a word to some up everything about him, he seemed....perfect.

Woah, caught myself there. I can not be falling for this guy I don't even know! Sure he seems perfect and he definitely looks the part too, but how can I tell if he's not perfect. What if he's a real jerk? Ugh, this is useless. I really can't see him being a jerk. And even if he wasn't a jerk, who said he would ever want me? I'm just a normal person but compared to him and his family, I probably resemble an old rag. By the way I'm staring at him, I should probably be drooling. Then all of a sudden I noticed something. Oh-my-gosh, he's been looking this way the entire time I have been gawking at him and deciding if he was perfect! I blushed and quickly looked away from the beautiful guy and took my seat next to Angela.

"Hey Bella. So I take the impression you've seen the Cullens?" Angela said.

"Yeah" I said and blushed again. Even she saw the way I was staring at them. I really hoped no one else did though.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Shut up Ang."

"Hey, I'm just asking. It's not my fault you were staring at him like a fool."

"Was it really that obvious. He must think I'm a freak."

"Nah, he's probably used to it.....but I did see him staring back at you. Maybe you should talk to him."

"If your telling me to talk to him, then you must not know me at all."

"I'm just kidding, you can calm down."

"I am calm." I said, but I bet my face was still probably lit up from blushing so much that I might have looked angry.

"Sure, now change of subject. How are things going with Jake?"

"Uh, fine I guess. We're still just friends if that's what you were trying to ask."

"No...but I see the way he looks at you Bella. Maybe you should give him a shot, you never know. You might like him more than you think."

I have been dreading that coming from Angela. Two weeks ago, we had plans to go to the movies and when she came over I totally forgot about it. Jake was over so I felt bad and asked him if he wanted to come with us. His face lit up with excitement and immediately said yes. I was glad we had picked out a comedy-I didn't want to be watching a romance with Jake so close to give him the wrong idea. I also didn't want to be watching a horror film because then I might be scared and probably grab him by accident and hide in his chest. That would be _very_ awkward since I am known for doing that anyway. So instead we all laughed our asses off at the movie, but I could have sworn Jake was staring at me again. But now back to the present, Angela must have noticed those stares.

Coming back to our conversation, I answered, "Well, I highly doubt that. Jake's like a brother to me and even if we dated what if things didn't work out between us. I don't know how we could be friends again. Or if Charlie and Billy could."

"Whatever you say." Angela stated and we got into simpler conversations of small talk before the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I said goodbye to Angela and went to my next class. Biology.

I sat at my empty lab desk and got my books out. I liked having the lab desk all to myself because it gave me room for all myself and I didn't have to put up with an annoying lab partner. Angela,who obviously didn't have Biology at the same time as , told me stories about her annoying lab partner Eric and how he would always flirt with her and ask her out. I keep telling her to just go on one pity date with him so he would stop bothering her but she's way to appalled at the idea. Of course, it's easier said than done. Who would want to go on a date with Eric anyway.

As I was thinking about that, I noticed someone come in. And not just someone....it was _him_. I quickly looked away, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened at lunch. I sat on the middle seat in the row closest to the window, but I could here Mr. Varner telling him welcome and where to sit. I silently hoped that he wouldn't sit next to me. Of course, my hopes let me down. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. He smiled a friendly smile before taking his seat. I quickly smiled back and made a curtain with my hair to try and not look directly at him. I happened to sneak a glance at him and saw that he was looking at me and smiling. I blushed and thought he probably did think I was a freak.

Five minutes, five very long silent-for Edward and I at least- minutes, later, class officially started and Mr. Varner began to speak about what we were going to do today. He told Tyler to hand out one worksheet to each lab table and that we had the rest of the period to work on it with our partners. Great, of course my partner would be Mr. Beautiful Green Eyed Man next to me. As Tyler handed us our paper, he looked at me and winked. I really hated that guy. He always attempted to get with me after playing at stupid game of spin-the-bottle and I had to kiss him at a stupid eighthgrade party. Stupid Tyler. I rolled my eyes, angrily at him. I heard a light chuckle, but that sound could definitely not have came from Tyler. I turned around to face my partner and when he saw me he tried not to laugh again. I grabbed the worksheet from the middle of our desk and tried to pretend I was concentrating hard on it. He laughed lightly again, but loud enough that I could hear. I turned to look at him, with an annoyed look on my face. He stopped laughing and I thought that maybe he felt bad for laughing.

All of a sudden he surprised me by reaching his hand out to me, opting for me to shake it and said, "Hi, I'm Edward. And you are."

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I was kind of nervous but I tried hard so he wouldn't notice.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you going to share the worksheet with me or will I have to pry it out of your hands." He smiled and I was glad I was sitting down becuase my knees felt weak.

"Umm..yeah sorry." I said and handed to paper over to him, blushing. He took the paper and smiled again. "Do you mind if I write down our names?"

"Sure, knock your self out." He laughed at my sarcasim and surprising me again, wrote our names in an elegant script on the worksheet. After being in awe of his handwriting, we started on the sheet. It was easy enough for me and surprising me once again, Edward is super smart, so we were finished before any other team in our classroom. I think I should stop saying that he surprises me, because everything he does surprises me. Why can't he just be a jerk so I wouldn't have to like him. I sighed at the thought of having a relationship with him when he interrupted my thoughts. "Are you thinking about that guy that winked at you? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" While he was asking me that, I noticed his face looked sad and he cringed at the word boyfriend.

"Who? Tyler?" I almost laughed in his face. "You've got to be kidding me. He gets on my nerves so much, I would never date him!"

His face was full of joy when I finished speaking. I smiled thinking I must have some knid of affect on him. Or maybe no one has been nice to him here. I doubted that though, like me, I saw almost half the girls at school eyeing him today. He can have any pick of girl he wants and I know he won't pick me. But maybe he would.....nah, guys like him don't fall for girls like me. A girl can dream though.

"Oh, that's....good." He seemed to be struggling for words and started to look embarassed. He finally looked human. If I didn't want to fall for this god, I would have to prove that he isn't a god and has a flaw just like every other human.

"How so?" I challenged him and smiled again. I don't know why, but finding out his flaw suddenly made me really brave.

"Ummmm..." he struggled for the right word again. "No reason, just wondering what a girl like you would be doing with a guy like him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Did he think that Tyler was too good for me?

Edward must have knew what I was thinking and said, "No! Not like that. The opposite actually. From what I know, your way too good for that piece of scum. I saw him eyeing you when you walked in like you were a piece of meat he was ready to eat."

I laughed at his expression and he smiled glad that he didn't hurt my feelings. But I'm not done interrogating him. "And what do you know about me?"

He looked puzzled, but then smiled timidly. "Well, your really beautiful and sweet."

I was shocked. Did he really think I was beautiful? I've heard it before from other guys, Angela, and my parents but never has the meaning seemed any different. It seemed like he wanted to say much more but could only sum it up to one word. "Thanks." I said and smiled.

"Your welcome." he said. About two minutes later, the bell rang. I told Edward goodbye and walked to the door. Being my clumsy self, I tripped on my own feet. I was waiting to hit the floor when I felt a pair of arms hold me up. I turned around to face the person and saw who it was. Of course, it was Edward. "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you always that clumsy?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm a natural klutz."

He laughed and then said, "Oh,... well I will always be here to catch you."

Did he just make a promise to me? "Ok" We walked together in silence to my next class. Gym. Ugh, I hated this class. Gym is definietly not meant to be for the uncordinated like myself. "Here's my class. Do you have this gym class too?"

His face fell sad just like it did when he was talking about Tyler. "No, I just wanted to walk you to your class......you know, in case you fall again." He smiled a little at the end and that made me smile too.

"Oh, thanks again. Your my hero. See you later." I said and walked into the gymnasium. What was I thinking???? 'Your my hero'???? Who says that???? Ugh, that sucks. But then again, I think he might like me. I'm not sure but I think if a guy walks you to your next class that he doesn't even have and promises to always catch you, it might be a hint that he like you.

But now, let's face it. I, Bella Swan, am definitely falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked it, I'm a little nervous though. If it seems boring, trust me it's going to be getting more interesting soon! There will definitely be some lemons later on, but right now everyone is just getting to know each other. If you have any questions, you can PM or leave it in a review. Oh, and speaking of reviews...._please _review!!! =) Lolz thanks for reading!!!!**

**Xoxo Margi **


	2. Bubbly and Weird

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Twilight, Edward, and Jacob, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. ***Sigh*** Lol.**

**A/N :This chapter is dedicated to my bestie Helena (Jitterbug) cuz she is so bubbly and weird and cuz she recently got addicted to FF! Lolz. This chapter and maybe the next are basically fillers until things start to heat up between Edward and Bella. That's when things will be way more interesting! This chapter contains both Edward and Bella's ponits of view so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: Bubbly and Weird

EPOV

I watched as Bella walked into the gymnasium with a blush on her face. I then remembered the words she had said to me just a second ago. _'Your my hero.'_ Did she really mean that. I hoped to God that she did. Out of all the girls that had thrown themselves at me today, I'm interested in the one that didn't. When I saw her in the cafeteria, I knew she was beautiful, with her chocolate eyes, long brunette hair, and awesome figure, but I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know her favorite color, her pet peeves, her interests, and much more. Of course, the answer I wanted most was if she had a boyfriend. I meant to ask her that after I asked her about the guy named Tyler, but she looked as if she wanted to burst out laughing so I wanted to drop the subject. But then she started asking me questions and thought that I thought he was to good for her. I wanted to laugh in her face this time. There was no way in a million years that he could be better than Bella in any way. Ever. I barely know her but at the same time, I feel like we've known each other for so long. I despeartely had to find out if she had a boyfriend or not.

I was still thinking about Bella as I exited my last class of the day and went to my brother and sister and their significent others. I made my way to my Volvo and was interrupted in my thoughts by pixie of a little sister, Alice. "What cha thinking about?"

"Nothing." I replied as I got in the front seat. She quickly made her way to the passenger seat right next to me.

"Ok, let me rephrase my question. Who are you thinking about?"

Damn it, I've been caught. Why did she always have to know when I had a crush on somebody. "You know, for a pixie, you don't bring cheer to a lot of people or go around spraying pixie dust everywhere."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. She hated being called a pixie and I knew it but of course used it against her. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Well just don't daydream about Bella Swan while your driving."

"Shut up."

Her face lit up like a kid getting a Christmas present. "So it is true! You like Bella Swan!" She started to get really excited like she was going to do a happy dance.

"So what if I do." I shrugged tried to make it sound nonchalant and like it didn't mean much, but it felt good revealing it. Almost so good, I would happy dance with Alice-something I swore I would never do.

"Was she the girl you were staring at today at lunch?" my older brother Emmett asked. I was hoping nobody would have saw that and I didn't notice how obvious it was.

"In his defense, she was staring back at him." Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend said.

"At least someone's on my side." I huffed, still concentrating on the road.

"Chill, dude, we're on your side. We just had to make sure the rumors were true." Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin, said.

"Rumors already?" I sighed and could just think of Bella's reaction when someone asks her for clarification. She would probably blush, that's for sure. But would she deny it? Or would she be like every other girl and say yes and that we are going to get married tomorrow. I couldn't think of her that way though. She's definitely not like other girls but then what does that make her? In my opinion, and probably hundreds of other guy's opinions, she's a goddess.

"Watch that truck!" Alice screamed awakening me from my thoughts and the honking of an oncoming truck. I quickly veered to the opposite side of which the truck was heading. The truck honked again and looked out the window to give me the finger. I returned the friendly gesture and continued driving. Alice and Rosalie were yelling at me for not paying attention and almost killing us all while Emmett and Jasper thought the experience was awesome and were giving me remarks on how cool it was when I got out of the way. When Alice and Rosalie heard what their boyfriends were saying they turned to yelling at them and saying how what I did was 'irresponsible and not cool at all.' I was just glad the attention was off me and focused on going just a few more blocks to drop off Rosalie and Jasper.

We got to their house in a matter of minutes and seven minutes later, we arrived at our new home. I parked my car and then got out, hoping to enter the house without seeing my mother. It's not that I hated her, I just didn't want her to overflow me with questions on my first day. She does that every year and every year since sixth grade I tell her the same thing_. 'It was fine.' _I always hoped that after many years of hearing that answer she would stop asking it, but she never did. As much as I nag and complain about her, she really is the world's best mom.

When I walked into our new home, I saw my mom sitting down watching TV. She smiled as Alice, Emmett, and I walked in. Of course, she asked us. "How was your first day of school."

I was about to answer her with my usual answer when I saw Alice go sit next to her on the couch. Alice usually told her every detail of her day but this time she had a look that said she would do something different. I immediately knew what she was going o say so I ran over to her and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Alice had a great day at school and now she's going to help me with my homework. See you at dinner." I picked Alice up and carried her upstairs. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter following us up to my room. I sat her down on my bed and said, "You are not telling mom! I don't want her making a big deal about this or give me some bull-shit story to be careful to not let what happened with Tanya happen with Bella. ....Besides it's only a crush." Ok, I lied about the crush part, I could all ready feel like telling her how much I like her and want to be with her.

"Why not? Like you said, it's only a crush." She was obviously trying to get back at me for making fun of her.

"You know what, I don't care anymore. You can go run to mom like a baby if you want anyway." She looked as if she was going to stand and walk back downstairs but instead she sat back down and sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry. I really want things to work out between you and Bella so I'm going to help you."

"Your what?"

"She said she's going to help you, and so am I. Ever since that thing with Tanya happened you've been really lonely and not acting like yourself. Bella could probably help you with that problem." Emmett said joining the conversation.

"Your right." I turned back to Alice. "So what's the plan?"

Alice had a smile on her face and looked like she was ready to point her finger in the air and say 'I got it!' **(A/N: Lol sorry if that part seems silly. That was another part dedicated to Helena. Hehe)** I already knew she was thinking of something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

After gym, I got in my truck and went to go pick up Jake from the reservation. In my truck I put the radio on and started singing along with the songs on my favorite radio station. Even though I left Edward with the stupidest statement ever about him being my hero, I still felt happy in knowing he might like me. After living in Forks for four years, I had begun to lose hope in ever finding the right guy. Now I think I might have found him.

I pulled in to Jacob's school on the reservation, still singing along to the radio. I saw Jake sitting on a bench with his friends talking. He looked over to me and started to walk towards me. I waved to him and smiled. His friends must have saw that and Embry said something among the lines of, "Go tap that ass Jake!" while Quil looked over to me and mouthed the words 'Call me' while using his hands to pretend he was talking on a phone.

I rolled my eyes but I wouldn't allow Jake's stupid friends to destroy my good mood. Jake stepped into the truck and said, "Hey Bells, sorry about Quil and Embry."

"It's not a big deal, Jake. Those idiots just act like they've never seen a girl before."

"Or at least not a girl as hot-um i mean as beautiful as you." he muttered. I usually playfully hit him in the back of the head when he made remarks like that, but when he said beautiful, I remembered Edward saying I was beautiful. "So what's with the good mood today?"

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, yea. Your just extra smiley and happy today."

"Hmm." I said and shrugged. Was my happiness so obvious. I wonder if Edward knew the affct he had on me.....The song changed to an older song by Colbie Caillat. Bubbly. I started humming along to the beginning but when the chorus came, I just had to sing it out.

_And it starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose._

_Where ever it goes, I always know._

_That you make me smile, please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time, wherever you go._

By the ending, Jake was laughing at me and said, "Well I know how to explain your mood today. Your bubbly."

I giggled-wait I actually giggled? How long has it been since I giggled without feeling like an idiot? I was about to cover my mouth with my hand but Jacob took my hand in his. Ugh, I really hope he doesn't ruin my 'bubbly' mood. He just took my hand and held it as I frove with my oher hand. He rubbed circles in my hand with his thumb, and it was pretty relaxing.

"So are you going to tell me what made you so bubbly today? Did you kick Mike Newton in the balls"

Uh oh. I'm not sure if I could answer his question truthfully. Everyone-including Charlie, Angela, Billy- tell me how much Jake is in love with me. I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him. Some part of me doesn't believe what everyone says but the way he acts around me now is way different from the way we used to act like together before.

I pulled in to my driveway and noticed Jake was starring at me expecting an answer. I took my hand away from his and said "Umm...no. No reason." I opened the door to my truck and hopped out. Him with his freakishly long legs did the same thing I did, but in a matter of seconds was next to me.

"Come on Bells. You can tell me. I won't be mad at you."

"You shouldn't have to." I responded. I climbed the stairs leading to my porch so I could unlock the door

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "What's with the attitude?"

"Sorry, Jake. Ummm...I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe later." Or never, I mentally added.

He shrugged and then sighed. "Bella Swan, you are so wierd."

I giggled-there I go again with the giggling. "Jacob Black, you are so freakishly tall."

He looked at me and tried not to laugh. He succeded but smiled. "Well, at least I like that your weird."

"Well, I like that your tall, too. I guess. If I ever need a tree to climb I'll call you."

He laughed and I was glad we were distracted from the whole bubbly mood subject. "So you ready to do homework?"

"Aww, come on Bells! Can't we do something else."

I sighed. "Ok, then what do you want to do?"

"Anything but homework......wait I I got an idea! Why don't we go down to First Beach on the rez?"

"I guess so. Just promise you'll save me if I drown."

"Sure sure."

Going to the beach with Jake was fun...until the end. I left a note for Charlie telling him that me and Jake would be out and left him some leftovers from the day before. Meanwhile, Jake called his friends Quil and Embry to come hang out with us. At first I thought it would be a little awkward because of what happened when I picked up Jake but it wasn't until later on. But Jake's friends are so easy to hang out with. We ran around the beach like a bunch of little kids, screaming and laughing at almost anything. We had picnic at the end and that's when things changed....

_Flashback:_

_"What should we do now? It's only 5:45 and I'm so not going home!" Quil said._

_"We could play truth or dare?" Embry suggested._

_"Come on, guys, we're not a bunch of pussies. We should do something else." Jake said, maybe trying to impress me. Qil then whispered something in Jacob's ear and then they both looked at me. Jake was frowing as Quil winked and smiled at me. He then began to walk over to me when Jake couldn't take it anymore and punched him in the arm and pushed him back._

_"OW! Dude, what was that for?" Quil said, getting back up._

_"Don't talk about her like that!" Jake yelled at him. He sounded really angry so I knew better than to ask what he was screaming about._

_"Like you haven't been dying to get in her pants!" Quil said._

_Flashback ends_

After that it was just awkward silence and I suggested me and Jake go home. So here we are in my truck. He apologized countless times for me about what Quil said and kept saying it wasn't true while I was driving. I told him it was fine and tried to laugh it off by saying boys will be boys, but that only made him angrier. I finally gave up trying to make him feel better and just drove the rest of the way back to my house in silence. Suddenly, he broke the silence by saying. "Do you like Quil?"

I was starting to get angry now. Can he just stop making assupmtions and stop saying sorry? "Yes, Jake. I am completely in love with Quil Aterra. Maybe I should go back and tell him that." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"So you don't like him then?"

"No!!!" I yelled back at him.

"Sorry for asking." Jacob looked out the window and didn't say anything. I don't know why but he must be really upset.

"Jake! Stop acting like that! Your getting on my nerves!" Still no word from Jacob. "Whatever."

We pulled into my driveway just like we did this afterrnoon except that Charlie's crusier was parked next to my space. We got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Hey kids."

"Hey Dad." I said while Jacob said "Hey Charlie."

"So where'd you two go?" Charlie asked.

"We went down to First Beach and hung out with Embry and Quil." I said and Jake scowled when he heard the word Quil. Charlie looked at him for a second and then decided to ingonre whatever he was going to say

"Any thoughts of going back home, Jake?"

"Nope, not as long as you guys can keep me."

"Oh, well I bet Billy really misses you."

Jake sighed and just excused himself to get ready for bed. I went up stairs, took a quick shower,and then finished my homework. If we had done homework from the beginning, me and Jacob wouldn't be in this fight.

The next day I woke up and got ready just like the previous day. I noticed that I left my cell phone off at home yesterday when we went to First Beach. I put it on and saw I got five new texts and eight calls from Angela and some texts from numbers I didn't even know. They were all about one topic: Edward Cullen. I felt giddy just thinking about him. I quickly got dressed in my favorite blue shirt and jeans, not bothering to answer the texts or calls. I walked down stairs and saw that, like yesterday, Jacob was sitting down eating breakfast. He saw me and said a groggy "Morning Bells."

"So your going to talk to me now? Or are you going to continue being mad at me." I said as I put Poptarts in the toaster oven.

"Bells, you know I can't stay mad at you for so long. But are you mad at me? I was acting like a real ass last night." Jacob said.

"Your right, you were acting like an ass." He looked at me with sad eyes that were screaming with apologies. "And your forgiven. But if you say sorry one more time, you can walk yourself to school."

"Would you still pick me up though" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't test me Jacob." I said. He laughed and continued wolfing down his cereal. My Poptarts were ready in a matter of minutes. As I ate them, my phone was ringing. Jacob looked at me as if to say 'Are you gonna answer that.' I opened my phone to see a text from Angela saying:

_Bella!!!! You gotta spill! What's up with you and Edward Cullen!?!?!?!?_

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone on the table. I saw Jacob's face look mischevious as he looked from the phone back to me. I knew what he was going to do so I quickly took my phone and put it in my pocket. "Nice try."

"What are you trying to hide from me? You know I'll find out sooner or later." Jacob said, sounding all knowing.

"I prefer later" or never. Which ever one works out better.

"Hmmm...will you at least give me a hint on what's it about!"

"Ok I'll tell you....me and Quil are going to elope!" I said trying to sound all girly.

Jacob gave me an upset glance and said, "Ha ha very funny."

"You bet it was." I said smiling at him. He didn't smile back. "Jake, please don't hold a grudge against Quil. He's been your best friend longer than I have. Give the hormonal teen a break."

This time he smiled. "Fine, but you have to promise me you'll never date him. Yeah, he's my best friend, but he's not as sweet as he seems."

"Sure sure." I said, he looked at me and smiled. "So I think it's time to go." He nodded and we got our book bags and went to my truck.

The ride to La Push was Ok and for once Jake's friends didn't say anything when I pulled in. They even refused to make eye contact with me. I felt bad so I told Jake, "Tell them I'm not bad at them. We were just playing around anyway."

He nodded and went to go see Quil and Embry. Quil had a terrified look on his face,but Embry looked calm. I really hopes he doesn't go to hard on Quil

As soon as Jake walked away, I put my truck in reverse and headed toward my own school. I drove an almost sluggish pace, not wanting to be there early enough to hear the rumors and whispers from everybody. I pulled into my parking space at the school. I immediately spotted Angela waiting for me near my first period class's bulding.

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Did you not goet any of my calls or texts? What's going on with you and Edward." she was talking so loud she was almost screaming.

"Ang, nothing happened. He's just my partner in Biology class. We talked for a little while and then he walked me to my next class. No biggie."

Angela looked at me with her eyebrow raised and an expression on her face as if to say 'are-you-sure-about-that'. "If you say so." she eventually blurted out. I nodded and waved to her as I walked into my English classroom. I was early enough and Mike wasn't there so I took my seat and pulled out the book we were supposed to be reading in class.

A few minutes later, a short girl sat down next to me. I instantly recognized her as the Cullen who resembled a pixie, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Your Isabella Swan, right."

"Yup, that's me, but you can call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you." she said. She seemed like a really happy person. I wasn't sure if I could put enough enthusiasm in my answer to resemble anything like hers so instead I just smiled and nodded. Gladfully, the bell rang to save me from an awkward moment. The class went by quickly and before I knew it, the bell w as ringing again to announce our next class. Before I could walk out of the room, Alice stopped me. "Bella, do you want to sit with us at lunch." I noticed the way she said the word _us _as if she was trying to push me into saying yes by telling me that Edward would be there.

"Sure, that sounds great." I said timidly.

She smiled. "Cool, I'll see you there."

I nodded and went to my next class. All of them seemed to take longer than they should. The answer to that was that I couldn't wait till lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

The next day I got ready for school thinking about what Alice said I should do. I'm such an idiot; I could've thought of it myself. I couldn't wait till Alice came to our 2nd period class, which we had together, to know what Bella's answer is. I hope Alice didn't scare her off. Don't get me wrong, Alice can be pretty cool if she wants to but I hope she didn't pressure her or scare her-or worse, she told her why she should sit with us. I ignored those thoughts and took my seat. A minute later, Alice came prancing in with a smile on her face.

"What did she say?" I asked her before she could even sit down.

"Calm down Edward. She said yes."

I made a really goofy grin and was glad that the plan was working. The rest of the day seemed like it was taking way too long. At my last class before lunch, I was getting really anxious and was tapping my pencil on my desk. I got a few annoyed looks from some of my classmates but I really didn't care. When the bell rang, I ran to the door and went to the cafeteria. I was one of the first ones there which means Bella wasn't there. I really should have thought that part through. I decided to shrug it off and just get my lunch. By the time, I sat down there were more people in the cafeteria but I was still the only one at the table. I was still very anxious when I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came in. Emmett saw me and as he was sitting down he started laughing. "Dude, your whipped already." he said.

Rosalie heard him and smacked his head. He said 'Ow' and I laughed. "You shouldn't be talking!" I said back to him. Jasper started laughing with me. Rosalie and Emmett just glared at us.

About eight minutes later, or what seemed like forever, Alice came with the most amazing person in the world next to her. Bella. I must have been staring at her becuase when they sat down, Alice coughed. Bella blushed, one of the things I loved about her.

"Hey Edward." she said. I stil had to pick up on the fact that she was sitting down next to me.

"Hi Bella." Everyone at our table, and many others from different tables, were staring at us. Bella blushed again. Alice then started talking to Bella, asking her questions.

"So Bella, what's your favorite color?"

"Ummm...I guess it depends on my mood."

"What about today?"

"Green." she blurted out. She blushed, this time I really didn't know why. Alice continued asking her questions but occasionaly would look at me. I know she probably wants me to join in asking her questions like everyone else at our table was. Even Rosalie, the Queen of Bitches, was asking her stuff. I was a coward and remained silent. By the end of lunch, I had only spoken two words to her. Ugh, I felt like I failed myself.

Then I remembered that we both had Biology next period together. I smiled at that thought as my family and friends went their seperate ways, leaving me and Bella standing together at the door of the cafeteria. "So....I guess we should go to Biology now."

"Yeah, we should." I said. I grabbed the books from her hands and she looked at me questinonangy.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"I'm carrying your books for you." Wasn't it obvious? And didn't girls like when guys did that?

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No, it's fine. I _want _to." She looked at me with a shocked expression and then quickly looked ahead. We got into the Biology classroom and took our seats right before the bell rang.

started speaking right away. "Good afternoon class. As some of you may already know, the science fair is coming up." Almost all of the kids in class groaned but Mr. Varner ignored them and continued. "You may each chose your partners but they have to be in this class room. You have one month to complete this and it will be worth 1/3 of your grade this semester. The rest of this week and the last week before the science fair we will use class time to work on your projects so you can ask me if you need help with getting suppplies or have any questions."

This is perfect. I just have to find a way to get Bella to be my partner. She was doodling in her notebook and she looked so concentrated on it, I didn't want to disturb her. But I knew I had to find a way to ask her before someone else did. I took in a deep breath and tapped her shoulder. She looked at me and I said, "You want to be my partner on the science fair with me."

"Ok." she said and smiled.

I wanted to scream 'YES!' but I thought that would probably change her mind. Instead I smiled back and said, "Cool."

Her smile quickly turned to a state of annoyance when she saw Tyler walking this way. I glared at him, hoping Bella wouldn't see, though.

"Hey babe." I scowled at him and that made both of them look at me. Bella blushed and Tyler glared at me like I was glaring at him before. "Anyway, you wanna work with me on my project. I already know what we could do together..."

That was enough. I don't think I could handle anymore of it. I could tell for a fact he wasn't talking about the scince project any longer. "Tyler, as much as I bet Bella would love to be your partner-" I was cut of by Bella coughing. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "she's working with me." I finished with a lot of pride.

"Well, if you change your mind, about anything, call me." he said to Bella.

She rolled her eyes and said, "In your dreams."

"Then I'll be seeing you tonight then." Tyler said and then winked. Both me and Bella were glaring at him this time. She looked so cute when she was angry. She suddenly turned around and saw me. "Thanks, he's always annoying me."

"Anytime." she gave me the same look she gave me yesterday when I told her I would always be there to catch her.

"So what are we going to do our project on?" she said, obviously trying to change the subject. We spent the rest of the period talking about what we would do our project on. We finally thought of something: cricket cryogenics. We would freeze the crickets and then let them melt to see if they would be alive again. I had done the project in eighth grade and it worked perfectly so I knew we would pass.

I walked her to her next class, just like I had yesterday. We had fun together thinking of things that we could do for our project, so I knew we would get along with each other while working on the project. We exchanged phone numbers and I knew I would be at home deciding if I should call her or not. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna hang out today? We could got to the pet shop and pick out the crickets we need."

She seemed happy at first, but then her face fell and she looked sad. "I'm not sure if I can...I gotta go pick up my friend from his school on the rez..."

"I'll come with you. Alice can drive my truck home." I said, a little too eagerly.

She smiled, "I don't know. Jake can be a little difficult sometimes."

"I'm sure Jake will be fine." I didn't know who this Jake person was, but the way she said his name, she acted like he was like her son or younger brother. She didn't give me a reason to be jealous so I would trust my judgement.

"I'll call him and ask him at the end of the day then I'll get back to you."

"Ok, see you later." I said and walked towards my last class. It was Spanish and I had this class, luckily with Emmett.

"Hey dude, how are things with you and Bella?" I could tell Emmett was already seeing Bella as a little sister.

"Good. We're working on our science fair project together. We might hang out later too." I said, feeling proud of my accomplishment.

"Good job, bro!" Emmett said and slapped my back.

Spanish class was easy but I kept thinking about Bella. What else is knew? When I wasn't thinking about her, I was laughing at Emmett who looked like he had no clue what the teacher was saying. Soon enough, the class was finished and I quickly walked out of the school, looking for Bella. I saw her, next to what I suppose is her truck, talking on the phone. She looked like she was fighting with the person on the phone and I didn't want to be in the middle of that so I walked towards her, slower than I had been walking before.

She saw me and smiled, well, I hoped she was smiling at me. Then she spoke into the phone, "Thanks so much Jake! I owe you big time!" Bella closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Everything's cool, we're going to pick him up from his school on the rez and then go to the pet shop."

"Sounds good." I said, smiling. She turned around to put her bag in the truck and I stepped closer to her. When she turned around we were so close, our lips were almost touching. We stayed in that position for about a second before I put my hands on her truck, with her still in front of me, and crashed her lips to mine. It was like heaven. I thought she would pull away, but instead she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. We must have been making out for about five minutes before Bella had to pull away from me. She laughed and said, "Let's go before the pet shop closes."

I pouted and said, "Ok, but we're continuing that later. I gave her a quick peck on the lips but had to remind myself to pull away. She giggled and got into her truck.

All I could say is that was the most amazing kiss I had ever gotten.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Sorry if I messed up things with EPOV, I don't know how a male's mind works Lol. Next chapter is when Edward and Jacob meet! Dun dun dun! XD If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to ask me! And review please! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo Margi **

**P.S.: Thank you for those who alerted and favorited my story! You guys are awesome! **


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: So yea....I bet most of you are like "Wtf!" with the last chapter and the kiss.....I was really tired of writing fillers so I decided to heat things up a little bit faster. No, they're not dating....yet, but mostly everything will be explained in this chapter. I'm writing Bella, Edward, and Jacob's POVS. I'm feeling very musical while writing this so there will be ****two songs in this chapter: One of them is Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar and the other one is Mr. Brightside by The Killers. For Mr. Brightside...yeah I know it's old but I had my iPod touch ****on shuffle and this song came up and I just kept listening to ****it ****over and over while writing this chapter. I suggest you listen to them if you don't know them so you can understand the chapter better! So...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill....I'm not SM. Edward and Jacob are still with Bella and Nessie. =( Well...Seth is still available ;)**

Chapter 3: Jealousy

JPOV

I was sitting at the bench where I usually sat with Quil and Embrywhile I waited for Bella to pick me up. I don't know why they even sat with me; it's either they really have no life or they want to see Bella. That idea made me angry, even though I knew they wouldn't betray me like that. Quil and Embry like to flirt-especially Quil- but they know how I like Bella. What Quil did yesterday was crossing the line and I had every right to be pissed at him and push him back. I knew Bella would of course say no, but still. I would still have to see the image of Quil going to Bella and asking her over and over in my head. Although...it would be funny to see Bella's reaction.

"Dude, Bella's here." Quil said. I turned around and smiled. My smile soon turned into a grimace as I saw someone in the car, laughing with Bella. In _my_ seat.

"Who's that guy in the car with her?" Embry said. That's exactly what I'm thinking.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said, matter-of-factly. Was _he _what Bella has been trying to hide from me? She's going out with _him_?

"Uh...Jake? Can I go apologize to Bella. Like I told you, I'm really sorry. We were all playing around and...." Quil said.

"Quil, I heard your apology already. I guess if you want to tell Bella, go right ahead. S'okay with me." I said, trying to sound blase.

"Cool." he said. I expected it to be a little awkward between us at the beginning of the day, but it wasn't and he rushed over to me with an apology. I accepted it but told him that if he tried that one more time, more damage would be done.

So Quil and I, soon followed by Embrywho didn't want to be left out I guess, walked over to Bella's truck, where I could hear the radio on. I could saw the guy in the car roll down his window and he was looking at me questioningly. I just glared at him. Meanwhile, Bella was smiling; she looked so happy. I bet it had to do withthe guy in the car with her. I wish I could make her smile like that....

"Hey Jake! Quil. Embry." she said acknowledging us. Embry waved happily at her and Quil smiled at her. It was obvious Quil had a thing for her. I rolled my eyes, not really sure of what else to do. Quil started making his way over to Bella's side of the truck and she rolled down her window.

"Bells, I'm so sorry about what happened at the beach yesterday! I didn't mean to upset you....or Jake. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Quil said and pouted, trying to look cute.

She giggled and said "Of course, Quil! I wasn't even mad at you. You know Jake, he always makes a big deal out of everything."

Then she did the most surprising thing. She freaking kissed him on the cheek! What the hell? Yeah, sure it was only on the cheek and only meant for it to be friendly but still! Whenever she was mad at me and then she forgave me, I never got a kiss on the cheek...or anywhere else. The only times she ever kisses me on the cheek is on my birthday or Christmas. I love those days.... Ugh, girls are so confusing. It must be this new guy messing with her head. I don't know if I should be disgusted or be thankful.

I saw Quil grinning like an idiot looking at Bella. I glared at him and he stopped ogling over her. I would definitely talk to _both_of them about that later. I also caught a glimpse of the bronze-haired guy. He definitely stiffened when she kissed him but returned back to his normal stance when he saw it was only on the cheek and lasted for only a second.

Bella caught Quillooking at her and she closed the window. She looked over at the guy in the truck withher and told him to move to the middle seat, or in other words, closer to her. I gulped not knowing what to expect. Would she seriously try to make out with him next, in front of all of us. His eyes widened and moved closer to her without another word.

"Jake, are you gonna come in or just stand there watching everything go by?" Bella said, a smile still on her face. I waved goodbye to Quil and Embry before climbing into her truck to sit next to...._him. _Ugh, I was glad I didn't know his name and really didn't even care.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." he said. He smiled a million dollar smile and stuck out his arm so I could shake it. I just looked at it, but I could already feel Bella's glare burning into my skin, so I shook his hand. Great, now I know his name. Lucky me.

"Uh huh..." I replied, not looking into his eyes.

Things were definitely awkward for the next few minutes as we got out of the rez and went into Forks, where we supposedly would be going to the pet shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV (starts _before_ they pick up Jake-in case some of you get confused)

I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I kissed Bella. I felt like the happiest person in the world and wanted to shout my joy to the world. Ok....time to stop acting like a pansy. So I kissed Bella? That doesn't mean she's mine. I would definitely be working on that though.

Bella was quiet for a few minutes. She was deeply concentrating on the road, and possibly thinking about something. A piece of her hair kept getting in the way of her view, though. She kept trying to blow it out of the way, but it kept bothering her. After a few minutes of the entertainment, I laughed and tuck the piece of hair behind her ear. She looked my way and smiled. "Thanks." She then turned back to concentrating on the road.

After about six minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella? Are you ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh yea, I'm fine. Just thinking." she answered, not looking my way.

I chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You can probably guess."

I could only think of the one thing that was on my mind. Bella's lips against mine, leaning against her car....I grimaced. "Oh... Well, I'm...sorry if it's not what you expected."

I half-way expected her to slam her foot on the breaks and stop the car. Instead she just looked at me. "Edward, no. That's not what I was thinking at all. The complete opposite actually."-naturally, she blushed-"I just think we should take things slow for a while. I just met you, and I really like you so I don't want to ruin things by rushing into anything."

At least she didn't say a flat out no. That means I could-and would- still keep trying. And by the way she said what she said, it seems she doesn't have a boyfriend! Awesome! "Sure." I replied. "So let's see what's on the radio." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You know, you have an amazing smile." she said to me. She had to make taking things slow so hard for me. She was being seductive, without even trying.

I smiled to her, probably my really goofy smile. She laughed and gave me a smile back, and stuck out her tongue. Then both our heads turned towards the radio as we recognized the song playing. It was Show Me What I'm Looking for by Carolina Liar. We were both singing the song and before the song even started, we were taking turns singing it to each other. I sang the first verse to her and then she sang the second verse to me. We were both singing the choruses together. I wonder if she knew how much I meant it when I sang _"I'm finding it hard to resist" _in the opening verse.

I whispered the last _"Show me what I'm looking for...oh lord"_into her ear and she giggled. I took that chance to inhale her scent and then leaned back down in my seat. She smelled like freesias and strawberries. I've got it bad for her. She's like a drug for me and it's safe to say I'm addicted.

After talking about music for a little while,we pulled into a school parking lot to pick up this 'Jake' kid. I hope he didn't mind coming with us, Bella had mentioned he's difficult. I don't blame him; when I was really young, I was probably the most difficult kid to deal with in the whole school.

Exiting the school where a bunch of...teenagers? I thought Jake was a little kid! What hell?!?!?!? I saw three boys...very _tall_ boys, looking over at us. One of them was glaring at me with a really angry expression. My guess is that he is Jake.

I whispered to Bella, "I don't think he likes me." She laughed and I laughed with her....nervously.

"Don't worry, Jacob will play nice." she said. The guys were walking towards the car like they were going to jump us. Meanwhile, Bella was smiling, not seeing them as dangerous or frightening. She said hi to the three guys and then one of them, not Jacob, walked over to her window and apologized for something that must have happened at a beach yesterday. What the hell happened between them on the beach??? The she kissed him on the cheek. Woah, did that just happen? I stiffened my body. This guy isn't even Jake and she kissed him! Then remebered I had just kissed her on the _lips_. Why should I be jealous? I relaxed my body. Even though I definitely wouldn't mind if she wanted to kiss me on the cheeks.... Bella rolled up her window and then asked me to move closer to her. Was I next? I'm definitely not passing this up! Then she asked Jacob to get in. Ugh, I'm so pathetic.

If Jacob was angry before, when he saw me or even when his idotfriend was grinning happily, it didn't compare to how he looked now. He could have had steam coming out of his ears. I decided to play nice. If I wanted Bella to be my girl, I would have to be friends with her friends....or at least on friendly terms. I introduced myself to Jacob, but he looked even more pissed off. This trip was definitely going to be long, awkward, and _not_ at all how I imagined it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV (starting from where Edward left off)

Ok....so many things happened at once.

1) I kissed Edward Cullen.

Oh my god, how did that happen. I'm just turning around to put my book bag in my truck and the next thing I know we are making out. I can't say it was a bad experience. That would be blasphemy to the highest point. He is definitely an _amazing_ kisser. Too amazing....how many other girls has he kissed? Is he a player??? Calm down, girl. He's not even yours, no need to be jealous.

We had a brief conversation in the car and I explained my dilemma. He seemed to understand. We were even singing Show Me What I'm Looking For to each other. It was really fun and it got my mind off the kiss. We talked about music we liked for a little while and then I saw Jake with Quil and Embry. Jake looked really mad, but again I wouldn't let him ruin my good mood.

2) I kissed Quil....on the cheek.

What the hell was I thinking? Did I really want to see Quil dead? Killed by Jake? I don't think so. I just wanted to show him he's forgiven and no harm done. Then he had to grin like an idiot, I rolled my eyes and tried to close the window as fast as possible.

3) Jake already hates Edward.

If looks could kill......poor Edward would be in his grave by now. Jacob glared at him the whole time. Which brings us to the present....

Me, Edward, and Jacob, sitting together in my crammed truck. Lovely. Awkward much? Totally. Anything I can do about? If I knew, it would have been done already.

It was silent for a few minutes. Not good silence either. "So, Jake, how was school?"

"Good. How bout you?"

"I'm good." More like wonderful, magnificent, breathtaking, amazing, astonishing, fantastic, and superb. I must have been smiling like a fool. So was Edward. Oh wait, he asked about school! Damn it, poor Jake! I don't want to hurt him. "I mean, it was ok. You know, school's school."

More awkward silence. I caught a quick glimpse of Jacob glaring evilly at Edward. I wanted to smack him on the head, like I usually did, but that would require me to put my arm around Edward's shoulders and I didn't want to send the wrong message to either of the boys. Instead, I put the radio louder. Lady Gaga's song Poker Face was on but it ended once I put the radio louder. The guy on the radio was talking about The Killers and decided to play Mr. Brightside. It's an old song, yeah; but it used to be one of my favorite songs.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

My eyes grew wider when the word jealousy was said. Oh my god, why didn't I remember that part sooner??? Jealousy!!! Ugh! That's probably why Jake wants to rip Edward's face off. I can't turn it off now, that would be too obvious....we'll all have to endure it.

_Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

By the end of the song, I turned off the radio and smiled timidly at both the guys. From the beginning of the song, Jake stopped looking at Edward...and me. This used to be one of his favorite songs, I probably made it the worst song ever for him. Instead, he had his phone out, probably texting Quil and Embry. Edward looked at the road ahead, I thought I saw him smile when the song said "It started out with a kiss." but then when the word jealousy came up and he looked off into space.

I sighed and I found a space to park in front of the pet shop. I took off my seatbelt and so did the guys. We walked into the pet shop together; me in the middle and Edward and Jacob at my flanks. I had wished they could become friends but after what I've done, I highly doubt they are willing. Stupid me....

We walked into the pet shop and I knew I looked like a little kid. I always wanted a puppy ever since I was a little girl, but Phil, Renee'snew husband, is allergic and I'm too scared to bring it up withCharlie. That sill can't stop my eyes from lighting up when I see an adorable puppy. Jacob and Edward laughed as they saw my smile fade when the dog left with his owner.

Jacob decided to take revenge for what happened in the car and he held my hand. It wasn't how he used to either, it was more firm as if to mean there is no other option but to hold on. Edward definitely looked hurt and jealous. "Bells, what are you getting here?" he said smiling, seeing the affect it had on Edward.

I let go of his hand so I could brush a stray piece of hair out of my face, but truthfully, just to let go of his hand nicely. He doesn't have to make Edward feel bad. Especially since I really like him. "Crickets." Jake looked hurt that I let go of his hand and then confused. "Me and Edward are doing a project for the science fair together. We're going to study cryogenics on crickets."

Jacob's face was filled with joy when I told him me and Edward were just working on a project together. There's no harm in not mentioning we did have the best make out session ever. I just smiled at both of them as we made our way to the back. It was a small little isle so we had to go single file. Since, Jacob was in the front of us, I whispered into Edward's ear, "Don't worry about him."

Edward smiled and looked like he was going to lean in for another kiss. I quickly turned around and saw Jake staring at us in disgust. I kept walking and looked down. When we reached the end of the isle, Edward asked for 20 crickets and we picked out a small tank to put them in later on. Edward decided to pay for everything and then when he handed me the bag of crickets, I looked at them in awe; I really don't know why-I'm usually not so fond of bugs. I started naming all of them.

We walked out of the store the same we entered and got in my truck. This time I didn't put the radio on. I told them what I named the crickets and we were all laughing. From afar, we all probably looked like good friends but if you looked closer you could see that Jacob was still throwing daggers at Edward with his eyes. When we got to my house, me and Edward decided to work on the project in the kitchen. I expected Jake to go in the living room and watch TV or use his laptop but instead he came in and asked me if he could help. I glared at him; he's acting like my dad. I'm old enough to stay in a room by myself with a guy-an incredibly hot guy at that. Hell, I'm older than Jacob! And even though I told Edward I wanted to take things slow, I'm already missing his lips against mine.

Edward explained what we would have to do to me and Jake. It was simple enough. The first thing we had to do was get some of the crickets in the container. I gulped-this part was going to be hard. Edward told me to cut the bag with the crickets so we could put six of them in a container half-full of water. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What if one of the crickets gets loose?"

He laughed and said, "Don't worry. If they do, I'll protect you from the evil, scary crickets!" I playfully hit him in the shoulder. I saw Jake's face and I could tell he looked left out.

"Jake, could you help me with putting the crickets in the container?" He looked happy that I asked him to help and not Edward. I smiled at him and he came over to me. "Just make sure none of them get out." I reminded him and he nodded.

I tooka deep breath and got scissors out. I cut at the plastic and screamed. They were all so jumpy! Jake and Edward were laughing at me. I tookanother deep breathand let six of the crickets fall in. Phew, none of them got lost. I held onto the bag with the remaining 14 crickets really tight so they wouldn't get out. Edward motioned for me to come over to him. I did and he told me to put the rest of them in the small tank we bought. I didn't feel so scared anymore so I got the tank and opened it. I let the crickets go in and before I knew it I was screaming again. One of the crickets got out!!!!

I was standing there screaming like an idiot. Edward and Jacob both took a cup and were trying to cath the cricket. I started giggling and then led to full out laughing. They looked so funny! They were both running around the kitchen trying to catch the cricket. It was hilarious! I was leaning on the counter to restrain myself from falling. Finally Edward caught the cricket. Jacob looked defeated.

"Were we really that funny?" Edward asked. I nodded, I wasn't sure if words could come out of my mouth.

"Well, you weren't any help." Jacob told me. I giggled again. Edward put the cricket in the tank.

We continued on withthe project and were really tired. We were all sitting on the couch, watching TV. I decided I rather show Edward the rest of the house. Jake glared at both of us and I felt bad. "Don't worry, Jake. I'm still getting married to Quil, why don't you call him and talk wedding arrangements?"

I heard him mutter something like, "I rather you marry Quil than him" and then looked back at the TV. I scowled at him and told Edward to follow me upstairs. We got upstairs and I left the door open just a little bit so Jake wouldn't worry.

Edward sat on my bed and smiled. "Let's talk...." I said, sitting on my bed and crossed my legs, facing him.

He chuckled, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, tell me more about yourself." I suggested...I really had to know more about him.

"Ok, well Carlisleand Esme adopted me when I was a little baby. My mother Elizabethdied giving birth to me. No one knew who my father was, so Carlisle and Esme adopted me. Then later on they adopted Alice and Emmett. We moved here cause he got a job at the hospital here in Forks. Before we used to live in Alaska and before that Chicago."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about your mom." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, me too. But Esme and Carlisleare more than I could ask for. And it's really cool having Alice and Emmett as siblings....most of the time. And Rosalie and Jasper are really close friends of mine too. Our parents all grew up together and when they moved to Alaska, we moved withthem. When we moved here, they moved too. Alice and Emmett are especially close with Rose and Jazz though..."

"Yeah, I can tell." I said and we were laughing.

"So, now tell me about you, Bella."

"My dad Charlie and my mom Renee were high school sweethearts and right after their high school graduation, they got married and had me a year later. Soon, they started fighting and got divorced when I was two. My mom and me moved to Phoenix and Charlie stayed here. I visited every summer though. Then Renee met Phil when I was in 7th grade. They got married and since he's a minor league baseball player, he has to travel a lot. Reneefelt bad leaving me at home so I decided to come spend some quality time with Charlie. Ever since 8thgrade, I've been here, with the occasional visit to go see her."

"Sorry about your parents."

I sighed. "I guess it was for the better. Why waste your life fighting with somebody you don't love?"

"True.....what about Jacob? How long have you two been friends?" He looked down so I couldn't see his face.

I laughed before I answered. "Ever since I came back here. Charlie and Jake's dad Billy are best friends so whenever they wanted to hang out, me and Jake would hang out too. He's like the brother I never had."

"Oh." was all he said.

"Yeah..."

"So...."

"Ummm...." This conversation was really going nowhere. I looked at him and could tell he was thinking the same thing. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said and reassured him with a smile.

"So your getting married? Am I invited?"

I rolled my eyes. "His friends are very....flirtatious. Jake doesn't like it and got into a fight with Quil about it yesterday. But all's good now." I said.

He moved closer to me and said, "I don't blame him." We stared into each others eyes; his spectacular emerald eyes meeting my plain, normal brown eyes.

"I love your eyes." I blurted out and blushed. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

He chuckled and pulled my waist gently, "I was just thinking the same thing." He leaned into me as to kiss and I bit my lip. Instead of kissing me, he pulled a stray piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, just like he did in the car. He chuckled, "Bella, I remembered what you said. Take it slow, I know. I'll wait for you when your ready." He pulled away and I sighed. He had to make taking things slow so hard for me....

I've made my decision now. He won. I can't resist anymore. I gently took his head in my hands and pulled it close to my face. He got the drift and pressed his lips to mine. I put one arm around his neck and I used my free hand to run through his bronze hair. He put his arms around my waist and we plummeted down on the bed, are lips still in sync. Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted to stay in this position forever.

Then his phone rang.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

We ignored it. It rang again. Ignoring it....... It rang again. Ugh, I've never hated Linkin Park so much before! I pulled away, "Edward, just answer the phone."

He smiled at me and said, "It's just Alice." He answered his phone I leaned my head over his shoulder where he put his phone. "Hello?" his perfect angelic voice said.

"EDWARD CULLEN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?! ARE YOU WITH BELLA? SHE'S NOT ANSWERING HER FREAKING PHONE!!!!!" Woah for a pixie, she's _really_ loud.

"Yeah, I'm with Bella."

"Oh." Well that calmed her down. "So how'deverything go with Bella? Did our plan work?" I giggled and looked at Edward surprised. He blushed. Awwww! He's embarrassed! "OK....Woah...I hear her....Imma just...yeah...I gotta go." Alice said and then she hung up. I was laughing hysterically by now. Did Alice really think I would go that far?

Edward still looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry about her. She's just very... energetic."

I giggled again. "Don't worry about it. It was so worth it. I got to see _you_ blush."

Edward put the embarrassment stage behind him and put his seductive face on, "So where were we?" he said and began to kiss me again.

I pulled away. He looked confused. "Wait...when you see Alice, please tell her that she thought wrong. I don't want anyone, especially your family, to think of me as a slut or something." I looked down, embarrassed.

He lifted my chin up gingerly so I was looking at him. "Bella, no one will ever think of you like that. Not while I'm around. I'll beat the crap out of anyone who dares say it out loud."

"Oooo, the wrath of Edward Cullen. Very scary." I said, sarcastically.

"Very." he agreed.

"Good." I said. "Now where were we..." I said mocking him as I kissed him and started where we left off. I happened to take a glimpse of my iHome and saw that it was 6:00 already. I pulled away. "Ugh, Charlie. He's going to be here in a half-hour. I gotta get ready."

"Yeah, I think Esme and Carlisle will be expecting me home soon." he said and stood up.

I pouted and tried to pull him down. "I don't want you to go..."

He chuckled, "Trust me Bella. There's nothing I rather be doing than stay with you."

"Fine, I'll drive you to your house." I said and got off the bed.

He chuckled again. "I don't think that won't be necessary."

"Edward, I'm not making you walk home. It looks like its going to rain soon."

"No, really, it won't be necessary. What's the name of this street." I told him and he nodded. "Yeah, I was right."

"What? I'm confused!" I said.

"I live five blocks down."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back. We walked downstairs to the front door. "Fine, I could walk you though." I said and grabbed my jacket off the coat hook.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be fine." He said. He wanted to lean in for a kiss goodbye but I mouthed 'Jake' and he got the message.

He chuckled and then opened the door. "Umm...bye Edward!" I said as he walked out. He kept walking and didn't look back. I closed the door and reminded myself to breathe.

I went inside the kitchen and saw Jake sitting at the table. He looked angry. "Ummm...hi Jake." I managed to say while taking out all the things I would need to start cooking. No answer. Oh god. "I'm going to start on dinner, it's probably just going to be salad and pasta. Do you want to help me?" Still no answer. "Jake, are you Ok?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Bella, is Edward your"-he shuddered-"boyfriend?"

"No we're working on the science fair together, I told you that already." I answered. Me and Edward didn't even talk about _that_ yet.

Jacob seemed to relax his body and his angry side left him to bring back his normal side. "Oh."

"Yup. So are you gonna help me? The least you can do is make the salad. Not much to do. Just lettuce and cherry tomatoes, since that's all we have left. I need to tell Charlie I need money to buy groceries. I'm going to start on the pasta." I mentally hit myself on the head. Why did I have to babble when I'm nervous?

Jake raised an eyebrow at me but then decided to ignore it. Phew.... "Do you want to hang out tomorrow at First Beach again with the guys."

"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't miss a chance to see the love of my life! Quil Attera!" I sighed dramatically and Jake laughed. Good...laughing is good...it keeps your mind of other things...like your best friend's maybe-boyfriend. Wow, I sound crazy.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." he said. I nodded and continued cooking. I wanted to put the radio on, but a repeat of today in the car popped in my head and I though otherwise.

Dinner went by quickly. Charlie wasn't very hungry so he was fine with the small meal I made. Once I was done, I went upstairs and took a shower. Then I went to my room, quickly finished my homework, and went on my laptop. I had an email from Renee asking me how life was. I answered her back and then put my laptop away. I felt tired, but at the same time, I couldn't sleep. I got out my iPod and put it on shuffle.

After the first few songs, Mr. Brightside came on. Normally, I would have listened to it. Today I skipped it and to my surprise, Numb by Linkin Park came on. I listened to it and fell asleep thinking of Edward.


	4. Plan GROE!

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM, I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: **

**JPOV: **(while Bella and Edward were upstairs)

As soon as Bella and Edward went upstairs, I knew something was up between them. I decided to eavesdrop. They sounded close together, but all I could hear was them talking about their pasts. Yawn...boring. I went back down stairs and got my laptop out . I went on Aim and saw that Quil and Embry were on. I started a buddy chat so I can talk to both of them at the same time.

_Embry: Hey dude, hows the situation w/ Bells going?_

_Me: Ummm....idk_

_Quil: What do u mean?_

_Embry: Yeah, what's going on w/ dat other guy._

_Quil: Is she dating him????_

Leave it to Quil to make me feel better.

_Me: Not dat I kno of. but i hate that edward guy already_

_Quil: Oh.....wat kind of name is Edward? Seriously!_

_Me: I kno!!!!_

_Embry: Welll....what are they doing right now?_

_Me: Just talking._

_Quil: Bout wat?_

_Me: Just boring stuff_

_Embry: Where?_

_Me: In her room_

_Quil: And u left her alone w/ dat freak????_

_Me: I already checked to see wat they were doing...they were just talking....they barely know each other. They're working on their science fair project together._

_Embry: I've nvr seen Bells smile like she smiled today! And she giggled! When did that start?_

_Me: She giggled in the car yesterday when she was with me!!!!!_

_Quil: And she kissed me on the cheek!!!!_

_Me and Embry: SHUT UP QUIL!_

_Quil: Sorry....._

_Embry: Anyway....it's obvious Bells likes him. _

_Me: Yeah, I kno. ....Guess what my ringtone 4 Bells is?_

_Embry and Quil: Wat?_

_Me: Mr. Brightside. _

_Embry: Oooo, ouch. She's got u really jealous._

_Me: Tell me about it! She even played that song in the car...while I was sitting next to him! She didn't even turn it off._

_Embry: ......_

_Quil: What are we going to do about it?_

_Me: WE????_

_Quil: What? Your not up for some friendly competition? _

_Me: ......_

_Embry: Quil, not funny. _

_Quil: I was just kidding! Jeez! _

_Me: W.e. but he's right, we gotta do something bout it._

_Embry: The dance is coming up._

_Me: Ugh, u kno I'm not gonna go._

_Embry: Wat if u could go w/ Bells?_

_Me: I'm listening..._

_Quil: Wow, Jake sed 'Im right!' ....that may never come out of his mouth again. I gotta cherish this moment!_

_Me: Your right, I wont say it again!_

_Quil: HA! U did say it again! I win!_

_Me: Wtf_

_Embry: Hello??? Guys!!! The plan???_

_Me: Oh yeah, like I sed b4, I'm listening....._

_Quil: Can we call it Plan GROE?_

_Me: Wtf does dat mean?_

_Quil: Get rid of Edward! _

_Me: Dude, that's rlly stupid...._

_Embry: Anyway, u say ur going to the dance w/ Leah..._

_Me: Nooooo! She's always flirting w/ me, it's not even funny!!! Do u rlly want 2 c me die?_

_Embry: I'm not done yet!_

_Me: Oh...srry... continue...._

_Embry: Anyways....u say your going w/ Leah, then suddenly she dumps u n u act all broken hearted. Den wen Bells asks wats wrong u tell her n say how much u rlly want 2 go 2 de dance. I know Bells, she'll go with u._

_Quil: Out of pity_

_Embry: Shut up! Like u got anything bttr!_

_Quil: Yeah, I do. Jake, tell her how much u lyke her n den she'll fall in love with u n u will have lil mini Jake n Bellaz together_

_Me: I wish_

_Quil: Lolz _

_Me: Do u think the plan will work?_

_Embry: Yeah!_

_Quil: Plan GROE!!!!!!!!_

_Me: I'll think about it-not the name!..... wat bout u 2? got dates for the spring dance yet?_

_Embry: I'm going with Jane, she asked me 2daii when u left_

_Quil: I guess Im going with Claire....well she asked me a few daiis ago, so Imma just say yes._

_Me: Cool. wanna hang out First Beach 2moro?_

_Embry: Yeah, imma bring Jane_

_Quil: If he brings Jane, I'm bringing Claire!_

_Me: Sure, sure. I think I'll ask Bells if she wants to come. u kno... keep her away 4m edward_

_Embry: The weather is supposed to be good tomorrow...well good enough for March. We can probably go in the water._

_Quil: I can imagine it now. Claire....Jane....Bella....bikinis. Ahhh....my life rules._

_Me and Embry: ........_

_Me: Umm....ok....Im gonna go. See ya guys 2moro._

_Embry: Uh huh. _

_Quil: Bye!!!! Remember GROE!_

I logged off and turned my laptop off. I decided I might as well do _some_of my homework. While doing that, I heard the Numb chorus by Linkin Park upstairs. Then it faded. Must have been someones cell phone upstairs. I heard it again. It went away again. Then I heard it again! Ugh, how annoying! What are they doing that they can't answer the phone....oh crap.

I stealthily walked by the stairs to see if I could hear anything. I heard a girlish voice talking-well screaming- very loudly on the phone. Edward answered the phone....hmmm...maybe that's his girlfriend. I shrugged it off and then went to the kitchen and got a coke and a big bag of chips out. A few minutes later I heard them coming downstairs, I quickly put the chips away and drank the coke quickly. She walked him to the door and was saying something about walking him home. He said it's fine and then she said goodbye. Blah, blah, blah. Bella walked into the kitchen, shocked, but smiling. I thought it would be best to give her the silent treatment. She's always nicer to me when she thinks I'm mad at her.

She started talking about dinner and then asked me if I was ok. Is she stupid? Doesn't she realise how jealous I am over something that could have been nothing? I finally got to asking her if he was her boyfriend. She said no and then started babbling about something, meaning she was nervous. I raised an eyebrow at her but then shrugged it off. It's not like she would tell me the truth anyway. I asked her to come to the beach with us tomorrow and she said yes and then started talking about Quil. I laughed at her sarcasm and thought we were back to the way things used to be before Edward came.

I watched some T.V. until 11:00 and then turned it off. I quickly texted Embry and Quil to tell them the plans for tomorrow were on. I put my phone away and headed into a deep sleep. I had the weirdest dream to....in it, Bella kissed me (no surprise for my dreams) and then Edward came and they were doing way more than just kissing. Then I started playing checkers with Edward, like in the Mr. Brightside video. Wow, I must have had a lot more sodas then I imagined.

The next morning, I got up like I had for the past two days, and got dressed. Bella was in the kitchen before me and I saw her looking at something over the counter. I stepped closer and saw the crickets we had frozen.

"So how'd the project work out?"

She looked really sad when she turned around to face me. "Two of them died."

I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she was being but I could tell that would have hurted her more. "It's ok, Bells. What about the other four."

This time she smiled. "They're alive! Last night when I took them out of the freezer they were all frozen and looked dead! Now they're alive!!!" she said.

"Wow, Frankenstein crickets. Where'd you put them?"

"In another container." she said.

"All by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah! Aren't you proud!" she said. This time I couldn't help but laugh.

"Extremely." I said. She giggled and then went to sit down at the table where a bowl of cereal was waiting for her. I grabbed my own breakfast. About twenty minutes later, we were out the door and in her truck. Like usual, a half-hour later, we arrived at my high school. I'm up for another boring day, great. The only thing I would be thinking about was the stupid name Quil gave the plan :GROE!

I was sooo gonna GROE!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV **(next day)

I had an amazing day with Bella yesterday. I was really sad to leave. I hoped that today we could probably hang out again, except, hopefully, without Jacob. I barely know him, but he's already getting on my nerves. Ugh, why can't life be simpler.

Of course, when I got home, I had to tell Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper everything. They were all happy to hear my news and were glad I was happy. I don't think I've ever blushed as much as I did all day yesterday. Alice now wants to help me with part 2 of our plan: get Bella to be my girlfriend. It didn't seem to hard by what Alice said. She thinks 'Bella's already fallen for me and is just waiting for me to ask her out'. I thought about what she said before I went to sleep, but it just didn't make sense. Then again, girls don't make sense.

Before getting into my car, I checked to make sure no scratches or damage had been done to my precious Volvo; Alice can be a crazy driver like me sometimes. Alice and Emmett saw what I was doing and laughed, "Dude, your almost more obsessed with your car than your obsessed with Bella." Emmett said. I ignored them and got in my car to pick up Rose and Jazz. After picking them up, we got to school and I searched through the crowds of students to find the only one that held my interest.

Then Lauren came. Ugh, she's so annoying! On the first day I got to this school she tried to ask me out. I said no, but I can tell she's one of those girls who doesn't take no for an answer. "Hi Eddie!" she said in her preppy nasally voice. Ewww...so not my type.

"Umm...hi Lauren." I said, not looking for her, but instead still looking for Bella.

"So...are the rumors true?" she asked.

"Don't know what your talking bout" I said.

"Aw, come on. You and _Isabella Swan_? If you wanted to hook up with someone, I could have done a better job than her." she said, stroking my chest.

No more Mr. Nice Guy, she asked for it. I took her hand off my chest, with anger, but still gentle enough not to harm her. "First of all, we didn't hook up. So mind your own freaking business. Second of all, don't call me Eddie! And third of all, leave me alone! I don't like you! At all!"

She looked shocked and said. "Wow that's a really long list....oh my god, you did not just say that to me!"

"Yeah, I did. So...umm..BYE!" I said. She slapped me and walked away, swaying her hips way too obviously. I rolled my eyes and saw Bella's truck. She's here and I missed her! Damn it! Stupid Lauren had to be a freaking bitch and distract me. I saw Bella talking with another girl with a guy holding that girl's waist. She said goodbye and then walked over to someone waiting for her...who turned out to be no one other then Alice. I could see they were both engaged in conversation. I wish I could read minds so I can listen to what they were talking about.....

As the bell rang, I realised I had been standing in the same place ever since I had gotten out of my car. I quickly made my way to the building where my first class was. Lunch couldn't come fast enough. When it finally did, I almost ran out the door like I did yesterday. Today, instead, I took my sweet time and entered the cafeteria seeing that Bella was already sitting at our table, laughing with everybody there. I got in the line to buy my lunch and then headed for the table. When Bella saw me, she smiled shyly at me. "Hey Edward."

"Hey" I said, taking the seat next to her. I saw Alice glaring at me but I ignored her, glad to be where I was currently. We all talked together about different things and when the bell rang, I carried Bella's books like yesterday. Alice pulled Bella over to her and she whispered something in her ear. She came back to me and rolled her eyes at me but didn't argue. Again, all eyes were on us. I whispered in her ear, "You know, they're already more rumors about us."

She blushed and then said, "Yeah, I've heard." She was looking ahead and then looked in fear at something she saw. I looked to see what she was seeing and saw it was Lauren, glaring at Bella and I. Ugh. "I've heard some other rumors too..."

"About what?" I said but could already guess what she was thinking.

"Forget it." she said, grabbing her books out of my hold and walking into our Biology class. I looked at her in shock. She looked down as soon as she got to our desk.

"Bella, if this about Lauren. Nothing happened between us, I swear..."

"No, Edward it's fine. I get it."

If she said that, then she obviously didn't get it then. Didn't she know how much I wanted her to be mine? "Bella, you really don't know me like I thought you did. Lauren isn't my type at all. Want to remind me who I was with yesterday?"

"Me." she said and blushed. I smiled at her and she smiled timidly back but then frowned again. "But then you left early..." she trailed off.

I put my finger to her lip and said, "Bella, if you don't believe me, ask Alice or Emmett. Even Rose and Jazz. I was up telling them what happened between us." I couldn't control my blush from escaping me. She smiled brighter and I could tell she enjoyed it when I blushed. There wasn't much more for us to say since Mr. Varner began teaching us. During class, I kept fighting the cowardliness in me to not ask Bella to go on a date or even just hang out. As class ended, I grabbed Bella's books and walked her to her next class. I'm hoping that this will become a daily routine for us.

I decided to face my cowardness right when she was walking away. "Ummm...Bella?"

"Yeah?" she said turning around to face me.

"Wanna hang out later?"

"I'm sorry I can't....I'm busy." she said, truly looking sad. I hoped she really was busy and just didn't use that as an excuse to not hang out.

"Oh...well, maybe another time."

She smiled and said, "Yeah sure." Then she walked away. I noticed the sway of her hips, not swaying obviously like Lauren had, instead it just seemed natural for her. And I had to admit her ass looked awesome in those black skinny jeans she was wearing. Fuck, now I definitely need a cold shower....

The bell woke me up from staring at Bella. I made my way to my next class and when the teacher wasn't looking, I pulled out my cell phone. I searched my contact list and found Bella right away. I downloaded a song Alice and Rosalie have been singing for days-annoying the hell out of me, Emmett, and Jasper-and set it as her personal ring tone. It's called Come on Get Higher. Alice and Rosalie heard it on the radio this morning and wouldn't let me turn it off. As I really listened to it, I noticed some of the comparisons between the song and Bella. I quickly put it back in my pocket and _tried_ to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, though my thoughts kept running back to Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV **(same day from the beginning)

I woke up the next day with my iPod next to me. I noticed it was still on Numb by Linkin Park, since I put it on repeat after listening to it  
and thinking of Edward. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. I checked on the crickets that I had taken out of the freezer last night and saw that four of them were swimming around in the melted water. Then I saw two of them: motionless, lifeless, not alive, dead. The complete opposite of how I was actually feeling. I still had a pang of sympathy for the dead crickets but I was still joyful. Jake came in  
and I explained what happened with the crickets. He looked like he wanted to burst out in laughter, though I didn't know why. We ate  
breakfast and went on with our now daily routine. I dropped him off at his high school and said bye to him and Quil and Embry, both of them  
with girls near them giggling. I saw Jake head toward a girl also but didn't seem as close as the other boys were with their girls. I was  
hoping that was his girlfriend or something remotely close to that so maybe I could actually go public with Edward without worrying what  
Jake would think.

Those thoughts were immediately erased from my head when I pulled up to the parking lot at my school. I looked for Edward's car and saw him there.... with Lauren-Queen of the Skanks- stroking his chest in a very seductive manner. I held my fury inside of me as I stepped out of my truck. Edward is a freaking player! He kisses me after only really knowing him for about two days, spends the afternoon with me, makes out with me again on my bed, and then leaves without hesitation- probably to go visit that skank. To think I was really falling for him  
or even wanted a relationship with him...psht! I don't need him!

I spotted Angela being held around the waist by Ben. I walked over to her and smiled. "Ahhh, so I see you two are over your flirting stage  
and moved onto the next level."

Angela giggled and Ben kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I tried calling and texting you but the past few days your phone has been off..."

Uh oh, I know where she's going with this. She's going to ask about Edward. Ugh! I turned around and saw Alice motioning for me to go over to where she was. "Umm...I gotta go. See you later Ang. Bye Ben." I said and sped off to where Alice was waiting for me.

"Hey Bella! How was yesterday! Edward hasn't stopped talking about you all night! Seriously, when Esme went to check on him last night, he was smiling in his sleep! If it wasn't because of you it would be really weird. So what are you doing later?" Alice kept talking, not out of breath at all like I would have been.

I went over what she just said in my head. I grinned that Edward was thinking about me, but then went back to being mad at him about the Lauren thing. He was probably just happy because of whatever the two of them had been up to and used me as a cover. I smiled sweetly at her as I started answering her questions, slowly, unlike her. "Yesterday was fine." She looked at me expecting more. I sighed and said, "But I can tell he's got a thing for Lauren so I'll just leave him alone."

She frowned and then started giggling, trying not to go full out laughing. "Are you kidding me. That's not funny!" She looked at me and saw my expression hadn't changed since I brought up Lauren. Apparently we reached our English classroom and we both took seats next to each other. "Ugh, that stupid bitch! Why can't she leave him alone!"

I looked at her confused but before I could ask her what the hell she was talking about, our teacher interrupted us and started class right away. Blah, school really sucks. Before I knew it, lunch came and I was heading towards the cafeteria with Alice. "Umm...Alice, maybe I shouldn't sit with you guys today. Don't get me wrong, you guys are really cool....I just don't want to make things awkward between me and Edward."

Alice giggled but said, 'Don't worry Bella. You don't seem to know the affect you have on him." She sat down at the table and I heard Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper laugh.

"Yeah Bella, you should have seen the way he was blushing last night talking about you." Emmett said and everyone at the table burst out laughing. Wow, he must have been blushing a lot.

Right at that moment, Edward came and sat down next to me. I greeted him and he did the same thing to me. When the bell rang, Edward grabbed my books and we headed for Biology. Before I could leave, Alice pulled me over to her and whispered in my ear. "When he blushes, it means it's true." She let go of me and I walked back to Edward, very confused. Stupid cryptic Pixie.

We walked to our Biology class and I saw all eyes on us while people whispered. Edward whispered in my ear, "You know, they're already rumors about us." I shivered as his closeness to me.

"Yeah, I know." I responded and probably blushed. Then I looked up and saw Lauren, glaring at Edward and I. I don't know whose glare was deeper: the one intended for me, filled with envy and hatred, or the one for Edward, filled with jealousy and want. Behind her I saw Mike, glaring at both of us like Lauren was except Lauren's glare for Edward was intended for me and Lauren's glare for me was intended for Edward.

As the two glared at us, I decided to let him know what I knew. He swear it wasn't true and then when I asked him what he was doing when he left early, he told me he was telling his family what happened between us, and he blushed. Ahhh...so now I knew what Alice was talking about. It must be true then.....I'm still going to be cautious with him though.

Again, he walked me to my next class. He wanted to hang out later and I was glad that I was hanging out with Jake so I wouldn't need to make an excuse....like I said, I'm being cautious. When I walked into my next class, I remembered Mike had this class with me. Ugh, the day never ends.

"Hey Bella!" he said.

"What do _you_ want Newton?" I said.

"Nothing, just wondering if your boyfriend knows about you and Cullen. I doubt he would be very happy about it."

I was about to scream out that I didn't have a boyfriend but then I remembered Mike thinks Jake is my boyfriend. I don't want Jake knowing about what is...I mean _was_ happening between me and Edward. I also don't want Mike to keep bothering me. "He doesn't know nor will he since nothing is going on between me and Edward!" I said.

He smiled at me and then frowned again. "So is Cullen your other boyfriend or your friend with benefits?"

"Ugh, _Edward_ is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend!" I yelled at him. The other kids in the class with us turned to see why I was screaming. They must have noticed it was Newton, so just shrugged it off like old news. He huffed and the teacher came in and started class. _Just a few more minutes,_ I kept telling myself_, and you can get outta here!_

The bell rang just like always, and I made it to my truck. I headed towards La Push to pick up Jake. Back to the way things were before Edward came.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy pplz! Thanks for reading! I wanted to spend the whole chapter writing about how Jacob felt cause a lot of mixed emotions are spinning in his head (Jealousy, Anger, Want.....etc.) Next chapter is at First Beach. I'm thinking a game of chicken! And a Mike-to-Edward talk. Any suggestions for anything else?**

**Ne way, my b-daii is this Sunday! Yay for me! =P Hmm...what do I want for my b-daii...let's see....reviews!!! Pwetty please! Reviews=Motivation=Faster and Better Chapters!!!!**

**Luv ya all! Muahz **

**Xoxo**

**Margi**


	5. Woah, Wasn't Expecting That

**A/N: Elloz everybody! I'm here to bring you Chapter 5! It was ready yesterday, but FF wouldn't let me post it. Thank you _SweetDreams82_ for reviewing, yet again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....**

**Chapter 5: **

BPOV

The ride to La Push was the same as most days. I was trying not to debate in my head whether Edward really had no feelings for Lauren or not. I know he must have been telling the truth, his blush and his family were good alibis, but what would Edward Cullen, an Adonis sent to Earth, want anything to do with me, plain, average Isabella Swan? I tried to keep away from that thought, thinking about what his family had told me. Apparently I wasn't average to him.

Jake entered the car in a good mood today. We had a little small talk in the car and then later on he said, "The weather is pretty good today."

"Yeah, I guess so." In all honesty, I hadn't thought about the weather all day today.

"Embry said we could probably go in the water." He tried to make the suggestion nonchalant, but I could sense the excitement he was having to go in the water. No matter how tall or old he could be, it definitely wouldn't take out the inner-kid in him.

"Cool." I said and we pulled into my driveway. We entered the house and I went up stairs to put my bathing suit on. Since I only had the bikini Renee had given me for my birthday two years ago and I really wasn't sure how cold the water would be, I put on a shirt and shorts that I could go in the water with. I went downstairs and got a water bottle out of the fridge and started to drink it. I searched the cabinets for the new jumbo bag of chips I had bought the other day, and when I found them, all that was left were a few remaining chips and crumbs. It could have been Charlie, delusional while watching a sports game, or it could have been Jake, being his regular self. I put the chips back in the cabinet and Jake came in the room. He was wearing his swimming trunks and no shirt, giving me a full view of his 6-pack. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Do you ever put on a shirt?"

He laughed and said, "Gotta impress the ladies."

I laughed back at him and said, "Come on, ladies man, we gotta go meet those guys you call your 'friends'."

"What are you indicating with that?" he said, shocked.

I giggled and said, "Nothing." I tried to cover my giggle, but he caught it. He had a mischievous look on his face and before I could run out the door, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. He was carrying me out the door and I was kicking and screaming. I was giggling though, that's good in case the neighbors saw and thought he was kidnapping me. He put me in the drivers side and closed it. He ran around to his side and got in. "I could've walked you know."

"Nah, it's funnier to torture you. Plus you probably would've fell or tripped anyway." He said, the smirk still on his face.

I smacked his arm. "I would not!"

We continued on playfully bantering until we reached First Beach. I left a message for Charlie saying where we were. He said he would buy pizza for himself, since I didn't leave anything for him to eat. As I ended the call, that gave Jake enough time to come over to my side and open the door. I took it as a friendly gesture...before he swung me over his arms again. I screamed and he just kept walking. I felt like he was treating me like a rag doll. "Jacob Black, put me down now!" I yelled at him. I tried to sound serious, but I let a giggle escape my mouth.

"Or else..." He said, keeping the same pace while walking.

"I'll leave!" I threatened.

He stopped for a second, thinking about his options. I tried to wiggle free, but his grip on me was tight enough not to hurt me, but to keep me in place. He released the tight grip for a second and out me down. I huffed and kept walking, him next to me. I could see Quil and Embry ahead, laughing their asses off and the two girls from this morning, giggling. Me and Jake reached to where they were and we both said hi.

Embry was the first of the two to gain control from laughter so he said, "Hey Jake. Hey Bells. This is Jane." He said pointing to a girl close to him. She was about the same size as Alice and had lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. She smiled at me and waved at me. She seemed kind of shy, almost more shy than me.

I waved back at Jane and then Quil continued where Embry stopped, "And this is Claire." The blonde girl near him was about the same size of me and she quickly went to me and gave me a surprise hug. When she released me, we both smiled at each other. Of course, Quil picks the energetic blonde one.

Both Quil and Embry said the names of the girls with such admiration and love, that I felt like they were my brothers introducing me to my new sister-in-laws. I sat in between Jane and Jake. We all talked about random things and I got to know more about Jane and Claire. Jane was not as shy as she was before, I guess it had to do with meeting new people, but she was not as energetic as Claire.

As we talked I started thinking about the one girl who would but both Claire and the energizer bunny to shame: Alice Cullen. That led me to think of no one other than Edward. I thought about the way he looked at me, the way he acted like a gentleman by holding my books and walking me to class, his green eyes. All I was thinking was Edward, Edward, Edward.

"Hello??? Earth to Bella? Are you coming?" Claire said.

I blushed, thinking how I just zoned out the conversation and thought of Edward instead. "Sorry, I was..um.. thinking about something. Where are we going?"

"To the water!!!" Jane said, next to her. I wondered what was really sooo exciting about going in the water. I must have had a look on my face that explained everything because then Jane said, "We're playing chicken!"

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Come on, Bells!" Quil said. "Or are you a chicken?"

"Let's see...so that makes me a chicken for not playing chicken?" I said, trying to distract them. It worked for a second before everyone's confuse face looked to Jacob.

"Please Bells! I swear I won't drop you!" Jake said, pouting. I giggled at how everyone was acting so immature and childish, but that's one of the reasons I hang out with them.

"Fine."

"Awesome! Let's go kick some ass!" Jake said, high fiving me. We all laughed and ran towards the water. I miraculously didn't trip so far, which seemed amazing to me. Claire, Jane, and I jumped into the water at the same time and began swimming into deeper water. It was not as cold as I expected, but I'm definitely keeping my shirt on. I looked at my surroundings and saw that Claire and Jane were already on Quil and Embry's shoulders. Jake coughed to get my attention, though I already knew what he meant. I jumped on his back and got into the same position as Claire and Jane, except definitely not as comfortable as Claire looked.

I giggled and looked down at Jake who was looking up at me. "Ha! I'm finally taller than you!" Everyone laughed and the game began. Me and Jane worked together to throw down Claire, who was busy playing with Quil's hair anyway. After five minutes she understood we were ganging up against her and she yelled out, "Quil, move back!" but it was too late. Me and Jane knocked her down and along with Embry and Jake we were laughing hysterically.

Then it was just Me vs. Jane. I smiled evilly at her and she did the same thing. We shook hands and began our fight. We both had our hands on each others shoulders trying to knock each other down with a sudden force we hoped would come upon us. Quil and Claire were were splashing water at us and water was getting in our eyes. It was probably pay back for knocking them down. Jane almost had me, but then water got in her eyes and she put one hand over her eye. I took that moment to put enough force on her and pushed her. She went tumbling down.

I looked down at Jake and he was grinning widely. I laughed and gave him another high five. He then had that mischievous look on his face again...uh oh. Jake grabbed me and threw me in the water. I held my breath and when the force of him throwing me in was gone, I was swimming. He had thrown me behind him so I surprised him by swimming in the opposite directions. Jane and Claire saw me under water and I came up and hid behind them. I took a deep breath to revive myself from coming out of the water. I saw Jake looking for me everywhere. Quil and Embry already saw me and we all couldn't control our laughter.

Jake looked at them angirly, obviously not noticing me yet, "You think this is funny! What if she's dead! This is all my fault..." he said.

I couldn't take it anymore, seeing how badly it was hurting him. I pushed Jane and Claire gently out of the way and said, "Hi Jake!" The look on his face was priceless. He looked confused but then started to get angry again.

"You thought that was funny Bells?" Jake yelled. I shrugged, not knowing if answering him would make him angrier.

"I'm sorry Jake! I was just getting payback for you treating me like a rag doll!"

He started laughing and we all looked at him confused. Wasn't he angry just a minute ago? "Ha! Gotcha! You really think I would be that mad at you."

Ohhh...I got it now. I splashed water at him and said, "Don't do that again!" I really hated it when he was angry with me, but that's what made us like brother and sister. No matter how many fights we had, we were always friends after that.

"As long as you don't pretend to die again." he said.

"Deal." I replied. We all played in the water together, just swimming around. Claire suggested that we play chicken again but the boys said they wanted to eat. We got out of the water and I was freezing!!!! Jake noticed me shivering and ran over to where we had our stuff and brought me a towel. "Thanks." I said. If I had said more than one word I would have been stuttering.

"No problem." he said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Embry said, "Dude, come help us with the fire!"

He obliged and left me with Jane. Claire came in a second to sit with us, after looking at rocks with Quil, who went to help the guys. They were really fun to hang around and were glad that they were going to the dance with Quil and Embry. When the boys were done with the fire, they handed out marsh mellows, chocolate bars, graham crackers, and sticks. We were going to make smores...mmm.

At around 9:00, me and Jake were home and totally exhausted. As much as I hated to, I finished the homework I had, glad that it wasn't so much. I took a quick shower and then remembered that in two days it would be Friday! Finally! Just two more days before I could sleep in late with out a care in the world. Sleep came and took over me as soon as my head hit my pillow.

School was school. Not much to say. I talked with Alice more and after admitting that I hadn't been to the mall in a while, she went ballistic and said she just _had_ to take me on Sunday. I groaned at the idea of losing a few hours of sleep but she said we would be leaving at 2:00 to give me enough time to sleep in. I could honestly say I wasn't to used to having a really preppy friend like Alice, since Angela was almost exactly like me in style, so I just hoped she wouldn't make me try on dresses or heels. I rather stay in my T-shirt, jeans, and converse, thank you very much.

Edward was a different story. Since Alice took up all the lunch period talking to me, I didn't get to talk much to Edward. He walked me to Biology class, holding my books yet again. We made small talk with each other and he asked me what I did yesterday, probably thinking I used my excuse of being bust to be fake. I told him I went to First Beach in La Push and he thought I was crazy. He must have not gotten used to Washington weather yet, poor guy. He should know by now to cherish this time when it wasn't raining or snowing. After Biology, he walked me to my next class and then we said goodbye. By Friday, things were definitely awkward between us.

After school on Friday, I picked up Jake and he asked Quil, Embry, Claire, and Jane could come over. I, of course, said yes. Since my truck was small, they all rode in Embry's SUV, since he was the oldest of the boys and just turned 16 a few months ago. That made me start thinking about Jake's birthday, which was in another month.

"So Jake, your birthday's coming up." I said. I wanted to know what he wanted for his birthday.

"Yeah, finally gonna be 16!" He said excitedly. "Well, hopefully by then, the Rabbit will be done and I won't have to buy a car."

"Cool." I said.

"Uh huh." He replied. He turned on the radio and started singing along with Clocks by Coldplay. Hmmm...maybe I should buy him the CD? Ugh, he has an iPod with all the songs in it, why would he want the CD? Then I saw two dilapidated motorcycles with a FOR SALE sign next to them in the Markses' yard. I knew Austin from school,he was one of Taylor and Mike's annoying friends. Jake used to talk about getting a motorcycle ever since some sophomore taught him how to ride it last year. At first, I thought it was kind of irresponsible, but who am I to judge? Not to mention he's a professional at riding it anyway. I decided that maybe after tomorrow or Sunday I would go buy them.

At my house, we ordered two pizza boxes, Jake is not the only one who eats a lot, and we used the leftover ingredients to make the smores from yesterday and made them again today, except we put them in the microwave. It wasn't as fun as watching Quil burn his smores.

They all left around 6:00 leaving me and Jake to clean up the mess. I didn't have time to cook so Charlie would have to deal with leftover pizza from yesterday, since there was no leftovers from today. It's not like he was having gourmet meals before I came here.

I took a shower and put on my tank top and new pajama shorts I bought for summer. Since it was staring to get warm out, I decided I would wear them to bed. I wasn't tired at all though. This week has been....exciting, at the very least. Charlie was snoring in his room, obviously very tired. I eventually decided to go downstairs and see what Jake was doing. The room was dark and e was looking for a movie on demand. I saw he picked the horror movie genre. I decided to scare him and I tip-toed into the room quietly and tapped his shoulder. He screamed and the remote went flying out of his hands. I started laughing hysterically. "God Bells! Are you trying to kill me?" I laughed more.

When I was finally over what happened I said, "Sorry, I was bored."

"Hmph, well is that why you came down here."

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Like I said, I was bored. Wanna watch a movie?"

" Since you scared me, I'm picking the movie."

"Horror movie it is then!" I said and smiled. "Imma make popcorn. Want some soda."

"Sure sure." he said. I left the room and noticed he kept looking back at me to make sure I wasn't going to scare him again. I giggled and went on with what I was doing.

Two scary movies, ten sodas, and three large bowls of buttery popcorn later, we fell asleep. We were laughing at how fake everything was. I only screamed out a few times and covered my head with the pillow at least three times. Every time I screamed or hid, it caused Jake to laugh more. This was the way I always wanted things to be.

In the morning, I heard the doorbell ring. I was sleeping on the coach and Jake was standing up and said, "I'll get it." I nodded and looked at the time. It was 8:30. Ugh, so much for waking up late today.

It rang again. Who the hell would that be?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

Monday I met Bella. So far, the best day of my life.

Tuesday I made out with her twice. Forget about Monday, that was way better.

Wednesday she accuses me of being a player, or so Alice says.

Thursday not much happens between us.

Friday....what the fuck happened?

Ugh, of course Bella wouldn't want me when she could have any other guy she wanted. It's not like they didn't want her. Locker room talk is very open to all girls in the school and I've heard Bella's name more than once. It makes me angry and jealous when they talk about her. I know it's wrong to be obsessive about her;she's not even mine-yet. I would love nothing more than to have Bella be mine. I could keep her away from the idiotic hormonal douche bags who want her for nothing more than her hot body. Of course her body was like the sexiest thing I have ever seen, there is so much more to her. Everything about her is irresistible. Like the way Bella smiles. The way she laughs. The way she cares about her family and friends. There is so much more and so much I want to find out.

This morning I couln't stop thinking about what some guy named Mike told me yesterday before I left school:

_"Hey, your Edward, right?" Mike told me._

_"Yeah." I said. At that point I just wanted to get out of there._

_"You gotta stay away from Bella." he said, anger in his voice._

_I wanted to laugh right in his face and say 'you can't make me' like I used to when I was a child, but this is high school. A whole different story with a whole new set of rules. Instead I sighed and impatiently said , "Why?"_

_"Don't you know about her boyfriend? The tall Native American dude? He almost kicked my ass when I picked Bella up for our date about a month ago." I looked at him in confusion. When did Bella ever go on a date with _him_. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend when I went to pick her up. I think he lives in La Push, you know, by First Beach..." he kept on rambling about something but I wasn't listening. The only one I knew who fit that description was Jacob. And didn't Bella say she went to First Beach the other day? Were they going on a date?_

_The next thing I knew, I was in the passenger seat of my car and Alice was driving. According to Alice all I was saying was, "Bella and Jacob?" She said I looked sick and they just led me to my room and I passed out there._

So now here I am, ringing Bella's doorbell at 8:30 in the morning. What if she's not even up?

I heard a husky voice, possibly from the living room, saying, "I'll get it." That was so not Bella's voice. Out of fear, I rang it again. Maybe I'm at the wrong house. I saw Bella's truck parked in the driveway so it was definitely her house.

The door opened and a very grumpy Jacob with pajama pants and no shirt on answered the door. "What?" he said. He noticed me and said, "Oh, it's you. What the hell are you doing here? It's fucking 8:30 in the fucking morning! Do you like not sleep or something?" He left off from what he was doing Tuesday and was glaring at me again.

Woah, wasn't expecting that. What the fuck is he doing here at her house!?!?!? Before I could come back at him, I heard Bella yawn and say, "Jake who is it?" I heard her foot steps coming from the living room and wasn't sure if I wanted to see her come to the door with nothing on. I had been thinking and dreaming about her naked lately, but knowing why she probably would be naked would make my current pain much worse. She finally came to the door with a shocked look on her face. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Damn, she looked good. She interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

Oh yeah, what was I doing here? Knowing if she had a boyfriend or not would just make my pain worse. And I most definitely did not come here to yell at her; if she wants to be with him and he makes her happy, then I'll eventually learn to deal with it. Keyword: Eventually. "I just wanted to see you. I haven't talked to you lately. But it's fine I can see your...umm...busy. I'll just go." Bella just frowned and Jacob replaced his glare with a happy grin. Ugh.

I began to turn around when she grabbed my arm and said, "No, don't leave. You've seen me" Oh hell yeah I did. "But we haven't really talked."

"It's fine, we've talked enough." I said.

"Please." she said, still not letting go of my arm. Jacob just continued to glare at me as if to say 'I dare you to say yes.'

I was always the kid to pick dare so I said, "Sure." Bella smiled her wonderful smile while Jacob continued to glare at me. He gives the phrase 'if looks could kill' a whole new meaning. I walked with Bella to the kitchen, with Jacob following behind me.

"Did you have breakfast yet? I can make something for you if you want." she asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I said. Actually, I didn't eat anything for dinner last night or breakfast this morning and I was starving as I speak, but I didn't want Bella to go out of her way to make something for me since I probably woke her up anyway. Which brings me back to my angry thoughts, why were they both coming out of the living room, looking like they both just got up? Are they sleeping together or something?

The room started to smell like bacon and eggs. My stomach grumbled revealing my lie about being fine. "Hmm...well since your not hungry, Jake and I will just eat our breakfast. Mmmm...bacon." she said, trying to lure me to the food. What she didn't know was that she had to just look at me to lure me anywhere and get me to do anything. "Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" she said.

"Fine, I'll have some." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and Jacob scowled. Bella was just giving him his plate and she smacked him on the back of the head. She then gave me my plate and smiled at me again. I smiled back at her and dug in to my food. "Wow, Bella this is delicious. I didn't know you could cook."

She blushed at the compliment and said, "Yeah, Renee taught me a few years ago." By now, she was sitting down and eating her own food. All three of us ate in silence. When Jacob was done, he put his plate in the dishwasher and left the room. Bella and I were finally alone. We put our dishes away just like Jacob and she motioned for me to go to her room. Everything was the same as it was when I was here last. Her laptop on her desk, her bed made, her iPod in her iHome, books scattered on her desk. Wait, her bed was made. Another way to prove she was sleeping with Jacob. "So, did you really come all the way over here just to talk?" she said.

"Did you really beg for me to stay so we could just talk?" I said, a little too harshly. She looked hurt so I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"S'okay. And I did not beg! I just said please!" she said.

I didn't want to fight over whether or not she was really begging cause that would be foolish with the matter at hand right now. "What's Jacob doing here? And don't lie and say he just came over now. You _both _walked out of the living room."

She looked shocked and then angry. She threw a pillow at me. "What are you trying to say? You think I'm sleeping with Jake? Why can't people just understand that he's my friend and nothing more!" She said the last part more to herself than to me and then put her hands to her face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just assumed because of this morning and what Mike told me yester-"

She cut me off and started to laugh. "Mike Newton" she said and I nodded. She started laughing again. "Let me guess he told you that he innocently came to pick me up for our 'date'"-she shuddered at the words and I wouldn't be surprised if I did to-"and then my mystery boyfriend comes to kick his ass."

I was definitely confused. "Ummm....yeah"

"You wanna know what really went down? Mike had been harassing me for months to go on a date with him and then when I said maybe, he comes to my house and tries to force me in his car! If it wasn't for Jake......well let's just say he kinda saved my life"

I was shocked. I had no idea those idiots could be any stupider. I remembered guys like them from my old school; they didn't care if she was taken by someone or not-if they wanted her, they would get her. "Oh" was all I could say to her. I barge into her house at 'fucking 8:30 in the fucking morning', quoting Jacob's words from earlier, to find out that Mike was one of those guys I utterly despised and he lied to me.

"Now that that's cleared up, is there anything else besides accusing me of having a relationship with my best friend that you wanted to ask me."

"I know it's not really any of my business, but why was Jacob spending the night? And why were you sleeping in the same room."

"Well long story short, Jake got into a fight with his dad last weekend so he's gonna be living with us for a while. Last night we were just watching some movies and I guess I fell asleep on the coach. Is that answer good enough for you?"

"As long as it's the truth it's worth a million dollars." I said, relieved nothing happened between them.

She laughed again. "I don't know why everyone is so worried about me having a boyfriend. I'm just 17-I thought people were supposed to be worried about me getting knocked up and doing drugs. Everyone's acting like we're in seventh grade with this boyfriend crap!!!"

I laughed with her and again noticed what she was wearing. I must have been staring and quite possibly drooling because she blushed and folded her arms across her chest, taking away the excellent view of her cleavage. And if that wasn't enough, she grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up. She rolled her eyes and I just said, "You wanna hang out today?"

"I guess so, I've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks, that really helps my self-esteem." I replied, feigning hurt.

"Better your self-esteem than your ego." She said. I rolled my eyes and she continued. "If we're gonna hang out today, I'm going to have to get dressed eventually."

"Ok, get dressed." I said, an obvious smirk on my face.

"Haha, very funny. Now get out!" she said.

"What are you gonna do about it. Throw your high heels at me?"

"Hmm…that might be the only thing high heel's are good for. Your lucky I don't have any."

"Well, then what are you gonna throw at me. Trust me, Alice has thrown every inanimate object known to women kind at me. High heels, lip gloss, teddy bears, you name it."

She laughed and then looked around her room, possibly for something to throw at me. She had her eye on something on her desk and I quickly saw a pair of scissors. Me, being faster than her, ran to them and held them in my hand. "Oh no you don't. Just face it, I'm stuck in here for good." I said, giving a fake sigh.

She looked at me devilishly and said, "If you say so." I looked at her in amazement as she slowly unzipped her hoodie, her eyes on me and she walked towards me, seductively and slowly. I felt myself up against the wall, close by the door, just staring at her. My eyes were wide and I felt a bulge in my pants. She looked like she was trying not to suppress a giggle so she bit her lip, making her look even sexier. As she at last came to where I was, she stroked my arms and my chest. As soon as she was done she put her hands on my shoulders and I shivered at our closeness but wanted more. At the very least, I wished our lips would meet. I wanted our lips to reconcile with each other as we moved in sync. I was just about the let my wish come true when she pushed me out the door and locked it. Damn, she's smart!!! She seduced me to get me out of the room. Knowing this seductive part of her just wanted made me want her more leading to a bigger bulge in my jeans. Shit.

I knocked on the door and said,"Bella your going to pay for that!" I heard her giggle but other than that I heard nothing more.

I turned around and saw Jacob at the middle of the staircase. He was glaring at me and said, "What did you do to Bells? Is she ok? If she's not, I swear your going to wish you never moved here."

"Everything's ok, Jacob. We were just playiny around." He looked at me and took a step up. His hands were at fists beside him. Before he could yell or try to beat me up, I said, "No! Not like that I swear!" It's not like I don't want to though, I added mentally.

His fists relaxed but his stance remained the same. "I think you should leave now." Not this fight again. It was fun with Bella but if he tried to seduce me I would definitely be out of here.

I was about to respond when Bella came out of her room and walked towards us. She smiled that the two of us were talking-if she knew the real reason why though, she wouldn't be smiling at all. I smiled at her and noticed that Jacob relaxed his stance and smiled at her. I could see the love he held for her in his eyes and I just wanted to knock it out of him. "I see you two are talking." Jacob and I both simultaneously nodded, making Bella's smile wider. She then directed her attention to Jacob. "Jake I know we were supposed to hang out with the guys today but tell them I gotta bail today." I was happy she was cancelling her plans with him to hang out with me instead and I let it show too. Jacob was glaring at me and Bella scowled at him.

"What about tomorrow? Maybe we can go to First Beach-" Nope sorry Jakie boy, not gonna happen.

"Actually it's going to rain tomorrow and didn't you say you were going to the mall with Alice tomorrow?" Thank God I had been listening to Alice's non-stop talking about hanging out with Bella tomorrow. Now I just got to find a way to 'accidentally' show up....

"Yeah, Edward's right. I forgot to tell you I had plans with one of my friends." She said. I wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.

"Oh, well there's always tonight then." Jacob said, grinning towards me. "Thanks again for the weather report."

"Right back at you, Mr. Brightside." I said back to him. Jacob looked like he was going to rip me apart.

Bella was looking at both of us in disgust. Ugh. "Stop! Can you please just both stop!" She ran back to her room and I heard her slam the door and lock it.

"You see what you did now!" Jacob scolded to me, pushing past me to get to Bella.

I followed after him and said, "What!!!!" This kid has got to be kidding me!

"Yeah, I said it! You started everything! We were all doing fine before you came and ruined everything!!!"He spat out at me. This kid has got some serious anger issues. I didn't know what I should say. 'Was he telling the truth?' I asked myself.

Bella came out and walked over to Jacob. "Jake don't yell at him like that! If your gonna yell at anyone, just please yell at me. I deserve it." she said.

"Bella, nothing is your fault. I'll just leave now." I said and started walking downstairs to the front door. I felt them following behind me and I honestly thought that it would be Jacob coming to try to beat the shit out of me. I would have to use defense and Bella shouldn't have to be mad about that.

I turned around and saw Bella, with Jacob behind her. "You can leave," she told me. I nodded and opened the door. I was about to close it but it wouldn't budge. I turned around again and saw Bella holding the door. "But I'm coming with you." she said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She then looked at Jacob and said,"Don't you dare follow us. Only if someones dying or the house is on fire are you allowed to call me. I'll be back before Charlie comes. I'm sorry Jake, you have to learn to control your temper." She said and we walked out to my car together.

We were on the road in a matter of minutes when I broke the silence between us, "I'm seriously confused about what happened at the end."

"He hates when I leave him to go be with some else. He's very clingy. I hate when he yells. I swear he has a horrible temper. So since he yelled, I left." She said.

"Hm, that makes sense now." I said.

"So where are we going?"

"I really don't know. What do you wanna do?" I asked her. I wished she would want to just stay in my warm car and make out, like I wanted to.

"I dunno." she said. "What do you wanna do?" Ha, she really didn't want to know.

"I dunno." I said mimicking her. She giggled.

We ended up having no pace to go so we parked on the road and just talked We ended up talking about lots of different things. I learned a lot more about her and she learned a lot about me. We both liked the same kinds of music, we have the same pet peeves and most of the same interests. I believe I just found my soul mate. I though about making a move on her. Sitting with her alone, parked on road where we have only seen three cars pass by since we stopped. I then remembered seeing a few fliers around town advertising an event tonight."Hey, I have an idea. It might sound kind of stupid but..." I started,"there is going to be some kind of drive-in movie around town. You wanna go? I could invite Alice and Jasper too."

"Umm, I'm not sure. I promised Jake I would be home before Charlie comes and that's in a hour."

"There is a movie at twilight?" I suggested.

"I don't know Edward. I'm already gonna have to deal with an upset Jake when I get back home. This would probably make him even more upset and pissed off. Plus I bet Charlie is tired of eating pizza again. Maybe I should go home now."

"No! Um, I mean, please don't go." Ugh this would be harder than I thought. "It doesn't have to be a date you know. We can just go as friends."

She thought it over in her head for a little while , but finally said, "Sure. Going as friends would be great." She smiled at me and I could have swore my heartbeat fastened.

"So...I should drive you back now. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Ok." she said.

We started driving back. Even though we were ending our time together for now at the moment, I could tell that later would be the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Remember! Today's my b-day and as much as I would love to have Taylor Lautner or Edward Cullen as a birthday present, reviews can gladfully take their place for the time being. =) Please review and give me any suggestions you have!**

**Muahz Xoxo**

**Margi**


	6. It's Just You and MeAlong w Aly&Jazz

**A/N : So I hoped everyone likes the story so far. Yeah, I know Bella is an idiot, but you gotta remember that that's the story line! Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. And a special thank you to _Twlightchick14 _for being an awesome supporter! Now I present to you Chapter 6......**

*****PLEASE READ: Last chapter, it said that Edward would bring her to the drive-in at twilight time, but I changed it and they would be leaving at around midnight. Almost the same, but I just wanna let you know in case there is any confusion.*****

**Chapter 6: Just Me and You....Along with Alice and Jasper**

BPOV

I was having a really good time with Edward today, though I was sad I had hurt Jake. I hated seeing both of them fighting; I wanted more than anything for them to be friends and be able to hang out. Right now I would be happy to know if they had a decent conversation.

Anyway, me and Edward are having fun together. We're just talking and learning more about each other. We were so a like in a lot of ways that I could screw having to be cautious with him-this guy is too perfect to resist.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:48. Wow, we had been here in his car talking ever since a little before 9:00 in the morning. Charlie would be home for his break in about an hour and then go back to work again until 9:30. He was usually hungry when he was on his break and that was the time I made him something to eat and then packed some leftovers fro him for dinner.

I was just about to tell Edward if he could take me home when he said, "."Hey, I have an idea. It might sound kind of stupid but there is going to be some kind of drive-in movie around town. You wanna go? I could invite Alice and Jasper too." He seemed kind of anxious to go.

I knew what he was talking about. I usually went with Angela and Jake. They always showed a horror movie at night and comedy during the day. I never went at night, since I heard that it was mostly only teenagers making out there. Depending on what time we would go would dignify if it was a date or not. I wanted to tell him yes, but I thought of Jake and how he would react to all of this plus what happened this morning. It would surely, for some reason, be another motivation to hate Edward.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I promised Jake I would be home before Charlie comes and that's in a hour." I said.

"There is a movie that ends at midnight?" He suggested. Ahhh...so he did want this to be a date.

That last thought made me kind of nervous so I said, "I don't know Edward. I'm already gonna have to deal with an upset Jake when I get back home. This would probably make him even more upset and pissed off. Plus I bet Charlie is tired of eating pizza again. Maybe I should go home now." Excuses, excuses, excuses. Though, the Jake part is still true.

"No! Um, I mean, please don't go." Did he seriously just yell? As if he could read my mind he said, "It doesn't have to be a date you know. We can just go as friends." It was like he could read my mind and make me more comftorable with the situation. How many times has he done this?

I thought it through in my head. My heart wanted to say 'Yes, yes! A million times yes!' but my head was saying, 'Think it through..' What do I need to think through? He's not asking me to marry him or anything like that. It's just a simple date. Again, that thought made me nervous. I hadn't really dates since I've been a teenager. When I was in 7th grade I mostly had guy friends and one of them asked me on a date and I didn't know how to say no, so I agreed. Does that count? I desperately wished I could talk this through with Jake, but I'm not that stupid. It would only hurt him more. Ugh, this sucks. My head and heart are more annoying than the imaginary devil and angel on a person's shoulder.

I finally said, "Sure. Going as friends would be great." and smiled at him.

He waited a minute before answering and said, "So...I should drive you back now. I'll pick you up at 9?"

"Ok." I said timidly and we drove back to my house. We were in silence as he drove. It was a comftorable silence though, and I didn't want to ruin it. Apparently, neither did he.

Edward stopped the car in front of my house and smiled at me. That crooked smile would forever be incarved in my heart. I didn't really know what to say so I smiled back at him, though my smile was obviously not as extravagent as his, and waved to him as he drove off.

I entered the house and ran up to my room. I didn't want to check on Jake. I closed my door and locked it. I slumped down on my bed and wanted sleep to take over me. Even before I could close my eyes, my phone that had been charging, rung. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Alice.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"YOU AND EDWARD ARE GOING ON A DATE!!! That's what's up! What are you gonna wear?"

"Woah, calm down, girl. Don't need to make me death. And no, it is not a date." I said.

"Opps, sorry bout yelling. Just kind of excited....But you still didn't answer my question! What are you going to wear."I really didn't think much about it. I was hoping on just wearing my regular attire. "Don't think your going to wear just jeans and a T-shirt."

"How would you know that? Can you read minds like your brother?" I said sarcastically.

"No, I can tell the future." She replied back with her own sarcastic remark and a giggle. "And don't be silly, Edward can't read minds. He's just way to observant,especially when it comes to you." She giggled again.

I blushed, glad, she couldn't see me. "Whatever. So I guess I'll be seeing you at 9?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, and me and Edward are not going on a date! We're just going as friends so it won't matter what I wear!"

"That's what you say now..."

"Shut up Alice!"

"Oooo, stubborn much!"

"Bye Alice!" I said.

"See you later at our double date!" She said and quickly hung up before I could deny it being a date.

I decided to go downstairs and start making something for Charlie. By the time I was done, Charlie came into the kitchen. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad. Just to let you know I'm going to that drive-in movie tonight." I might as well tell him now while Jake isn't here. Wait a sec...where is Jake? Usually, when he smelled food, he was the first one at the table.

I looked at Charlie and saw his eyes widened. I already know what he's thinking, probably wondering who I'm going on a date with. I'm so not telling him though. "Who are you going with."

"Just a friend or two."

"Like who?" Living in a small town meant Charlie would of course know everyone.

"Alice Cullen, she's new at school."

Charlie seemed to calm down a little bit. He really never had to worry about me dating anyone hence he never had to give me the sex-talk or any of that crap. And I'm so not in the mood for an after-school special...even though today is Saturday. It's not like I don't know about all that stuff anyway. School and Renee luckily beat him to the punch. "Oh, well that's fine. I met Dr. Cullen the other day, nice man."

I nodded and excused myself to get Jake. I checked in the living room and saw him on the coach with his headphones on playing music and typing furiously on his laptop. I walked in and said, "Knock, knock. Jake, time to eat."

He jumped and closed his laptop immediately. He took the headphones out of his ears and said "Holy shit, Bells! I didn't even know you were here."

From the look on his face, I could see he was still angry but at the same time...embarassed? What was he doing on his laptop that he would be typing angryily and embarassed by? I raised my eyebrow and said, "Time to eat. Let's go."

He smiled at me and followed behind me to the kitchen. Charlie was already sitting down eating. He had his mouth full of food but still managed to say something related to "Sorry." Jake and I were laughing so much, I had to get a glass of water to calm myself down. When we looked at Charlie, his face was red, which made us continue our laughing, but Charlie joined us this time. I had to get all of us water this time.

We were all done by 3:30 and I still had a _long_ time before Edward would come. I decided to look in my closet to see what I would wear. As I opened my closet door, I took the time to look at every single thing I had. I counted up to about 15 pairs of jeans, 9 sweats, 7 hoodies, 1 dress I was forced to buy, 6 pairs of sneakers, one pair of black flats, and tons of shirts. 1/3 of the shirts were graphic tees and the rest were party shirts that I occasionaly wore. I decided on wearing a black graphic tee and a pair of skinny jeans with Ed Hardy sneakers.

I must have fallen asleep because I looked at my iHome and saw it was 5:00. I neatly put all my stuff away and started on my home work.

By 7:00, I must have been going crazy. Nothing to do, but wait wait wait. Why was I so anxious though? It's not like it's even a date. Alice's words haunted my head, _'That's what you say now...' _

Eventually, it was 8:50 and my cell phone rang and it was Alice saying they would pick me up in a minute. I was about ready to squeal with happiness. I ran downstairs and almost fell flat on my face if Jake hadn't been there to catch me. He laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, a smile still on his face from laughing at me.

"The drive-in movie with Angela." I didn't _exactly _lie though. While being bored out of my mind, I had talked to Angela and she said she would be there too. I didn't have to tell Jake we wouldn't be in the same car though. I heard a car outside honk and I smiled. I looked out the window and I was glad that it wasn't Edward's car though. In it's place was a yellow Porche. Obviously Alice's. "Charlie will be home in a few minutes, I'll be home later. See ya!"

I pratically ran to the car outside. I got in the backseat of the car and saw Edward. He smiled my recently claimed favorite smile and said, "Thanks for coming."

I smiled back at him and then we were silent. "Alice your car is amazing!" I said to break the silence.

I saw her lips form a smile and then she said, "Yeah, I know! It's my baby."

We all laughed at her and I noticed how comftorable I was with them. No pressures, no worries, no fears. Just four teens acting like teenagers. I could definitely get used to this. We arrived at the place where the drive-in was taking place. We got the speakers to attach to the car and got settled. After about 45 minutes of talking it was 10:15 and the movie was going to start.

Alice started giggling as she cuddled up with Jasper, "Jazz, I feel like Sandy from Grease."

They cuddled closer together and Hasper said, "Ok, Sandy, I will be your Danny Zuko." She giggled again and they started to kiss.

Five minutes later, they still didn't pull away, except for when they had to catch their breath. I looked at Edward and he had a disgusted look on his face. He coughed interrupting them and said ,"We're still back here you know."

As if that would have made them stop.

They would stop making out for a few minutes but then Alice would scream and cuddle up to Jasper. They then started making out again until they heard people in other cars-or me-scream at the movie and their attention would be back on the movie. This continued about six times. Once Alice started moaning, Edward got out of the car. I was so not going to be stuck in here with them, so I followed after him. He wasn't far away. He was sitting down in the grass, out of sight from almost everybody. He patted the space next to him and I sat down.

"Sorry about my sister. I didn't know she would be all over him like that."

I laughed at how embarassed he was. "It's fine. She told me she's been kind of stressed out about school and stuff."

"Oh." He said. I sighed and layed down looking at the stars. I saw him do the same thing so he was laying down next to me.

I tried not to focus that Edward was so close to me. I looked away from him and turned my head.

He gently grabbed my head so I was again looking at him. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." What I really wanted to say was how much I wanted to be with Edward, but I couldn't because I'm to much of a coward to know what everybody will think about it-especially Jake. Thinking about what happened in the car and then this morning makes me feel like I can never have both of them in my lives, the way I want them to be. Neither of them would be happy with any choice I make: to fall in love with Edward or don't. I bet to Jake it seemed like a very obvious choice, but he doesn't know how hard it truly is.

I didn't even notice I started to cry a little. Stupid fragileness. "Bella, there's something wrong. I can tell. Please tell me and I will do everything I can to make you happy again." How am I supposed to not fall for him even more than I already do when he makes comments like that?

The next thing I know is I'm pouring my heart and soul out to him and telling him every single thing I'm feeling. That's something I never did-ever. I always secretly felt no one was truly interested about how I felt. I am crying so hard that I'm ruining his shirt and he doesn't seem to care at all. I just really hope he doesn't not want me around him anymore after what I told him.

"Shhh..." he said in a comforting tone while rubbing my back. "Everything will be ok."

"How do you know?"

"As long as you and I have each other, everything will end out perfect." I stopped crying and looked at him.

"You can't know that for sure. What will Jake think?"

"He won't ever hurt you- mentally or physically. It's just an infatuation. He hasn't seen much of the world yet, he doesn't know if your the one for him. Don't worry. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll agree to be my girlfriend, becuase I know that you are 100% the one for me."

There are no words that could describe the way I felt right now. I didn't know what to say so I did the next best thing, I kissed him. Never have I dreamed of such a kiss being as passionate as the one we were sharing now. I pulled away to breathe and heard our heartbeats. Both of them beating at the same rapid pace. I smiled at him and leaned back in and he put his hands around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. Our tongues were dancing with each other, fighting for dominance inside each other's mouths. He eventually won and I started sucking on his lower lip. He moaned and pulled me on top of him. I gasped for breath and then our lips reunited again. I didn't want this moment to ever end.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and said, "So is that a yes?" he said.

"Of course." I replied and started kissing him again. We stayed together until the movie ended. We heard cars leaving and went to go look for Alice and Jasper. We were holding hands and I was beyond doubt happy.

We were almost at the yellow Porche when I heard a moan. It wasn't from Alice or from her car. I looked to the side of the car and saw two people making out. One person stood out in particular, though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

Ugh, I could not believe my fucking luck. I had been having the most amazing days with Bella and I was beginning to think I would never have to worry about Edward again.

Last night, when we were watching movies together, I barely looked at the movie. I was mostly looking at Bella and in my head I was saying, _You are not in love with your best friend. You are not in love with your best friend. You are NOT in love with your best friend!_, but it was no use. I was definitely in love with Bella.

I planned on telling her this morning. I knew that she knew that I liked her, but if she knew how much I liked her,no scratch that. If she knew how much I _loved _her and how much I truly meant it, how could she say no? No need to brag but I have an awesome body and I'm reminded almost everyday by girls like Leah. I'm pretty cool to hang out with-if I wasn't wouldn't she and Quil and Embry ditched me already? And I would never, ever, ever in a million years would I ever want to hurt Bella.

Then to crash all my dreams away came Edward...at 8:30 in the morning. What the fuck is wrong with him? Can't he get the message and go away? Then he has the nerve to call me Mr. Brightside! Again, what the fuck is wrong with him?

On top of all that, she goes with him to who knows where. I can tell she's angry with me but I don't know how to deal with all this.

So I did the only thing I could do. I called Embry and Quil over. They both ran into the room when thye got here.

"This better be important. It's freaking 9:00 in the morning. " Quil said.

"Well don't blame me."

"Then who should we blame?" Embry said.

I told them my story and they were almost as angry and shocked as I was. We talked about different ways to solve the porblem, most of them involing physically hurting Edward. Then Quil gave me his cell phone with Leah's number on the screen. "Ha ha, Quil very funny."

Embry joined in, understanding what Quil was going for while I was still here dumbfounded. "Quil, wow. For someone so dumb, your pretty smart." Quil smirked.

"What's going on?"

"You gotta call Leah and make a date with her."

I closed the phone shut and threw it on the coach. "No way dude."

"Aww come on Jake. She's an awesome kisser." Quil said and winked.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that...but again, no way I'm going with her."

Quil picked up his phone and took my phone from the coffee table. He must have been putting Leah's number in it. Ugh.

"Maybe if Bella see's you with someone else, she'll be the jealous one and want you." Quil said.

"Yeah but for now, we're leaving. So when things work out with Bella or you go out with Leah, give us a call." Embry said and they walked out the door.

I fell asleep until about after 12:00 and when I woke up I searched the house for Bella, but she wasn't there. I put on the TV and was watching a movie. Then I unwillingly started on my homework. It was 3:00 and I was on my laptop reading an email from Quil about what I should do. He gave me some pretty good advice when Bella came to tell me we were going to eat. She tried to act like nothing was wrong but besides from what she told me earlier, we didn't talk.

Now, it's 9:00 and she's leaving to go with Angela to the drive-in. Why didn't she invite me? We always went with Angela, even though I wished it was only me and Bella.

Just being myself, I got really hungry, but had no idea if there was any food around. I really couldn't wait for Charlie. Sometimes, Bella leaves something already made for later so I called her but she didn't pick up the phone, like usual.

I decided to call Angela, since I was so desperately hungry. She answered after a few rings, "Jake?"

"Yeah, hi Ang. It's me. Can I talk to Bella?"

"Bella's not with me right now."

"What are you talking about? You just came to pick her up right now in that yellow Porche!" Breathe, Jake, breathe. Bella knows better than to hop into a car with a random stranger.

"Umm..no that's not me. Maybe it was Alice Cullen or Rosalie Hale. Those two girls are richer than everyone in town put together."

"Do you know how I can reach them?" I said impaitently.

"Nope, wait maybe Ben knows." she said and then I heard in the distance her telling Ben,"Do you have Emmet, Jasper or Edward's number....."

I didn't even want to know the answer. I hung up on her because I thought I would probably be yelling. I immediately searched the contacts on my phone and pressed the call button.

"Hey, Leah, it's me, Jake. You available tonight?" Ugh, I thought I would never have to say those words.

She squealed and said, "Yeah! Where are we going?"

"To the drive-in movie. Can I meet you there?" I know it's probably rude to say that, but I think it's bad enough I wil; be using her. I don't need to get her hopes up.

"Sure, I'll be there-" I didn't care so I hung up.

I called Embry and he brought Jane with him in the SUV. When we got in the car, I was expecting silence but Jane said, "Where's Bella?"

I ignored her and let Embry tell her the story. She turned around to me with an angry look on her face, "Jake, why are you doing this to Bella? If she's not in to you, just grow a pair and find someone else."

I scowled at her and didn't bother answering her. If only she knew that I could never see anyone other than Bella. No one could ever compete with her. When we got there, I saw Leah waving at me. I weakly smiled at her and let her in the car. Jane and Leah talked a little but other than that, we were just waiting for the movie to start. Even when it did, I couldn't think straight. Leah kept cuddling up to me and when she attempted to blow in my ear, I excused myself and went to look for Bella.

I searched the whole parking lot but didn't see her. I saw the yellow car but all I saw was two people making out that didn't look like Bella and Edward at all. I went back to the car feeling overwhelmed.

At the end of the movie, I hadn't touched Leah once and she was beginning to get used to it. By the end of the movie, we were stretching out side of the car when I saw them.

Bella and Edward were all smiles coming close to our direction, holding hands. Ugh, I couldn't take it anymore. I stifled a gag and thought quick.

"Leah! Kiss me!" Since they obviously couldn't see us but I would have to get out of my comfort zone to make them look. Hopefully, like Quil and Embry said, if she saw me with someone else, she would want me for herself. I just hoped it would work.

"What?" she said. She probably didn't understand why I just didn't kiss her myself, especially since I hadn't touched her all night.

"No time for questions. Just fucking kiss me!" I yell-whispered at her.

She tried to give me a secutive smile and said, "With pleasure." She put her lips against mine and all I kept repeating in my head was Bella's name. I kept pretending it was her I was sharing my first real kiss with, not Leah Clearwater. *shudder*

While Leah's lips were attacking mine, I caught a glimpse of Bella. She saw me and what she did next surprised me. She smiled at me and then winked. After that she walked away with Edward to wherever they were going before they saw us.

I pushed Leah off of me and grumpily said, "Thanks." I got in the car with Embry and Jane and saw Leah's look of disbelief on her face as she stomped towards a different car. Jane nor Embry talked to me once about what happened. They just dropped me off at my house and I got out way to willingly.

Charlie saw me when I walked in and looked relieved. "Oh hi Jake. I didn't know you left with Bella."

"Hmph" was all I said as I walked to the living room abd shut the door.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. Bella saw me with another girl and all she did was encourage me to go on. Why is life so unfair?

About an hour later, Bella came in and I heard Charlie asking her how everything was. She said everything had been fine and she had a good time.

I bet she did.

She went upstairs and Charlie came in to tell me good night. I pretended I was asleep.

A half-hour later, a very excited Bella came in. "Jake! Why didn't you tell me you had a date tonight! Is she your girlfriend?!?!"

"It was kind of last minute and no she's not my girlfriend."

"What's her name? What's she like? I so gotta meet her!"

"None of that matters, I'm not gonna see her again anyway."

Bella looked disappointed and said, "Why? What did she do wrong?"

"It wasn't her, it was me. I just didn't feel any...sparks with her."

"Oh, well I know you'll find your girl someday." she said with confidence. If only I was as confident as her.

"Sure sure. I'm tired. See ya tomorrow."

"Night night. Sweet dreams." she said and left the room to go back upstairs.

If only I could have sweet dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So Bella and Edward are official now. Jake kind of has an idea but is not completely sure if it's true. Next chapter is Alice and Bella's shopping trip! If you have any siggestions I'd love to here them! Review please!**

**Xoxo,**

**Margi **


	7. No More Playboy Bunnies!

**A/N: Elloz! Just wanted to send a special shout-out to Twilightchick14 for her awesome review! I seriously stopped what I was doing and started writing! =P Thanks again!**

Chapter 7: No more playboy bunnies!

BPOV

Wow. That's the only word that could explain yesterday. At first, I thought it would have been horrible ever since the morning incident with Jacob and Edward. Then I was proved wrong by having an amazing night with Edward. I don't think anything could ruin my high spirits today.

And then my phone rang.

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

Alice….

Ugh, I forgot we were going shopping today. There goes my happiness. I got to my phone and said, "Hey Alice, what's up?" Please don't yell in the phone; please don't yell in the phone! I added mentally.

"Hey Bella! Me and Rose will be at your house in a half-hour."

"Ok. Umm…is it _just _you and Rose coming?"

She giggled. "Why who are you expecting to come with us? Edward?"

"Umm…." Does she know about Edward and me yet? Does he want me to keep it a secret from his family? Too many questions, not enough information.

"Edward already tried begging to go shopping with us, very unusual."

"So did he tell you-"

"Yeah he told us about the two of you…. after Emmett tackled him to the ground for information. Can't say I didn't expect that from you two though."

"Right, cause you can tell the future." I said sarcastically.

"Uh huh."

"See ya soon."

"Yup, but guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"You two soooo had a date yesterday!" She said and giggled as she hung up the phone.

I guess now there is no fighting that it was.

I quickly went to my closet and grabbed black skinny jeans, a hoodie, my red and black converse and a T-shirt. I loved the T-shirt because it was from Paramore. It was red and black to match my sneakers and it had the words '_The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood'_ from Decode, one of my favorite songs. Jake gave it to me, another reason why it's one of my favorites.

Thinking about Jake, I ran downstairs pulling along the purse-my only purse- I used yesterday. Jake was still sleeping but Charlie wasn't. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you up to today?"

"Going shopping." I said. He raised an eyebrow-he knew me too well. "Alice begged me."

He nodded and said, "Well, later on you should check on Jake. He was in a pretty bad mood last night when he got home."

"Oh, I know why. Don't worry about it. He just needs some time to relax."

"If you say so." I nodded and grabbed a banana. I heard honking outside and saw a red BMW. It must belong to Rose. I had to own up and say I was kind of nervous to see her. We talked a little but not too much or alone. She seemed kind of intimating too.

I took the last bite of my banana and threw the peel in the garbage. I waved Charlie goodbye and he did the same; we weren't in much of a hug-and-kiss-except-for special-occasions relationship and I, as well as Charlie, was fine with that.

I grabbed my raincoat, in case the threatening clouds in the sky decided to 'grace' us with the presence of rain. I made my way to the BMW and said, "Wow, you Cullens and Hales got some nice cars."

Rose and Alice giggled, "Well, you have a…umm…nice truck?" Alice suggested. The three of us burst into laughter and Alice continued, "Seriously, we're going to have to get you a new car…"

"No! I swear that till the day it dies on me I'm keeping it." I said protectively. I really did love my car, nothing fancy or big to cause attention. If I wanted to cause attention purposely, all I would have to do is be my regular self and trip. Curse Renee and Charlie's genes.

"Anyway, so I hope the shopping is good in Port Angeles." Rose said. We- well, mostly Alice and Rose-got into a conversation about what we were going to buy.

"Ooohhh! Bella, you _have_ to let me and Rose pick out something for you to wear for your next date with Edward!" Alice said excitedly.

"We haven't even planned one."

"So, you still wanna look good!" Alice replied.

"We're going to have to get something to show off her curves." Rose said to Alice. She then told me, "Seriously girl, you got some killer curves."

"Thanks?" I said. No one really told me that before, I wasn't really sure how to reply.

We got to Port Angles and after a few minutes of riding around, Alice frowned. "They don't have a Macy's? A Bloomingdales? A Lord and Taylor's?"

"Welcome to Forks!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Maybe in Seattle? Rose suggested.

"I think so. I really don't go shopping much." I said timidly. I hoped that she wouldn't freak out on me like Alice did.

"Hmmm... Your lucky your with us then." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I'm glad I will be able to get along with Rose.

We parked in front of a store called Mandees and Alice said with a sigh, "I guess this will have to do for now."

The three of us got out of the car and inside it was kind of warm so I took off my hoodie and tied it around my waist. Rose saw me and squealed. "Oh my God, Bella! I love that shirt! Paramore is like the best band ever!" she said.

"I know, right!" I said. We started singing Decode then Misery Business, and then Crush, Crush, Crush while looking for clothes. Alice looked annoyed at first but she joined in once we got to the second chorus of Decode.

I saw a few T-shirts I thought were pretty cute and some different color skinny jeans. I brought them into the dressing room and tried them all on. I decided to pay for one shirt and I saw a black Ed Hardy bag that I really liked.

Before I could get to the cash register, Alice stopped me. "Bella! Remember what I said before! Me and Rose are going to pick out something for you to wear!"

"Alice, don't worry about it. I'm already spending enough money now." I said truthfully. Charlie had given me a debit card to use in case of an emergency, but he knew me enough that I wouldn't use it for a 'fashion emergency'.

" Psht! Like we were gonna make you pay anyway!" I rolled my eyes and she tried a different approach. "Please Bella! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!" Alice begged. Jumping around me in circles while giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Ugh, fine just stop jumping before you give me a headache." I said, giving in. Stupid puppy dog pout.

She hugged me and then told Rose what I said. She shot me a smile and then went with Alice to look for clothes for me. I went back to the dressing room and sat down on the chair. Ten minutes later, they both came with about thirty different outfits in their arms. They hung the stuff in a free dressing room and then pushed me inside. I took my jeans and shirt off and subsequently saw what they had picked out for me. Mini-skirts and revealing shirts. "Ummm…guys, are you sure these are meant for me?"

They giggled and Alice said, "Of course they are! We made sure to pick out the best outfits that will go great with your body."

"Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you." Rose said. I smirked, but was glad they couldn't see me.

They made me show them every outfit they picked out for me. The first few shirts I tried on showed way too much cleavage while the skirts where barely visible. I immediately said 'No,' and gave those back, leaving me with only ten outfits to try on. I put on the tank tops and smock necks that were there and though they showed some cleavage, it was nothing compared to the other ones. I tried on some longer skirts, which were a few inches above my knee.

I was glad when I only had one outfit left. It was a red tube-top and a black skirt a little shorter then the other ones but still long enough. I stepped outside and watched as Rose and Alice's mouths dropped. Wow, I must look really terrible. I began to walk back inside the dressing room when they stopped me.

"Wow, Bella. You look…." Alice started.

"Completely amazing!" Rose finished for her. I blushed and went to go put on my regular clothes. I took all the clothes out of the dressing room and Alice and Rose took all of them and paid for them.

"Guys, you don't have to buy the whole store!" I whined.

"First of all, were not 'guys'. Were girls." Alice said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"You know what I mean!"

"Come on Bella! Please!" Alice said.

"I don't even want half of those." I said.

"You will later on." Rose said. I huffed and watched the cashier suspiciously ring up the stuff I got earlier, the new stuff they bought for me, some bright clothes in Alice's size, and some lingerie I'm seriously hoping is Rose's. When I saw how much they were going to pay I was about to protest, but Rose said, "Bella, shut your pretty little mouth up or we're going to buy more."

"Hmph." I said. Alice pulled out her credit card and gave it to the cashier. The cashier lost her suspicious look, punched in a few buttons and quickly told Alice to swipe and sign. I think she might have just paid for the first month's rent of this store.

We put our bags in the car and decided to go out to eat. I was fine with Mc' Donald's but of course not, with the Baker twins **(Rose and Sage from Privileged) **with me. Instead we are going to the Italian restaurant _La Bella Italia_. Of course.

I got the mushroom ravioli while Rose got chicken parmigiana and Alice got fettuccine alfredo. We talked and ate and then by the time we were done, it was already 6:00. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked, hoping we wouldn't be doing more shopping and just go home. What we did today is like a four years of shopping to me.

"We can probably catch a movie." Alice said

"Can we invite the guys?" Rose said and I became very eager to stay in Port Angeles.

"As long as we don't see Miss March. When we went to see The House Bunny, Emmett and Jasper were definitely not seeing the movie the way we were. No more playboy bunnies!" Alice said loudly. Some people sitting nearby heard what she said and where looking at her like she was crazy. We all laughed and Rose almost choked on her food.

"So they're coming." I asked.

"Yeah, I just sent them a text. They said they wanna see Watchmen. You girls, game?"

"Sure." Rose and me said.

My phone rang and I saw it was a text from Edward. It said : _Can't wait to see you tonight E3 _

I must have been blushing because Alice stole my phone away and showed it to Rose. "Aww, who knew my Edward could be romantic." Rose said.

I felt my face get hotter and said, "Shut up Rose!"

They giggled and then Alice said, "I have a good idea! Let's play Bella Barbie!"

"Huh?" I said while Rose was excitedly nodding her head in approval.

They didn't answer me. Instead, they called for the check. We then ran to the car and looked through Mandees bags. They pulled out a black smock neck pleated ruffle shirt and a denim skirt. "No." I said right away.

"Come on Bella! Live a little!" Rose said.

I sighed and took the clothes. "I hope your not expecting me to change in the car."

They squealed with happiness and Alice said, "No, we'll go back to Mandees and then me and Rose can do your make-up...."

Rose must have seen my face and said, "Just some lip gloss, eye shadow, and mascara. We promise."

"That sounds reasonable." I said.

"At least you won't need blush..." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck out her tongue. We made our way back to Mandees and went to the dressing room. The cashier remembered us and smiled, probably hoping we would buy more stuff. I put on the outfit they picked out for me and saw that Rose had something in her hands. Heels.

"No way. I'm dealing with the outfit, make up _and _heels. I don't think my body could handle any more prepy-ness."

I got away from the heels and they let me wear my converse. They pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was originally in and let out all the bouncy curls. Alice brushed my hair- apparently she keeps a brush in her purse, go figure- and bought a red headband that looked good with the outfit since my converse had red in it. Then Rose applied my makeup. It wasn't horrible but I don't think I would ever purposely want to play Bella Barbie again.

When I looked at the mirror, I didn't think it was me. Maybe Rose and Alice dyed their hair brown like mine and Alice hit a growth spurt. That girl in the mirror didn't look like me at all. "So, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"S'ok." I said, though it was definitely much better than ok. Rose and Alice looked pleased-whether with me or themselves remains a mystery.

"The boys should be here any minute, let's go wait for them at the theater" Alice said.

We walked to the theater and saw the boys already there. The first one I laid eyes on was Edward. His eyes were opened wide and so was his mouth. He was wearing his black button up shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned showing his chest. He was also wearing his jeans, and black converse. Plus his hair tousled like usual. It's what Angela would probably call 'sex hair'.There is no other word to describe him besides sexy.

"Hey." I said since he wasn't saying anything. What if he hated what Alice and Rose did to me even more than I do? Hmm...is that even possible? I'll just have to find out....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

_Damn!_ I said in my head as I saw Bella approach us. She was wearing a cute black top showing a lot of cleavage and a short jean skirt. Not her regular style, but I'm not complaining.

As they're walking, I see that some boys from our class were there, following like puppy dogs some distance behind them. And they were none other than the perves: Mike, Tyler, and Austin. They stared at Bella, Alice, and Rose and it sickened me. Alice is my sister, Rose is close enough to being my sister, and Bella is my girlfriend! I don't want those perves staring at them like that-especially Bella! Only I'm allowed to stare at her like that.

She walked up to me and said "Hey."

I saw Mike, Tyler, and Austin freeze as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She giggled and the perves shot me angry glares. I decided it was time for them to leave so I picked up Bella's chin and kissed her. I've been waiting to this ever since I dropped her off at home yesterday. Alice and Jasper were saying we were hypocrites because we were kissing in the car and they had no way to get out. Ha, who said karma wasn't a bitch?

I pulled away and whispered into you ear, "I missed you."

She smiled and said, "I missed you too."

"Cough cough." Emmett said, wanting me and Bella to breakup our little love fest.

"Hey Em, want a cough drop? Sounds like you need it." I said.

Bella laughed and said, "Come on, let's go before the movie ends." I pouted and she chastely kissed me. "Let's go."

"Right behind you, sexy." I said. I saw her blush, but she just kept walking. We all paid for our tickets and went to the concession stand to get food.

"3 medium popcorns." Emmett said.

" 2 Medium sprites." Rose said.

" 2 Medium cokes." Jasper said.

"Large coke, two straws." I said, mostly saying the last part to Bella. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"3 Dibs!" Emmett said.

"Sour Patch!" Alice said. Psht, like she needed anymore sugar.

"Buncha cruncha!" Bella and me yelled out. We started laughing and saw the concession stand man looking really confused.

"Can you please repeat all of that again, one at a time." The man said.

"Ahhh...you must be new." Emmett said and we all laughed. Emmett repeated all that we wanted in a very slow voice, sounding out each word. "Tttthhhhrrrreeeeee meeeeeddddiiiiuummmm ppppoooopppcccooorrrrnnnss-"

"Emmett, stop playing around. The guy's not retarded. We still gotta find seats!" Rose said. Emmett spoke again, this time in a regular voice and the guy understood. We all grabbed our stuff and headed for the door leading to go see Watchmen.

The theatre was crowded, but we eventually found space in the middle for all of us to sit at.

The movie, so far, is really cool. All of us are so involved in it, we don't seem to notice each others presence-except for me. I'm looking at Bella who is intently looking at the screen. I also saw Mike, Tyler, and Austin four rows behind us. I was still pretty pissed at Mike for trying to force Bella in his car and for telling me Jake was her boyfriend. I might as well make them pay for it. I put my arm around Bella and she looked at me and smiled. She reached my face to hers and we started making out. Before our tongues could start to fight for dominance, she already had her tongue in my mouth. I willingly let her do whatever she wanted until she pulled away and whispered, "Stop distracting me and let me watch the movie."

Ha, like I'm distracting her! She's distracting me big time! She's wearing a short skirt and I can see the cleavage from her shirt. She's too tempting for her own good. I can already picture her out of what's she's wearing....

Edward, control yourself. Don't make a fool out of yourself with everyone here. Then the sex scene came on in the movie. I couldn't help myself by not looking at Bella, wishing it was us doing what Dan and Laurie were doing. Bella must have noticed me looking at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Calm down, it's just a movie."

I knew it was just a movie but I can't help the thoughts from coming through my head. The way she obliviously bites her tongue when she's showing a certain emotion, the way her smile lightens up the whole room, the way she laughs ironically like cheerful bells, the way she can be seductive without even trying. All of these things and more make Bella who she is.

All of a sudden, Gives You Hell started playing from Bella's phone. I chuckled and she stood up to go leave the room do she can answer it. All I heard her say was, "Jake, it's only a little after 8, I don't have to be home till-"

Ugh, was Jake still annoying her? I feel bad for him and his requited crush, but he seriously has to leave her alone. I finally got her to be mine and I don't want to deal with him now. I just want to have an out of this world relationship with the most amazing person in the world, who I probably don't even deserve but I'm selfish enough to want her for myself anyway.

Bella returned and said, "Sorry bout that. Jake was just worried about where I was and I forgot to turn my phone off."

"Oh." I said and we returned our attention back to the movie. Soon it was over and we were exiting the theatre. Bella made her way to Rose's car and I was confused. She rolled down the window and I said,"Your not gonna ride with me?"

"I would love to....but Charlie saw me get in Rose's car. I don't wanna confuse him. I'll see you tomorrow though. We still got that cricket project if you wanna come over tomorrow to work on it." she said.

"I'd love to. See you tomorrow." I leaned in too kiss her.

Rose got impatient and started honking. "Ugh, Bella if your gonna make out with Edward please do it in your car not mine."

Bella and I both rolled our eyes. She waved at me and rolled her window back up. The car started driving away and I waved back to her, not even sure if she could see the gesture.

Emmett started honking from his Jeep and I got in. The three of us started talking about the movie. Emmett and Jasper had said they originally wanted to see Miss March but Rose and Alice wouldn't let them. I'm glad though-if that small sex scene made me want to just grab Bella and leave the theater, what would happen if there was a movie full of those skanks from the playboy mansion. We would have been out of there in the first ten minutes, if I had a say in anything.

When we got home, I went to take a shower and then went up to my room. I listened to music for a little while and then had nothing to do. I got my cell out and called the only voice I wanted to hear.

"Hey." Bella said.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Can I call you back later. I have to go take a shower. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, um, ok."

"Bye." she said and hung up the phone. Great, now I have to think about her being in the shower. I probably need another cold one now.

I heard Alice blasting her music up. Justin Timberlake was playing. Ugh, great....

_If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me would you?)  
Baby, I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself with another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
There's just one thing I need from you (say I do)  
Because_

I can see us holding hands  
Walkin on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sittin on the grass leanin side by side  
You could be my baby  
Let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be

My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
My love (so don't give away)  
Ain't no other woman that can take your spot. ..  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove  
My Love ove ove  
Love ove ove-

The song was perfect and I quickly changed it to Bella's ring tone. Ugh, what was wrong with me? I'm putting chick love songs on my phone. I guess love does really change you.

I thought about the first line of the song about writing a symphony....I got some sheet music and went downstairs to the piano we had. I hadn't played it in a while and I bet Esme missed my playing. In my old school, playing the piano was only for nerds, geeks, and losers. I didn't want to fit in the category so I gave it up for a while. I was also out of inspiration. What do you expect me to write about in Alaska? A penguin?

Bella was my new inspiration. I let my fingers run over the piano and let my heart tell it what to do next. Soon, Esme was behind me, probably beaming with happiness. She put her hands on my shoulder and said, "Edward! Your playing again!"

"Apparently." I said and tried to ignore her and let my fingers on the piano express my love.

"Alice, what happened to your brother?" Esme asked.

"Nothing." Wrong answer Alice. Bella was everything-Bella was my life now.

"Hmm...well whatever it is and I'm so happy your playing again."

I kept playing the symphony over and over again. I already had it memorized, but I wrote it on the sheet anyway. I left it by my night stand and fell asleep. Dreams of Bella would be able to occupy the time until I could see the real one tomorrow.


	8. PDA Alert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....**

**chpt 8: PDA Alert**

BPOV

I walked into my house, my hands full with bags. Jake and Charlie were at the table eating takeout. "Hey guys, why are you eating so late?"

Charlie looked grumpy and said, "Jake said we should've waited for you. He said you would be home early." Another thing not to do to Charlie: make him impatient- especially for food.

I shot Jake an angry look but he wasn't looking at me. Instead

he was way too interested in his egg roll. "Sorry, Alice gets what Alice wants." I said.

"Hmph. What's with all the bags?" Charlie said.

"I told you already- I went shopping." I shot him a 'duh' look.

"But how much did you actually buy? I hope you didn't use the debit card...-"

"No, Alice paid for everything. Look as much as I want to play 20 questions with you, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

"Night Bells." He said, a little shocked at my attitude, and continued eating. Jake still ignored me. Ugh, whatever. Whoever that girl was has got him PMSing like a girl.

I walked into my room and threw my bags in my closet. I was getting ready to go take a shower, when my phone rang. It was Edward and I really wanted to talk to him but I desperately needed to relax in the shower. I turned my light off, closed the door, and talked with him until I reached the shower and put my phone on the counter. I put the hot water on and let it hit my body. I put shampoo, rinsed it out, put conditioner in, soaped my body, and them rinsed my body and hair.

I got out of the shower and I remembered that while I was walking to the bathroom and talking to Edward, I forgot my clothes on my bed. No problem, I thought and wrapped my towel that had once been wrapped in my hair and wrapped it around my body. It only really covered most of my body and it made me feel kind of uncomfortable.

As I approached my door, I noticed it was open. Hmmm... I thought I closed my door. Whatever, just my freaking conscience bugging me.

I opened the door and wanted to scream. There was a fucking stranger in my room. Without thinking, I threw my cell phone at the stranger and heard a familiar 'Ow!!!" My towel fell a little bit exposing my breasts, but I really didn't give a shit. I just needed this stranger out of my room!

Then I noticed that the stranger was not even a stranger. I put the light on and saw Jake sitting on my bed, with his mouth open and his eyes wide open also. He was also rubbing his head from where I hit him. I quickly turned around and pulled my towel up. I turned around and saw that he was still whimpering in pain.

I walked over to him to check out the bump on his head. "Oh my god, Jake are you ok? Wait what am I saying? Get the hell out of my room!" Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Why can't I ever have an almost perfect day?

Jake looked away from me and ran out the door. I shut the door and locked it. I heard him trip by the stairs and say 'Ow!" again. I would have laughed if I wasn't so pissed at him. Who said he could go in my room with out permission?

I put my clothes on and and threw myself on my bed. I read a book and about an hour later I was about to fall asleep when a knock on my door brought me out of my almost unconsciousness. Before I could even wonder who it was, Jake called out, "Bells, it's me. Are you up?"

"I dunno, am I?" I yelled out, with the door still closed and me on my bed.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Is Charlie sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well than you better shut the fuck up before you wake him."

"Come on, Bells! I just want to talk to you."

I sighed and went to open the door. He really was going to wake up Charlie if he kept talking to me through the door."What do you want!?!?" I said

He didn't look at me at all. Instead he looked at his feet and said, "Look Bells. I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you something before. I swear that I wasn't trying to be a perve."

"Whatever, just let me sleep. You should do the same since you still have to wake up early if Im going to drive you."

He smiled and said,"So I'm forgiven?"

I yawned and said,"Yeah sure." I closed the door and went back to my bed.I heard the door open and I groaned, "What now?"

"Thanks Bella." he said and closed the door to leave me to my sleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed for school, just like every other day. I decided to make Rose and Alice proud by wearing one of my new shirts, but there was no way I would wear the skirts or heels they 'accidentally' bought and dropped in my bag. Ha, real smart girls. I can tell those two are truly evil fashionistas. If they weren't my best friends, I would definitely stay away from them.

After dressing in a blue halter top, jeans, and my black and blue Rebox, I went and I ate our breakfast in silence. It wasn't until we were in my truck, that Jake decided to talk to me. "Umm... nice shirt?" he said, clearly not sure how to start a conversation. There must be a reason he wanted to start talking or he just would have endured the silence.

"Cut the crap, Jake. What's up?" I said. He seemed to tense up and feel uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Come on, just spit it out!"

"What do you think about Leah? You know the girl I was.. ummm..-"

"Making out with?" He nodded and shuddered"Gosh Jake, we're in high school! You shouldn't be ashamed of making out with her. Instead you should be freaking happy you got your first real kiss!"

"I know, it's just that I don't umm...have the same feelings for her that she has for me." He said, still tensed and uncomfortable.

"You were just making out, it's no biggie. It's not like you got her pregnant." He tensed up even more but managed to shudder again. "Oh my fucking God! You got her pregnant?!?!?!?! Did you even use protection? Is that why you don't have the same feelings for her, because she's gonna have a baby-your baby!What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"Bells, calm down! We didn't even have sex!" He said.

"Oh." was all I could manage to come out of my mouth. Wow, that was really stupid.

"Anyway, back to my question...what do ya think of her?"

"Jake she's really pretty and apparently likes you a lot. You should give her a chance. Maybe you didn't like her before but do you really even know anything about her? Remember, it was only a kiss- you gotta get to know the real her."

He got really angry and said, "Maybe I will!"

Ummm, ok? Why did he have to yell and be angry like that? He acts like I should be angry with his decision. "Talk to her and ask her about herself. I expect a full report on her later when I go to pick you up." I said kindly.

He shot me an angry glare and it kind of scared me. He said, "Sure sure" and looked out the window. I pulled into his high school and he got out without even saying bye. Ahh... angry Jake is back and sadly seems like he's here to stay.

I made my way to my school and parked my truck. I saw Edward looking around for someone while leaning on his car. Damn, I wish I had my camera. He looks like one of those calendars filled with sexy men. But even they couldn't compare to him.

He saw me and walked over to me, smiling his famous crooked smile. His smile immediately got the response of me smiling back to him like I usually do.

Before I could even say hi to him, he put his strong arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. My back was on his chest and he whispered in my ear, "Hey beautiful."

I blushed and turned around to face him. I stood on my tippy toes, since he was just a bit taller than me, and pressed his lips to mine. I caught him off guard and he gasped. I giggled before entering my tongue in his mouth and running my hand threw his tousled hair. We heard the bell, but paid it no mind. I moved my arms to his neck, as if to keep him in place. But then Alice came. "Ewww! PDA! Edward, get off my best friend! Bella we got to get to class!" she whined.

She was right and as much as I hated to, I began to pull away and released my arms from his neck. Edward wouldn't have any of that though. Instead, if possible, he pulled me closer and tighter to him. I felt his pants get tighter too and I began laughing while he tried to stop me so we could keep kissing.

"EWWW! Edward what the fuck?!?!" Alice screamed at him. This time she pulled me off of him. I had to admit for a small little pixie she was super strong. Alice started walking me to class and I quickly turned around to wave goodbye to Edward. He was in the same position as when I left him. He looked dumbstruck and awkwardly waved back to me. I started laughing again and in a frustrated voice Alice said, "You really thought that was funny? You gave him a fucking erection and he looked like he was going to pull you into your truck to....- If that lonely principal we got came out here, he would give you both a suspension."

"Hmm... we'll just have to wait till lunch so we can go to the janitor's closet...." I said.

"Ugh, Bella, that's not funny. And to think I was going to compliment you on wearing your new shirt." Alice said.

"Jeez, Alice. I was just kidding. I don't think I want my first time to be in a car or a closet anyway." I said. She rolled her eyes and just nodded. "Come on, we're already late."

"Thanks to you..." she said.

Class went by quickly and then it was lunch time. I was glad to see Edward again but apparently, Alice had told everyone-well, everyone that sat at our table meaning Emmett, Rose, and Jasper- about what happened this morning. I sat down and Emmett had a big grin on his face and said, "Hey Bells. Where's Edward. You left him in the closet?" I blushed and everyone laughed.

"Emmie, leave her alone and stop acting like a baby." Rose said and Emmett blushed. Now everyone was laughing at Rose's nickname for him. So much for masculinity.

Soon, Edward came and kissed me on the top of my head. I smiled at him and he smiled back as he took his seat. We ate our lunch and Alice and Rose told the guys about the 'fun' shopping trip we had yesterday.

When Biology came, Edward took my books and his in one hand and wrapped his free hand around my waist. I snuggled into him and tried to ignore the different glares we were getting. We did the same thing after Biology. I was at the door of the gym and turned to look at him, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

He looked sad and said, "You can come over to my house later-"

"As much as I want to, I think Alice has had enough with us-"

"It's not like she and Jasper don't do the same thing." He said and started pouting.

"I have to pick up Jake too." He looked angry and looked at his feet. "Ugh, don't tell me your jealous. I don't know how many times I have to tell everyone that Ja-"

"Yeah, I know he's your friend and nothing more. I just wish I could spend more time with you." There he goes with the pouting again.

"Ugh, fine! I'll go to your house after I pick up Jake."

He smiled in victory and pulled me close to him again. He brought his lips to mine and stayed like that until we heard someone coughing. I thought it was Alice but when I turned around it was Mike. Edward saw him and scowled at him, pulling we closer to him. I looked at Edward, quickly kissed him, and got out of his grip just as the bell rang. "See you at my house later." Edward said. He said it loud enough for Mike to here and then walked away.

I ran to the girls locker room and got changed into my gym clothes. Coach said that we would be playing tennis and he would assign us partners. I waited for my name to be called and to my dismay, it was Mike. I saw Mike grinning as he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, partner." He said in a Southern accent that didn't suit him well.

I shrugged his arm off me and said, "Not cute Mike. And don't touch me."

"So that dude at your house _and_ Edward get to touch you but _I _can't?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said and he didn't talk to me the rest of the period. _Success, _I thought in my head.

I picked up Jake in La Push and he stayed silent. "Did you talk to Leah?" I eventually asked him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, she likes cats, slutty clothes, Orlanda Bloom, long walks on the beach and sadly, me."

I giggled and said, "Oooo, Orlanda Bloom. Looks like you got some competition."

"Shut up." He said.

I giggled again and I saw him smile. His smile disappeared when the whole ride home I tired to convince him to ask her on a real date. When we reached the house, I got inside and he said maybe. I told him I was going over to Alice's house to hang out. It wasn't a lie anyway, I was going to Alice's house but I doubt I would be hanging out with her. He said fine and turned on the TV.

As I got out of the house, I called Edward and asked him what street he lived on. He answered me and I was on my way.

When I got to his house on the corner, I gasped. His house was huge!!! It was Victorian style and looked nothing like any of the other houses on the block. I never really went in this direction so it was a big surprise to me. I bet the inside looked even more beautiful. I stepped onto the porch and rang the bell. Before I could even take my hand off the doorbell, Edward opened the door with a big smile on his face. I laughed at his impatiencess and he kissed me on my head before pratically pulling me into the house.

I was right about the inside. It was even more beautiful than the outside! And the house was huge. I stepped into the living room as I took in everything with awe. I heard an unfamiliar giggle and looked to see who it was from. On the couch was a woman no older than 30 and no younger than 25. She has a slender figure with carmal-colored hair. "I take the impression that you like the house?" she said.

"I love it! It's beautiful!" I said.

Edward whispered into my ear, "Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed and was scared of her reaction. She just smiled at me and stood up to come to my side. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, I'm Esme, Edward's mom. You must be Bella."

I nodded shyly and said, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, dear, call me Esme."

"Ok...Esme." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She acted like such a....mom. I suddenly really missed Renee, even though she always acted more like a friend than a mom. Still, the woman gave birth to me.

"Edward hasn't stopped talking about you." Esme said. I blushed and looked over to Edward who was also blushing. "Well, I'm going to get started on dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner, Bella?"

"No thank you, Mrs- um, Esme. I have to go home later and cook for my dad."

"Oh, maybe next time." She said with a smile and I nodded. "There's some snacks in the kitchen if you want."

"I'm just going to take Bella on a tour of the house." Edward said. Esme smiled at both of us again and left towards the door possible leading to the kitchen. "Now that we're alone...." he started. He went to pull me in when I stepped back.

"Your mom is in the other room." I said.

"So..." he said, taking hold of my hand and gently pulling myself to him.

"You said you were going to take my on a tour." I said.

He rolled his eyes and started pointing out in different directions. "Kitchen, Bathroom, Dining room, basement, Alice's room, Emmett's room, Carlisle and Esme's room, another bathroom, and a guest room."

"Thanks, you've been a wonderful tour guide." I said sarcastically.

"I try my best...but I'm not done yet." He said with a smile.

"Then what's left? You gonna show me the attic haunted by ghosts now."

He slapped his hand on his head and said, "Oh yea, I forgot about the attic." I rolled my eyes. "No ghosts though, I personally perfer vampires anyway."

"Touche." I said and grinned at him. "But seriously, what else is there."

He smiled at me and said, "You'll see..." He started leading me up the spiral staircase, but I was too in awe of my surroundings to ask any more questions.

Suddenly, we appeared at a door. He opened it and I looked at what was in front of me. I blinked as if to realise what I was looking at wasn't real. It was a huge room-no surprise there-with a king sized bed on one side, a couch on the other, a desk with a laptop on it, a bookshelf ,a fancy stereo, and a wall full with music. "Wow." Was all I said.

He grinned and said, "You like it, right?"

"Of course I do! You have so much music!"

"I gave a wide range of music genres. They're all ordered by year." He said nonchantly, but I could tell he took good pride in his collection.

I walked over to the stereo and saw his iPod hooked up to it. I pressed the play button and gasped. "You like Debussy?" I said.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah, Renee played it all the time around our house in Phoneix. Claire de Lune is my favorite."

He pulled me in for a hug and said, "And Emmett said I'd never meet a girl my type."

"Your trusting Emmie's opinion?" I said and we laughed. I sat on his lap at the couch and talked. It seemed like forever we had been talking when he I looked at my phone and saw what time it was. "I gotta go. Charlie will be home soon."

He had a sad expression on his face but said, "One day I might just have to steal you so you won't have to go back to anyone anymore."

I giggled and brought our lips together. I had meant for it to be just a simple, goodbye kiss, but Edward thought differently as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't pull back now, I would be stupid if I did. I gave him acess to my mouth and deepened the kiss even more while I wrapped my arms around him. He pushed me down so he was on top of me and moved his hands around my body. I started to moan and that made him even crazzier.

"Edward, what does PDA mean?" We heard Esme say before she opened the door. Edward had fast enough reflexes to scoot away, but we were still close together.

Edward blushed and said, "Nothing."

"Hmm..well tell Alice she should take this sign off your door then." Esme said, knocking on a sign Edward had on his door in Alice's handwriting that read : **_PDA Alert! Come in at your own risk!_**

"That's just Alice playing a joke on us." Edward said and then yelled. "Very funny Alice!"

"You bet your ass it was!" Alice yelled from her room.

"Alice, watch your language." Esme yelled to Alice. Even though this house was huge, they could still yell to each other and actually hear it.

"Yeah, mom." Alice yelled.

I stood up and said,"I better get going."

After I grabbed my coat, Edward, Esme, and I went downstairs. "Thanks again for everything Esme."

"It's no problem, dear. I hope to see you again soon."

"You will, don't worry." Edward answered for me while smiling.

Esme looked at the both of us and then said, "Your father will be home any minute. I just need to check on dinner. Good night Bella."

From upstairs, I heard Alice yell,"See ya tomorrow!" and then Emmett yelled,"Bye Bells!"

"Bye!" I yelled out and Esme walked to the kitchen.

"What about me? I don't get a special goodbye?" Edward said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Hmmm... depends on what you mean by special."

"I think you know what I mean."

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' like usual. "Maybe you should show me."

He kissed me sweetly, not even trying to deepen the kiss or anything like that, but it still left me breathless. "Goodnight, Bella, my love."

I was shocked. He chuckled and slowly closed the door. Did he just say 'my love'? Does he love me or just wants to act like Justin Timberlake to impress me? That latter was a pretty sexy idea but I still hoped for the first choice.

When I reached my house, I saw a familiar scary car parked next to my dad's crusier. Sadly, the SUV belonging to no one other than Mike. He wasn't in the car and I didn't hear any fighting in the house. Ugh, what is he doing here?

I thought about running back to Edward's house, but then Mike came out of my house and grinned at me. "Bella, Jake and your dad are waiting for you inside. It seems as though there are some things you need to talk about."

I gulped and said, "You don't scare me Newton." I tried to sound tough but I ended up sounding weak.

Mike laughed and said, "Hope you had fun at Cullen's house today."  
Mike drove away and I debated once again if I should run to Edward's house again.

Then I heard,"Isabella Marie Swan! Get in here right now!"

I don't know what Mike told them but I'll just play the innocent role and everything will be alright. It's not like I have some big secret I'm keeping from them- oh wait. I do-Edward.

I stepped in the house and went up to Charlie, "Yes, daddy?"

"Bells, cut the crap." Jake said, quoting me from earlier.

"What are you talking about? And why was Mike here?"

"He just wanted to share some information with us at what your up to at school." Charlie said.

I looked confused so he pulled something off the table and gave it to me. It was a picture....of me and Edward.....this morning....way too close together in other people's opinions....Edward having his um problem. Oh crap.

I turned to face Jake first. I really didn't care if Charlie grounded me or not.

Jake's face was full of hurt and anger. He noticed me staring and said,"You thought you could keep him your dirty little secret forver! Bells, your smarter than that. How could you lie to me?" He stormed into his room in the living room and slammed the door.

I a talk with Charlie, who was worried that in the picture me and Edward were about to do something else. I reassured him many times that we weren't going to but he was really upset. He didn't ground me but instead gave me a 'warning' for that to not happen again. Sure, he won't find out again, but it doesn't mean it won't happen again.

I put my coat and bookbag away and then went downstairs to make dinner. After I was done, Jake wouldn't come out of the living room.

"Jake, dinner's ready!" No answer. "Come on, it's going to get cold!" Again, no answer. "Please Jake!"

A few minutes later while me and Charlie were eating, Jake stormed into the kitchen. I smiled at him but he scowled at me. I looked down on my food but from the corner of my eyes I could still see Jake get his plate that I set up for him and go back to the living room.

"Ugh what am I going to do." I said out loud to myself. I dropped my fork on my plate and put my head in my hands.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and patted my shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Bells. Whatever is wrong with him, he'll be fine."

"I hope so." I said and threw my food in the garbage. I lost my appetite.

"Sooo....you and Edmun?" Charlie said to me.

"Edward. dad. His name is Edward."

"Is Edward your boyfriend?"

No use hiding the truth now. "Yeah."

"Oh....well I hope your using protection." Charlie's face was bright red-almost as red as mine was now.

"Ugh, it's not like that." 'Yet', I added mentally.

"Oh, um, just don't forget what I said."

"Yeah, don't think I will." I said matter of factly.

I walked up to my room, took a shower( I remembered to bring my tank top and shorts- I definitely learned my lesson then) and went to do my homework. At around 10:00, I heard a tap on window. I ignored it, thinking it was just a branch from the tree outside my window.

Then I heard it again. I decided that this time I would be brave and go check it out. When I looked down, I saw the best thing my eyes have ever laid sight on. There was Edward, throwing rocks at my window.

I smiled at him and he pulled out his cell phone. I was confused at what he was doing and then I heard Beautiful by Akon start playing.

_When I see you, I run out of words, to say.  
I wouldn't leave you, cause your that type of girl, that makes me wanna stay_

_I see the guys tryna' holla, girl i don't want to bother you, cause your independent and you got my attention  
And i'll be your baby father, girl i just want to show you, that i love what you are doing_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down'  
I wanna get with you  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
That wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
Said your so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

_Where'd you come from, you're outta' this world, to me  
You're a symbol of what a beautiful woman should be (ooh wee)_

_I see the guys tryna' to holla, girl I don't want to bother you, cause your independent and you got my attention  
And i'll be your baby father, girl i just want to show you, cause i love what you are doing_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down  
I wanna get with you  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful (oh yeah)  
So damn beautiful (oh yeah)  
Said your so beautiful (so beautiful)  
So damn beautiful (so beautiful)  
You're so beautiful...beautiful...beautiful...beautiful... (x2)_

_I see the guys tryna' holla, girl i don't want to bother you, cause your independent and you got my attention  
And i'll be your baby father, girl i just wanna show you, cause i love what you are doing  
I see you in the club, you gettin' down  
I wanna get with you (oh yeah)  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
Said your so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

This was one of the most romantic thing any one has ever done for me. I didn't even care that he might be waking up Charlie or Jake.

And then Edward started climbing the tree...

"Edward what are you doing?" I whsipered-yelled at him.

"I'm coming up to see you." he said, very determined.

I giggled and said, "Be careful."

A minute later, Edward was in my room. "So you really think I'm beautiful?" I asked him.

He kissed my head, nodded, and said, "I think your a lot of things."

"Hmmm... tell me them." I said with a smirk on my face.

"It's a long list...." he said shyly.

I gave him a seductive smile and said, "We have all night."

He smirked back at me and began his list,"Well, you're extremely sexy-". I blushed and his smile widened."You're clumsy, fun to hang out with, caring, unique, a great kisser, and did I mention your extremely sexy?"

I giggled and said, "Yeah, it might have come up. So I thought you said it was a long list?"

"Well there are a lot of things I don't think I should say out loud and I probably would have just kept saying how how you are."

I blushed and he stroked my cheek."Oh yeah, your also a wonderful friend."

I looked at him and then I felt tears start falling down my cheek. I started thinking about what happened when I got home."That's not true at all! I'm a horrible person!" I ran away from his touch and put my head on my pillows. I didn't start sobbing though. I would save that for a few minutes when Edward leaves after seeing what a mess I am.

But Edward didn't leave. Instead he came on the bed next to me and started rubbing my back. "Love, what's wrong."

"Freaking Mike came over today-"

"Did he hurt you? I'm gonna kill that son of a-"

"No, he showed Charlie and Jake a picture." He looked confused so I continued,"Of you and me this morning."

"Oh....OH! Crap, I'm so sorry Bella! Are you in trouble?"

"No, but Jake is extremely pissed at me. He won't even talk or look at me without scowling or glaring. I bet he hates me!"

"Don't worry, Jacob will come around. Didn't you say he always does" I nodded and he continued. "He's just being a kid. He'll forgive and forget."

I nodded again and he leaned into kiss me. He leaned in slowly, in case I might be too sad to want him right now. Psht..when will I never want him?

And now I'm not sad, I'm angry. Jake has no right to be angry so that's why I'm angry. Angry, angry, angry! That's all that's going through my head rght now.

Out of anger, I deeped the kiss. I rolled on top of him just like he had rolled on top of me earlier. He was shocked, but we kept going. I could tell he was happy about it.

"Bells....." Jake said as he opened the door. " Bella! What the fuck! And to think I came in here to fucking apologize and I see you all over him!" He raised his voice and I quickly got off Edward. I fixed my shorts that had been rising up and my tank top that had been exposing more cleavage then it was supposed to.

"And you!" Jake said pointing an accusing finger at Edward. "What are you doing here! When I go tell Charlie, you better hope his gun isn't loaded."

"Jake, calm down. Charlie wouldn't dare shoot him." I said calmly.

"I know, I wouldn't let him. That would take out all the fun of me doing it!" Jake said.

"You don't mean that." I said looking from Jake to Edward.

"You don't know that for sure."Jake said before leaving and slamming the door.

"Bella, maybe I should leave now." Edward said sadly.

"I wish you wouldn't have to." I said.

" Me either, but I think there are some things you two need to talk about." Edward

"Ugh, I guess your right."

"Aren't I always?" he said and smirked.

"Hmph." I said and playfully smacked his arm.

Before he walked out the front door, Edward stopped me. He looked nervous and that scared me. "Umm.. Bella. Will you be mad at me of I say something..."

"That depends on what it is."

He put his hands on my shoulder and said,"Bella, I....love you."

I was completely and utterly shocked. He chuckled and kissed me sweetly again on the lips. He was about to leave when I stopped him and said, "I love you, too Edward."

I kissed him again but after a minute he pulled away. I pouted and he chuckled. "Don't make me leaving any harder than it already is."

I laughed with him and said,"I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya Cullen."

He chuckled again and said, "Love you, Swan."

And then he left. I felt like doing the classic chick flick move and leaning my back against the door and think of the man I love. But I usually prefer horror movies over chick-flicks, so I guess that means I'll go talk to Jake.

I eneted the room and heard About a Girl by The Acadmey is... playing on his iPod speakers. Jake was laying on the couch, lights off, and eyes closed while he sang along.

_Wrote a song about a girl  
I can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case you scratch the surface  
She'll never notice_

_I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl_

_Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines: so well rehearsed  
Tongue-tied and overloaded  
You never noticed_

_I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl_

_I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl_

_To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants to be loved  
To be loved  
What more could you ask for  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone..._

_I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words_

_I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl_

_I'm not in love  
(To be loved, to be loved,  
what more could you ask for?)  
This is not your song  
(To be loved, to be loved,  
everyone wants)  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
(To be loved, to be loved,  
what more could you ask for?)  
About a girl_

When that song was done, Heartless came on and I walked into the room and unplugged his iPod. "Hey! I was listening to that! You just can't walk in here when you feel like it."

"Well, you've been doing that a lot lately to me." I said.

"So? Both times I just wanted to talk to you. Yesterday it wasn't my fault you came in naked"- Ugh, I just had to blush-"And it wasn't my fault today when I came in and saw you on top of him!" Jake yelled.

"Don't wake Charlie!" I said.

"I think he deserves to know what you were doing." Jake said.

"Jake, let's just talk. What's been up with you lately? Your acting so different." I said.

He paused for a few minutes, going over everything in his head. A few minutes of sience later, he said, "Bells, I'm sorry. It's just I'm worried that if you go out with Edward, you won't spend anymore time with me."

Wow! I have been worried all along for what? Jake is just worried I won't spend time with him. Phew, like Edward said, everything will work out. I gave Jake a hug and said, "Jake, how stupid can you be! Even though Edward is my boyfriend, your still my best friend!"

He smiled at me and tightened the hug, "I hope things don't change." He said.

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, things won't. Edward and I love each other so please be nice to him."

He grinned at me and said,"If you love him, I won't bother him, but if he breaks your heart, he won't be available anymore-ever."

I giggled, "Oooo, your so tough."

He laughed and I walked to the door. "Did he really say he loved you?"

"Yeah, and I told him I loved him too." I said while smiling.

"Oh....night Bells." Jake said.

"Night Jake." I said and closed the door.

I went upstairs and got my phone out. There were texts from Alice, Rose, Angela, some other numbers I don't know, and Edward.

Rose texted me to tell me congrats about Edward saying he loved me-I guess there was a lot of talk going on at the Cullen house. Angela and some others texted me to know if the rumors about Mike invading my 'love triangle' were true. Some other texts said Edward didn't deserve me and one text said I didn't deserve Edward, which I knew was true and for some insane reason he still wanted me. I bet it was from Lauren.

Next I opened Alice's and it was the picture my dad got from Mike today. Alice said in the text: _If you had got away when I told you to, you wouldn't have been in -Alice always know!!!! And congrats bout you and Edward going all lovey-dovey! No PDA please!_ I laughed at the her text and saved the picture she sent me. I set it as my wallpaper to always remember this day.

I opened Edward's last-save the best for last. He sent me a heart with the words I Love You on it. I sent him a quick text back saying: _I love you more than you will ever know. Everything is cool w/ Jake. Can't wait 2 c u 2moro! xoxo_

Ahhh....life is good.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...how'd you like it??? Tell me in a review or PM and if you have some suggestions I'd love to see them!**

**Muahz xoxo,**

**Margi**

**P.S: Check out my bestie's story _Love or Lust._ Her FF name is xoYourSexiiTwilightFanox. She rockz and I'm the beta in the story!!! =P**


	9. Someone That You're With

Chapter 9: Someone That You're With

JPOV

My life sucks…. simple as that. These days have been going from bad to fucking horrible. What the hell has Bella been thinking lately? And now that douche beat me to the punch in telling her that I loved her. Psht, I bet he doesn't even mean it. And even though they're a couple, it doesn't mean they'll work out. They'll probably be over in the next month or so.

To think I was actually about to tell Bells I loved her. And it's 100% true, too. Yeah, I know what your thinking. _Jake, you can't be in love with your best friend. You'll ruin everything. Blah, blah, blah. _That's all bullshit anyway.

I'm trying to fall asleep now, but all I kept thinking was about Bella. Her smile, her laugh, and of course her body. And then there were also specific memories….

The way she was wiggling in my grasp a few days ago, oblivious to the fact that she was shaking her ass in front of my face. According to Embry, Quil, Jane, and Claire, the look on my face and the bulge in my pants was the true reason they were hysterically laughing. Good thing she didn't notice…

Or when I went into her room yesterday, and she appeared in a towel. At first I thought it was one of my dreams coming true…but then she hit me with her cell phone, assuring me that the sexy sight in front of me was indeed real. This was of course my best memory of her and I seriously think that was the best day of my life. The towel fell, just like I wished it would, but not enough. She came really close to me giving me an awesome view of her boobs, but she just wanted to check on my head. If it wasn't for my raging hard on, I would have kissed her and made sure that towel came off. Then she stepped away realizing her 'mistake' and covered up. Although the hard on didn't leave until I took a cold shower and she was really pissed at me, it was so worth what I had saw.

And then there was what happened just a few minutes ago…

_I was listening to the song About A Girl by the Academy is.... Bells got me hooked on some of their music and I have to admit it's pretty cool. While listening to About A Girl, I kept trying to convince myself I wasn't in love with Bells. It was no use and ironically the next song playing was Heartless. I was about ready to belt out the words when the music stopped. I turned around and saw Bells with the speaker wire in one hand and my iPod in the other._

_"Hey! I was listening to that! You just can't walk in here when you feel like it." I said._

_"Well, you've been doing that a lot lately to me." She said._

_"So? Both times I just wanted to talk to you. Yesterday it wasn't my fault you came in naked"- she blushed and I almost got hard thinking about it again-"And it wasn't my fault today when I came in and saw you on top of him!" I said._

_"Don't wake Charlie!" she said. _

_"I think he deserves to know what you were doing." I said. I hadn't really thought about telling Charlie, but now it seemed like a good idea so he could help me get rid of Edward._

_She changed her stance and calmly said,"Jake, let's just talk. What's been up with you lately? Your acting so different." _

_I started thinking for a few minutes about what I should tell her. What I felt like saying was 'Bella, I love you and want to spend every minute of my life with you.' and then I would pull her into my arms and we would start making out on the couch. We might even go a little further if she was up to it, but if not I wouldn't rush her. Instead, I just decided on telling her something that she probably wants to hear, even though it's not the truth. "Bells, I'm sorry. It's just I'm worried that if you go out with Edward, you won't spend anymore time with me."_

_In a way it was true but it wasn't the reason why I'm acting different. She gave me a surprise hug and said, "Jake, how stupid can you be! Even though Edward is my boyfriend, your still my best friend!"_

_I cringed at the word boyfriend but she didn't notice. Right now, I'm __holding on to her for dear life, hoping she wont pull away. I tighten the hug and want to stay in this spot forever. , "I hope things don't change." I say truthfully._

_Then she kissed me on my cheek, as if to make all my previous pain go away. But I know she's not mine now and I know she'll pull away soon. And I know that she kissed my cheek as if to say 'Thanks for understanding I love someone else and not you.' but instead she said, "Don't worry, things won't. Edward and I love each other so please be nice to him."_

_I didn't want to think about them saying 'I love you' to each other. It breaks my broken heart even more. I mentally sighed and thought of something the Jake-that-doesn't-give-a-shit-that-the-love-of-his-life-is-in-love-with-someone-else would say. I am, after all, trying to put on an act and portray him. "If you love him, I won't bother him, but if he breaks your heart, he won't be available anymore-ever." _

_She pulled away, just liked I fear. At first, I thought she was angry but she giggled, proving me wrong. "Oooo, your so tough." she said._

_I laughed as she walked to the door. The thought going round and round in my head was accidentally blurted out and I said, "Did he really say he loved you?"_

_"Yeah, and I told him I loved him too." She said while foolishly grinning. _

_"Oh....night Bells." I said._

_"Night Jake." She said and closed the door._

Of course, along with good memories, there are bad memories. Like when she first brought Edward to the house. I felt like I was staring at the clock, counting the minutes until he would just leave. He did, but I could still see that new glow in Bella.

Then there was the day when Edward came to the house in the morning after Bella and I had fallen asleep on the couch. I couldn't help myself by staring at her while she was in her tight tank top and shorts. She was breathing heavily, her chest moving as she breathed. It was hard to resist touching her, but I knew if I did she would wake up and be mad at me. When Edward came and thought we were sleeping together, I couldn't hide my smirk. Well, we did sleep together…not just the way he thinks we did. Even though we technically weren't having sex, maybe he would think so and leave her the fuck alone. But noooo…she just _had_ to invite him in. After breakfast they went up to her room, and a few minutes later I heard the door slam. Then Edward said, "Your going to pay for that." I lost control and when I asked him about it, he said they were playing around. I was about to punch him when he cleared up that he didn't mean it like that. I still wanted to hurt him anyway.

After that, she got mad at me for 'yelling' and 'being mean' so she left with him! She left me all alone too! Then I found out at night she was going out with him again! I had to use Leah to try and make her jealous, but she wasn't. I don't think I'll take part in any more of Quil and Embry's plans.

Another bad memory was when she said, "_You should give her a chance. Maybe you didn't like her before but do you really even know anything about her? Remember, it was only a kiss- you gotta get to know the real her"_ this morning in the car. Ugh, does she even know that she said 'It was only a kiss' like in the song !?!?!?!? It reminded me of when Edward called me that. No, I'm not trying to act like a wuss but he doesn't have to call me that. And she also wanted me to go with Leah. Blah.

When Mike came here earlier today, I was about to kick his ass. That dude seriously has stalker-potential written all over him. Then he showed me the picture of Bella and Edward. That picture broke my heart. I was literally about to punch Mike, just to get my anger out…. and I also want to cause I hate him but that's beside the point. In the picture I could see Edward way too close to her for my liking and having a fucking erection while attacking her mouth! Bella looked happy and seemed to enjoy what they were doing. What the hell were they about to go do? Of course, Charlie was pissed, but not as pissed off as me. Long story, short, he could see himself as Edward and Bella as Renee about a million years ago and wishes they could reunite again. Blah, blah, blah, sappy love story gone wrong. But I don't have time to deal with Charlie's miserable problems; I got enough of those on my own to deal with.

And lastly, the conversation we had was pretty dreadful; especially when she told me he loves her. But it was way worse when she said she loved him back…but she's happy and that's all I can wish for now, even though I want to be the one to make her happy. Ugh, I want to be that someone that she's with….hmm…that sounds familiar. Oh yeah, Someone that you're with by Nickelback. Hello Bells new ringtone. I plugged my iPod back on and put the song on while singing along with it and letting the words hit my head like a ton of bricks.

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

_Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

_Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

_Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

_Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with_

That song is my new motivation…I need to convince Bells that she loves me too, I don't wanna be stuck here in second place while she and Edward are doing things I rather do with her and not think about him doing with her. I just need a good plan….

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyy guys! I just wrote a short chappie becuase this weekend me and my besties will be working on a new story coming up soon! Don't worry-I will still continue this story! **

**Thank you to all my supporters-I love you all and you are so awesome!!!!!!**

**Review, PM, and send me suggestions!!!!**

**Muahz xoxo**

**~Margi~**


	10. If Love Makes U Crazy,I Must B Psychotic

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....

Chapter 10: If Love Makes You Crazy...I Must Be Psychotic

BPOV

That night was peaceful. I slept knowing that I had a man that loved me dearly-and was not to mention is incredibly sexy-as I loved him and my clingy best friend was fine with it.

When I woke up the next day on Tuesday, Jake was smiling so much. It was kind of creepy, but I still smiled back at him.

"So Bells, since you've abandoned me and the guys for so long, I think you ought to hang out with us today." He said in a confident voice.

"I don't know…." I said. Even though I officially didn't have plans with Edward yet, we would talk about that later.

Jake surprised me and didn't look sad or upset. Instead, he was still cheerful. "What? You're too cool for sophomores now? Are you gonna be going bad-ass on me too?" he said and...winked?

I laughed nervously. He sounded like he was trying to flirt. And what was up with the wink? I tried to change the subject a little and said, "Nah, I like to refer to myself as more of a rebel."

He laughed and we continued bantering till I dropped him off. Luckily, he didn't bring the subject up again. I hoped that what I thought I heard this morning wasn't true.

I saw Edward waiting for me at the spot I usually park at. "Hey babe, what's up?"He said as I got out of the car and he put his arm around my shoulder.

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Nothing much. But I never really got to thank you."

"For what?"

"For the song, for saying you love me, everything! Everything was perfect!" I said.

He smiled at me and said,"I'm glad you liked it." We walked together to my English class and he sighed when we were in front of the door. He looked through the window on the door and chuckled."Newton's in their smirking his ass off. He probably thinks that your two boyfriends left you and now he has a chance."

Edward was now glaring at Mike. "Even if I didn't have you, I would never be with him." I said to reassure him with the truth.

"I don't know how I could live without you." He said to me while playing with a strand of my hair that was in front of my face. I tried to blow it out of the way, but he chuckled and tucked it behind my ear.

"Same here." I said. He leaned in to kiss me and I just couldn't resist.

He deepened the kiss and my hands were in his hair as the bell rang and my English teacher opened the door. "Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, please separate before I send you both to Mr. Greene's office."

I blushed as I separated myself from Edward. My English teacher huffed and walked away. Edward was laughing and then I realised what just happened as I saw Mike practically blowing steam out of his ears.

I playfully hit Edward on his arm and said,"You planned that!"

He stopped laughing and said, "At least Newton won't talk to you."

"Hmph." I said and crossed my arms against my chest.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me into a hug.

Those words put butterflies in my stomach that fluttered wildly. I smiled and said, "I love you too."

He quickly kissed my lips and ran down the hallway to go to his classroom. I stepped into my classroom and noticed that Mike scowled at me as I walked by. I smiled at him and continued to go to my desk.

For once in my life, I was actually grateful for Mike. Because he told Jake about us, Jake got mad, than he wanted to forgive me, then he saw me and Edward, then I talked to Edward, and then he told me he loved me.

When I explained that to Alice when we were walking to lunch, she just laughed and said "He has been mumbling 'Bella I love you' in his sleep ever since you two became an item. It was just a matter of time before he would tell you."

I blushed and said,"Well at least he told me then. I don't think I could have gone another day without knowing for sure how our relationship would turn out."

Alice giggled and then got serious. "You do love him back right?"

"Of course I do." I said truthfully. "How can you even doubt I do?"

"Did you really think it through? Edward knows for sure that he loves you, what about you?"

Truth be told, I had been thinking about it before. Even though I was never in a real relationship before, I do know what it's like to love. I love Renee, Charlie, Jake, Angela, the Cullens, the Hales, and even Phil. But this love I have for Edward is completely different. I don't even think the word 'love' covers how I feel about him; the word 'love' seems like an understatement. And everyday we spend together makes me love him even more. Even when we're apart, all I can think about is how much I want to be with him.

"Hello??? Earth to Bella!!!! You zoned out on me."

Suddenly, I had some sort of adrenaline rush and started jumping around saying "I love him! I love him! I love him" about a million times. Alice was laughing at me and I didn't even care that people were staring at me like I was crazy. If love makes you crazy, I must be psychotic. I don't think I would ever have done that if I wasn't intoxicated and under the influence by love....and Edward.

"Wow." Was all Alice said after she finished laughing. "Let's go before you make a bigger scene than you already did."

I blushed and walked with her to the cafeteria. I then saw Edward from across the room and ran over to him. I jumped on him, put my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist and pushed him back. He looked surprised of my position and that his back was now to the wall. He just smirked and before he could say anything, I said in between kisses: "I" Kiss. "Love" Kiss. "You" Kiss. "So" Kiss. "Much!" Deeper kiss.

A minute later he chuckled and said, "I love you too."

I giggled and then got off him. After paying for our food, we started walking towards our regular table, hand in hand. "Where did that come from? Not that I object...just curious." He said, with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I told him and blushed at the second adrenaline blush I had in a row.

"Your already killing me every time you walk by. You'll be the death of me, I swear."

I giggled and sat down. Everyone was trying to regain themselves by laughing at what they must have just saw so I said, "Ugh, I don't care. Laugh all you want." With that being said, everyone let loose, including myself, and we started laughing uncontrollably.

Between fits of laughter, Emmett said, "I thought you were going to molest him."

That made us laugh more and Edward replied saying, "You wouldn't see me fighting back."

After we were done laughing, Alice said,"Bella, we're having a small party at our house Friday night. Carlisle and Esme will be gone over night. I'm thinking about inviting all of the junior class. And then you could sleepover! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Sure." I said. We started talking party plans and of course Alice and Rose just _have _to take me shopping on Thursday for the perfect outfit. Hello more unwanted-from me-Bella Barbie time.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Edward had plans to come over later so we could work on the science project. Well, that's what we would tell his parents. Edward said he had to go to a doctor's appointment and then would go get the poster board he bought for our project and then be back in about one hour and a half. Hopefully, Jake would be way too absorbed with something to really care that Edward was there. I know he said he was cool with me being with Edward, but it would still be embarrassing to have him walk in on something like what we were doing yesterday.

But before I could even walk to my truck, Jake texted me saying he would catch a ride with Embry. Edward was next to me and I heard him scowl but before I could ask him why, I saw Mike, Tyler, and Austin-other wise known as the perves according to Edward-staring at us while leaning against Tylers car. After staring at us, they got in the car and drove away. I rolled my eyes, but then I remembered something when I saw Austin.

Jake's birthday present! I still had to pick it up and I might as well do it today while Jake isn't with me and hopefully, Austin wouldn't be home.

"I'll see you at your house later, love." Edward said and kissed me on my lips but sadly, pulled away. But not without saying,"I love you."

"Love ya too." I said and walked to my car. I had to smile thinking about what Jake's reaction would be to the motorcycle, and I knew he would love it!

About ten minutes later, I walked out to go knock on the Markses' door. Sadly, I had seen Tyler's van in the driveway. Ugh, I had been hoping they would be at Mike or Tyler's house. I will just have to unhappily deal with it.

I rang the bell three times before Austin answered it. The look on his face turned from annoyance and irritation to confusion, pleasure, and lust. Ewww.

"Hey Bella! Wanna come inside?" He said. I could hear Mike and Tyler in the background making their way over to the door and they had the same looks that Austin has on his face. Triple ewww.

"How much for the bikes?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Those?" Austin said while pointing to the For Sale sign I saw a few days ago. I nodded and he looked at me again while smirking. "You can just take them." he said.

"For free? You sure?" This time he nodded, with a foolish grin on his face. "Cool, thanks."

"You want us to help you load them in your truck?" Mike asked, popping into the conversation.

"Um, ok." I said and walked towards my truck with them behind me. I felt very unsafe for some reason, but I didn't want them to know that and bring my fears to reality.

Mike and Tyler put the rundown motorcycles in my truck while Austin talked to me and said they need a little bit of mechanic work but after that, they should run fine. I knew Jake would be able to handle it and would be psyched he would get to do some work on them anyway.

"Thanks again Austin." I said and started to walk away until he pulled on my hand.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come in?" he said and I heard Mike and Tyler say stuff like, 'Dude, you got no chance' and 'I called dibs first.'

"Positive." I said and got myself out of his grip. I started to walk quickly back when I noticed they were still following me. "Guys, go back to your porn and go masturbate or something. Just stay away from me."

They laughed and Tyler said,"Don't worry Bella, we'll be thinking of you when we do."

I gaged before climbing in my truck and speeding away. Well...I wouldn't exactly call it speeding in my truck, but let's just say I went faster than I could run. Luckily, they didn't follow me.

I decided to go to the Cullens' house to drop off the motorcycles so Jake wouldn't find out about them. When I rang the doorbell, Alice answered the door and I asked her if I could put the motorcycles in the huge garage they had. She agreed and we asked Emmett to take them out of the truck and in the garage. He did what Mike and Tyler did with less time and he held one in each hand in one shot.

"Thanks Em." I said and he patted my shoulder.

"No prob, Bells. Just please don't tell me your the one going to ride it." Emmett said.

I said,"I'm probably not. It's a gift for Jake."

"Good. Wouldn't want you getting hurt trying to ride one." Emmett said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "Just kidding, Bells."

"Bella, why don't you stay till Edward comes back?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Esme made snacks!" Emmett said acting like a little kid and started clapping his hands.

We laughed and I agreed. Esme had in fact made snacks and we ate them in the living room. Alice and I were talking while Emmett was watching ESPN.

Just on time like he said he would, Edward came in the room. I smiled at me and he made his way over to me behind the couch. I rested my head on the top of the couch to look up at his gorgeous face and sparkling green eyes. He leaned in and kissed me on my head and said, "Hey, love. Ready to go to your house."

"Yeah. Let's go." I said and he picked me off the couch and carried me bridal style to the door. I fought with him to put me down but he didn't.

As we reached the door, Alice said, "I thought you two were going over to Bella's house to work on your project?'

"Oh...right." Edward said and put me down. He ran upstairs and came back down a minute later with the poster board. Just then he tried to find a way to balance both me and the poster board. Emmett and Alice were laughing and I was blushing. Ugh, he had to be a show-off.

"Edward, I don't think that's going to work out."

He smiled at me and bent his knees down. "Hop on."

"No way." I said, taking a step back.

He chuckled and then looked to me. "Please, I love you."

"Ugh." I said and walked back towards him. He grinned at me, knowing those words would make me do anything for him, and I hopped on to his back.

"That's right Spider Monkey, let's go." He said and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Alice said.

"What?" Edward and I both said.

"Say cheese!" Alice said and took a picture of us.

"Alice!" I whined and rubbed my eyes from the affect the flash of the camera had on them.

"Awww....you two look so cute." she said, ignoring my previous statement and looked at her camera.

I rolled my eyes and told Edward, "Let's go." He nodded and we were out of there.

We talked a little and then made it to my house. "Whose car is that?"

"Huh?" I said confused and then saw what he was looking at.

I turned and saw a somewhat familiar car.....Jake's Rabbit....and in perfect condition!

"Oh my God!" I squealed. Edward looked at me in confusion so I said, pointing at the Rabbit,"Jake made that car, _himself_! I can't believe he finally finished it."

"Wow" Edward said, with not much enthusiasm, as I gave my keys to Edward so he could unlock the door.

When we opened it, I was shocked. "Bells!" I heard two girly voices say.

"Jane, Claire! What are you doing here?" I asked as I leaped off Edward.

"Jake invited us over." Claire said, still excited.

"We missed you Bells!" Jane said and they both hugged me.

When we let go of our embrace, Quil and Embry said, "Hey Bells!" I smiled at them and said hi back.

Then I saw Jake and I quickly said, "Jake! You finished the Rabbit! I can't believe it! It looks amazing!"

He pulled me into an unexpected hug and he rested his head on mine. I giggled. Guys get so emotional with their cars. I heard a cough and turned to see Edward looking un-included....and worried? I could see Quil, Embry, Jane, and Claire were glaring at him.

"Ummm..guys, this is my boyfriend, Edward." I said to them as I pulled out of Jake's hug. I saw Edward smile and awkwardly wave at them. Their glares remained the same. "We were just going to work on our science project now."

I dragged Edward to the kitchen and he placed me on the kitchen counter. "What do you think?" I said while biting my lip. I hope they didn't scare him or anything.

"I think you look incredibly sexy right now." He said and kissed me.

After a few minutes, I pushed him away and wanted my answer. I tried to be serious and managed to stifle a giggle. "No, I mean my friends."

"Yeah, you're friends are really friendly. Maybe we should make each other friendship bracelets and tell each other secrets." He said sarcastically.

I said, "Sorry, I didn't know they were coming. " He huffed and I cuddled up to him."They just need to get to know you, don't worry." I said and put my head on his chest as he hugged me. A few minutes later, I pulled away and smiled. "You wanna go meet them."

He groaned and pulled me in for another kiss. "Come on, Bella. Your friends can kill me another day."

I giggled and said,"They're not going to kill you."

"Hmph." he replied and we stayed like that in silence for a long time, just in each other's arm while our lips stayed together. I put my hands in his untamed hair while he played with mine.

We both jumped when we heard the door open and saw Quil stumble in. "Oh..um..sorry. I was just going to get some chips..." he started, not looking either of us into the eyes. I rolled my eyes and went to the cupboard and pulled out the chips we had. I threw them at Quil and he caught them. "Thanks Bells." he said and walked away back to the living room.

"You see? If you don't play nice with them now, things are going to go get just as awkward." I said to him.

Edward sighed and said, "Fine."

I smiled at me and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Let's go." I dragged him by the hand into the living room where I saw everybody leaning close together and whispering. I raised an eyebrow and said,"What are you guys talking about?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JPOV

This morning I decided that until I could figure out a plan, I would just go on acting like the Jake I was portraying last night. But who said he couldn't flirt....?

I tried it this morning but I could tell she wanted to change the subject and not flirt back. Shit, it was probably the wink. Oh well. She better get used to it, though. There's more where that came from.

I talked to Quil and Embry this morning and told them what happened yesterday. I felt like instead of trying to help me, they were giving me pity. I don't need their pity though....well maybe I deserve it, but I don't want it.

So I explained them about my epiphany last night while listening to Nickelback. They gave me different ideas on how to get her to be mine instead of getting rid of Edward. But all in all they resulted in showing her that I'm better than him. Psht, that's so true anyway.

After school, Quil and Embry said they wanted to work on the Rabbit. I texted Bells and told her I would catch a ride with Embry. I was going to tell her that I would be home a little late, but Quil said I should make her worry about what happens when I'm not there.

After an hour, we worked on the Rabbit and I was extatic. We finally finished working on it! I couldn't wait to show Bells!

Even though it was against the law, I rode the Rabbit back to Bells' house. I could just imagine Charlie pulling me over and being shocked when he saw it was me driving. Not wanting that to happen, I paid attention to the rode. It was hard to do so, since I was just thinking about showing Bells the car. All the things we could do in here.....

But when I got home, bringing the guys and their girlfriends with them-ugh,it sucked being the fifth wheel-, we noticed she wasn't home. I started to get nervous but Embry told me to chill. I did as I was told, for my on sake, not cause Embry told me too. He was the oldest out of all of his and was really bossy, but me and Quil can always deal with it.

About a half hour after we got at the house, we hear the door start to unlock. I had a huge smile on my face, not containing my excitement of seeing Bells reaction to my car.

But when she opened the door, it wasn't just her. She was there...on his back, grinning. The scene in front of me was almost worse than the picture Mike showed me. I quickly turned away to control my feelings while Jane and Claire went to hug her and Quil and Embry said hi.

Then she said the words that brightened my day: "Jake! You finished the Rabbit! I can't believe it! It looks amazing!"

Again, I couldn't control my feelings. This time, they were joyful feelings. I quickly pulled her into a hug and and put my head on top of hers. I smelled her hair...mm...it smelled like strawberries as always. I snuggled my nose up to her hair and just breathed in the sweet scent of Bella. I looked up and then watched as Edward's eyes widened at what I did. I smirked at him and he had enough of what I was doing. He coughed but as Bella turned around, I didn't let go. She eventually found a way to get out of my grasp, much to my disappointment, but her back was to me. While she couldn't see I glared at Edward, just like my friends were.

I can admit that I envied him for taking away my Bells. Shit, did I just say that. _My Bells....my Bella._ I kept saying that in my head and it made me grin. I didn't even notice that they left.

I started looking in different directions before Embry's voice cut me off. "They're in the kitchen."

"Oh..." I said and had my eyes fixed on the kitchen door.

"What's with the smirk?" Quil said and I remembered why I was smirking. I grinned thinking about it again, until he pulled me out of my thoughts "Aren't you supposed to be angry or something.

"Right." I said.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Jane said and her eyes were fixed on the door like mine were. I'm really glad my friends didn't like Edward.

"I dunno. Why don't you find out?" I said.

"No way. You do it, Claire." Jane said.

"Nuh uh." Claire said. She looked at Quil and smiled at him. She walked up to him and started to stroke his chest. He shuddered and it took everything in our power for me, Embry, and Jane not to laugh. Claire then asked in an alluring voice-well, to Quil anyway-, while batting her eyelashes, "Quil, will you go find out what happening in there?"

He automatically nodded, probably unaware of what he just agreed to. When he got to the door to the kitchen, he was about to say something when Jane opened the door and Embry pushed him in there. Jane giggled as she and Embry high-fived each other.

I rolled my eyes and in less then a minute, Quil came back in with a bag of chips. I looked at him questionangly and he said,"Cover story."

I nodded and grabbed the chips from his hand and started eating some. "So what were they doing?" Embry said.

"Making out." Quil said.

I spat out the chips in my mouth and heard Claire and Jane say "Ewwww."

I grudgingly cleaned up the mess with a napkin that was on the table and cursed under my breath. When I finished cleaning up, I said to Quil, "Could you not say that while I'm eating. I think I'm going to barf now."

I heard Jane and Claire come up with another round of 'Ewws', but I honestly could care less. That's what they get for hanging out with guys.

"Jake, you gotta make a plan soon. I think they could really be in love." Embry said.

I said,"Ugh, now that's really going to make me barf."

"So you tried Embry and Quil's way." Claire said glaring at my best friends. "Why don't you take some advice from girls?"

"That's actually a pretty good suggestion. What do you have in mind." I said to her.

"For one, never, ever, _ever _bring up Edward when it's just the two of you hanging out." Claire said.

"Be a little sentimental, but still give her that bad-boy vibe-you don't want to seem like a pussy." Jane said.

"Flirt with her, but not over-the-top. Give her some signs that you really like her more than a friend." Claire added.

"Always make sure she knows that you're there for her." Jane said and the list went on and on of things I should do and shouldn't do. It's actually very confusing; I can't tell her straight forth that I like her but I have to give her clues and signs that I do. Bells hates cryptic shit like that, but I know that this is the choice I have for now.

"What are you guys talking about?" We heard Bells say.

"Nothing." We all said and leaned back in our seats. Wow, I hadn't even noticed we were huddling, like talking strategy. In a way, this is kind of like strategy though;getting Bells to like me and ditch Edward might take a lot of work.

Edward and Bella came out, hand in hand. Ugh, so lovey dovey. Bells was never like that. I guess _was_is the keyword. Though I would do anything to trade places with that asshole.... even make out with Leah Clearwater again...shudder.

"Hey guys, you mind if Edward and I hang out with you?" Bella said.

"Umm..." Claire said, obviously wanting to say no just like I want to.

"Nope we don't mind." I forced myself to say. Edward and Bella sat down at the couch where I was sitting and I instantaneously moved closer to her. He better know he's up for some good competition.

"So...." Bells started to say. "What were you guys doing before me and Edward came in."

"Nothing much, just talking about school." I said. Claire, Jane, Quil, and Embry looked at me with dissaprovement in their eyes and I knew it was a bad excuse.

"And the Rabbit!" Jane said and Bells smiled. Of course, Jane would mention my car. She knew how much Bells liked it and was proud of me for building the car. Not trying to be smug here, but I am awesome.

"It's so cool, Jake." She said and smiled. I smiled back at her and almost forgot that Edward was there.

Like I said, almost forgot. Bella elbowed him to say something and he said,"Yeah, it's um, really cool."

"Thanks....Bells I'll take you for a ride later. You know, so we can take it on a test drive or something." I said. Jane and Claire slightly nodded their heads symbolizing that's a good idea.

Bella laughed and said,"Yeah, let's hope the car doesn't break down while we're driving."

After a few more minutes of talking about my wonderful car, I tried to put my arm around Bella's shoulder. As I was trying to do so, I felt another pair of arms doing the same thing as me to Bella. Ugh, Edward. We glared at each other while Bella animatedly talking with Jane and Claire about something. He got to her shoulders first and Bella turned to look at Edward and cuddled close to him.

I sighed in defeat and brought my hands back to where they were before.

About a half-hour of conversation later, Edward pulled Bella onto his lap while we were talking. She was smiling and so was he. They acted as if nothing was wrong with that. I wonder what would happen if Charlie walked in on that, oh no, wait. Charlie's Team Edward. Since he doesn't care and is just interested in moping about his and Renee's past love life. ..

Sensing my discomfort, Claire said, "Didn't you say you two had a science project to work on?"

"Ohh...right." Edward said. Bella stood up from his lap and they went to the kitchen. We all followed them and they turned around surprised.

"Can we help?" Jane asked.

"Ummm...sure." Edward said.

Let's just say, things weren't how they turned out to be.

Edward was the life of the party. He was making jokes with Quil and Embry and chasing all the girls with crickets. They all ended up having a great time...except for me.

Two hours later, my 'friends' said they had to go home. I walked them to the door and 'lightly' punched Quil and Embry on their arms.

"Ow." Quil said while rubbing the spot I punched.

"What the fuck is your problem." Embry said.

"My problem?!?! My problem is that everyone is going Team Edward now! What happened to helping me?" I yelled at them.

"Dude, chill. He was just cool to hang out with." Quil said.

"Hmph, more like funny looking."

"Haha, very mature Jake. It's not like we're gonna ditch Edward for you. Just cause he's cool to hang out with, doesn't mean we're on his side either. Right Quil?" Embry said.

"Right." Quil said. I sighed, knowing that at least they were still on my side. "But maybe he's good for Bells. You know we all want the best for her. Maybe we should just leave them alone." I glared at him and he said, "Or maybe not...."

"So are you guys still going to help me?" I said.

"Look Jake, we'll help you try to win Bells, but you shouldn't force her. And we're not going to do anything to physically hurt Edward." Embry said.

"Sure sure." I said and slammed the door in their face.

I went into the living room and felt miserable. So far, my plan is not working. I just need something else...or someone else.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone out and searched the contacts.

The phone was ringing and every ring made me even more impatient. Finally, he answered. "Jake? What's up bro?"

"Hey, Seth. Listen, I got a problem, it's about Bells....I need reinforcements."

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up.

I smiled smugly to myself and put my phone away. If anyone could convince Bells of anything, it would definitely be Seth.

* * *

**A/N: Cue James Bond music.... Yay Seth is coming! I love that guy and couldn't wait to bring him in the story. Don't worry, he's not in love with Bella, but they do have some kind of past....dun, dun, dun! ****Lolz. **

**My beta Helena has some really good ideas and suggestions for my story and I bet you do too! Tell me and you might be surprised if it ends up in the story.....**

**So with that being said.....review, Pm me, and suggest ideas for the story! Luv ya all!!!!**

**Muahz xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	11. Reinforcement and Some Drinks

**A/N: This story just got a biggggg story twist!!! Bells has a dirty secret...wonder what it is.....Let's just say that when the past returns, Bells isn't so innocent anymore..... There's a small lemon in this chapter, nothing much-just wanna warn you. For bigger lemons my bestie will help me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....

Chapter 11: Reinforcement and Some Drinks

BPOV

When Claire asked if they could help with the project, I was unsure of what to do or say. Edward answered for me and I was worried they would be mean to him. Not that my man would be hurt, I just don't want to go total-bitch on their asses.

I was completely wrong though, I didn't even know what I was worried about. Edward got along perfectly with all of them. We all had a really good time and I bet Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett would get along with them too.

Jake was pretty quiet, I wasn't sure why. When it was time for them to leave, he walked them to the door, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Now what do you think about them?" I asked.

"They're cool." He said nonchalantly while shrugging. He smiled at me to let me know he meant it.

"Good, I'm glad everyone can get along now."

"I'm glad your happy." He said and then started talking about some shit for our science project. Just looking at his stunning features was tempting me not to even listen to the words his wonderful voice was saying to me. So I pressed my lips to his and like always, they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He was like my other half, my soul mate. And I know that I truly love him so much and he feels the same way.

My thoughts were pulled away when he pulled away. "Were you even listening to anything I was saying before."

"It's not my fault. You dazzled me." I said, blaming him. It was true though, he was completely dazzling.

He chuckled and said,"I'm nothing compared to what you do to me though."

I rolled my eyes at him and knew that if we kept fighting about that, neither of us would win. We were both stubborn that way. Like I said before...soul mates.

Edward helped me with dinner-He can cook too! Renee would definitely approve of him!-and then he left. He wanted to meet Charlie, but I told him not today. I would have to make comfort food and know for sure his gun isn't loaded....just to be on the safe side.

After eating dinner and taking a shower, I finished my homework, but it was still early. I texted Edward until 10:00 and then went to bed.

The next day was almost the same as yesterday and so was the next. Edward and I used our free periods to go to the library in the school to look up research for our project. Ah...so that's what he was talking about. We finished with all our research, wrote our papers, and then we decorated the poster board all on Wednesday.

Today was Thursday, and luckily Rose and Alice had to post pone the shopping trip till tomorrow! Thank God! I intended on spending this free day with Edward so he was going to come home with me. Before getting in my car to drive me and Edward back to my house, I got a text from Jake: _Hey Bells, I got a surprise for you! Hurry home!_

I was worried and excited at the same time. I almost ran a red light. Edward laughed at my behavior and kept asking me why I was acting like that. I told him I didn't know and stole my phone. Since I was driving, I couldn't fight him off without me letting go of the wheel and making us crash. He saw the text and I didn't want to know his reaction, so I kept looking ahead. He didn't say anything.

Finally, after the few minutes that seemed like hours, we got to my house. I quickly got out the door and after Edward followed after me, I locked my truck-not that anyone would even want to think about stealing it.

As I got to the front door I tried to unlock the door, I could barely get the key in the lock. Edward chuckled and unlocked the door for me. I smiled at him and he held the door open for me.

I ran to the living room and saw Jake waiting for me. "Hey Bells!" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Um...hi Jake. What's the surprise?" I said impatiently.

He chuckled and said, "Upstairs in your room."

I smiled at him and ran up the stairs, trying not to fall. I heard Edward follow me upstairs and I knew he would catch me if I fell. Jake was not far behind him.

When I opened the door to my room, I squealed. I ran over to the person in my room and jumped on him while giving him a hug. He chuckled and said, "Hey wifey!"

"Hey hubby! I missed you!" I told Seth, my best friend since I was little. "What are you doing here?" I said as I got off him.

"I dunno, just came to visit you and Jake. The three musketeers forever, babe." Seth said.

I giggled and Jake said. "More like the three troublemakers. We used to pull pranks on so many people...it sucked that you had to move away, though."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I said to Jake and then turned my attention back to Seth. "The good thing is that you're here now! How long are you going to stay for? And your definitely staying here-no if, ands, or buts!"

"Except for yours. It's looking fine Miss Swan." He said and looked at my ass. I playfully hit him. "Just kidding, Bells. So who's the white boy over there."

I pulled Edward towards me and said,"This is my boyfriend, Edward." Edward smiled at him, but I could tell he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm Seth." Seth told Edward. "Heard lots about you."

I shot him a confused look but he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and said, "So we gonna hang out today?"

"Hell yeah, just like old times." Seth said and he and Jake high fived each other while doing their 'handshake'. The three of us laughed and Edward still looked uncomfortable.

"Cool, let me just get changed." I said and kicked Jake and Seth out. I heard them walk downstairs and then I said to Edward, "Hey, you ok?"

"Uh huh...just don't mind me asking but who is that guy?" Edward said.

I smiled as I told him about Seth. Seth's mom is Mexican and Dominican while his dad was Quliete. They both lived in La Push with Seth and were relatives of Jake; Jake's cousin to be exact. While growing up, they always pushed me, Jake, and Seth together-especially me and Seth. He was older than me and Jake too and he was always caring towards me and Jake,again especially me. They have thousands of pictures of me and Seth hugging, kissing, and playing together. When we were 4 or 5 we had one of those weddings and gave each other ring pops in the summer. The ring pops were our favorite colors: mine was cherry and his was blueberry. As kids, we pulled a lot of pranks and normal kid stuff. His parents got pissed off when they found out and they moved to Seattle two years ago.

After I told Edward, he still looked upset. _If only he knew the whole story....._ "So he had your first kiss?" he said.

_A lot more than first kiss....._ "Don't act so sad about it. I bet I wasn't your first either." I said and smirked at him. He was an amazing kisser and if he hadn't had practice before, he is truly a kissing god.

He started to get serious and angry. Was he angry at me? "Sadly, your right. I wish you weren't though."

I sat down on the bed and he followed my lead. He pulled me on to his lap and I cuddled up to him, like we always do. "You want to talk about it?"

He sighed and said, "I guess so."

"So who was your first kiss?" I asked him.

"Tanya." He growled out.

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"Sadly."

"So what went wrong?" I asked.

He took another deep breath and let it out. He continued and said, "She cheated on me....repeatedly."

"Awww, baby, that bitch wasn't worth your time." I said to him.

"I know, but now I got you." He said and snuggled his nose against mine which led to a giggle escaping my mouth. "Your everything I want and more."

"I love you." I said and kissed him.

I pushed him down on the bed but before either of us could deepen the kiss, we heard a knock on the door and Seth saying, "Bells, stop fucking white boy in there and get your ass out here."

Edward growled and said, "Why does he keep calling me white boy?"

I laughed and said, "He used to call me white girl all the time."

"How'd you get him to stop." he asked me.

"I kicked his ass." I said and laughed. Edward had some sort of evil look on his face and I said, "Don't even think about kicking his ass."

"Fine." He huffed and we got off the bed.

"You wanna come with us?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a minute and then said, "Nah, I'll let you reunite with your ex-husband."

I giggled and kissed him on the lips chastely. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." He said and we walked downstairs. Seth and Jake were waiting for us.

"Bells, is white boy coming with us?" Seth said and me and Jake tried to stifle our laughter while Edward scowled at him.

"No, he's going home."

"Alright then, wifey, let's go." He said and we linked arms. I giggled and Jake locked the door. He then jogged over to me and linked with my other arm. Ahhh...the three musketeers again.

I said bye to Edward and he kissed me. It was full of passion and excitement. I wanted to put more in the kiss but he pulled away with a smirk on his lips. I scowled at him and he said, "I love you."

Before I could answer, Seth said, "Bye white boy. Let's go wifey."

I giggled and mouthed 'I love you' to Edward. He nodded and then walked to his house. "I call shotgun!" I told Jake and he nodded while we laughed."So Sethie, what kind of car do you drive."

"Ugh, Bells, don't call me 'Sethie'. It was cute when we were little, not anymore."

"Fine..." I said and then saw his car. "Wow, you got a way better car than what you used to drive."

"Yeah, you used to drive a station wagon." Jake said and we both started laughing while Seth glared at us.

"For your information, it's a 2002 Mercedes Benz." Seth said and stepped in the car and I stepped in the passenger seat next to him. I shot him a confused glance and he sighed. "Jake, did you teach her anything?"

"I tried." Jake said.

"Ok, then let's just say I got a black convertible. Understand that." Seth said.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb enough to not know what a convertible is."

"Good....and please don't tell me your driving that piece of shit." Seth said pointing to my car.

"Hey! Be nice!" I said and Jake and Seth laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Seth said.

I groaned. "Come on, Seth. I've been sober for a long time. You know what alchol does to me."

"Stop bitching, Bells" Seth said and laughed.

"Yeah, we haven't done this in the longest time. Plus he's only going to be in town till next Wednesday." Jake complained.

"Ugh. whatever. Just stop me when I have more than two drinks." I said.

"Uh huh..." Seth said.

"I'm serious, we still need to go see Charlie later. I don't think he'll believe we had a sugar rush anymore."

"Ugh, man, she's right." Jake said.

"Don't worry, Bells." Seth said and I shut up. I wished Edward were here, he would definitely tell me not to have too many drinks or probably not any at all. I started thinking about what I didn't tell Edward....

I wasn't lying when I said we played pranks as kids....but that was only as of the time we tee-peed houses and threw stuff in their yards. When we got older, Seth used to sneak beers from his parents and then shared them with me and Jake. After that, we usually were drunk and went around town doing stupid shit. Nothing much and we couldn't go far since none of us could drive yet.

The summer I was moving to Forks for good was when we all first started drinking. At that time, I was 14, Jake was 13, and Seth was 15. One day, Jake had to go to take his dad to go see his older sister Rebecca at college. Seth and I were alone at my house and we had nothing to do. So we got drunk....we just _had_ to get fucking drunk.

_We were in my room and we were talking about different things and the subject of Tyler came up. By then I was a little tipsy and he was drunk. "So what's up with the Tyler guy following you around all the time?" Seth asked and threw another beer in my direction._

_"Fucking spin the bottle game at Jessica's house." I said and opened the beer can. I chugged it down and Seth gave me another one._

_"So you kissed him?" Seth said while chugging down his beer and then opening a new one._

_"No, I kissed Jessica." I said sarcastically and his eyes widened. I giggled-something I normally only did when I was drunk- and said,"Jeez, Seth, stop being such a perve. I was just kidding."_

_"So, girl-on-girl action is hot-specially with you Bells." Seth said and wiggled his eyebrows. I took a long sip of my beer and waited for him to say he was kidding or something. He never did._

_"Ugh, shut up." I said after the silence filled he air. "Give me another beer." I said and he shook his head. "I said give it to me!" I yelled at him._

_"Fine." He said and he picked me up and threw me on the bed. His lips found mine and his hands roamed my body. I gasped but his lips found mine again. I tried to push him away but then he started kissing and sucking on my neck. I stopped pushing him away and let my drunken state take over. I moaned and he took that as the green light to do whatever he wanted._

_He pulled my T-shirt over my head and took my bra off. He grabbed my breasts and started kissing and sucking on them. After a few minutes, he began taking his shirt off and showed me the six pack that he had. I giggled and said, "Seth, what are we doing?"_

_"What do you think we're doing, Bells." Seth said and his lips attacked mine again. I grabbed his ass to pull him closer to me and pushed down on the bed so I was now on top of him. I deepened the kiss and then squeezed his ass,making him moan this time. "Fuck, Bells." he yelled out in pleasure._

_He grabbed my breasts again and I pushed his hands away. He looked confused and I giggled. I unbuttoned the jeans he had been wearing and I saw him smirk. After I pulled his jeans off, I saw his boxers and could see how hard he was. _

_I giggled again but before I could take off his boxers, he flipped me over so he was on top again. "Your so fucking sexy Bells." He said and unbuttoned my jeans and tugged on them and they fell down. He threw them somewhere in the room and a second later, my underwear was gone too. I was completely naked with my best friend, who was half naked, too. It didn't seem right, but it didn't matter. All that was going on was lust and for some reason, I didn't give a fuck._

_I tugged on his boxers and pulled them down. I saw his dick and then I said, "Seth, I'm not letting you get me fucking knocked up. We gotta stop."_

_He grinned at me and said, "Chill, Bells, I got a condom in my bag." _

_"What the hell were you doing with a condom in your bag?" I said and giggled. But now thinking back to this, I wonder if he planned to do that._

_"Like you said, wouldn't want to get you knocked up." He said and winked. He left me alone on the bed for a second and came back with the condom ready to be used. "Bells, will you tell me the truth?"_

_"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." I said and pulled him by his shoulders so his weight was on me. _

_We kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled away and said in a groggy voice, "Bells are you a virgin?" _

_I bit my lip and said,"Yeah, are you?" He nodded and then I said,"Well not for much longer are we."_

_He grinned at me and I felt his erection spring again. I giggled and he looked at his member, before thrusting it into me. _

_I screamed and then started moaning, "Fuck, Seth, that felt so fucking good." __He kept thrusting into me and went harder each time. We both moaned, gunted, and explored each other's bodies in ways I would have never I thought I would with him. We ended up having our first orgasm together at the same time. We were each other's firsts in everything now: First kiss and first fuck. _

After that, things weren't as awkward as I thought they would be. I ignored him for a few days and started to think about consequences of what might have happened. What if the condom broke and I got pregnant? I don't know how I would explain that to anybody. But then Jake came back and since he didn't know what happened, he called the two of us over to his house to hang out.

When we saw each other again, we both ended up laughing at each other and Jake looked at us like we were crazy. We hung out with Jake like nothing happened between us before. Later that night, we talked things over. We knew it was just the affect of the alchol and weren't pissed at each other. It didn't ruin our friendship at all; it might have strengthened it actually.

Clearly, it wasn't how I expected my first time to be and knew it was a mistake-though I would never tell Seth that. I tried not to drink as much anymore, but I didn't succeed much. I did make sure that we never did anything like that again. Sometimes when we were drunk and Jake wasn't paying attention to either of us, Seth would ask if I wanted to do it again. We kissed a few times after that and he wanted to take it further but I told him no and went as far as threatening him that I would tell Jake. For some reason, he didn't want Jake to know at all and that always made him shut up: sober or not.

"Bells, we're here." I heard Seth say to me.

I laughed when I looked around and saw it was the old abandoned-by kids, not teens though-park we used to always go to. "Wow, I haven't been here in so long."

"Yeah, me either." Seth said and Jake nodded.

We all sat down on the rusty swings and lightly kicked our feet back and forth so we could swing a little. "So Seth, what you've been up to?"

"The usual." He answered ans shrugged. I rolled me eyes and he continued. "So what's you been doing lately... besides white boy."

"Ugh, it's not like that." I said for maybe the millionth time since me and Edward have been together.

"Isn't he your boyfriend though?" Seth asked me. He got out the bag where he had put the beers in and handed me one and the another one to pass to Jake.

"Yeah." I said and opened the beer. I looked at it as if to make sure it was beer and not something else. I sipped my first taste and savored what I hadn't had in the longest time.

"So you haven't fucked him yet. Bells I'm disappointed in you." He said and I laughed.

"Just because Bells doesn't fuck every person she's with like you do doesn't mean anything." Jake said, in a serious tone.

I giggled and said, "Jake, it was just a joke."

"So, he doesn't have to talk to you like that." Jake said.

"I don't fuck every person I meet, I pick my girls out depending on details." Seth said and slyly sneaked a wink in my direction.

"Whatever." I said and chugged down the rest of the beer.

I saw Seth looking at me and he grinned. "That's my Bells." I giggled and he handed me another one. "But seriously, what's the deal with you and-"

"Stop calling him white boy. His name is Ed-ward." I said sounding out Edward's name.

"Ok, then I'll call him fuck-ward." Seth said and him and Jake started laughing. I glared at them and they stopped.

"Bad joke, I thought you would come up with something better than that. Anyway, just to let you know, me and Edward are in love."

Seth started laughing and then looked at my glare. "Oh...you're serious." I nodded as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand, well to me it is. "Don't tell me your acting all sappy and girly now."

"She is." Jake said and I glared at him. "Sorry, it's the truth."

"What happened to 'don't let a boy change you' or whatever that girl rule is." Seth said.

"If you knew me, then you would know that I don't listen to girl rules." I said and took a long sip from my beer.

"True, but still. Why's he so special?" Seth said and had another drink.

"Am I really going to talk about boys with you two?" I said to Jake and Seth. They both looked at me and then each other and the shrugged. "I don't think so." I said and took another long sip.

"Whatever Bells, you'll come around." Seth said and smirked. I rolled my eyes and took my final sip. "Want another?" he asked.

"No way. Told you I'm down to only two."

"Sure sure." Jake said and Seth threw him another beer.

We all talked about how we've been and then Jake pushed me on the swing. After about three hours, they did persuade me to another few drinks. The three of us then walked to the grass and sat down to continue talking. When we were out of beers, Seth said to Jake, "Can you go check if there's anything else to drink in the car?"

"Yeah, sure." Jake said and we saw him walk away until he disappeared into the darkness.

Seth scooted closer to me and he put his hand through my hair,"Bells, I missed you so much."

I hugged him and said, "Me too. It isn't the same without you here. Just more sober." I said and we shared a laugh.

I started to pull away when he pushed me down so my back was on the grass and he surprised me by pressing his lips to mine. I pushed him away immediately. "Seth, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh right, forgot sorry." He said and chuckled but was still on top of me.

Before I could tell him to get off, we heard Jake yell,"Seth, I didn't see anything."

Quickly, Seth started tickling me and I, being totally ticklish, started giggling and laughing like a maniac. "Seth....stop...tickling...me!!!!" I said in between laughter.

Jake chuckled when he saw what Seth was doing to me. When Seth got off me, I told Jake, "Traitor." They laughed and I could tell Seth was really drunk. He always had this weird laugh when he was drunk. Luckily, I was just kind of tipsy."Ugh, Jake, I think Seth will be out soon. Let's go home."

"You two act like your married." Seth said while me and Jake tried to walk him to the car. Jake smiled smugly at me and Seth continued, "Hey, she's _my_ wifey."

"Dude, you two were like four. Sorry to tell ya, but it doesn't count." Jake said "Well, she can't be your wifey." Seth said stubbornly.

Before Jake could say anything my phone rang.

_Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can not baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now  
So baby kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone(I'll see ya later on)  
Kiss me through the phone kiss me through the phone(see ya when I get home)_

"Hey boo." I said into the phone.

I heard Jake gag and then groan. I was about to scowl at him, but I noticed he was holding all of Seth's weight. I giggled and mouthed thank you to him. "Dude!!! I love that song!" Seth said. "Babyyy I've been thinking latelyyyy so much about youuuu. Everything bout youuu I like it I looooove it. Kissing yoooouuu in pubbblliiccc, thinking nothing of ittt. Roses by the doooozen. Talking on the phoone. Babyyyy your so _sexy_..."

Seth went on singing the song and I was laughing so much I almost forgot that I was supposed to be talking with Edward when I heard him yell in the phone, "Helllooo????"

I went back to my conversation with Edward. "What's up?"

"Bella, are you Ok?" He asked into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm _great_!" I said, sounding out the word 'great'

"You sure..." He said suspiciously.

"Uh huh!" I said eagerly.

"Who's singing?" Edward asked.

I started laughing and said, "That's just Seth." I then turned my attention to Seth and said to him, "Shut up! He can hear you!"

"Heyyyyy white boy!" Seth yelled out.

I giggled and heard Edward huff. "Then where are you? I made Alice call your house when you didn't pick up your cell when I called you and she said Charlie said you still weren't home."

"I'm umm...going home now."

"Bella, it's 10:00. Are you still with Jake?"

"Yeah, hun, I'll be home soon. I looove you." I sang into the phone and hung up. True to his word, he and Alice had called me numerous times. I put my phone back in my pocket and helped Jake by taking my side of Seth back.

"I guess she's Edward's wifey now." Seth mumbled.

"Don't worry, Sethie, you'll always be my hubby." I said and he smiled at me.

After a few minutes, we reached the car. Seth,with not much of a fight then he would have put up, went in the back, Jake rode shotgun, and I drove. "Be careful with my baby." Seth said, obviously talking about his car.

"Nice to know you care so much about me." I said.

"Awww...wifey, you know I looove you." Seth said.

I giggled and paid attention to the road ahead. It was bad enough I was tipsy, I didn't need any other distractions.

We were at my house soon and then I told Seth, "Don't say anything. Just act tired." He nodded and me and Jake went to get him out of the car. "Jake, you alright?"

"Yeah, just gotta hope I don't get a bad hangover tomorrow." Jake said.

"Ugh, me too." I said and opened the door. Charlie left a note saying he went to bed and I was grateful for that. We brought Jake into the living room and I said, "You guys figure out who's sleeping on the couch and who gets the aero bed. I'm gonna take a shower."

Seth wiggled his eyebrows at me and said, "Ooo, Bells is gonna get naked!"

I laughed at him and messed up his hair. "See you guys in the morning." I said as I shut the door.

"Love you Bells!" They both said at the same time. I heard low whispers and things being thrown around on the floor.

"Love ya both too!" I said and went upstairs. I took a shower, took some tylenol, and then finished my homework.

Before going to sleep, I texted Edward. Until now, I realized how worried he really was for me before. I felt like a total idiot for not realizing it soon enough. I thanked him in my texts and told him how much I loved him. After getting a text back saying he loved me too, I turned my phone off and went to sleep.

Ugh, tomorrow would be the party. I hope it doesn't turn out to be a disaster...and I won't have to wear slutty clothes

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...whatcha think???? I know this seems stupid, but me and my bestie/beta are completely obsessed with Seth in this story! Every time I thought about him, I had this really cheesy smile on my face like when I get reviews!!! He's sweet but has that hot bad-boy vibe! And don't worry....he's not in love with Bells. Just the alchol that gets to them.**

**Me and my beta already talked about what's going on for the party and let me just say one word: karaoke!!!!!! And the party will be wild!!**

**Tell me how you like the new twist in the story! **

**Review! PM me! Alert and Favorite! **

**Love all of ya!**

**Muahz xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	12. The Party

**A/N: So far, I only got 1 review for the last chapter so I'm taking it that many people didn't like it very much. Don't worry, just one more chapter with Seth and things will go back to how they used it be! Mostly that chapter was used to introduce the affect alcohol has on Bella. And I wanted to say that every couple has a little flaw and I didn't want B&E to be an exception. Thanks to my two betas Pamz & Jin for the ideas!**

**Warnining: Long chapter; lots of drama ahead!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....

Chpt 12: The Party

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school like always. Seth said he would take Jake to school and when Edward called me this morning, he said he wanted to drive me to school.

I had wished it would only be me and Edward this morning, but as I saw a bouncing Alice sitting in the back with Jasper, I knew my wish didn't come true.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the passenger side of the door. I was greeted back with "hi's' from Jasper and Alice and a kiss on the lips from Edward.

"Bella! Guess what?" Alice said excitedly.

"What?"

"Me and Rose bought you an outfit!" Alice said.

"So we don't have to go shopping?" I asked.

"Nope, me and Rose went shopping yesterday to pick up party supplies and then decided it wouldn't hurt to shop for clothes too. Just come over later and me and Rose will do your makeup and help you get dressed!"

"Ok..." I said and sighed. I knew there would be no fighting Alice...especially when she ahs Rose on her side.

Alice talked more party plans with us and then Edward said, "You should invite Jake and your other friend, Sam."

"His name's Seth." I said.

"Right..."Edward said.

"That's your hubby?" Alice said. I blushed; Edward really told his family _everything_.

"My old one; I've got a new and improved one now." I said and kissed Edward's cheek.

"You might not want to do that while he's driving, Bells. He might hit a truck." Jasper said and he and Alice laughed. Edward blushed and I felt that what Jasper said was one of those things I didn't want to know.

A few minutes later, we arrived at our highschool and got out of the car. Edward kissed me and then went with Jasper to their next class.

The rest of the day was the same as always and Edward took me home so I could pack my bag for the sleepover at the Cullen's house, which Charlie had agreed to. After packing my bag, I left a note for Seth and Jake telling them I would be over at Edward's till tomorrow. I hoped that wherever they were now, they weren't going to get in much trouble. I couldn't say _any_ trouble though; they are boys and boys will be boys.

When we got to Edward's house, I saw Esme and Carlisle leaving and Edward and I waved to them. "Behave kids! We'll be back late tomorrow!" Esme said.

Edward whispered in my ear, "That means she'll be home in the morning or afternoon tomorrow."

I giggled and then went inside to help out. Jasper was pulling out some lights from a box while Alice was holding on to the end of the lights and gracefully running around with it. She certaintly looked more like a pixie than she has ever looked before.

Emmett was setting up the laptop and picking out music to play for the party. Then I saw Rose come down with a karaoke machine. "You guys are seriously going to have karoke at the party?" I asked them.

"Of course, Bella. It's entertaining to watch people make total _idiots _out of themselves at parties so what better way than karoke?" She said and looked at Emmett when she said the word 'idiots'.

I laughed and got started helping out Alice with the lights while Edward went to help Emmett with the music.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JPOV

"So Jake, what's the real problem you got?" Seth said.

We were at the park we were at with Bells yesterday, all though it doesn't feel right without her here. This has always been me, Seth, and Bell's spot. The three musketeers forever.

Sometimes, though, I did feel like Seth and Bells were closer than they were with me. Their friendship made me jealous and the way they used to talk to each other sounded like they should be going out. They never did, but I still couldn't hide the feeling that they were hiding something from me. It's sad to say this, but I was kind of happy when he moved away.

I kicked the dirt with my foot and then looked at the empty swing seat next to me. "I think I'm in love with her."

"Ya think?" Seth said and snorted. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face and he said, "Man, that's the most obvious thing in the world. Any one that sees you look at her knows that."

I sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. But the only problem is that she's with Edward."

"Ugh, I hate that prick already. But he shouldn't stand in the way of you getting with Bells." Seth said.

"I've tried almost everything! I tried to get her jealous, I tried flirting-" Seth started laughing and I glared at him. He stopped and I continued. "I tried keeping her away from him to hang out with me. None of its worked. I don't know what to do next."

"Cuz, I hate to say this, but she's just not that into you then....or maybe your flirting just sucks."

"I doubt that." I said, probably a little too over-confident. Who cares; it's the truth anyway.

"Whatever, just wait till they break up or something. This is Bells first real relationship, it's probably not going to last long."

"I hope so." I said.

"So what was it like for you looking at Bells boobs." Seth said and wiggled his eyebrows.

I forgot I told Seth everything and I mean _everything _that has happened so far. I could still get hard just thinking about that day but I didn't want to tell Seth exactly how I felt....or what they looked like either. "Awesome." I said and smirked.

We laughed and then he said, "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't go all sappy on me when you talk about Bells again like you were earlier. It's actually pretty depressing to hear you talk like that." I scowled at him and he laughed. "Just telling the truth, man."

Soon, we went back to Bells house, and all though we saw her old truck, she wasn't there.

"Bells, left a note. She's sleeping over Alice's house." Seth said.

"Oh, well then what you want to do then? Charlie will be home at around 6:00 today so I think that he'd like to see you again... sober." I said and Seth rolled his eyes. "That's what you get when your best friend's dad's a chief of police."

"Whatever. Wanna play the Xbox?"

"Sure sure." I said and we sat on the couch to play video games.

At around 9:00, we got a text from Bells: _Hey Jake, there's a party at Edward's house! You and Seth should come! Come around anytime!_

"Hey Seth, wanna go to a party?"

"Ugh, high school parties. So not my thing. Tell the loser that invited you that unless college girls are there, we ain't coming." He said and never took his eyes off from the TV screen.

"Sure sure. I'll just tell Bells what you said."

He took his eyes off the screen and turned around to look at me. I saw the car that he was racing crash and end up in flames. I chuckled and he said, "Why didn't you tell me it was from Bells! Come on, let's get ready to go see our girl."

He went upstairs to change and I changed too. I told Charlie we were going out for a little while and he said it was fine. Once we were done, I texted Bells to ask her where it was and she told me it was five blocks down from her house. We saw lights flashing and heard loud music blasting once we were two blocks down so it was easy to get there.

"I hope that prick can throw a good party." Seth said as we walked to the house. I nodded and then I almost gasped when I saw the house. It was huge! Hmph, must be rich. Wouldn't see Bells going for a rich snob, either.

We knocked on the door and heard a deep voice yell to someone inside. "Must be the pizza guys!" The guy opened the door and looked at us. "Your not the pizza guys?" Me and Seth shook our heads and then the guy continued. "Ugh, were the hell is the pizza!!!! Oh, you guys can come in." The guy said and walked away.

Me and Seth shrugged and walked inside. Woah, the inside looked like a club. The music was blasting so loud and there were maybe about fifty people dancing in the living room. We saw a table with drinks that Seth immediately dragged me to. "Gotta admit the party isn't that bad. At least there's beer." Seth said and immediately grabbed a cup off the table.

"You seen Bells yet?" I asked.

Before Seth could answer, he nudged me and my jaw almost fell to the floor. If I thought the house looked nice, what I saw could make it look like we were in a dump. There was Bells...dancing....short skirt.....cleavage....high heels...sexy. I couldn't even make out complete sentence in my head. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling and I know for sure there was a bulge in my pants. I gulped and took the cup of beer out of Seth's hands and chugged it down. "Dude, that was my beer!" He whined, but I ignored him. I couldn't take my eyes off Bells.

After a few minutes, Bells noticed us and smiled. She said something to the tiny girl and blond girl she was dancing with and then came over to us. "Hey guys! I'm glad you came!" She said and gave us a big hug. The bulge in my pants was getting tighter and hoped she wouldn't notice.

She started talking to us, and it was sad to say I really wasn't listening to a word she was saying. I was just staring at her. She grabbed another drink and I could smell the alcohol mixing with her usual strawberry scent. I knew she was already drunk.

Seth nudged me again and I saw that Bells was staring at me, but not in the same way I was staring at me. She had her head titlted to the side so I knew she had asked me a question. "Uh... what? Sorry, I zoned out."

She giggled and said, "I was asking you what you think of Edward's party."

"Oh, it's pretty cool." I said.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she turned around to see who it was. She giggled when she saw it was Edward. Blah. "We were just talking about how cool the party is." she told him and smiled.

"Love, Alice needs you for something."

She sighed and then nodded. He kissed her sweet lips and I felt the venom in my mouth. I just wanted to punch him in the face right here and then never see him again.

They started to get all handsy and I looked away. I heard Bells moan and the bulge in my pants came back, wishing I made her make that noise. Then I heard Seth cough. "We're still here ya know." I shot him a thankful look and he nodded. Bells and Edward separated and normally she would've blushed but this time she didn't.

"Opps, sorry. See you guys later!"She said and walked away with Edward's arm now on her shoulder. I grabbed another beer as I saw her hips sway as she walked and the short skirt that looked so fucking hot on her, but I couldn't understand why she was wearing it. Not a very Bella thing to do.

After about three drinks later, the same guy that opened the door for us yelled out, "Pizzas finally here!"

All of the kids not dancing and some of them that were rushed over to him and grabbed pizza boxes. After placing about ten boxes on the table were the drinks were, he was able to escape with at least one box and I saw him eat at least three slices.

I had maybe about four slices and then a couple of more drinks and then knew I was really drunk. I looked at my cell and saw it was only 11:45.

I was thinking about going home, since Bells wasn't really paying me much attention since she was too busy grinding with her friends-which was so fucking hot- and all Seth was doing was checking out some of the girls and drinking. Then the short little girl that Bells was dancing with earlier today stopped the music and everyone looked at her. She smiled at us and then said, "Ok, guys, some people signed up to do karaoke and I think it's a great time to do it now!" Some people cheered while others looked bored that the music stopped.

Seth was smirking at me and I said,"What are you so happy about?"

"Jake, you still know how to rap right?"

"Umm..yea."

"Good. Your gonna need it." I gave him a confused look and he said, "Just wait, you'll find out soon."

I rolled my eyes and knew he probably signed me up to do some stupid song. Ugh, today was going to be a long night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

I felt so free as I danced with Rose. All the worries I had in my head left and I just let loose. I barely got to dance with Edward as much as I wanted to because he was busy running around helping out. Jasper was the designated DJ and Emmett was in charge of the food and most of the time they needed Edward's help with something.....or he was making sure no one tried to break the furniture like I saw so many people already try to.

Rose and Alice dressed me in a red halter top and a very short black mini skirt. As much as I didn't want to, I had to admit that I looked pretty good. And Edward couldn't take his eyes off me when he saw me so I take it that he likes it too.

The house looked like a small club and everyone from our junior class, and some other grades that crashed, were able to dance with ample space. I don't think one person was sober. Downstairs, they had a Wii set up. In the living room, neon colored lights flashed and the speakers Emmett set up for Jasper were so loud, I'm surprised they didn't explode yet. He played some old music from last year like Low, Disturbia and Calabria and then as the night went on, he got into newer music from this year like Just Dance and Blame It.

After talking with Jake and Seth, When If You Seek Amy came on, me, Rose, and Alice started grinding on each other. We were laughing as we saw our boyfriend's expressions on their faces. When the song was over, Edward came over to me and said,"Your such a tease. What does she even mean when she sings 'If You Seek Amy.' She makes no fucking sense!"

We giggled and Alice, Rose, and I sang to him,"Love me, hate me, Say what you want about me, But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to F-U-C-K Me."

Edward raised his eyebrows and said "Ok then....like I said, such a tease." We laughed and then I pulled Edward to me. We started dancing to Right Round and were making out for most of it. Even though we were both visibly drunk, we still showed passion in our dance and in our kiss. I could tell he liked when I was grinding on him too.

When the song finished, Alice interrupted us and said, "Edward, time to announce the karaoke!" She was so hyper all the time that I wasn't sure if I should blame it on the alcohol.

Edward and I both groaned that he was leaving again. I stayed with Rose as Alice announced the karaoke.

No one paid much attention to the people singing; everyone just continued dancing. After about two people went to go sing, Alice came back and nudged me and Rose. We saw Emmett and Jasper grab the microphones. We started giggling, especially when we heard the music start:

**_(Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3)_**

_**Jasper: **Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

_**Emmett: **T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

_**Both: **She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

**_Jasper:_ **_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist ( **Emmett: **setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (**Emmett: **best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

**_Both:_ **_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me. _

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

_**Emmett: **Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_**Both: **Woah, woah, woah..._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me_

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

Me, Rose, and Alice were laughing so much as they did weird disco moves when they were singing 'Woah' and the way Emmett was moving his hips when he said 'Do the Helen Keller....' It was hilarious but Rose and Alice decided to play with them.

"Hey Aly, Rosie, liked our song?" Jasper said and nudged Emmett.

"You think we're hoes!?!?" Rose said, acting like she was offended.

"Umm...no! It's just the song!" Emmett said.

"Well wait till you see what we're going to sing." Alice said and stormed away with Rose.

A few minutes later, Alice and Rose put on a familiar song and started dancing and singing. Everyone stared at them since it wasn't a song you usually dance to...

**_(Your So Gay by Katy Perry)_**

_**Rose: **I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

_**Both: **You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

_**Alice: **You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…_

_**Both: **You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

_**Rose:**You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me_

_**Alice: **You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
_

_**Both: **You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS  
_

Emmet and Jasper had their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Rose and Alice danced together and we're pretty funny. They, a little unsteadily, strutted over to us and Rose said to Emmett, "Babe, don't worry. It was just a song."

Us girls laughed and Jasper went back to his DJ job so somebody else could do their karaoke time. Emmett went to the drink table to go get more beer. When he was done, he came back and got all three of us drinks.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know, he was supposed to do the song with us but he bailed." Emmett said and then walked away.

"Oh, I'm going to go look for him." I said to Alice and Rose. They nodded and were looking at Mike, Tyler, and Austin sing "Sexy Back" with disaproving looks.

I eventually found Edward, talking on the phone, on the other side of the room near the window.

"Tanya...." I heard him say into the phone. "No, I'm busy right now. Maybe later....." He said.

Huh??? What's happening. I remember he said Tanya was his ex...but why is he talking to her? The way he talked about her yesterday with such hatred made me think they wouldn't even be friends now. And what is he going to do later? Is he cheating on me?

I strutted away like a little girl, not sure of what else to do. I held back tears, knowing that if he was cheating on me, I wouldn't be the one ending up in tears.

I stood at the corner of the room and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt like something was ringing in my ears and my head was spinning and neither would go away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Everything will be fine....it's probably just nothing..._

I felt someone tap my shoulder and thought that if it was Edward there, I would probably slap him and demand an explanation. Instead there was Jake in front of me, with Seth close by him.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jake said.

"Nothing...just needed to take a break....it's um..really loud in here." I said.

"Hmmm....Bells, do you remember when we used to watch those music videos on MTV and then we copied them." Seth said.

"Yeah, so?" I said. Seth and Jake smiled at me and then they both grabbed my hand towards the karaoke spot. "What song are we gonna do?" I said. They smiled at me and told me. I giggled and nodded.

Jasper handed me the microphone and I smiled at him. I took a deep breath and then I heard the music start. I knew this song well enough so I wouldn't need the words....

**_(Sugar by Flo Rida)_**

**_Bella:_ **_Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di __Da double dee double di Da double dee double di  
My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
I'm sweet like __Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

_**Seth:**_ _Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' Gram I A.  
I'm a fan all day._

_**Jake:**Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch  
Shawty that's what's up._

_**Bella: **My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
I'm sweet like __Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar__  
_

By now, I was letting loose again and forgetting all about that phone call with Edward. I started grinding with Jake and Seth and bending down and slowly coming back up when ever I said 'This candy got you sprung' like I didn't have a care in the world. Without Edward, I guess there is nothing much to care about. Speaking of Edward, he was still no where to be found. Probably still talking with that skank on the phone.

_**Jake: **Hey, Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yap yap your vision. So, so delicious.  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast._

_**Seth: **Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me._

_**Jake: **I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they'll do me fine._

_**Seth: **Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip  
Girl you ain't lyin'._

_**Bella: **My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di __Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Sugar____  
_

__

_**Jake & Seth:** You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat_

_**Jake: **Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some  
_

_**Seth: **Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some  
sugar_

Jake and Seth were singing the song to me as I was singing the chorus to them. A second later, I saw Edward. He was looking at me with anger present in his face. I grinned at him and then winked. I continued my song and even though I was still a little mad at him, I started singing to him now:

_**Bella: **My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
I'm sweet like  
__Da double dee double di Da double dee double di Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

I handed my mic back to Jasper and went to give Jake and Seth a big hug. "Thanks guys. I feel better now..and I had a lot of fun." I said and giggled.

"I knew you would." Seth said and we exchanged smiles.

"You wanna go talk in the kitchen or someplace else…like you said before, it's really loud in here." Jake said.

"Yeah, sure." I said and the three of us walked into the kitchen with some new drinks in our hand. I sat down on the counter and they stood up. At least I was at the same height as them now.

We were joking and laughing about what we just did when Seth nudged me and nodded towards the door. There stood a very pissed off Edward.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute." I nodded and he added, "Alone."

I rolled my eyes and nodded again. Then I told Jake and Seth, "I'll be right back, this won't take long." They snickered and I went to follow him.

We made our way through all the dancers and got up to the staircase to go to his room. When we got there, he opened the door for me and I went in. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew he would probably want to break up with me now. Life without Edward would be hard and my heart would always belong to him, no matter what happened.

I gulped and opened my eyes. Edward was walking towards me like an animal stalks its prey. I was a little scared and just wanted him to start yelling at me already.

Instead, he launched his lips to mine after saying, "Your dance was os fucking sexy." Like we were on auto-pilot, I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. Our kiss was sweet just like our other ones but had the fire and fierceness of the ones we had been doing while dancing and in front of Jake and Seth.

Again, he was pretty handsy and I did like that, but then I remembered what he had said on the phone before '_I'm busy right now, maybe later…"_

With all the anger I was holding inside of me, I pushed him back and he landed on the bed. He smirked at me but I shook my head while taking a step back.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" He said and put his hand through my hair.

"Don't touch me." I said, taking another step back. I tried to fight back the tears that wanted to overcome me again, but like last time, I held them back.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

I told him what I heard him say and he looked angry. "Bella, it's not like that, let me explain. I swear-"

"Ok then Edward. Enlighten me to why you were telling your ex-girlfriend 'maybe later.'" I said.

"Why don't you tell me why you were grinding with your best friends?" He shot back at me.

I laughed and said, "That's an easy question. I heard what you said to _Tanya_ and I was fucking upset about it. Jake and Seth then came to comfort me because _you_ didn't."

This time he laughed and said, "You wanna know why she called? She called about seven times and I ignored it. Then when I did answer it, she asked me what book we had to read for English and where the nearest book store was-in Alaska."

I crossed my arms over my chest again and looked down, trying to analyze what he told me. It was a pretty screwed up answer but he did tell me she was a complete bimbo. Maybe he was telling the truth…

He gently pulled my chin up so I was looking at him and his luminous green eyes…. -stop! Bells, focus!

He ran his fingers through his naturally messy hair and sighed. "Are you going to break up with me." He asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then I covered my mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

When I got there, I threw up. It was probably because of the alcohol, but what's happening currently probably has something to do with it too.

I felt someone pick up my hair and when I imagined it to be Alice, Rose, or Jake, but in their place was Edward, sitting down next to me while I barfed in the toilet. I groaned. I didn't want him to see me like this. "Ugh, get out." I whimpered.

"Not until you feel better." He said and rubbed my back. "Then when you do, I can get out of your life for as long as you want me too. I know I don't deserve you in my life but I'll always love you. " He sighed.

"N-" was all I managed to say before I started throwing up again. I held onto my stomach while Edward rubbed circles in my back and held my hair up. I started crying; letting out all of the tears that couldn't be held back any longer.

When I was done throwing up, Edward gave me a towel, his hands not leaving my back, and then wiped my face. "Don't worry love, you'll feel better soon. It's just the alcohol."

He let me lay down in his arms while I bawled my eyes out. In a little while, I went from crying to sniffling and felt as if I could at least try to let a sentence come out of my mouth. "Edward, that's not why I'm crying."

"Then why?" He asked in a loving and nurturing tone.

"Because I don't want you to leave me, ever. I want to be with you forever. You can't leave me, you can't!" I yelled out and started crying again.

"Shhh…. love, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere as long as you'll keep me."

"Forever." I said and looked up at his face.

He nodded and repeated, "Forever."

I smiled at him and then he kissed his lips. I pushed him away and he looked confused. I giggled and said, "Edward, I just threw up. You seriously want to kiss me after that."

He thought about it for a second and then said, "I don't really care." He kissed me again and I pushed him away again.

"Ewww, Cullen, your gross." I said. He chuckled and I said, "Do you have an extra toothbrush in your house?"

"Yeah, Esme keeps some in the closet. Let me get them." He said and went in search for an extra toothbrush for me.

I looked at myself in the mirror in disgust. Makeup was running down my cheeks and my eyes were all puffy. I cleaned my face with water and then Edward came back in with another towel and a toothbrush. "Thanks." I said and wiped my face with the towel.

He kissed the back of my head and said, "I'm sorry you misunderstood why I was talking to Tanya."

"Yeah, me too. Let's not talk about that bimbo again." I said.

He smiled at me and said, "Deal."

After I was all cleaned up, I said, "You ready to go back to the party?"

"As long as I'm gonna stay with you, everything will be fine." I smiled at him and he kissed my head.

We got downstairs and met up with Alice, Rose, and Jasper. "Nice show, Bells." Jasper said.

I giggled and said, "Shut up."

Then Edward whispered in my ear, "Like I said before, you were pretty sexy."

"Aren't I always?" I joked with him and he nodded.

I rolled my eyes and then we all danced to the songs Emmett, who switched jobs with Jasper, was playing. After about an hour or so, Emmett spoke into the mic and said, "People, it's 3:00 in the morning. I really don't care if you got lives or not, but after this song you gotta get outta here. So grab your significant other and make the best out of this."

Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron &Wine started playing through the speakers. I looked at Edward, who was looking at me. I smiled at him and then he said, "May I have this dance?"

"Hmmm…let me think about that. Of course you can." I said and he pulled me close to him. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck while my head lay on his chest. We were in bliss together.

The dance we shared together was so romantic and sweet. I wished I could just stay in his arms forever.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. The neon lights were replaced with the regular house lights and the music stopped blasting from the speakers. I felt death and I had to blink a few times before my eyes got used to the light again.

Everyone was yelling their goodbyes and then I saw Seth and Jake making their way out the door. "Jake! Seth! Your still here!"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you but we forgot you were staying overnight." Jake said.

"Why don't you guys stay a little longer? We're just gonna hang out here anyways." I said.

"Sure sure, why not?" Jake said and looked at Seth. He just simply shrugged at Jake and then plopped down on the couch that was across the room.

"You can help out, it's not going to hurt." I told Seth. He groaned, but then got to work.

About an hour later, we were done cleaning the whole house and we were exhausted. My back was sprawled out on Edward's lap on the couch and my feet were on Jake's lap. Seth was sitting on the floor with his head on the couch. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to Jake and Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap in the big chair.

"Every thing's clean." Alice said.

"No duh, pixie." Seth joked with her.

She giggled and Edward said, "How come he can call you pixie but I can't?"

Alice looked serious as she thought about it and then said,"I don't know."

"Seth's your new brother then?" Emmett said.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said.

"Come here, pixie, you can be my new little sister." Seth said and held out his hands for Alice to hug him. She giggled and hugged me.

"Seth, I'm hurt. You left me for Alice." I said, feigning hurt.

"Well, you left me for Edward." he said.

"Touché ." I said and giggled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rosalie said.

"Ohh! Let's play a game!!!!" Alice said. How she could still be hyper was beyond me.

We all groaned and Alice pouted. "Please! We can play something like 20 questions or Truth or Dare!!!! Ooo, I say truth or dare!"

Everyone said stuff like "Sure' , 'Whatever', and 'As long as you shut the hell up!'

Alice squealed and we started playing truth or dare.

All of us had a little more beer. Seth had more than three. I really had no idea how much alcohol Seth could actually contain, but I was just glad they wouldn't have to drive home.

Most of the dares were really stupid and so were most of the truths.

"Bella, truth or dare." Rosalie asked me later on.

"Ummm....dare."

"Ugh, I got nothing....so Imma pretend you said truth."

"Ok..." I said and giggled.

"Uhhh...let's see...how bad do you want to fuck Edward right now."

"Really bad." I said sarcastically and then winked at Edward.

We all laughed and then Emmett said, "Don't count your luck, Bells. Edward is a total prude."

I feigned shock and said, "He didn't act like one the night before."

Emmett gasped and then everyone looked at the two of us. I stifled a giggle and Emmett said,"Eddie, you lost your-"

"Jeez, Em, I'm just kidding." I said and everyone laughed again.

I saw Edward blush so I kissed him and then whispered,"Don't worry, Edward, I won't pressure you." Edward blushed again and I giggled, glad I wasn't the one blushing now.

"Ewww, Bella and Edward are whispering dirty talk to each other." Alice said and giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her and then we continued with the game.

A half hour later, Seth asked Emmett when he picked truth, "Since you were bothering Eddie boy over there about sex, how about I ask you now. You a virgin still?"

Emmett blushed and said,"Yeah. How about you?"

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p.'

"How many times."

"A few." Seth said.

"Who was your first? You never told me your not a virgin anymore." Jake said curiously.

Oh god, I felt as if I were sweating. I glared at Seth but he didn't notice it, or he just doesn't care.

" It was pretty good, but I can't tell you who." Seth said but was laughing....the laugh he had when he was obviously drunk. Crap, he's drunk.

"Why not?" Jake said.

"Bells told me not to tell anyone." Seth said and laughed his drunken laugh again.

All eyes were on me and I didn't like it. I gulped and thought: _Close your eyes and when you open them, they'll all be looking away._

I tried it and it didn't work. Crap.

Jake was the first one to break the silence. "Bells, is that true?"

"Ummm...I...uhh.."

"Fuck, it is! What the hell were you two thinking?" Jake yelled at me.

"I'm sorry...." I said in a small voice. My consciences is now telling me: _You knew everyone would find out sooner or later....._

Ugh, shut up stupid conscience.

The next thing I know, Jake slams the door and leaves. All eyes are still on me.

"Ugh! Seth, I can't believe you fucking said that! In front of Jake too!" I yelled at Seth and took off my stupid heels so I could run after Jake.

He was walking kind of fast, but you could tell he was pissed. I was able to catch up to him without stumbling much or falling. "Jake! Talk to me, please!"

Jake turned around, pain written all over his face. "I thought you knew." He said and then walked away again.

My bare feet, felt frozen to the ground. They hurt from hitting the pavement and I could feel some scratches just ready to be infected. I whispered out an "I'm sorry." I doubt he heard it but at the same time if he did, I would probably get the same answer.

Silence.....

I slowly made my way back to Edward's house and didn't make eye contact with anyone. I ran upstairs to Edward's room and laid down on his bed.

From earlier today, I was all out of tears, so I just sobbed tear-less sobs. I can't believe they found out like that.

After I had just begun to forget all of that and everything was beginning to be perfect, it comes back to haunt me.

I grabbed Edward's pillow and breathed in the smell of Edward..... oh no, Edward! He must think I'm such a slut that I'd sleep with my best friend. _Another reason I didn't want any one to know._

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Go away."

"I thought you said you never wanted me to leave you?" Edward's wonderful voice said.

He opened the door and I sighed. I didn't lock the door. That is definitely a flaw of mine.

"Your still going to hold up to that promise?" I asked, still surprised that he was here. _Well...it is his room_.

"Of course. Bella, you have to realize that you really are my life now." Edward said and sat next to me on the bed. I scooted away until he pulled me close to him, where I longed to stay, but felt too dirty to be.

"But... Seth...I swear, it was so many years ago....and we were drunk. It was a mistake." I sobbed. As much as it felt good to tell someone part of what happened, I was still really upset.

"Shhh...it's ok. I believe you. And that's the past. The only thing that will matter in the future and the present is you and me." He said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and we laid down together. I told him exactly what had happened those years ago. He nodded and rubbed my back and continued to whisper to me 'Everything will be fine' and 'I love you'.

At the end of the story, Edward had some questions that I said I would answer.

"You were using protection."

"Yeah."

"He didn't pressure you."

"Nope."

Most of the questions were like that until he finally sighed. "Guess there's no reason to beat him up now."

"You were going to beat him up?"

"Hell yeah, he was acting like a total prick."

"That's the thing. Seth isn't normally like that. He trys to act tough but he's actually really caring and sweet. He's been my best friend since we were little and I don't think of him and Jake as nothing more than brothers." I said.

When I said Jake's name, I remembered what just went down with him. I started sobbing again and thinking about what he told me '_I thought you knew' _

But knew what? What was he talking about. Ugh, I can't think straight.

Edward was rubbing my back again and I managed to say, "Jake..."

"He's pissed, I know."

"I just hope he doesn't tell anyone...like Charlie. Jake's still drunk and angry."

"I don't think he will."

"I hope not." I said and yawned.

"Go to sleep, love, we can talk about Jake and Seth in the morning."

"Ok..." I said, but didn't want to. They were my best friends, but right now their both just confusing everything.

"Wait, I have one more question." He said after a few minutes.

"Hmmm." I said.

"Did you...were you in love with Seth when you guys.."

"No. Your the first person I really ever had these feelings for. I don't think I can ever be in love with someone like I'm in love with you."

He smiled at me and kissed me. It wasn't as aggressive as it had been earlier in his room, but it still made me forgot everything that was going on. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. Another few minutes later, I said, "Edward..."

"Yes?" he said.

"Were you in love...with Tanya or anyone else." I asked and bit my lip.

"No, Tanya may have been my girlfriend-"He shuddered and I laughed. He really did hate her, which for some reason, made me happy. "-but I never loved her or was in love with her. I guess I was just with her because I wanted somebody there with me like Aly and Em had Jazz and Rose."

I nodded in understandment and he continued. "They didn't like her though." I laughed again. "And the only thing she wanted from me was sex."

"So your not a virgin," I said.

He blushed and said, "I am." He quickly changed the subject and said, "I never gave it up to her because I didn't love her. That's why she kept cheating on me..and she's a slut."

I laughed and said,"Wait, I thought we weren't going to talk about her anymore?"

"Your the one that brought her up." he said.

I laughed and said, "Let's go to sleep."

He nodded and yawned. He whispered me his love for me and I whispered mine back. He kissed my forehead and then we were both knocked out.

We fell asleep in each other's arms and I don't think my sleep has ever been as peaceful as this one.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, lots of drama! And what happened here with the "Sugar" song was going to happen anyway whether or not Seth was in the story or not. Also like I said before, every couple has flaws and B&E are not an exception. But the important thing is that Edward accepts it...but what was going on in his head? And what did Jake mean when he said,_"I thought you knew."? ...._**

**I started my new story. It's called _The Sexy Ghost and the Bad Girl_. R&R it when you get a chance! I will allot my time equally for both stories so no worries there! **

**So tell me what you think! Review! PM me! And favorite/alert this story! Luv ya guys!**

**Muahz xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	13. Hangovers, Dreaming, and Thinking

**A/N: Just wanna make a shout out to **_viva la vee _**for the awesome review! And also thanks to everyone else who R&R 2!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....**

Chapter 13: Hangovers, Dreaming, and Thinking

I woke up the next morning and was engulfed by Edward's sweet smell and a pair of arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was still sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I quickly and silently tried to untangle myself from his embrace. But that didn't stop him from waking up.

"Hey sleepy head." I said to him as his eyes lids fluttered open.

He smiled and said, "Morning, my love. I love waking up to you."

I giggled and said, "Same here. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, nothing too bad. My stomach is a little bad and my head hurts."

"Me too. I have some Advil, it won't help much, but it well make you feel a little better. Then I'll go make everyone some breakfast."

"Ok, but I rather just stay here with you."

"Me too, but I hear some sounds in the kitchen. I think everybody is up." I said. He pouted and I giggled.

"How about a good morning kiss?" He suggested and he pulled me close to him. Our lips were close together, but not touching yet. I couldn't stand to wait for him to kiss me first, so I hastily closed the distance between us and pressed my lips on his.

After a few minutes of making out, I pulled away and he pouted. "Time to get up." I said and again, he groaned. I giggled and got off the bed. I must have gotten up too quickly and I felt really dizzy. I grabbed hold of my head and tried to stand still. Edward was by my side in a second. "Don't worry..just the stupid hangover." I said.

He chuckled and nodded. I gave him some Aspirin and he gave me some Gatorade. I drank all of it up within a matter of seconds.

He got of his room so I could change, since I was still in my dress from last night.

As we walked out of Edward's room, I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. The door was open so I went to check who was in there. I saw no one other than Seth, sitting down in front of the toilet like I had yesterday. Except, unlike me, there was no one there to comfort him.

"Edward, I need to take care of him. I'll be down in a minute." I said. Edward nodded and walked downstairs.

When Seth noticed me, he looked like he could have bursted out in tears. Although I was still pissed off at him for blurting out our secret, I went to go comfort him and sat down nexto him. I rubbed his back while he kept throwing up. The smell of vomit was utterly disgusting, but I knew I had to be there for my friend-no matter how mad at him I am.

A few minutes later, Seth stopped throwing up and turned to look at me again. "Bells! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be such a fucking screw up! I-" He said in a groggy voice.

"Seth, calm down. I know you didn't mean to say it. You want some Advil?" He nodded and I stood up and went back to Edward's room to get the Advil and my water bottle.

He muttered his thanks as I handed him the pills and he drank all the water. We both sat next to each other, leaning our backs against the massive tub in the Cullen's bathroom. It was silent for a few minutes until Seth said, "How's Jake?"

I sighed and said,"He's fucking pissed. He barely said four words to me. And so am I! I just can't believe you said that in front of him!"

"Bells, I told you I'm sorry!" he said.

I sighed again and said,"I know, it doesn't make me feel any better though."

"Well what more do you want from me, Bells? I'll do anything, I swear!" He groveled desperately.

I thought about it for a second and then knew what I would ask him. "Go talk to Jake."

His eyes widened in fear and he said, "No fucking way! I said I'll do anything.....as long as I'm still alive after it! If Jake's as pissed as you said he is, there's no way both of us will come out alive and happy."

I groaned and said, "Come on, Seth! Please! I already tried talking to him and all he said to me was 'I thought you knew.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Seth smirked and I looked at him like he was crazy. He took the smile off his face and continued to complain while coming up with other things to do for my forgiveness. I kept shaking my head and wouldn't budge. Eventually, he said, "Fine! But if he shoots me, your paying all expenses for my funeral!"

I giggled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever. But I'll keep your car."

"No way....and you could have at least kissed me on the lips to make up for everything." he said with a smirk on his face.

"No fucking way!" I said, mimicking him from earlier. "Aren't you the one trying to make it up to me."

"I guess so....but if I'm going to die, at least I could die a happy man." he said.

I rolled my eyes and got up to leave. He followed after me and we went downstairs.

"How's every body's hangover today?" I said when we got downstairs. The answer I received was groans from every single person.

Then a very upset Alice said, "Ugh, Bella! Could you have said that any louder?" She was pacing the room and had her hands now covering her ears.

Rose was rubbing her head with her eyes closed and Emmett was laying down on the couch with his hand around his stomach. Jasper was sitting down next to Rose on the couch and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Edward was next to Emmett and was running his hand through his hair.

"Dude, hang overs suck." Jasper said.

"Make it go away." Rose complained.

"Guess there not drinkers." Seth whispered in my ear.

I giggled at the sight of all of them and at Seth's comment. Everybody looked at me to know what Seth said. I shook my head and said in a lower voice, "I'll make everybody breakfast."

"No, that won't help my stomach." Emmett said and we all gasped.

"Emmett doesn't want food?" Edward said, shocked.

"I thought this day would never come." Jasper said.

"Em, if you eat, it speeds up your metabolism." I said.

"In that case...let's eat!" Emmett said and stood up. Alice annoyingly shushed him and we all quietly laughed.

I went to the kitchen and made everyone some toast, a fruit salad, and a glass of orange juice. "So what are we going to do today?" Jasper said.

Alice face lit up and said, "We could go-"

"No shopping!" I said to her. Her face fell and I rolled my eyes. Wasn't she just shushing us a few minutes ago?

"Esme will be home at around 1:00 and it's 12:30 now. Unless you want her to see us like this, we should leave." Jasper said and we all nodded.

"Why don't we watch a movie here?" Rose said. We all agreed and went to stand up to go to the living room while Emmett went to go get a movie.

"So what movie are we watching?" Seth said, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Made of Honor!" Alice and Rose screamed out and then started gushing about the details of the movie and how Tom and Collin were both so perfect in the movie while me and the boys groaned.

"Actually, _we_ are going to watch a movie. _You _are going back to my house to talk to Jake." I said to Seth. He groaned and stomped out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I said and snuggled close to Edward as the movie started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JPOV

_I was up in Bell's room, just thinking of her. All of a sudden, I hear a footstep and then a giggle. I turn around and see Bells. She was wearing black lingerie and had her hands on her hips while standing in the doorway. I tried to look away from her, but it proved to be impossible. I was rock hard too. "Ummm, Bells. What are you..."_

_She giggled and strutted towards me. I was frozen, just sitting on her bed. She came onto my lap and stradled me. My breathing seemed to hitch and she giggled. "Jacob Black, are you nervous?"_

_"Umm..I-I don't k-"_

_She giggled again and put her finger to my lips. "Shhh..no time for talking."_

_She started to pull my shirt over my head and when she succeeded, she kissed me. I was in heaven but I couldn't help thinking something was wrong._

_"Bells, we can't do this. What about Edward?" I mentally hit my self. Fuck, why did I even bring him up. She'll probably just leave now._

_But she didn't. She kept her seductive smile on her face while she tilted her head to the side. "Who?"_

_I smiled at her and couldn't contain my happiness. I pulled her close to me so our lips could touch. She bit on my bottom lip and I gasped in surprise, but it was still she entered her tongue in my mouth. _

_After a few minutes that seemed like an hour, she pushed me on to the bed. While our lips were still in sync, she unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them down. Next to go was my boxers, leaving me completely naked in front of the girl I love. "Your so huge." Bells said. "And so fucking hard."_

_"That's all because of you." I murmured to her in between our kiss._

_"Jake, make love to me." She whispered in my ear, making me shiver._

_"Of course I will." I managed to say and she smiled at me._

_I ripped off her lingerie, which was a shame since she looked so fucking sexy in it. But it was nothing compared to how she looked out of it. Bella...my Bella was so fucking amazing. Every touch, every kiss, every sound she made was just so incredible. _

_I thrust into her and each time I did, she moaned in pleasure. I was definitely in heaven._

_When it was time for her release, she clung on to me while moaning and said, "Oh God, SETH!" _

_That's when it all went crashing down._

_Seth? Why the hell was she calling Seth's name out. _

_All of a sudden, he walked in. The one who Bells called out to when she had her orgasm. "Bells, babe, come here." Seth said._

_Bells giggled and then looked at me. "Bye Jake." she said and patted my head. She went over to stand by Seth and he picked her up with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They started making out and I was just lying down on Bells bed, confused as hell._

And then I woke up.

Just like in my dream, I was lying down on Bella's bed; just breathing in the scent of her. It felt like suicide; being able to smell her and imagine her here but it just puts me through more pain in the end. Plus, the couch downstairs was hurting my back a little bit, though I won't complain. I need now more than ever to stay here.

Yesterday, had been awesome...until the end, of course. I knew Bells was angry and upset about something so I guessed there was problems with Edward. I tried so hard to not break my face out in a huge grin, thinking that I had won. And then when we sang the song...that will forever be our song. I can still remember her grinding into me and how she bent down and her ass slowly made its way back up. My eyes were wide as I stared at her and on top of that I was rock hard the whole time.

Then at the end of the song, we were talking with Seth and I was thinking of ways that I could kiss her. Since she was now single again, what harm would it bring? Right when I was about to tell Seth to get the fuck out, he nudged Bella and we saw Edward standing at the door. She looked angry and a little sad, but went with him and told us she wouldn't take long. I snickered, thinking she would break up with him or something.

But she never came back.

I spent the rest of the night with Seth, while he sang some stupid song which he only knew one line to: 'Put the lime in the coconut....' It was so fucking annoying.

When the party was over, I gave up hope of finding Bella and was trying to drag Seth through the door to leave. But Bella, in all her glory, came over to us and told us to say. Since when could I ever really tell her no? So Seth and I stayed to help clean up.

Truth or Dare ruined everything. That big guy Emmett just had to provoke Seth. I was getting curious though. He never told me he wasn't a virgin anymore and I knew he would never tell me who he first gave it up to if he was sober. So I used my chance. And I fucking hated the answer.

BELLS! He fucking had sex with Bells! He lost his virginity to Bells...meaning she lost hers to him. What was he thinking? What if she got pregnant or something like that? What were they going to do then? I'm younger than both of them and I feel more fucking responsible with my actions than what they did.

So I walked out. I didn't run away crying like a little girl or go over to Seth and beat the hell out of him, although I did want to do the latter. Bells came after me and asked me to talk to her. I was so close to just telling her how much I loved her and how it hurt me that she actually gave herself up to my cousin and not even me. Fuck, I think I would actually feel better if it was Edward she gave it up to.

I heard her mutter an 'I'm sorry' as I continued to walk away. When I reached her house, I saw turned around and saw a glimpse of her still in the same spot as before. It took all the strength I had inside of me to not go back to comfort her.

So now, when I heard the door unlock, I hoped it was Bells. As much as I was kind of mad at her, I loved to see her grovel to win back my trust. I could never stay mad at her for too long anyway, and sometimes it was just too funny on what she says she would do. But as alwys, I leave her off the hook and we just start over.

Instead, Seth came upstairs. I growled at him as he entered. I was still mad at Bells, but not as furious as I was with him. He was the one who betrayed me. He knew about my crush on Bella ever since we were little. He was my own fucking cousin too!

"Hey Jake." Seth said and I glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want." I said to him.

"I just want to talk."

"Ok, then tell me Seth. Why would you sleep with Bells?" I said, the venom in clear my voice.

"Man, chillax." Seth said. How could he tell me to 'chillax' after finding out what I now know. "It was a few years ago and we were drunk..." He started telling me what happened that day. I couldn't believe what I heard. Once he started going into details, I told him to stop.

"Look, I'm sorry! Really I am. And you don't know how beat up Bells is with all of this going on."

I sighed and said, "Just can't believe it happened....what does Edward have to say about all of this."

"They seem fine right now, they're cuddling up about to watch some chick-flick called Made of Honor with everyone else. But I saw him glaring at me whenever Bells wasn't looking."

"Hmph." I said.

"So what we going to do now?" Seth said.

"I don't know." I said and sighed.

"We're cool though, cause you know if I could take it back I would." Seth said and twitched.

"Dude, your eye twitched. That's so not true." I said.

"Ugh, I know." Seth said.

"You don't....love her, do you?" I asked him.

"No dude, Bells is my best friend. Gotta admit she looks hot but I don't see her like you see her. I love her but not like you mean." Seth said.

"Good." I said. I was so not up for more competition; Edward is bad enough.

We spent the rest of the day playing video games and watching TV. At around 5:00, Bells came home. When she saw me, she froze. I could tell she didn't know what to expect from me. I smiled weakly at her and she smiled back at me. Bells then walked over to me and gave me a big hug, "Jake, I-"

"It's ok, Bells. Seth explained everything to me. I'm not mad at you." I said to her, knowing she probably would have cried if I didn't comfort her.

"So what did you guys do all day?" She asked.

"Video games, TV, you know the usual." I said and shrugged. She giggled and began to walk away.

"What did you do all day?" I asked her.

"We were just watching a few movies. We watched the Dark Knight and Made of Honor."

"What was the last one about?" I asked, curiously.

"Ugh, it was a regular chick flick. The girl's guy friend falls in love with her but she's getting married to some perfect dude and she askd her friend to be her maid of honor. In the end, she does pick him though. Stupid chick flick..." she said and started walking away while shaking her head.

I chuckled. Typical Bella.

That night, Made of Honor was on cable so I had nothing better to do than to watch it. At the end, I decided Bells was right: it was a stupid chick flick. But it made me realize something, I may still have a chance.

I dream that night...and this time it had a happy ending. Bells told me she was going to marry Edward and wanted me to be her maid of honor. At the end of the dream, Bells and me got married instead and Edward was distressed. I laughed at him and went on with what I was doing with Bells. We lived a long happy life together and had five kids together. Life was good and I didn't want to wake up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

The night that Bella fell asleep in my arms, I didn't go right to sleep. I was too busy thinking. Thinking about that Seth guy, her 'hubby.' I don't think it was possible to not be jealous of the fact that he was so close to Bella as a child. And also I had the right to be pissed at him. He had sex with Bella...when she was drunk. Granted he was drunk too, but that still doesn't want to make me be at peace with him. I seriously wanted to go and punch him to get my anger out. But Bella reassured me it was in the past and it was an accident. I knew I could never be mad at her for too long so I just wanted to focus on me and her.

I sent glares to Seth when he was downstairs with us. I could tell he looked upset with himself for spilling their secret. When he left, I wished he wouldn't come back again.

We watched Made of Honor, due to Alice and Rose's demands and then the Dark Knight. When the two movies were over, we still had a little bit of time before Bella, Rose, and Jasper had to go home. We talked and since Esme was home, she made us lunch.

"Bells, can't believe your not a virgin anymore." Emmett said all of a sudden. "Seriously, I still am." This time he looked at Rose and she scowled at him.

"It's not something I'm proud of." Bella said shyly, looking down. I pulled her to me and let her snuggle close to me. Everyone sensed her discomfort and left her alone. After a few minutes, she explained everyone the story and no one ever brought it up again. No one.

At 5:00, they all left and I heard Carlisle say, "Kids, can you come here. I need to talk to you."

I groaned and got up. We walked up the stairs and found him in his study. "What's up?" we all said.

"Hmm...nothing." He said.

"Oh...um..ok then. I'm going to go to my room...." Emmett said.

"Sure, just tell me one thing."

"What?" We all said.

"Was the party too wild?"

Uh oh. How does he always know these things! "Umm...what are you talking about?" I said.

"Son, the house smelled of vomit and your mother said there was even some vomit in the vase in the living room....which the three of you will clean up by the way."

"Ugh." I said.

"Daddy, it was nothing. Just a few people came over to hang out." Alice said in her innocent voice.

"And tell me one more thing." Carlisle said, ignoring Alice's statement.

"Yes?" I said, a little too impatient.

"Who slept over?" Before I could protest, he held up a throw-away toothbrush. The one that Bella used.

I looked at my hands on my lap and saw that Alice and Emmett were glaring at me. "Ummm..." I said.

Carlisle sighed and then said, "Alice, Emmett. You two can leave while I talk to your brother."

They snickered and Emmett patted me on the back.

"So Bella stayed over last night..."

"Yeah, but in our defense so did-"

"Just please tell me you two were safe." He said and I heard Emmett's booming laughter and Alice's giggle outside.

"Carlisle...I swear, nothing like that happened." I said to him.

"Well if you do decide to do anything, promise me you'll be safe. Here, I took some of these from the hospital." Carlisle said and gave me a zip lock bag full of condoms. I blushed and muttered a 'thanks.' "You can go now."

I tried to hide the condoms in my pocket but when I came out, Emmett and Alice were laughing hysterically at me. I blushed and heard Carlisle say. "Em, Aly, I still have some extras for you guys two."

I laughed at them and they ran to their rooms. I walked into my room and put the condoms in my drawer.

Before I went to sleep, I started thinking again. I remembered that last night before Bella and I got into our fight about Tanya, she pushed me down onto the bed. All I remember thinking about at that moment was how much I wanted to be inside her, to make our love even stronger. I never thought about stuff like that when I was with Tanya so it was really new to me. I blamed it on the alcohol.

Then this morning, when I woke up with her in my arms, I couldn't hide the thoughts that I wanted to have sex with her. I just stared at her bbody and thought about how lucky I was that she was mine. When she woke up, I pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't notice my staring at her.

So my mind has been made up. If she's up for it, I will definitely have sex with Bella, the love of my life; of my existence.

* * *

**A/N: I had a little writer's block for this chapter so this is what I could come up with. Sorry it's not much =P**

**And next chapter is the end of Seth, Tear tear. **

**Well...review, pm me, alert/ favorite this story! Luv ya all!**

**Muahz Xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	14. Sex on Fire

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Real life got in the way and I'm feeling really stressed about a lot of things. It might not be good, but here's the next chapter...following Edward's epiphany made me think about the song 'Sex on Fire' by the Kings of Leon so I had to put it in here =P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM...don't own Twilight..blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter 14: Sex on Fire

BPOV

When I got home after hanging out with Edward, I was worried about what I would come home to. I wasn't sure what kind of terms Seth and Jake would be on....or Jake and I. Not that, somehow in this messed up world, I don't blame him. Jake always hated being left out of everything. Secrets were not very keen on Jake unless he was in on it.

Surprisingly, everything was fine. Neither of the boys were dead nor angry. Instead they were hanging like nothing happened. I gave Jake a big hug, glad he wasn't going to hold a grudge any longer. Seth smiled at me and I mouthed a 'Thank you' to him before letting to go of Jake.

After a little small talk, I went upstairs to my room. I made dinner for Charlie and the guys and then took a shower.

The next day, I hung out with Seth and Jake, without drinking, and we just did normal guy stuff like watch TV, play video games, and eat junk food. I was always considered one of the boys so it never bored me. I would much rather stay with the guys for the whole day then go shopping with Alice and Rose for two hours.

After I made dinner for everyone again, I started doing my neglected homework, feeling miserable because there was nothing to deal with the boredum that has overcame me. Then I was saved by my phone ringing telling me I had a new text. I opened my phone and saw there was a text from Emmett. He told me me about how Edward's dad knew I slept over and about the talk they had. I blushed, glad Emmett couldn't see me, and then I got another text. This time Emmett told me about the condoms. I was laughing so much, I almost rolled off my bed.

I could just imagine the adorable blush on Edward's face. I decided to tease him about it and after texting back Emmett, I sent a text to Edward saying: _Safe sex is good sex! Hope you enjoyed your little talk w/ ur popz. xoBxo_

A few seconds later, he sent me a text back saying: _Why don't you come over and we can practice that theory ;) ~E~_

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Was he serious? Where the hell is this attitude coming from? I just wanted to tease him, but apparently karma has other plans for me. Stupid karma...no, stupid _me_. He always seemed like he wasn't ready for sex and most of the time I felt the same way, even if I wasn't a virgin. Again, something I'm not proud of.

Deciding to try and stay off the subject of sex, which I had unknowingly started, I sent him a text saying: _I don't think I can ever step foot in your house again! Your dad and mom must hate me or something close to that!_

I thought that would throw him off, since he insists that his mother is absolutely in love with me and all his father hears is good things about me. But nooo...he just had to come up with something else to say...: _You know they don't...and you can always sneak over...._

I didn't know what to tell him next. I gave him a simple reply saying : _Whatever...ttylz xoBxo_

_I'll pick you up 2moro in the morning. Love you. ~E~ _

I sent him an 'uh huh' and 'I love you too' and then finished my homework. Edward's attitude before was pretty strange and I hoped he wouldn't continue with it tomorrow at school.

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed like always. I went downstairs to have breakfast with Jake and Seth and then I heard a car honk outside.

"There's my ride, guys. See you after school."

"Bye Bells." They both said as I grabbed my coat and book bag and was out the door.

I was greeted by a kiss on the lips by Edward as I sat down in the passenger seat. I turned around to say hi to Alice and Jasper but they weren't there.

Edward must have noticed the confused look on my face so he said, "Alice said she couldn't stand the PDA today."

I laughed and nodded. We talked a little and then I started looking at his iPod he had plugged in to the docking system for the car. I searched through it and then went to the songs by the artists I wanted to hear: Kings of Leon. I put the song Arizona, actually for the first time feeling a little homesick.

Edward chuckled at my choice of song and I scowled at him. He's the one that had it on his iPod anyway. I tapped my foot along with the beat to the song and Edward took hold of my hand.

When the song was over, Use Somebody came on and we both sang along. Then we heard the beat of the next song....

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

_You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

At the chorus, Edward squirmed in his seat. I stifled a giggle and looked out the window, though I can't help but feel the awkwardness in the air. The song is about a man having a fantasy about sex while driving and after the texting the other night.....yeah, very awkward.

When the song was over, we pulled into the parking lot and Edward winked at me. So much for awkwardness....

The rest of the day went by as usual, except that every time I was next to Edward, he would place his hand on my thigh or pull me exceptionally close to him. It wasn't that I didn't like it, it just didn't seem like my Edward.

At the end of the day, I agreed to go to his house to hang out for a little while. I said hello to Esme and then Edward immediately dragged me upstairs. I scowled him for his rude behavior in front of his mother but as he closed the door, his lips hungrily crashed on to mine. His hair tangled in my hair and mine his. The kiss made me forget all about his recent behavior and I just went with instinct.

In a matter of minutes, we were on the bed. It didn't seem like much, since we had made out on the bed before. Then he did something new. He started kissing my neck. I moaned in pleasure and he took that as a sign to continue.

We continued to make out on his bed and all of a sudden, he pulled my T-shirt over my head. I gasped, but he took that time to enter his tongue in my mouth. He whispered in my ear, "Bella, I want you so much." I didn't even get to answer him before his lips came back to mine.

His hands grazed my body and my hands were still tangled in his hair...his beautiful...gorgeous bronze hair. When he pressed his body more into mine, I felt his erection and then his hands squeezed my ass and I was brought back into reality. I pushed him off of me and said,"Edward, we can't do this."

He looked sad and hurt and I could see the rejection running through him. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You know I love you and I don't know what kind of sex drive or horny rush you're on but I just don't want to do this now."

I kissed him and I saw him smile. His contagious smile made me smile back to him and then we started homework. It definitely wasn't enjoyable like making out was but I didn't want to slip up and lead Edward on.

We finished our homework and then after a long goodbye kiss-this time he kept the boundaries, I went back home. Jake and Seth were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bag of chips. "Hey guys, I'm going to start dinner. Can you put the chips away."

"Alright, mom." Seth said. I rolled my eyes and got out the ingrediants to make dinner with.

A few minutes later, Seth starts laughing. I guess it must have been from something Jake said. I ignored it and continued cooking. Then Seth said,"Bells got a hickey!"

I stopped what I was doing and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough my reflection showed the mark on my neck. I scowled at it but then placed my finger on it, remembering how Edward's lips felt there.

Not wanting to stay all night in the bathroom, I ran upstairs and switched my T-shirt for a turtle neck. Then I went back downstairs, trying to avoid Seth snickering and muttering,'I can't believe Edward had it in him.'

Charlie came home about an hour later and we all sat down at the kitchen table to eat. After Charlie told us about work, Seth asked me,"So what did you do today?" He was smirking so I knew what he was talking about.

"Ya know, school and stuff." I said.

"Hmm..what about after school?" He said. Charlie and Jake remained quiet.

"Just homework." I said, trying to hide the glare I was sending him from Charlie.

"Oh...well what's up with the turtle neck? It's kinda hot in here." Seth said.

Before I could say something, Charlie said, "Seth has a point, Bells. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yup, just perfect." I said. Seth smirked at me and I scowled at him. The rest of the dinner went by silently.

When we were all done eating, Seth and Charlie went to go watch some sports game on T.V. and Jake offered to help me with the dishes.

"Nice hickey, Bells." Jake teased.

"Ugh, shut up." I said and he chuckled. We made a little more small talk and then we were finished. It felt nice talking to Jake again.

The next day, I spent after school time with Jake and Seth. The day after that, I came home and Seth was ready to leave.

I gave him a big hug and said,"I'm gonna miss you Sethie."

"You too, Bells." He said. I kissed him on the cheek and then he put his bag in the trunk of his car. He gave Jake a pat on the back and told him something, not loud enough for me to hear. Seth went into the driver's seat of his car and rolled down the window. He gave me and Jake a smile and a wave before saying, "Three musketeers forever. See ya guys soon."

Jake had his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we watched Seth drive away. Normally, I would have not let Jake do that but I was too caught up in seeing Seth leave to say anything. After a few minutes, I got out of Jake's grasp and turned around to face him. "You hungry?"

Jake chuckled and said, "Do you have to ask?"

We made our way back into the house and I started cooking. I, along with Jake, would miss Seth a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

Ugh, I felt like a total asshole. Bella probably doesn't even want to see me anymore. I cringed at that thought.

I didn't realize till now that she might have felt uncomfortable. I was being selfish and thinking of nothing but me and what I wanted. And of course, I was thinking of Bella...and how hot she looked. My stupid hormones just had to ruin every thing.

We finished our homework and before she left, I kissed her, and hoped that what happened before would be forgotten.

The next few days, Bella avoided coming over my house. I got really worried. Would she break up with me? My panic must have gotten the better of me and the next thing I knew, Alice barged in my room and started asking me a lot of questions. Her pixie speed talking didn't help at all, but I did manage to understand a few words. The most important of them all being Bella.

After telling Alice to repeat what she said slower, I understood what she meant. She mainly wanted to know why 'I was acting all depressed and emo and why Bella isn't here'. And that was putting it nicely.

I told her everything that has happened and when I was done, the look she gave me was horrifying. "Edward Anthony Cullen! I can't believe you would do that to Bella! She probably wants to take things slow with you, you retard!"

"Ugh, Aly, I know. I just wasn't thinking. What do I do now?" I asked desperately.

Alice thought about it for a few minutes before her face lit up and I could tell she knew what to do. "It's simple!You need to take Bella out! Just the two of you! Take her somewhere nice and show her how much you really care about her."

It was a pretty good idea and I really wanted Bella to know how much I cared about her....probably much more than she thinks.

I nodded to Alice and she squealed. "Now, I get to take Bella shopping!" She ran out of the room and most likely went to go call Bella.

About an hour later, I called Bella to make the date set. The ringing of her phone seemed to last forever. I was losing hope until her angelic voice answered. "Hey, Edward!"

"Hey, Bella! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Seth left today and I just finished taking a shower."

"Oh..." I said. That must be why she didn't come by today. Hmph, well good rid-dens to you Seth. I already have to watch my back with Jake, though Bella told me he's cool with us. I don't believe that for a second. I see the way he looks at me and then I see the way he looks at her. I might as well be a pile of shit to him. And I saw the way he was looking at her when she was dancing with him at the party. He looked way too comftorable when he shouldn't.

"You still there???" I heard Bella say into the phone.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.....on Friday night do you want to go out with me? Just you and me, no interruptions or other people."

She groaned. Shit, I wasn't expecting that to be her answer. Fuck, she is going to break up with me... "Or we could just bring Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie along..." I said, hoping to change her mind.

"No!!!!" She yelled into the phone loudly.

I sighed. "Fine, Bella. I guess...umm..we just won't go." If she was breaking up with me, I don't know what I would do.

"No, I want to!" Bella said, back to her normal voice.

"Are you sure, cause you didn't sound like you wanted to before. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Hopefully, she recognized the double meaning in the last thing I said.

She giggled and said,"Of course I want to go!" I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding in. "It's just that Alice said that she would need to take me shopping..."

Oh....I get it. I chuckled at my own stupidity and Bella's reaction to shopping with my sister. "That explains a lot."

"Yup. So what time will you pick me up?" She said.

"Around 6, I guess."

"Cool, well I gotta go now. I'll talk to you soon. Love ya."

"Love you too." I said and hung up.

That night, I got to work on something I had planned for Friday. I wanted Friday to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, sorry again for the long wait and for the short chapter.....**

**I wanna thank **_Mojo _**for reviewing and for wanting Seth back. So now you readers...I know you have an opinion about Seth. He may be gone *tear tear* but if you wanna see him come back maybe for *hint hint* Jake's b-day party...all you have to do is review or PM me with your answer and opinion and I will or won't bring Seth back. So decide if you want to join me, my beta/bestie Helena, and Mojo in bringing Seth back! The choice is in your hands!!!!**

**_A/N from Helena: Every one better say yes they want Seth back!!!_**

**Anyways, lolzzz, review, Pm me, send me your suggestions, and alert/ favorite this story! Reviews=motivation=faster and better chapters! Ya guys should know that by now!!! hehe**

**Muahz xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	15. A Little Talk and Some Shopping

Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate these. You all know I'm not SM, why should I keep writing it?

Chapter 15: A little talk and some shopping...

BPOV

I was doing my homework when my phone started ringing. From the song playing, I knew it was Alice. "Hey Aly, what's up?" I said.

"We're going shopping tomorrow!!!" She screamed into the phone, making me flinch.

I groaned and said, "What? Why?"

She giggled and said, "You'll need a new outfit!"

"What for?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"Well, if nothing comes up, I'm not going."

"Sure, Bells. I think we have a deal."

"Yup. Talk to you later."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too." I said and hung up, throwing my phone somewhere in my bag.

I sighed, thinking that the deal I had just come up with Alice would work to my advantage. That girl probably just wanted to shop for the sake of shopping. I swear that shopping is some kind of religion for her. She's clearly a shopoholic gone to extremes.

About an hour later, after taking a shower, my phone rang again. This time, to my relief, it was Edward. It took me a little while to find my phone in my bag, but when I eventually did, I said, "Hey, Edward!"

"Hey, Bella!" God, I loved the way his velvet voice said my name. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Seth left today and I just finished taking a shower." I told him.

"Oh…" He said and then seemed to go off in a trail of thoughts.

I was worried about what he would say so I said after a few minutes of silence, "You still there???"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking…" Oh God, what is he going to say. "On Friday night do you want to go out with me? Just you and me, no interruptions or other people."

Ugh, I thought, and groaned. Alice, that psychic shopholic pixie knew what she was getting me into with that deal.

"Or we could just bring Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie along..." He said, interrupting me from my thoughts about his pixie sister.

"No!!!!" I yelled into the phone. No offense to my friends, but I really wanted to go out with Edward for once by ourselves.

I heard him sigh and then say, "Fine, Bella. I guess…umm…we just won't go."

"No, I want to!" I said, trying to reassure him that I wanted nothing more than to go with him.

"Are you sure, cause you didn't sound like you wanted to before. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." He said.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. _How did I get so lucky to deserve someone like him? _I giggled and said, "Of course I want to go!" I heard him exhale his breath. I rolled my eyes, thinking how he could even think I didn't want to go, "It's just that Alice said that she would need to take me shopping…" I said and he seemed to understand.

He chuckled and said, "That explains a lot."

"Yup. So what time will you pick me up?" I asked him.

"Around 6, I guess." He said into the phone.

I heard a knock on my door and said into the phone, "Cool, well I gotta go now. I'll talk to you soon. Lova ya." 'So, so, so much!' I added mentally, not saying it out loud so he wouldn't hear how pathetic I was.

"Love you too." He said and then the line went down.

I sighed and said to whoever was at the other side of the door, "Come in!"

Jake came in, his regular smile planted on his face. "Hey Bells, watcha doing?"

"Just some homework." I said and he nodded.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Shopping with Alice." I said. He chuckled; apparently the irritation was very clear in my voice.

"What about Friday?"

"Sorry, I'm busy that day too." I said.

He chuckled and said, "I think Alice will have you all shopped-out by tomorrow. Don't think you'll need to go another day."

"You know me, Jake. I'll be shopped-out in the first five minutes." I said.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I've got a date with Edward." I said.

He scowled. Again, my emotions must be clear on my face. "Sorry, he just asked me now. What did you have planned?"

"I dunno, maybe we could go to the movies, or La Push, or just hang out with the guys. Ya know, normal stuff."

"Maybe on Saturday or Sunday."

"Sure sure." He said and smiled at me. We talked for a little while and then he went downstairs to 'get started on homework.'

Once done with my homework, I made my way to the mirror in my room and started brushing my hair. I brushed the hair out of my face and then noticed that I still had the hickey from Edward. I saw the girl in the mirror's cheeks start to turn red and I knew that I was blushing. I sighed and then went back to lie on my bed. I listened to music for a little while and then went to bed.

The next day, I went to school, wearing a scarf to cover my neck, since I used my turtleneck yesterday. Jake rolled his eyes when he saw it and chuckled. I drove him to school and kept thinking about his birthday party coming up.

When I got to school, I walked over to my friends and leaned on Edward's precious Volvo like they were.

Everyone echoed in 'Hey Bells!'s and 'What's up?'s. I went to stand next to Edward and he kissed me on the lips. Before either of us could deepen the kiss, Emmett said, "What's up with the scarf, Bells."

"Umm..-I-.." I stuttered. Everyone was looking at me, including Edward. I sighed, realizing they would all find out soon enough and I rather do it myself than be choked to death by one of them trying to pull the scarf off.

Once the scarf revealed what I had been trying to hide, Emmett and Jasper both exchanged barks of laughter and Alice and Rose were giggling. I saw Edward blushing and I bet I was blushing too, which was another reason they continued laughing.

I quickly put the scarf back on, looking around hoping that nobody else saw. When they finished laughing, Rose said, "Why didn't you tell us before? We'll just put some concealer on it."

"Of course, Rose always carries it around." Edward muttered, making me laugh.

Rose scowled at us and was about to go look in her purse for the concealer, I suppose, when the bell rang. She sighed and said, "Think you can hold up till lunch?"

"Yup." I said and popped the 'p.'

Before Edward walked away, I pulled him over to me and said, "Next time your thinking about giving me a hickey, tell me so I can think of a way to stop you."

He gave me a cocky smirk and said, "And where would the fun in that be?" I quickly kissed him and walked away, mostly because of Alice's complaining about not wanting to be late. Before stepping into the building, I turned around and saw Edward's crooked smile shining in my direction. Yup, it's going to be hard to concentrate in class now.

When lunch rolled around, Alice and Rose dragged me to the bathroom. I sat on the counter where the mirror and sinks were while Rose and Alice took off my scarf and put the concealer on me. I closed my eyes and then once the makeup was put on my neck, I felt other cosmetics being put on my face. I opened my eyes and said, "What are you guys doing?"

"Bella! Close your eyes or you'll get makeup in them." Alice said, or you could even say demanded.

Not wanting to infuriate the evil pixie, or get makeup in my eyes, I closed them again. I felt something being glossy applied to my lips and then something rubbing on my eyelids. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." Rose said.

I looked in the mirror and blinked. That girl in the mirror had cherry colored lips, eyeliner, and smokey eyeshadow on. But most importantly, no signs of any hickey. I smiled and then Alice styled the scarf so it could hang off my jeans. "Ah, perfection." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the counter. We went to go pay for our lunches and then went to sit down with the guys.

At the end of the day, we were all leaning against Edward's Volvo again. Edward put his arm around my waist and was holding my tightly, making me feel so protected. The guys were talking about something, but I didn't know what because Alice and Rose were talking about what stores they wanted to go to. I told them I would have to go pick up Jake first and then I would go with them. That wasn't good enough.

"Bella!!! We have to leave now! You won't have time or we'll be late!" Alice whined.

"Alice, the stores will be open all night." I told her.

"But your appointment won't!" She said back to me.

"What are you talking about? What appointment?"

She grinned-evilly you could say-and said, "We're going to the salon. They're going to do our nails, our hair, and put makeup on us. Bella, it's going to be so much fun!"

She started pouting and giving me the puppy dog eyes, knowing I tend to be a pushover when somebody does that. I groaned and nodded my head. She squealed, quite loudly, and I said, "Don't make me change my mind." She was immediately silent. "But what am I going to do about Jake?"

Alice thought about it for a minute and said, "Edward could go pick him up."

I looked up at Edward and I saw he was glaring at Alice. "You can't be serious." He said with gritted teeth. I frowned at his behavior. I really wanted them to get along with each other. Plus, Jake said he's over the whole jealousy thing so I shouldn't have to worry about them fighting.

Edward now looked at me and I could almost see what was going through his mind. Anger, jealousy, irritation. I turned around to completely face him and said, "Please, Edward. For me."

He looked at me and then sighed. "Fine…. for _you_. But if I don't come back, you'll know who killed me."

I scowled at him and then put my arms around his neck. I looked at him, eye-to-eye, and said, "Thanks."

He pressed his lips to mine and I started tracing his bottom lip with my tongue, signaling I wanted him to give me access to his mouth. He wouldn't budge. Instead, he started nibbling on my ear and whispered in my ear, "But now when you get a hickey, you can't complain."

I pulled away from him and raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh really?" He nodded, that sexy smirk still on his face. "Who said there's gonna be a next time?"

"Me, of course." He said and started placing kisses on my neck. I had to restrain myself from moaning or any other kind of noise; as much as I complained about it, I really liked it. It's just that hiding it part that gets on my nerves.

Rosalie pulled me away from his embrace before he could do anything more and Alice said, "You guys can makeout later. We gotta go now or we'll really be late!"

"What happened to being fashionably late?" I said to her.

Alice laughed and said, "Bella, Bella, Bella. You have so much to learn." She started going on and on about how your 'not supposed to be late for anything involving fashion, shopping, or cosmetics'. Whatever.

"We're taking your car, Edward, and you can take Bella's truck." Rosalie said to Edward.

He groaned and I slapped his chest. Then I got my car keys out of my pocket and handed them to him. "Be good to my car."

"If I can even get it out of the parking lot…" He muttered.

We all said our good byes and then Rose, Alice, and me stepped into Edward's Volvo; towards my doom. As soon we started the car, I knew we weren't going to be late…a _Cullen _was driving, making that simply impossible since they all drive like maniacs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

Ugh, what did I just agree to? All I remember was looking into pools of chocolate and Bella's melodic voice asking me to do something for her. I immediately agreed…and then realized what I agreed to.

After the love of my life, Alice, and Rosalie left, Emmett said, "Dude, can you drive us to our house first then you can go pick up Jake? There's not gonna be enough room for all of us."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Man, don't worry. If Bella says he's over it, I'm sure he is." Jasper said; he's always the one to comfort us when something's wrong.

"I hope so. Now let's go find that thing Bella calls a truck." I said/

"You should probably buy her a new car." Emmett said.

"Bella hates gifts, so just imagine what she would say if I bought her a car. She would probably freak out and never talk to me again.

Emmett chuckled and said, "Yup, Bella's definitely not like other girls."

"You can say that again." Jasper said.

"I said: BELLA'S DEFINITELY NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS. Dude, get a hearing aid or something." Emmett yelled at Jasper. Jasper rolled his eyes at my brother's stupidity and I chuckled. Typical Emmett.

I pulled in front of my house, and Jasper opened the passenger side door and he and Emmett got out. "Good luck with the kid, Edward." Jasper told me.

"Thanks."

"You'll probably need it." Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Heard that Emmett!" I yelled out to him.

"You were supposed to!" He yelled back at me. "See, Jazzy, Eddie doesn't need a hearing aid…."

I drove down the road to La Push, trying to remember the way Bella drove last time. It was pretty hard to remember though; all I did remember was stealing glances at her and singing along to the radio.

Eventually, I saw a sign saying 'This Way to La Push Reservation' and followed it. I saw a bunch of teenagers driving on the other side of the road, so I went to the direction they were coming from and found the La Push High School.

I saw Jacob sitting on the same bench he was sitting on last time I was here with Bella. His two friends were there along with two other girls. When he looked in my direction as I was pulling in, he smiled and waved goodbye to his friends.

As he got closer to the car, I noticed his smile disappear and a frown filled with chagrin and anger appeared in its place. He stopped in front of the truck, not coming in. I rolled down the passenger seat window and he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bella went shopping with my sister. She asked me to pick you up." I said to him. The look remained on his face and he didn't step in the car. "Are you coming in or not?"

He opened the passenger seat door and then turned to look at me. "Let's get this straight. I don't like you, you don't like me. The only thing we have in common is we both want Bella. I don't care about what you have to say or anything you do, but I love her more than anything and I won't let you ruin things for me and her."

I looked at him blankly. Could he really be serious?!?! "Jacob, I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing against you…" LIES, all lies!!!!!

"Bullshit. It doesn't take a mind reader to know what you're probably thinking about right now."

Just listening to what he said and going through it in my mind… _'I love her more than anything and I won't let you ruin things for me and her'_…wait, did he just say what I think he said? I almost slammed the breaks right there and then. "Did you just say you loved her more than anything!?!?"

"Shit." He said and put his hand on his head. He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Yes, I did say it. You have a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah, I have a fucking problem with it!!! She's my girlfriend!" I yelled at him in disbelief. Good thing I was driving. If I wasn't, I would have a good chance at pummeling him.

He was silent for a few minutes and then sighed and said, "I know…trust me, I know. Just please don't tell her what I told you. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

I looked at him in disbelief again; this time not because he said he loved my girlfriend, but because his change of attitude. Note to self: ask Bella if he has multiple personality disorder. "Umm…sure. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You won't try to make a move on her or anything like that."

"Sure sure." He said and then we remained silent. We drove back to Bella's house and I parked the car in her driveway. I got out and gave the keys to Jacob.

"Tell Bella I'll call her later." I said to him.

He snorted and muttered lowly, but just loud enough for me to hear, "Tell her yourself."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bookbag as I walked back to my house. This kid better watch out.

BPOV

When we reached Port Angeles, Alice and Rose started dragging me into the salon. They made me sit down on one of those chairs with the sink of water to put your feet in while they went to talk with the lady who would do my nails.

I wanted to paint my nails black, but Alice scolded at that idea and picked out a light pink color, blah. The lady who painted my nails was amiably nice. The man who washed, trimmed, and straightened out my hair was funny, though he was constantly teasing me about my split ends. If Alice didn't have Jasper, and if the guy wasn't obviously gay, she would have been a perfect match for him.

The makeup lady was a different story. She was really bitchy and when it was time to pluck my eyebrows, I could sense the feeling of happiness and joy she would get from torturing me.

And it was torture.

Luckily, my eyebrows weren't too bad, so the pain, which I bet would have been less excruciating if she didn't instantly hate me so much, ended in a few minutes. Then she started on my makeup, Alice taking notes like she was in a college class. She next put some spray foundation, which I didn't really want on my face, but was too scared to say anything. After that, she put on black eyeliner, which I thought she would have poked in my eye, a blue shade on eye shadow, a light gray shade of eye shadow, and then about three coats of mascara. She curled my lashes and I was hoping to God I wouldn't look like a drag queen…or a clown. Lastly, she put on some pink lipstick followed by a lip-gloss in a similar color.

When she was done, I looked in the mirror and held back a gasp. Was that really me? I looked like I was getting ready for the red carpet. The makeup wasn't too noticeable, but enough to tell I was wearing some. Alice and Rose squealed when they saw me and told me how beautiful I looked. I felt beautiful too.

Alice and Rose paid all the people at the salon, though I said I would pay, and even paid for all the Dior products the makeup lady used. I ended up just giving each of them a tip. I considered not giving one to the makeup lady but decided against it because of the fabulous job she did.

After getting out of the salon, we continued our fashion adventure and went in search of a store where we could find the perfect dress for my date with Edward. I prayed to the shopping gods that it wouldn't take long.

We found our way into a Wet Seal store. After about an hour of looking around, we-we meaning mostly Alice and Rose- picked out a few dresses. We went into a dressing room. I was lucky I was wearing a button up shirt, so the makeup didn't smear, even though Alice will re-do it tomorrow, hence the reason for taking notes. I tried on the first few outfits and went outside so Rose and Alice could criticize or praise my outfit. The last outfit was a black, short, ruched-styled, dress with a long zipper in the front ending up to a little above my waist. I tried it on and it perfectly hugged my curves and the makeup made it look even better.

The door started pounding, waking me up from my trance. "Bell-aaa!!! Open the door!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah, if you don't like this one we have to go look again and then we might go to Mandees." Rose said.

I slowly opened the door, for dramatic effect, and stepped out. Alice and Rose were wide-eyed. "Oh my…" Alice started.

"God." Rose finished.

"Bella, you look amazing!!!" Alice said,

"Damn girl, you look sexy!" Rose said.

"You guys like it?" I said.

"Hell yeah!" Rose said. "I don't care what you say, your buying that dress!"

I grinned at them and looked in the mirror again and smiled. I felt confident, and dare I say it, sexy. I never really thought I was beautiful, pretty maybe, but not anything like Alice or Rose. This dress and the makeover must have some kind of effect on me.

"Ok, I know I said you look sexy, but let's not get conceded here. I'm kinda hungry and would like to get out of here in a decent time." Rose said.

I giggled and said, "Fine, let me just put my clothes on and then we can leave."

"Mickey Dees, here we come!" Rose said.

I went back into the dressing room and changed into my old clothes. I paid for the outfit, much to Alice and Rose's complaining. I told them, even if it wasn't true, that if I didn't pay for it myself, I wouldn't wear it. They shut up about it and let me pay.

We made our way to the nearby Mc' Donald's and ordered our food. After that, we went back to Edward's car and drove away back to our little town of Forks.

While in the car, Rose said, "I wonder how Edward did with Jake today."

I gasped, I completely forgot about that. For all I know, both of them could be at home with ice packs on their faces or still fighting. I shuddered at that idea and pulled out my cell phone to text Edward. _Hey Edward, we're leaving now. I miss you. How did it go when you picked up Jake? -B_

I waited a few minutes and then my cell phone rang. I checked the text from Edward that said: **_Let's just say I really got to know Jake. -E_**

I groaned and texted him back. _Was he that bad?-B_

**_Not really…but it doesn't matter anymore. Are you coming over to my house now? –E_**

_…I don't know…it's getting late so I was thinking about asking Alice to drop me off at my house. -B_

**_=[ -E_**

I giggled reading his message. _I wish I could, but I need to finish homework and then take a shower, Imma busy girl, you know. -B_

**_Why not get busy with me? ;) –E_**

I rolled my eyes and could easily imagine that sexy smirk on his face right now. Out of no where, Rose snatched the phone out of my hand. "Oooo, Bella's texting Eddie!" Rose said.

Alice giggled and said, "What does it say?"

"Edward sent her, 'Why not get busy with me?'" Rose said in her best Edward impersonation, making Alice and me laugh. "And it has a little wink sign!" She added.

"Awww…Eddie wants to get laid." Alice said. She and Rose laughed, while I blushed.

"See, that's why we told the bitchy lady not to put any blush on you!" Rose said.

"Give me my phone back!" I said to Rose.

"Hmm…wait one minute." She said. She was sitting down next to Alice in the front while I was sitting in the middle of the back. I peered over her shoulder and saw she was texting to Edward.

"Oh my God, Rose! Give me my phone back!" I said to her.

She typed in a few more buttons and then closed my phone. "All done."

"What did you write?" Alice and I asked at the same time; Alice in an exciting voice while mine in a panic-y one.

Rose whispered something in Alice's ear, making her giggle. Before I could ask again, my phone rang and I checked the message. **_Naughty Bella. Can't wait to see you. ;) –E_**

I quickly checked my Sent texts and saw what Rose wrote: _OH YES, EDWARD! I'M GOING TO RIDE YOU LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!!! -B_

"Oh… my… God! Rose, I can't believe you. Your such a bitch." I said, pushing her shoulder, making sure she knew I was joking around.

She giggled and said, "That's why you love me!"

"Edward's going to jump me when he sees me!" I said to her.

"And…" Rose said.

"I haven't had sex with him yet!"

"Well, you're not a virgin. Why not?"

"Because…" I said, not even sure what I would say. "I don't know. It just seems too soon. Plus, I bet Edward doesn't even know what he's thinking. He probably doesn't really want to."

"Oh, trust me, Bella. He wants to." Alice said. "The other day, Edward came out of a very long shower, all smiley too. You wanna guess what he was doing?"

"Ew, Eddie was jacking off with little Eddie, probably thinking of Bella." Rose said.

I blushed again, not being able to look them in the eyes. If they want to embarrass me, I'll have to embarrass them. Didn't they get the memo that confident Bella is here? "So what about you and Emmett? Have you guys done the nasty?" I said to Rose with a smile.

She blushed and said, "Um..not exactly…" She said.

"It's a yes or no question, Rosalie." I said to her.

"No…but we've done other things."

"And why haven't you gone all the way?"

"Umm…I'm just not ready." She said with a sigh. I felt kind of bad for hurting her feelings, not expecting to go that far.

"Don't worry, Rose. It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Emmett wants to, but I'm just not sure I'm ready."

"Don't let him push you. Emmett will understand." I said to her.

I heard Alice snickered so I looked at her and smiled. "What about you, Aly?" I said to her in an innocent voice.

"Me and Jazzy are waiting for marriage." She said, looking straight ahead at the road.

Rose and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. I saw Alice's little cheeks turn red. Ha, karma's a bitch, ain't she? "Really, Aly? You never told me that." Rose said.

"Well, it's not something that comes out in a regular conversation." She said.

"Good for you, Aly. Waiting for marriage is a good thing. Does Jazz agree with it?" I asked her.

"He's the one that came up with the idea." She said. This time we all started laughing.

"Ok, let's get off this subject now." I said.

"Agreed." Rose and Alice said at the same time.

I giggled. Confident Bella comes in handy; she better stay for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 15! Don't worry, confident Bella won't become a big part of the story or anything like that. I just wanted to see her get back at Rose and Alice for a little while. Hehe.**

**The makeup she used was something I copied from a website on how to put on makeup like Kristen Stewart. I usually don't wear a lot of makeup so I wanted to make it good. =)**

**Anyway, so far I got two people, besides me and my beta, who want Seth back and one person who doesn't want him back. If he comes back, he won't have a major role or anything, maybe just an appearance and a few lines. So keep telling me what you think!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts I get for this story! Luv ya all!**

**So...once again...please review, favorite/alert this story, and PM me if you want to! =P Thanks!**

**Muahzersz Xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**

* * *


	16. A Cullen Gets What a Cullen Wants!

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I suck. I should have wrote quicker...but I'm working on more right now and I promise to try and have it out (max) by the end of this week!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Twilight? You must be shiting w/ mi! Nah...I don't own it =/ **

**Chapter 16: A Cullen Gets What A Cullen Wants!**

EPOV

I made my way to my house and saw Emmett and Jasper on the couch playing the Playstation 3. I slammed the door behind me but neither of them turned to acknowledge me. I cough, but still nothing.

A minute later, a loud booming noise appeared on the screen and by the looks on their faces, it was easy to tell that Emmett had won.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Jasper yelled at him.

"Don't be a wuss! I won and you're just a sore loser!" Emmett said, acting like a child. Although he was older by a small number of months, he still acted like the same immature child he was and always will be. You just gotta love family.

"Am not!" Jasper shouted.

"Am too! Just ask Eddie…oh wait, hey Eddie! How long you've been standing there?" Emmett said, finally realizing I was there.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I dunno, a few minutes."

"Awww…you look angry?…but can you PLEASE tell Jazzy here that I won fair and square!"

"Whatever." I said and made my way to

"Dude, in all seriousness, why do you look so angry?" Jasper said.

"Here we go…Dr. Phil is back!" Emmett said, referring to Jasper's way of comforting.

"Shut up." Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes and then sat in between the two of them so they wouldn't fight anymore. "It's Jacob. When I went to go pick him up he...he said he loved Bella."

"Whoa, is he serious?" Emmett said.

"I'm not sure…he gave me this little speech about how I'm ruining things for him and her and he said he loved her more than anything."

"And what did you say?" Jasper said.

"I yelled at him and then he asked if I had a problem with it." Emmett started laughing and I glared at him. He chuckled and then stopped while waving his hand for me to continue talking. "Anyway, I told him hell yeah and then he had this sudden change in attitude and begged me not to tell her. It was like he had multiple personality disorder, it was weird."

"And you didn't beat the shit out of him?!?!" Emmett said.

"It's not like I didn't want to." I muttered and Emmett rolled his eyes. "What?" I asked him, irritated.

"Start acting like a man, dude! If he sees that kind of attitude from you, he's going to walk all over you and win the competition you two got going on."

"Em, there's no competition!"

"Well...you both love her...you both want her-"

"But the fact is that he has her." Jasper said.

"Thank you!" I shouted out.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted by Dr. Phil here, you gotta stop acting like a pussy. Show Jake who's got the girl. The hickey thing was good, but you don't know if he saw it."

Dammit, why does Emmett have to be right? Plus Jacob's words of love for my girlfriend, were still pissing me off. "Ok, so what do you want me to do."

Emmett grinned and stood up. He said, "Come on, we gotta go to Port Angeles."

"Are we gonna see the girls?" Jasper said, probably as confused as me.

"If we're lucky we won't." Emmett said.

"Then what the hell are we gonna go there for?"

"We're going to a little store called Tiffany's."

Gold...silver...gold...silver....that's all I'm seeing here...gold and silver. "Em, Bella won't want anything from here. She doesn't like gifts....especially expensive jewelry."

"Dude, every girl loves jewelry." Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't we already discuss that Bella's not like other girls." I fought back.

"Yeah, we did." Jasper said, obviously bored and wanting to get out of here.

"It's not like you heard me anyway, Jazzy." Emmett said to Jasper, who in response rolled his eyes at the name Alice calls him and Emmett uses to mock him. "But no matter how different Bells might be, she'll love jewelry. And isn't it the thought that counts?"

"You spend too much time with Rosalie." I said to him. He stuck his tongue out at me and then went back to looking at the shiny things under the glass. "Real mature."

He ignored me and kept looking,

A few minutes later, he pointed out one bracelet that was pure gold and had hearts all around it. "How about this one? It's 18 k gold and only $2,850!"

"What planet are you living on? That's a lot of money!" I said to him. I could tell the lady behind the counter was getting annoyed with us. "I'll be right back." I said and walked away and left them there, still looking at jewelry.

I started looking around at the less expensive and flashy jewelry. As much as I wanted to buy Bella the whole freaking store I knew first of all, my parents would kill me and second of all, and most importantly, Bella wouldn't like that.

While looking, I saw the one necklace that wasn't flashy nor super expensive. I called the lady over to where I was, not taking my eyes of that silver necklace, just imagining the way it would look around Bella's neck...

"Would you like to see this one?" The lady's voice from behind the counter brought me out of my trance of Bella.

"Yeah." I said and she got the key to unlock the little door leading to the different pieces of jewelry.

When she took it out, she placed it in my hand and I looked at it carefully. I wasn't a master or professional at picking out jewelry; actually, this was the first time I ever even stepped into a Tiffany's store nevertheless buying jewelry for someone. It had two small silver hearts on it; one said countless 'I love you's in an elegant script, while the other was blank The tag said it was sterling silver and only $225. "Do you think you could engrave something on this blank heart?" I asked the lady.

"Sure, let me get a piece of paper and you tell me what you want it to say. The paper will say how many letters and spaces you can write on it. It should be ready in three to five days and is about $30 extra."

"Wait, I need this by tomorrow! I can't leave without it now!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the people engraving words on other pieces of jewelry are very busy. You'll have to wait three to five days like everybody else." She said in such a monotone voice.

"What about if we pay extra?" Jasper suggested.

"Express shipping takes three to four days and I'd be happy to put you down for that." She said again in a monotone voice.

"Listen lady! We need this pronto, capeesh?" Emmett said, raising his voice, but not to the full extent of yelling. He's bringing a new meaning to Alice's saying,' A Cullen gets what a Cullen wants.' Why she made it up, I have no clue. But it's coming in handy now...

She looked kind of scared and blinked a few times. "Look, we'll give you an extra $50 plus the $225 and 30 bucks we're already going to give you." I said.

She raised her eyebrow and said, "Make it $100 and you got a deal."

Emmett looked at Jasper and me and we all nodded in agreement that it was a fair deal. "Deal." We all said and she smiled, as did I. She handed me a piece of paper with all the instructions on it and a pencil. I wrote down what I wanted it to say and gave it back to the lady, along with the extra hundred bucks. She was on the phone with someone, telling them that she needs an emergency necklace to be engraved right away.

After she hung up, she told me, "It should be done in about another hour or two."

"Ok, thanks again." I said to her and then she turned her attention to a couple that had just walked in. "So what are we going to do now?" I said to Emmett and Jasper.

"I dunno, wanna go to Mickey Dees?" Emmett said.

"No, I think that's where the girls are going to be." Jasper said.

"Then where should we go? We gotta be back here in about an hour or two." I said.

"Ugh, I hate when they're not specific about timing; it could either be ready in one hour or two hours-they're not a like!" Emmett whined.

"Umm...ok, well, while you let your anger out on that subject, me and Eddie are going to go grab some pizza." Jasper said and we started walking away.

"Hey, don't eat without me!" Emmett said and followed us.

"I swear I have no freaking idea how you eat so much and you're not obese." I said to him.

"It's called working out. That's how I get these babies." He said, flexing his muscles.

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Awww...Eddie, don't be jelly....hey that rhythms! Jelly Eddie...Eddie Jelly...damn, I could probably make a song!"

"You work on that." I said to him.

"Don't worry, Jelly Eddie, I won't make a move on your girlfriend. Just don't tell her I love her..." Emmett said, whispering and then putting a finger to his mouth saying, 'Shhh...'

"Shut the hell up, Emmett!" I said to him.

"Whoa, take a chill pill..or get laid...whatever floats your boat I guess." Emmett said.

"Jasper, can you tell Emmett to stop being such an ass."

"Emmett, stop being such an ass." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Now you can hear right, Jazzy!" Emmett said.

"God, you're so immature." I said to him.

"But that's why you love me." Emmett said proudly and then we walked into the pizza shop.

Four slices of pizza for each of us, three cans of sodas, and exactly one hour and a half later (due to Emmett's whining about being in between on hour and two hours), Emmett, Jasper, and I headed back to Tiffany's. The lady gave me a bag with the necklace in the familiar little blue box with a bow tied around it, and I paid her the remaining money. As we walked out of the store, I could have swore I heard her mutter, "Young love."

When we got back home, I quickly hid the little blue box in my drawer..right next to another special piece of jewelry, but that's not what's important right now. After making sure that little pixie of a sister I have or Esme wouldn't find it easily, I went back downstairs with Jasper and Emmett, who were watching ESPN.

At around 6:00, my phone started ringing, saying I got a text. When I opened my phone, I saw it was from Bella and I smiled. It said: _Hey Edward, we're leaving now. I miss you. How did it go when you picked up Jake? -B_

I inwardly groaned at remembering what happened today with Jacob. I texted her back, wanting to say more than I did: **_Let's just say I really got to know Jake. -E_**

_Was he that bad?-B_

Umm...let me think about that. YEAH! But instead, I told her: **_Not really…but it doesn't matter anymore. Are you coming over to my house now? –E_**

_…I don't know…it's getting late so I was thinking about asking Alice to drop me off at my house. -B_

**_=[ -E _**

And I really was sad. I hated not being able to see her and what makes it worse it what...or more specifically who will be at her house with her. And I'm definitely not talking about Chief Swan.

"Ooo...Eddie's texting Belly!" Emmett said and grabbed my phone.

"Em, give it back." I said and tried snatching the phone away from him, but he quickly turned around.

"What does it say?" Jasper said.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side."

"Bella sent him: _I wish I could, but I need to finish homework and then take a shower, Imma busy girl, you know. -B._" Emmett said in a girly voice, that by the way sounded nothing at all like Bella, and completely ignored my statement before. "God, this girl makes everything so easy." He started texting her back and I was getting scared for what he would tell her...or if he would ruin the surprise.

"What'd you say?" Jasper said.

"**_Why not get busy with me? –E_** with a little wink smiley...Rosie's loves those."

"Then why don't you text her instead?" I said, a little relieved he didn't ruin the surprise.

"Cause it's fun to make your girl blush...even if I can't see her."

"That makes no sense at all." I told him. "Dr. Phil, back me up?" I said to Jasper.

"Sorry, Dr, Phil's on coffee break." Jasper said.

"Damnnnn!!!!!!!!" Emmett said and looked at my phone in amazement.

"What?!?!?" Jasper and I both yelled at him. Though, Jasper was clearly amused while I was scared she would be pissed off at me.

"Little Belly can talk dirty!" He said.

I wasn't sure to be angry because he stole my phone and was sending my girlfriend text messages or angrier and sad that she's talking dirty with my brother...but thinks it's me. Ugh, this is confusing.

"What did Bells say?" Jasper said.

"_OH YES, EDWARD! I'M GOING TO RIDE YOU LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!!! -B_"

I smirked at that and said, "Your plan didn't work...so now can I have my phone back?"

Emmett started texting her back but still said to me, "You didn't say the magic word...."

"Please!"

"Hey, don't beg to me! To your girlfriend you can, but I don't roll like that, bro."

"Ugh, you know what I mean." I said annoyed. He didn't say anything so I continued. "Can I _please_ have my phone back?"

"You should have said that in the first place....here ya go." Emmett said and handed me my phone back. I checked my Sent messages to see what the last thing he said to her was and when I saw it, I started laughing.

"**_Naughty Bella. Can't wait to see you._** smiley wink **_–E_**? Are you trying to make me look like a pedophile or something?"

"Nah...more like a sex offender."He said.

"Whatever, but tomorrow you're going to tell her it was you who sent the last two messages." I said to him.

"Anything for you, bro." Emmett said and we continued watching the game on TV.

~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

"You sure you don't wanna come back to my house." Alice said.

" We all know Edward really wants to see you." Rose added and wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed and said, "As tempting as that sounds, I have to start dinner for Charlie and Jake."

"Ugh, tell your old man to go call for some sesame chicken or something." Alice said.

I giggled and grabbed my bags, "Maybe next time. But thanks again for everything, I'll see you guys tomorrow-and Rose, you're gonna tell Edward you sent him that last text."

"Surrreee. See ya, 'naughty bella'." Rose said.

Alice giggled and said the same goodbye and then sped off in Edward's Volvo.

When I got in my house, I went to the kitchen and saw Charlie and Jake eating something the obviously ordered.

"Chinese?" I asked them.

"Nope Mexican." Charlie said.

"Hmm...the pixie was wrong about that one..." I muttered.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing."

"Bells, you're missing out on a really good burrito." Jake said. while chewing his food.

"Ewww...Jake close your mouth and don't talk while your eating." I said to him.

"Yes, mom." He grumbled.

"Sorry I was late...Alice and Rose-"

"Don't worry bout it Bells, me and Jake are fine. You had something to eat already?" Charlie asked.

"Only Ronald Mc'Donald's finest." I said sarcastically.

"Good...cause I would offer you some of mine…but I just finished so that would have been a problem." Jake said and then burped.

"Your so generous." I said and rolled my eyes. "I'm going upstairs." I said.

"Should we roll out the red carpet?" Jake said, a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." I said and went upstairs. I took a quick shower and then went to do my homework.

I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo with all our friends, and he awkwardly waved. We hadn't really talked since the whole texting thing happened yesterday. I waved back at him and walked towards him. "I think there is some explaining to do." I said.

"My thoughts exactly." He said. "Emmett…anything you wanna say."

"Yeah, it was kinda me who sent the last two messages, not Prudeward over here." Emmett said. "Well...I kinda was 'E'...my name is Emmett and from what I've been writing since Pre-K, Emmett starts with an 'E'.

I stared at Emmett and then started laughing. I then looked at Rose and said, "And 'B'?"

Rosalie raised her hand, shyly. "Rosalie doesn't start with a 'B', does it?" I teased.

"Umm...well...no...but 'B' for me stands for...bitch! Yeah, bitch! Cause I'mma bitch!" Rosalie said; starting with stuttering and then getting more confident with her words making us all start laughing.

"You got that right, Rose." I said to her and then she nudged me.

"Shut up, 'naughty Bella'." She said to me.

"Well, at least your boyfriend thinks so." I said to her and she glared at me. All of us started laughing... except for her and Edward. Hey, _I_ thought it was pretty funny.

The bell rang and we all made our way to our classes. Before I could make my way to my classroom with Alice, Edward's hand pulled me towards him. "So we're cool now right." He told me.

I kissed his lips and nodded. He smiled and then Alice had to ruin the moment by saying. "Bella! Do we need a repeat of yesterday? I can't be late for English!"

"That's because you suck at English," I told her and Edward chuckled. "See ya at lunch." I said to him and walked away with Alice.

"Ugh, if you two weren't so good for each other, I'd be pissed at you." Alice started saying. I wasn't lying when I said she sucked at English; she easily got bored with the classics and didn't understand the whole point of reading them when there were better books like 'Gossip Girl' out. Her words-not mine.

"Whatever, let's go." I said to her.

We got to English, on time might I add, and took our seats. We continued our regular lesson and our teacher told us there would be a quiz on our current book, one I've already read, Sense & Sensibility. Alice, of course, wasn't so thrilled.

"Bella! I haven't even read the book yet!" She complained while we were walking to lunch together later on.

"Then how have you been doing some of the reports and summaries?"

"Sparknotes-duh." She said.

"That won't work with Ms. Hunters, she gets those little facts you wouldn't know where there unless you really read it and paid attention to it." I said.

"Ugh, Bells! You tell me that _now_." She said.

"Sorry, didn't seem important before. How did you get into Advanced English if you used Sparknotes anyway?"

"I'm not stupid…just illiterate I guess."

"Illiterate means uneducated…or stupid."

"Whatever, it's just not my favorite subject!"

"Okayyy…"

"Okay is such a stupid word…"She muttered under her breath making me giggle.

When I wasn't looking, I tripped and fell straight to the floor, someone landing on top of me. I had fallen straight forward, but was able to guard my face with my hands.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't watching were I was walking." The person on top of me said.

I recognized the voice and surprised. It was James. James was a nerd, as far as I could tell. I never really liked using those stereotype names, but there was no other word for him. He wore glasses, is extremely smart, has _all_ A.P. classes, not many friends, and sits with the outcasts. The outcasts mainly included of himself, another boy named Laurent who moved here from France when his parents died at around the same time I moved here, and a girl named Victoria. She had very frizzy red hair and it seemed to have never been untangled. The three of them were very quiet and not very social.

With that being said, it explained my reason for being shocked when he apologized. He never talked to anyone. The last time I actually remember him talk to anyone outside his group or a teacher was, now that I think about it, …me. It was the middle of ninth grade and the sophomores were being jerks to him. Whenever someone teased him, he just ignored them and walked away, most likely snatching away whatever they pried out of his hands. I was tired and upset of them treating him like that, so I walked over to the sophomores and told them to stop bothering him. At first, they weren't scared, but let's just say that reminding people that you're the Chief of Police's daughter has an impact on people. They walked away and I talked with James for a few minutes before Angela pulled me away to her mom's awaiting car.

"Oh my God, Bella are you ok?" Alice squealed-not her usual perky squeal; it was more of a worrisome one.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and tried to move. "James, do you think you could…"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said and got off of me.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Edward running towards us from the cafeteria. "Are you ok? Do you want to go to the nurse."

"No, Edward. I'm fine. He's not that heavy." I said and smiled at James; letting him no I wasn't angry with him. He grinned back at me. Edward put his hand out in front of me and I pulled on it to help me up. Once I was standing, I waved goodbye to James and Laurent, who was watching the whole scene, and started walking back to the cafeteria.

"Walk much, Isabella?" Lauren sneered at me.

I ignored her and Edward put his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him while kissing my forehead. I gave her a satisfied smile and then went to get my lunch. All the while, I could still feel her glaring behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok..so I mentioned someone important in here and it's probably not hard to guess who...but if not...I'll keep you guessing. =P More of that character will be coming in later, which helps me try to prove the point of this question: Can Edward and Jake ever work together? 0_o **

**I wanted to write more, but my mom just got out of the E.R. so I gotta help her out a little, so in case I don't get to fulfill my promise, you still have this! **

**So please review, they make me write faster and give me more inspiration! I love to hear what you guys think, whether it be feeback or suggestions. And alert/ favorite this story too! I love ya all who always do!**

**Muahzersz Xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	17. The Date

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…but I own lots of posters, magazines, a bookmark, the books, an Edward action figure (lmao), lots of shirts, a dogtag, and a severe case of OEJTD (Obsessive Edward Jacob Twilight Disorder)…and some other stuff….lolz.

Chapter 17: The Date

"Hey Jake." I said as Jake got into my truck. I had just came to pick him up, escaping the clutches of Alice wanting me to go over her house right away. We had finally thought of a reasonable time for her and Rose to play Bella-Barbie.

"Hey Bells." He said. "Nice to see it's you this time."

I nervously smiled at him and started the truck. "So how was school?"

"Same old, same old. What about you?"

"Same old, same old." I said, mimicking him. We both laughed a little and talked more about our day.

"Today's Friday…so you're going out with Edward today, right?" he asked me, looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose are going to come over and help me get ready by 4:45."

"Ohh...well, are we still going to the movies tomorrow? Quil and Embry want to go and Jane and Claire still miss you." He said.

"Sure, tell them I'll be there." He smiled brightly and I laughed at him. Soon enough, we got to my house and I parked my truck. When we got inside, I told him, "I'll be in the shower, if Rose and Alice come, just send them up to my room."

"What am I? Your butler?"

"Why, of course, Jeeves." I said.

"I prefer Jenkins, Daphne." He said with a smirk.

"I thought you were over that Scooby-Doo phase?" I said, with my own smirk on my face. As a kid, he was completely obsessed with Scooby-Doo, and often had me and a few other kids pretend to be solving some kind of mystery while pretending we were in a hippy-van. Jake had always dubbed me as Daphne because she was always getting kidnapped and known as 'danger prone.' Nevertheless, he dubbed himself Fred, and claimed that Fred and Daphne should have kissed or hooked up in at least every episode.

"I guess not."

"Ok then, I'll let you and Scooby Doo reconcile, Alfred." I told him.

"Quit it with the butler names!"

"Sure thing, Bob."

"Bob?"

"Ya know...Bob the Butler...from the movie Bob the Butler..."

"Must have missed it." He said.

"Yeah, it was on the plane ride from here to Florida when I went to go visit my grandparents."

"That explains a lot."

"Yup...well like I said, I'll be upstairs."

"Sure sure."

I took a shower and washed my hair. By the time I was out and dressed in a robe, Alice and Rose were already in my room.

"Time to make Bella more beautiful!!!" Alice sang and stood up, the flat-iron straightener in one hand and a brush in the other.

I groaned and Rose pushed me down to the chair for my desk. I closed my eyes and let the beautifying begin.

Six o'clock rolled around, much to slowly (but that might have to do with the fact that Rose and Alice were doing my hair and makeup) I might add, and slipped into the black zipper dress. I looked just as beautiful as yesterday, Rose and Alice had said. Like last time, I was able to convince them to let me wear my converse. No way was I going to wear death heels.

Alice's phone started ringing and after saying the occasional 'Uh huh', she hung up the phone and squealed. "Jazzy said Edward is coming over now!"

They immediately got to work for looking for a jacket I can use. They gave me a small leather jacket to put on and got my purse filled up with unnecessary 'emergency' makeup. By the time they were done, we heard the bell ring downstairs and I smiled. Edward was here.

Rose smiled at me and handed me my purse. "Knock him dead." She whispered to me and made her way downstairs, most likely to tell Edward I was on my way down.  
I was heading towards the door in my room before Alice's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs?" I said, though it came out more like a question.

"Wait a few minutes. From what Jazzy told me, he's pretty anxious to see you. Make him wait a little while longer than you can make your grand entrance."

"Alice, that's so cliche. Plus, staircase, nevertheless, my house, is grand enough to make a 'grand entrance.'"

"With you there, it'll be like we're in a million dollar mansion."

I rolled my eyes at her lame metaphors and sat on my bed. After a minute, I looked at the clock and sighed. "Aly, this I boring. I'm wasting valuable time with Edward now."

She made a way too exaggerated and dramatic sigh and stood up. She walked out the door and over her shoulder she said, "Fine. Out you go."

I quickly stood up and went towards the door. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. Why was I suddenly becoming nervous? I guess it's because I'm probably just as anxious as he is to see him.

I walked down the stairs and my eyes immediately landed on Edward's happy and excited . He was smiling as he looked at me, and damn did he look good. I clutched on to the railing for dear life, hoping I wouldn't make a fool out of myself and fall, that would definitely ruin the moment.

My eyes soon landed on another pair of excited eyes, yet these were not happy like Edward's wonderful green eyes were. They seemed sad and angry, but at the same time, wanting to be gleeful. I knew they couldn't be Alice's eyes, since she had the same green eyes as Edward- though, for some reason, they don't seem as green and sparkling like Edward's do-and Rosalie had blue eyes. The pair of eyes I was now looking into, trying to understand the depth of the eye's reaction, were dark brown eyes. Jacob's eyes. Maybe he didn't want me going out wearing what I'm wearing now, he does get over-protective of me sometimes. That must be it, right?

I turned my attention back to Edward. He, like always, looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with the first few buttons undone, and pair of black pants that definitely looked like jeans, and his worn out black Chucks. Never have I seen someone look as good as he did right now. Like I said before, gorgeous.

Finally, I reached the end of the staircase. Edward immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him in a warm embrace. He whispered in my ear, "There are no words to describe how beautiful you are."

I must have been blushing, because when he pulled out of the hug, he chuckled. I was about to say something else when I heard a cough behind Edward.  
"Umm..Bells, sorry to interrupt or whatever, but I just wanted to say Quil and Embry said they're coming tomorrow and gonna bring Jane and Claire." Jake said.

"Cool, well, I guess we gotta go now. I'll see you later. Can you remind Charlie where I'm at."

"And where would that be?" He said, a teasing smirk forming on face.

"Uhhh..." Come to think about it, I had no freaking clue. I turned to face Edward and he just smiled at me and spoke up.

"It's a surprise, but I assure you we'll be safe...um, safe in Forks." He said, catching himself from saying something he would probably regret hearing later.

Jake's smirk left and numbly nodded. He went into the living room and closed the door, leaving Edward and me alone in the small hallway between the kitchen, living room, and front door.

"Soo..let's get going." Edward said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, a gesture I was no so familiar with.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping he would tell me now that Jake isn't around.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said.

"That's no fair; I hate surprises." I argued. I saw him frown and I said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go." He said and forced a smile. I scowled, but tried to push it to the back of my head.

When we got outside, I was surprised to not see his car anywhere in sight. "Where's your car?"

"The place we're going to is close by my house."

"Oh." I said, for a lack of better words.

We arrived at his house in a few minutes. We walked towards the back of the house, towards the woods. "We're going in the there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a little walk, I could carry you if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Just lead the way."

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"No, I'm just still a little confused."

He chuckled and grabbed hold of my hand. Together, we walked towards the woods…into the darkness…ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But still, I was afraid I would fall or something.

About several minutes later, I began to see some light. We were walking towards it, still hand in hand. When we got there, I saw that we were in a meadow. It was the loveliest place I've ever seen. It was quite small, perfectly round, and filled with all different colors of wildflowers-violet, yellow, and soft white. I could hear the bubbling music of a stream nearby. The moon was illuminating the area, making there no need for any lights-it probably would have ruined this perfect illusion anyway.

In the middle of the meadow, there was a big blanket spread out and a picnic basket. I turned to look at Edward, who was shyly smiling, seeming nervous. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"I found it when I first came here. I was just walking around in the woods-"

"Whoa, you shouldn't do that. You never know if a bear or a wolf might be lingring around in here." I said, and looked back towards the woods were we entered the meadow from, stupidly making sure no scary animals followed us.

"I was careful, but anyway, I found it and felt I could just think about anything here without any worries."

"Do you come here with Em and Aly a lot?" I asked him.

"Nope, the only person that I shared this place with is you." He said, looking around again, as did I.

"It's so beautiful." I blurted out, feeling kind of stupid afterwards.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Now that was corny." I said with a giggle.

He chuckled and said, "I know, but only you make me say those kind of things-basically not my regular style at all."

I laughed and he brought me to the blanket. We sat down and started taking out the food. He told me that Esme had prepared all the food-consisting of two chicken parm heroes, two cans of coke, and chocolate covered strawberries. Everything was the perfect temperature; the chicken parm hot like it just came out of the oven, the coke still cool as if the cans had ice in it, and the chocolate covered strawberries…how did he know those were my favorite?

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked me, as he fed me a chocolate strawberry after we had finished the main dish.

I giggled a little and said, "Although this goes beyond cliché and corny in my book, it's still absolutely amazing and perfect. How can you be so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect; I'm a nobody, just like everyone else." He said.

"And nobody's perfect…so therefore you're perfect!" I said to him.

He chuckled and said, "I'm far from it, but I do see perfection now."

I rolled my eyes and we continued feeding each other the chocolate covered strawberries.

Soon, we were all done with everything. I was putting away the plates when Edward spoke, "Bella, is it ok if I give you something?"

"It's not like you would even let me refuse." I said, sarcastically. He smiled at me, knowing that even though I was being sarcastic, it was true.

He dug into his jean pocket and took out a familiar blue box-one I had seen when Phil had proposed to Renee. Tiffany's. I almost groaned at the thought of Edward buying me something from there, but I held it in, knowing that if I did, Edward would feel horrible. I just hate that I could never give him anything as expensive as the things he gives me.

Out of nowhere, it was placed in my hand, waking me up from my thoughts. I smiled at Edward and tore the bow off of it. I then opened the box, leading to another little blue pouch. I opened the little snap button and there it was. A silver necklace with two hearts on it; one with countless 'I love you's' on it in a script almost as elegant and fancy as Edward's handwriting, but the other one stood out. It was engraved _Bella + Edward 4ever_. I don't think I have ever loved a piece of jewelry as much as I loved this one.

"Edward…it's so beautiful…I…I don't think I should accept this."

"I think you should."

"Your opinion might be a little bit biased." I said to him.

"Come here, I'll put it on you." He said and patted his legs so I could sit on his lap.

Hesitantly, I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. He pushed my hair out of the way and over my shoulder. He took the necklace out of my hand and unlatched it. He put it around my neck and I looked down and admired it. It really was beautiful.

I leaned my back against Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just the sound of the stream nearby as the only thing making sound. Eventually, I did break the silence and said, "Thank you-for the picnic, for taking me to the meadow, and even for the irrational but beautiful means of buying me the necklace.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…but I own lots of posters, magazines, a bookmark, the books, an Edward action figure (lmao), lots of shirts, a dogtag, and a severe case of OEJTD (Obsessive Edward Jacob Twilight Disorder)…and some other stuff….lolz.

Chapter 17: The Date

"Hey Jake." I said as Jake got into my truck. I had just came to pick him up, escaping the clutches of Alice wanting me to go over her house right away. We had finally thought of a reasonable time for her and Rose to play Bella-Barbie.

"Hey Bells." He said. "Nice to see it's you this time."

I nervously smiled at him and started the truck. "So how was school?"

"Same old, same old. What about you?"

"Same old, same old." I said, mimicking him. We both laughed a little and talked more about our day.

"Today's Friday…so you're going out with Edward today, right?" he asked me, looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose are going to come over and help me get ready by 4:45."

"Ohh...well, are we still going to the movies tomorrow? Quil and Embry want to go and Jane and Claire still miss you." He said.

"Sure, tell them I'll be there." He smiled brightly and I laughed at him. Soon enough, we got to my house and I parked my truck. When we got inside, I told him, "I'll be in the shower, if Rose and Alice come, just send them up to my room."

"What am I? Your butler?"

"Why, of course, Jeeves." I said.

"I prefer Jenkins, Daphne." He said with a smirk.

"I thought you were over that Scooby-Doo phase?" I said, with my own smirk on my face. As a kid, he was completely obsessed with Scooby-Doo, and often had me and a few other kids pretend to be solving some kind of mystery while pretending we were in a hippy-van. Jake had always dubbed me as Daphne because she was always getting kidnapped and known as 'danger prone.' Nevertheless, he dubbed himself Fred, and claimed that Fred and Daphne should have kissed or hooked up in at least every episode.

"I guess not."

"Ok then, I'll let you and Scooby Doo reconcile, Alfred." I told him.

"Quit it with the butler names!"

"Sure thing, Bob."

"Bob?"

"Ya know...Bob the Butler...from the movie Bob the Butler..."

"Must have missed it." He said.

"Yeah, it was on the plane ride from here to Florida when I went to go visit my grandparents."

"That explains a lot."

"Yup...well like I said, I'll be upstairs."

"Sure sure."

I took a shower and washed my hair. By the time I was out and dressed in a robe, Alice and Rose were already in my room.

"Time to make Bella more beautiful!!!" Alice sang and stood up, the flat-iron straightener in one hand and a brush in the other.

I groaned and Rose pushed me down to the chair for my desk. I closed my eyes and let the beautifying begin.

Six o'clock rolled around, much to slowly (but that might have to do with the fact that Rose and Alice were doing my hair and makeup) I might add, and slipped into the black zipper dress. I looked just as beautiful as yesterday, Rose and Alice had said. Like last time, I was able to convince them to let me wear my converse. No way was I going to wear death heels.

Alice's phone started ringing and after saying the occasional 'Uh huh', she hung up the phone and squealed. "Jazzy said Edward is coming over now!"

They immediately got to work for looking for a jacket I can use. They gave me a small leather jacket to put on and got my purse filled up with unnecessary 'emergency' makeup. By the time they were done, we heard the bell ring downstairs and I smiled. Edward was here.

Rose smiled at me and handed me my purse. "Knock him dead." She whispered to me and made her way downstairs, most likely to tell Edward I was on my way down.  
I was heading towards the door in my room before Alice's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs?" I said, though it came out more like a question.

"Wait a few minutes. From what Jazzy told me, he's pretty anxious to see you. Make him wait a little while longer than you can make your grand entrance."

"Alice, that's so cliche. Plus, staircase, nevertheless, my house, is grand enough to make a 'grand entrance.'"

"With you there, it'll be like we're in a million dollar mansion."

I rolled my eyes at her lame metaphors and sat on my bed. After a minute, I looked at the clock and sighed. "Aly, this I boring. I'm wasting valuable time with Edward now."

She made a way too exaggerated and dramatic sigh and stood up. She walked out the door and over her shoulder she said, "Fine. Out you go."

I quickly stood up and went towards the door. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. Why was I suddenly becoming nervous? I guess it's because I'm probably just as anxious as he is to see him.

I walked down the stairs and my eyes immediately landed on Edward's happy and excited . He was smiling as he looked at me, and damn did he look good. I clutched on to the railing for dear life, hoping I wouldn't make a fool out of myself and fall, that would definitely ruin the moment.

My eyes soon landed on another pair of excited eyes, yet these were not happy like Edward's wonderful green eyes were. They seemed sad and angry, but at the same time, wanting to be gleeful. I knew they couldn't be Alice's eyes, since she had the same green eyes as Edward- though, for some reason, they don't seem as green and sparkling like Edward's do-and Rosalie had blue eyes. The pair of eyes I was now looking into, trying to understand the depth of the eye's reaction, were dark brown eyes. Jacob's eyes. Maybe he didn't want me going out wearing what I'm wearing now, he does get over-protective of me sometimes. That must be it, right?

I turned my attention back to Edward. He, like always, looked gorgeous. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with the first few buttons undone, and pair of black pants that definitely looked like jeans, and his worn out black Chucks. Never have I seen someone look as good as he did right now. Like I said before, gorgeous.

Finally, I reached the end of the staircase. Edward immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him in a warm embrace. He whispered in my ear, "There are no words to describe how beautiful you are."

I must have been blushing, because when he pulled out of the hug, he chuckled. I was about to say something else when I heard a cough behind Edward.  
"Umm..Bells, sorry to interrupt or whatever, but I just wanted to say Quil and Embry said they're coming tomorrow and gonna bring Jane and Claire." Jake said.

"Cool, well, I guess we gotta go now. I'll see you later. Can you remind Charlie where I'm at."

"And where would that be?" He said, a teasing smirk forming on face.

"Uhhh..." Come to think about it, I had no freaking clue. I turned to face Edward and he just smiled at me and spoke up.

"It's a surprise, but I assure you we'll be safe...um, safe in Forks." He said, catching himself from saying something he would probably regret hearing later.

Jake's smirk left and numbly nodded. He went into the living room and closed the door, leaving Edward and me alone in the small hallway between the kitchen, living room, and front door.

"Soo..let's get going." Edward said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, a gesture I was no so familiar with.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping he would tell me now that Jake isn't around.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said.

"That's no fair; I hate surprises." I argued. I saw him frown and I said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go." He said and forced a smile. I scowled, but tried to push it to the back of my head.

When we got outside, I was surprised to not see his car anywhere in sight. "Where's your car?"

"The place we're going to is close by my house."

"Oh." I said, for a lack of better words.

We arrived at his house in a few minutes. We walked towards the back of the house, towards the woods. "We're going in the there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a little walk, I could carry you if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Just lead the way."

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"No, I'm just still a little confused."

He chuckled and grabbed hold of my hand. Together, we walked towards the woods…into the darkness…ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But still, I was afraid I would fall or something…or an animal would attack.

About several minutes later, I began to see some light. We were walking towards it, still hand in hand. When we got there, I saw that we were in a meadow. It was the loveliest place I've ever seen. It was quite small, perfectly round, and filled with all different colors of wildflowers-violet, yellow, and soft white. I could hear the bubbling music of a stream nearby. The moon was illuminating the area, making there no need for any lights-it probably would have ruined this perfect illusion anyway.

In the middle of the meadow, there was a big blanket spread out and a picnic basket. I turned to look at Edward, who was shyly smiling, seeming nervous. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"I found it when I first came here. I was just walking around in the woods-"

"Whoa, you shouldn't do that. You never know if a bear or a wolf might be lingring around in here." I said, and looked back towards the woods were we entered the meadow from, stupidly making sure no scary animals followed us.

"I was careful, but anyway, I found it and felt I could just think about anything here without any worries."

"Do you come here with Em and Aly a lot?" I asked him.

"Nope, the only person that I shared this place with is you." He said, looking around again, as did I.

"It's so beautiful." I blurted out, feeling kind of stupid afterwards.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Now that was corny." I said with a giggle.

He chuckled and said, "I know, but only you make me say those kind of things-basically not my regular style at all."

I laughed and he brought me to the blanket. We sat down and started taking out the food. He told me that Esme had prepared all the food-consisting of two chicken parm heroes, two cans of coke, and chocolate covered strawberries. Everything was the perfect temperature; the chicken parm hot like it just came out of the oven, the coke still cool as if the cans had ice in it, and the chocolate covered strawberries…how did he know those were my favorite?

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked me, as he fed me a chocolate strawberry after we had finished the main dish.

I giggled a little and said, "Although this goes beyond cliché and corny in my book, it's still absolutely amazing and perfect. How can you be so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect; I'm a nobody, just like everyone else." He said.

"And nobody's perfect…so therefore you're perfect!" I said to him.

He chuckled and said, "I'm far from it, but I do see perfection now."

I rolled my eyes and we continued feeding each other the chocolate covered strawberries.

Soon, we were all done with everything. I was putting away the plates when Edward spoke, "Bella, is it ok if I give you something?"

"It's not like you would even let me refuse." I said, sarcastically. He smiled at me, knowing that even though I was being sarcastic, it was true.

He dug into his jean pocket and took out a familiar blue box-one I had seen when Phil had proposed to Renee. Tiffany's. I almost groaned at the thought of Edward buying me something from there, but I held it in, knowing that if I did, Edward would feel horrible. I just hate that I could never give him anything as expensive as the things he gives me.

Out of nowhere, it was placed in my hand, waking me up from my thoughts. I smiled at Edward and tore the bow off of it. I then opened the box, leading to another little blue pouch. I opened the little snap button and there it was. A silver necklace with two hearts on it; one with countless 'I love you's' on it in a script almost as elegant and fancy as Edward's handwriting, but the other one stood out. It was engraved _Bella + Edward 4ever_. I don't think I have ever loved a piece of jewelry as much as I loved this one.

"Edward…it's so beautiful…I…I don't think I should accept this."

"I think you should."

"Your opinion might be a little bit biased." I said to him.

"Come here, I'll put it on you." He said and patted his legs so I could sit on his lap.

Hesitantly, I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. He pushed my hair out of the way and over my shoulder. He took the necklace out of my hand and unlatched it. He put it around my neck and I looked down and admired it. It really was beautiful.

I leaned my back against Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just the sound of the stream nearby as the only thing making sound. Eventually, I did break the silence and said, "Thank you-for the picnic, for taking me to the meadow, and even for the irrational but beautiful means of buying me the necklace.

"Anything for you, love." He said as he kissed my hair. We sat together in a comftorable silence for a few minutes more before he said, "Do you wanna go to my house? We could watch a movie or something, it's only 9:00."

"Sure, I don't have to be home till 12 anyway." I said, remembering one of Charlie's rules for hanging out on the weekends with Edward.

We packed up all the things he brought and tucked it back into the picnic basket. The hike going back to his house was just the same as coming here, though I wasn't as confused as before. Soon, I saw the now familiar tall white house that stood apart from everyone else's in this neigborhood.

Edward opened the door and we saw Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme sitting down in the living room watching something on the huge plasma screen TV. They seemed like such the perfect family, including Edward.

"Hey mom, dad. We're back." Edward said, still standing next to me.

"Did you kids have fun?" Esme asked.

"Yup." I said and both Edward and I smiled.

"We're just goinng to hang out upstairs for a little while." Edward said and lightly grabbed my arm, leading me to the staircase. Edward's dad pulled on his arm and whispered something in his ear, making him blush. I bit my lip to keep from laughing; whatever Carlisle had said must have been pretty embarassing.

Upstairs, Edward and I sprawled out together on his couch, him holding my body to his closely. We watched a movie together, talked a little, and spent a lot of time making out.

Too soon, it was ten minutes before twelve and I, sadly, had to get home. Edward walked me back to my house, even though it started to rain. We ended the night with a kiss at my doorstep in the rain, before I went inside my house….or so I thought that's how I would end the night.

When I got inside, Charlie was already sleeping and Jake was watching TV. I quickly said goodnight to him and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my tank top and shorts and went to the bathroom to wash my face off of the makeup and then take a nice relaxing shower.

Back in my room, I heard a noise, like someone was moving around in my room. I guessed it must have been Jake, since the TV was now off downstairs.

"Jake-" I started to say as I opened my bedroom door. I soon realized it wasn't Jake….it was Edward. "Edward!" I squealed, surprised at the action. I went and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around him in the embrace. He chuckled, but I noticed he had that same sad smile he earlier tonight.

I was about to ask him what was upsetting him,but he pressed his finger to my lips and whispered, "Shhh…you have to keep your voice low."

I nodded and whispered back, "How did you get in here?"

He nodded his towards the window and said, "You should really learn to lock your window."

"Then how would you be able to sneak into my room at night, Spiderman?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"True…Spidermonkey." He said and then frowned a little. "But maybe I should get going…Carlisle and Esme think I'm sleeping."

"No! Don't go…stay the night."

"I don't think I should…"

"Please." I said, trying my best to use the puppy dog eyes Alice uses so well.

He thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Ok."

I smiled back at him and he threw me down gently onto the bed. I got under the covers and waited while he took off his shoes, shirt, and pants, leaving himself in just his boxers. He got out his phone and I tried to turn my head, willing myself not to stare at his scuplted chest, with the six pack, or anywhere below. He looked like a Greek god, if not a male model.

A few minutes later, the lights were off and he climbed into bed with me and pulled the covers back up. "Did I mention how sexy you look right now?" He said, holding on to me while we lay down together.

"Did I metion how sexy _you _look right now?" I asked him, with a giggle.

"No, I don't think so." He said.

"Well, in that case, you look incredibly sexy." I whispered to him.

"Well, you look amazingly sexy."

We kept bantering for a few minutes before he said, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I said and fell into the best sleep I could have ever thought of.

A/N: I was kind of rushed, but I hope you still like it! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!


	18. Plans, Explanations, and Suspicions

**_Chapter 18: Plans, Explanations, and Suspicions_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.... -_-_**

BPOV

I woke up in the morning to hear the sound of the rain hitting my window and no Edward next to me. So much for a good morning. I sat up to stretch my arms and then noticed that next to me was a note-how cliché. I read it to be immersed in Edward's elegant script apologizing for having to leave early only because Charlie might find out or his parents. He promised he would try to sleep over again the next day. I smiled at that thought and got ready for another boring Saturday. I wasn't really sure what I would be doing but hopefully Edward would have time to come over while Charlie was working,

After getting dressed, I looked at my iHome and it said it was 1:00. Wow, I must have been more tired than I thought I was.

I went downstairs to make something to eat when I saw something I wasn't expecting. Jake, Quil, Embry, Jane, and Claire, were all in the kitchen.

"Look, Bella's up!" Claire said happily, like always.

"Hey guys?" I said, trying to hide the fact that I didn't remember them saying they were coming over today.

"Hey sleepyhead. No beach this morning, huh?" Quil said and looked out the window.

"What are you talking about? How long have you all been here?" I asked them.

"About an hour or so, but it's ok no biggie. Plus it's raining." Jane answered, admiring her nails.

"Oh...well do you guys want something to eat?" I said. I felt bad I forgot we had plans.

"Have you forgot about us so much you don't know that the answer is yes?" Embry said with a chuckle. I gave him a curious look but he just shook his head smiling.

"We haven't seen you in forever. While you've been ignoring us, me and Claire decided to get hitched." Quil said in a joking voice and Claire lightly hit him, but something made me think he was right.

_Have I really been ignoring them???_

I tried to think back to the past week but didn't find anything. Sure, when I've dropped Jake off I didn't exactly say anything to them. But that's only because I'm usually in a rush to get to school to...learn things, or in other words see Edward….

"It's probably all Eddie's fault." Quil continued. I felt frozen in place. Have I been spending too much time with Edward and been putting all my attention on him that I forgot about my other friends? No, that can't be true….could it?

What I was thinking must have been evident on my face because he said, "Aw, come on Bells we were just kidding."

"No, you're right. Guys, I'm sorry." I said, feeling guilty.

Jake wrapped his arms around my shoulders, my back to his chest, in a comforting embrace. "Don't listen to Quil. He's just mad he won't get to see you in a bikini today."

I must have blushed at what he said but the next moment I heard Claire's angry voice.

"What?!" Claire said and smacked Quil's arm. We all, except Quil and Claire, laughed. Jake could always make me feel better, even if it proved to embarrass me.

"So what do you guys want to eat." I said, moving out of Jacob's warm embrace.

"You don't have to make anything. We're still gonna go out to the movies in about a half hour." Jake said as he sat down. I heard Embry and Quil grunt a little bit but I got out some cookies for them to eat while we waited here. They smiled and immediately dug in. I grabbed one cookie and then sat on the counter next to Jane.

"I still think we should go look for dresses for the dance." Claire said, taking a stubborn bite out of her cookie.

"Yeah, we only have until Friday and then Saturday's the dance." Jane said.

"Jake, isn't that your birthday too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even think about that." Jake said. "It doesn't even matter though, I'm not going."

"Awww, why not?" Claire said.

"You know the seniors are in charge of it this year. They're gonna make it look like a club!" Embry said.

"Why aren't you going?" I asked him.

"I dunno, I guess it's cause no one asked me." He said and shrugged but I could tell he looked upset about it. "I was gonna ask Leah, but with what happened at the drive-through, I don't think it would work out."

"Why don't you just go with Bells?" Quil said and five pair of eyes looked in my direction.

"Uhhhh…" I started to say but then wasn't sure how to respond.

"It's up to you, Bells. I mean, we're just going as friends." Jake said with a timid smile.

"Come on Bells, it's his birthday that day." Jane muttered so only I could hear it. I was worried that Jake would have saw but I noticed he was just looking intently at my face.

I honestly didn't really like going to dances at school when I was back in Phoenix. I didn't have any girl friends I could dance with and I felt awkward dancing with just my guy friends. But Embry did say that people my age would be planning it and I would at least be able to be with friends. Plus, like Jane sad, it was his birthday that day.

"Sure, it'll probably be a lot of fun." I said with a genuine smile, hoping what I said would come true and the dance wouldn't suck. Jake smiled widely and I heard Claire and Jane squeal.

"Yes, this is perfect! Now, we _have_ to go shopping!" Claire said with a triumphant smile and I rolled my eyes.

"So after the movie, we'll split up and in an hour we'll meet at Mickey Dees." Embry said. We all agreed and after finishing the cookies, we went into separate cars-the girls with me and the guys with Embry.

Once we were out driving in the highway, Claire said, "Ok, so after the Spring Dance we're having an after-party/birthday party for Jake."

"Awesome." I said, actually getting more excited for the dance.

"Yeah, we're actually not sure where to have it since everyone's parents are going to be home."

"Why don't we just have it at First Beach?" I said.

"Ah, Bella you're a genius!" Claire said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I try."

We started to talk about different things for the party and in what seemed like a matter of minutes, I was looking for a parking place outside the movie theater.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww man!!!! Jake's taking Bells to the dance!!!" Quil said in an excited voice as soon as he closed the car's door. He put his fist up and because I was probably just as excited as he was, I went forward with the fist bump. The three of us in the car started laughing.

"So we won't have to worry about Leah anymore either." Embry said.

"Why not?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me. I wasn't into Leah in the least, but finally not being able to worry about her was definitely a good thing to know why.

"I heard she's going to the prom with Sam."

"Nah, that's can't be true. Isn't he going out with Emily?" Quil said.

Sam is a senior at my school and star jock, star student, you get the drift. He was obviously the most popular kid in the whole school and almost all of the girls were in love with him and his two best friends, Paul and Jared. Jared was O.K., never the one to start any fights unless need be. Paul was the more aggressive one or in other words, more of a bully, but like Jared, doesn't tend to start a fight. Maybe he's more what you would imagine Sam to be like. But oh no, Sam can do no wrong. The teachers, the principal, the Elders, and even my own dad talk about him like he's the best thing to ever happen to us. It makes me sick.

I heard it's because he's going to take the place as head Elder. I distinctly remember my dad telling me when I was younger that I would be the one to be head Elder in the future, but with Sam as a possible choice, I feel as if my own father abandoned me. I haven't told anybody this-not even Bells- but the reason I'm even fighting with my dad is because he told me that I would have to listen to Sam at all times and do whatever he says because that's what my future would entail. In other words, Sam would be the alpha and I would be the beta and things would be like that until I got so old I probably won't even remember my name.

I'm not angry because I'm not going to be the head Elder, even though my blood says I should since Ephraium is my grandfather. I'm angry because I feel like I have no other choice. The reservation is just like Forks-small and everybody knows each other. I don't want to have to go to community college just to fulfill my duty as next-in-line-to-  
head Elder. I don't even think I want to be the head Elder either. I want to get out of the reservation, out of Forks, and possibly even out of Washington. All though my dreams do include marrying Bella, I also want to travel the world, know what else is out there. And if Bella tagged along, I know I would have everything I needed.

Sam just brags about how he's going to make the reservation a better place once he becomes head Elder. You would think he was in an election the way he talked about that stuff. What makes it worse is how he treats me. He treats me like I'm one of him and his posse, but at the same time I think he fears I'll decide I want to be the head  
and looks down at me like I have a disease. I don't know what's worse- his obvious fake friendliness or his bitter words and looks. The whole thing just sucks.

Billy also said he wished I could be more like Sam. That's what broke me down and had me out the door, running with a packed book bag of clothes and books for school. I called Bella and did my best to explain what was going on without actually telling her the whole story. I didn't want to involve her with Sam and knew she would get mad if I told her why I was upset. I could tell she didn't really know what to say but hoped that when I got there she would understand, which for the most part, she did.

"I think they broke up or something. But you know them; they'll probably get back together as soon as they see each other at the dance." Embry said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Then Leah will be crawling back to you." Quil said with a smirk off his face.

"How do you guys know that stuff anyway?" I said, half-joking, half-serious, and wanting to change the subject of Leah.

"Claire and Jane, duh." Quil said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh right, it probably is. They're dating two of the top gossipers in our class- besides Leah and the rest of her friends. Funny how it seems like it's rubbing off on them.

"Riiiiggghhht." I said. Quil got a text and Embry turned the radio up.

"It was Claire, she said everything's all set up for Saturday." Quil said.

"Cool. It's gonna be awesome." Embry said.

"I agree." I said with a smile on my face to thinking of going to the dance with Bells. I'm not sure what the night's events would involve, but I think I might be able to tell her how I feel-ugh I feel like pansy right now for even thinking those words, but I don't think I can hold it in the blue any longer. She had to know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

_Life couldn't get any better. _This morning I awoke to the vibration of my alarm clock at 5:30. Normally I would detest even thinking about waking up at that hour but what I saw when I did made it all worthwhile. Bella was lying down next to me, her head using me as a pillow. I could have almost laughed at the sight but decided against it because I didn't want to wake anybody up-there's a guy with a shotgun here and another guy who hates me…somebody might shot me and my first guess would be it wouldn't be the one who owns the gun- and because she looked…amazing. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts that kept riding up. I knew then that I should be getting back home; a cold shower's waiting for me.

I put my pants on and thought that it had been a pretty stupid idea that I had even taken them off, God forbid her father or Jacob walked in. But if she was going to be wearing _that_ to sleep, I might as well make myself as comfortable as I could have been. However, I still can't wait for next time I can come over.

After writing her a quick note, I hastily thought over the risks of exiting from the front door but decided against it in case somebody woke up. I took one last look at Bella's sleeping form and smiled before opening the window and looking down. _At least her room is not _that _high up. _Taking a deep breath, I worked my way out of the window, to the tree, and slowly climbed down. As I jumped off once I was close enough to the ground, I smiled and was thankful that I had been involved in so many sports for most of my childhood.

I jogged down the five blocks separating Bella's house from mine and went to the back door of my house in hopes of not waking anybody up. Luckily, when I opened the door, nobody was in the kitchen and I was able to stealthily make my way up the stairs towards my room.

Once I closed the door, I heard a door outside start to open. Panicking, I quickly turned off the light and ran to my bed. Just as I got under the covers, the door opened and the light was on again.

"Edward, I know you're awake." The voice said.

Damn it. Of course, Alice knows everything. Maybe I can try to pretend like she's wrong....

"Ugh... Alice what the hell do you want? I'm trying to sleep here!" I said to her in a grumpy voice.

She pulled the covers from my body and said, "Then why are you still wearing your clothes from yesterday?"

"You know I could have been naked under there?" I said smiling at the all-knowing-pixie, hoping to disgust her.

"Like I would care." She laughed and sat at the edge of the bed. "So how was time with Bella?" She continued nonchalantly.

I sighed, knowing there was no use in denying it any more. "Fine, all we did was sleep though so don't get any ideas."

She raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face and said, "I was talking about your date."

Fail.

"Oh right. Uhhh... it was good." I said not looking at her knowing she's probably holding back laughter.

"Jazz told me you bought her a necklace. Did she like it?" She asked.

"Yeah...I think so."

"What do you mean 'you think so'?"

"She looked like she really liked it but she said she didn't want to accept it."

"But did she?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then don't worry. She probably loves it as much as she loves you but doesn't want to admit it because she's not used to getting spoiled yet. Just give her time and she'll take everything without hesitation." Alice said. She patted my feet and stood up. "Try to get some sleep, you only have a few hours more."

I groaned thinking of the time and put my pillow over my head. After a few minutes I took the pillow away and saw that Alice left. I thought about what she said and hoped she was right.

I put my pj's on and then got back in bed. I wasn't so sure I could go back to sleep though. Instead I thought about everything that happened last night.

I was nervous when I got ready; not really sure what to wear but I decided it didn't really matter and put on a black button up shirt with dark jeans not tucked in and my favorite Converse. Before, I worked hard to get the meadow ready for our date and I was worried about that so I don't think I'll have to be worried about what I'm wearing like a freaking girl.

I walked downstairs and saw Emmett and Jasper there. They looked at me and I asked them, "How do I look?"

"Fucking gay." Emmett said and laughed. Jasper soon joined in but one look from me made them stop…or at least Jasper. He walked out of the room and I thought I heard him start talking on the phone, probably to Alice.

"Shut the fuck up." I said and looked down at myself.

"Dude, you brought it open yourself by even asking us that question." Emmett said.

"Whatever."

"You got the necklace."

"Yup, it's all ready." I said.

"Good luck, man." He said sincerely and patted me on the back. I nodded and then grabbed my stuff and walked over to Bella's house.

When I got there, I rang the doorbell and hoped that the Chief or Jake wouldn't answer. Much to my relief, Rosalie answered the door and smiled. She'll be down in a sec."

I almost laughed at how much she sounded like she could be Bella's mom, but of course that was Rose, the maternal one.

I waited for a few minutes, continuously looking up the staircase to see when Bella would come down. I looked over at Rose who was also looking up the staircase. She looked over at me and said, "Alice."

"Ahh, that explains a lot." I said and chuckled, knowing my sister and her logic. She wanted to help make everything perfect. If she wasn't such a pain in the ass all the time, I would someday have to thank her.

"Cullen." I heard a voice say. I turned to the owner of the voice and saw it was Jacob.

"Jacob." I said and nodded in his direction. I could see Rose tense from being near him. At first I thought it was because she felt intimidated by him but then I remembered that 1) she was Rose, and apparently nothing could really scare her and 2) Emmett was her boyfriend. That must mean that she hates him. Good to know I'll have her on my side.

Right before the tension could increase I heard the creaky door from upstairs open. All of our heads immediately shot up and I saw the most beautiful thing ever. Bella. She was wearing a black dress that definitely looked like my sister and Rose had helped her pick out, but the leather jacket and black Converse, almost similar to my own, showed that she had some control in her appearance. Overall, I loved it.

She came down the staircase and I could already see the vision Alice had imagined. We were no longer in Charlie's old, beat up house with an old staircase and chipped walls that definitely needed a new, good paint job. We could have very well been in a million-dollar mansion with a big, grand staircase with a red carpet flowing down while she made  
her entrance. As long as Bella was there, she could have made her entrance from a cardboard box and still look as good as she did now. The background didn't even matter anymore, as long as there is still Bella.

When she finally reached the bottom of the staircase, I pulled on her hand and brought her to me in an embrace while whispering in her ear, "There are no words to describe how beautiful you are."

It was the truth and as she pulled out of the embrace, I saw her cheeks tinted with pink and I laughed. She was right about to say something to me when there was a cough behind us. We both turned and as Jake, with a smirk on his face, told her about plans for the next day, I glared at him as she listened. When he asked her where we were going, she turned back to look at me and I smiled. Noticing her lack of words, I spoke up and said, "It's a surprise, but I assure you we'll be safe...um, safe in Forks." I smiled smugly at him, making sure to let him notice that little slip. That smirk he had plastered on his face a few seconds ago left and he just nodded before walking into the living room. That's when I noticed that Rose and Alice had left to, leaving us alone in the small foyer, or I guess hallway.

"Soo...let's get going." I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, a gesture that let everyone know that she belonged with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked, the excitement in her eyes visible.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." I joked with her.

"That's no fair; I hate surprises." She said and I almost stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't exactly because she hated surprises, it's just because when Jake had called her saying he had a surprise for her, she was all excited and happy. When I have a surprise for her, I don't even get anything close to the same reaction.

"What's wrong?" She said, obviously noticing my sudden change in attitude.

I forced a smile and tried pushing all the negative thoughts out of my head and said, "Nothing, let's go." Knowing Bella, she probably would keep it in her mind but not say much about it. Hopefully, by the end of the night she would forget about it.

When we got outside, I saw her looking around and she said, "Where's your car?"

I smiled as I thought about the place I was taking her and explained it was close to my house. We walked to my house in a comfortable silence and as we got there, I led her to the woods near my house. She was obviously a little scared, but I grabbed hold of her hand and held onto her as I led her to the meadow.

When we got there, I let go of her hand but I doubt she even noticed. She basked in the sight in front of her and even I could admit it was beautiful.

The rest of our time we talked, I told her corny remarks, and we ate the food Esme so lovingly packed for us.

By the end of the night, I snuck the necklace back in my jean pocket and asked her if I could give her something. She looked a little weary to agree, but she did. When I gave her the necklace she did, like Alice say, look like she really liked it but felt like she shouldn't accept it. I helped her put it on and then after a while we decided to head back to my house to watch movies, or in other words just play the movie while we were making out on my couch or occasionally just talking. I laugh now thinking about when Carlisle reminded me of the bag of condoms he gave me. It will probably be a while till we use those anyway.

At ten to twelve I dropped her off at her house and went home. I couldn't get her off my mind. I waited a half hour before going over to house and climbing that tree. The rain didn't help much but I got up there. Luckily, the window was open and I was able to climb in. She wasn't in her room, but I heard the shower running so I was assuming that it was Bella. I tried to make myself comfy as I waited and probably made much more noise than necessary. Soon enough I heard the water from the shower turn off. The door opened and I heard her footsteps make their way to her room.

Then I heard something that could have made my heart break.

"_Jake…."_

I felt like I could fall apart. Was she expecting him to be here? Why would she?

I didn't even register that she had called my name and squealed. I just couldn't believe it. Why would she expect him to be waiting for her in her room? I let my mind drown down the dangerous route of unwanted suspicions until I felt her body holding on to mine and her legs wrapped around me. I chuckled but the amusement didn't reach my eyes.

Right before she could say something, I warned her that we had to be careful to not wake up Charlie. It was such a stupid mistake for me to come over anyway. When I told her I should leave, she pleaded for me not to and even used the freaking puppy dog eyes that my sister used all the time to get what she wants. I knew I couldn't say no to that.

I gently threw her down on the bed and undressed. After, I set the alarm on my phone and turned off the lights. We talked for a little while and then headed off to sleep. Even though I still couldn't erase Jacob's name coming from her mouth, I still had one of the best nights  
of sleep ever.

* * *

**A/N: Elloooo people. Sorry for the delay in chapter. I've had a long summer. I spent a month in a program at Cambridge in England and then went to Cancun (having some problems on the way back with the airlines too...), and also spending time with family and friends. **

**Thank was awesomeeee beta Helena for helping me and nagging me to keep writing. You rock!!! Check out her story _Death is Only the Beginning. _Her penname is _xxxxdreamhunterxxxx _.....remember that without her you wouldn't have this chapter right now...probably in a few weeks. So show her some lurveeee!**

**Review people! The dance is coming up next. Me and my beta are soooo excited for that. We're Team Switz so I hope you weren't expecting us to put Jake in the doghouse right away...that would just be wrong on sooo many levels. lolz, so show some lurvee to me and my beta! **

**XOXO**

*~*Margi*~*


	19. Billy Black is Coming Back

**A/N: The last chapter got published all messed up so I re-wrote it. I didn't change any important facts so it's not necessary to read it all over again!**

**

* * *

**

Billy Black is Coming Back

Songs: The Other Side of the Door-Taylor Swift

My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson

"Alice, did you really have to help me get ready this time?" I complained as she did my hair once again while I sat on my bed. Rose was sitting at my desk chair, reading a magazine and looked bored as hell. I wasn't really sure why though. Once I told her and Alice I was going to the party, they were really excited. But when they found out I was going with Jake…let's just say she or anyone else weren't happy.

_"Bells, lets go see a movie on Saturday. I heard 'Love Spelled Backwards is Love' is supposed to be really funny." Alice said and Rose agreed. We were all sitting at lunch, well except for Edward who was printing out an assignment in the computer lab._

_"No way. We should see Face Punch, that movie looks awesome." Emmett said_

_"Nuh uh. I don't wanna see that one, it looks really stupid." Rose complained._

_"Rosie shut up. That stupid love movie probably sucks more than the title." Jasper said._

_"And Punch Face, doesn't sound retarded?"Rose said back to Jasper, obviously looking for a chance to get in his face._

_"Ugh, Bella, you decide." Alice said and all eyes were on me._

_"Umm…." I knew from the trailers that both of those movies looked stupid and so I didn't want to have to choose between a predictable-not-even-really-funny-bad-romance movie and a movie that's supposed to be scary but you end up laughing. "Wait, did you say Saturday?"_

_"Yeah, we really have nothing to do." Emmett said._

_"Well…umm...I can't. I already have plans." I said._

_"Edward didn't say anything though…"Alice said._

_"That's because I'm not going with Edward." I said. They all looked at me for further explanation so I gave in and continued. "Jake didn't have a date for the spring dance so I'm going with him and then there's an after-party at the beach."_

_"You're going as his…date?" Rose asked skeptically._

_"No, we're just going as friends." I assured her._

_"But Edward doesn't know about this." Jasper asked, even though it came out as a statement meaning he already knew the answer to that one._

_"Not yet…but he will, soon." I said, emphasizing on the word soon so they knew I wasn't going to tell him right away._

_"He's on his way over here." Alice said and the table got quiet. So much for not acting obvious._

_"Hey, why's it so quiet." Edward said as he kissed my hair and sat down._

_"Nothing, just waiting for you." I said. He smiled and put his lunch down. "You finished the assignment?"_

_"Yeah, glad I had a study before." He said as he leaned closer to me and kissed me. After a few seconds, I looked over to see everyone else with a disappointed look on their faces. It's not like I was doing anything wrong? Right?_

_Alice sighed and said, "Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Umm..I dunno. Maybe cause you don't approve of me going?" I said. It was true, she sent me a text the other day saying that. Rose who was still looking through a magazine snorted, obviously not thrilled of the idea of helping me out with this party she obviously wasn't going to._

_"It's not that I don't approve of you going out and partying without me." She started unbelievably (Rose snorted purposely again). If that was a lie I wonder if the rest would be. "It's just that I feel like you're not gonna like what you're setting yourself up for."_

_There we go with the cryptic words again._

_"Is this about who I'm going with?" I asked her._

_"No, it's about who you're not going with." Rose interrupted, putting down the magazine and looking straight into my eyes through the mirror._

_I turned myself around to look at her face-to-face. "What are you trying to say."_

_"You know exactly what I'm trying to say." Rose said, with venom in her voice_

_"No, I really don't. Why don't you explain it to me." I said, sounding almost as threatening as she did._

_"You're going out with Edward, who's completely in love with you and even though you say you feel exactly the same way, you take your best friend to his prom when you can definitely tell he loves you too!" Rose said. Each word was like a blow to the head._

_I was speechless and kept opening and closing my mouth but no words came out. Finally, Alice stepped in between us and said, "Rose, shut up, you know it's not like that."_

_"Alice, why are you defending her? Are you gonna answer the question for her?"_

_I looked at Alice, hoping she would still defend me but she was looking straight at Rose. "You know I can't answer it."_

_"And why not?" Rose questioned._

_"Cause it's not my question to answer. If Bella wants to answer it, she will. If not, just leave her alone." Alice said quietly._

_"You know what? I'm just gonna leave. When some sense gets knocked into you, than I'll talk to you Bella. But until then, I'm out." Rose said and grabbed her bag and magazine and left my room. The slamming of my door as she left felt like it was echoing in my ears._

_"Don't worry about her. She's probably PMS-ing or something." Alice said as she finished straightening my hair and moved on to putting my makeup on. "You're almost done."_

_"What was Rose talking about? Does she seriously think that I'm putting Jake before Edward?" I asked Alice hoping she would give me a straight answer._

_"I dunno. You know Edward didn't take it so well when you told him."_

_Alice was right, and I couldn't help but remember what happened when I told him... which was just yesterday…._

_"Bella!" Edward called for me when school was finally over. It was Friday at last. We were going out together just like every other Friday before. I smiled at him as I made my way over to the Volvo. "Hey babe." He said and kissed my forehead. My grin got bigger and we jetted out of the school parking lot._

_"How was your last class?" He asked me, looking partly at the road in front of him and at me._

_"It was gym...anymore words needed?" I said and he chuckled. "I almost killed Mike with a tennis racket, though." I added, while smirking at the memory. Edward laughed even more._

_"Somebody had to knock some sense into him." Edward said._

_"Well it's not my fault he had to be on my team." I said laughing._

_"I wish I was there to see it."_

_"That just proves you can't seduce the secretaries enough." I said shamefully giggling._

_"Hey, my charm isn't dying. I just don't want to come out too promiscuous. Ms. Cope seems like the cougar type." Edward said, sounding as serious as he could be. I started laughing so much my stomach was hurting._

_"Oh God, Edward. You can't be serious." I said, still laughing. Soon, I heard my phone start vibrating in my pocket. Without looking at who it was, assuming it would probably be Alice, I answered it. "Hello?" I said, my voice sounding a little shaky because I was still laughing._

_"Bells?" The voice said. It was Jake._

_"Oh, hey Jake. What's up? Is everything ok?" I looked over at Edward, who seemed to be gripping the steering wheel even harder than before._

_"Yeah, everything's cool. Just wanted to know if you were busy now."_

_"Busy?" I repeated and from the corner of my eyes I could see Edward hold his breath. "Umm... yeah, actually I am. I'm gonna be with Edward most of tonight."_

_"Oh... I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with everyone on the beach. They really wanted to go today for some weird reason. I'm not sure why but seriously, it's kinda cold out today. I actually wore a jacket."_

_I started laughing because Jake was one of those people who almost never got cold and usually only wore a hoodie in the winter. And secondly, I knew why everybody wanted to go to the beach-to make some last minute plans for the after party. I probably should stay home and try to keep Jake away from the beach so it would be easier for them to plan the party, but I know I couldn't do that to Edward. "Well don't keep everybody waiting. Go have fun, I'll see ya later."_

_"Kay'. Bye." He said and then hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and then noticed we were already at Edward's house. I turned to face him and saw him glaring at me._

_"What?"_

_"What did he want?" Edward said, not even able to say his name._

_"Jake? He just wanted to know what I was doing now. Why are you staring at me like that?" I said, feeling hurt by the look of hatred in his eyes._

_He immediately softened up and said, "I'm sorry, I just thought he would've made you leave or something. Let's just forget it and go inside." We got out and ran inside his house. It was lightly raining and I was really hoping it wouldn't get any worse for tomorrow._

_When we opened the door, we saw Esme sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey ma." Edward said and started walking upstairs. He nodded his head telling me to follow him._

_"Hi Mrs. Cullen!" I said as walked up the stairs._

_"Belllaaa!" Esme called out. "How many times have I told you to just call me Esme?"_

_We had this discussion almost half the time I was here. I laughed and yelled out, "Sorry Esme!" I could hear Esme happily mumbling about something but since I was upstairs already, I couldn't make it out._

_"Are you fine with just hanging out here today?" Edward asked. I smiled because I would rather stay inside with Edward than go out to some fancy restaurant any day._

_"Of course!" I said while letting my bag fall on the floor and sat down on the couch. In a few seconds, Edward was sitting down next to me._

_"So...what do you wanna do?" Edward said._

_"Anything!" I replied, still happy we were just gonna spend time together. At my words, Edward raised his eyebrows causing me to laugh._

_"Get your mind out of the gutter, mister!" I said and he laughed too while putting his arm around his waist, pulling me closer to him._

_"We'll just wait till everybody else gets here and we can order pizza and rent a movie on demand. Carlisle and Esme are going out for dinner with friends so we'll all have the house to ourselves."_

_"Sounds good." I said and rested my head on his chest._

_"But..in the mean time..."Edward said while I looked up at him. He grabbed my chin and leaned closer to me until our lips were touching. The contact sent sparks through my body just like they always did when Edward and I would kiss and I knew he felt them too. As the kiss deepened, I was soon laying down while Edward was on top of me._

_We were really into the kiss when the door slammed open. At first, I was scared it was Esme so I started pulling me shirt down since Edward's small actions of pulling my shirt up didn't go unnoticed. When I turned around to look at door, I was half-pleasantly surprised to see it was only Emmett._

_His booming laughter filled up the room's silence and he said, "Eddie, I hope your using those condom's Carlisle gave you. Wouldn't want them to go to waste." Emmett winked at me and I started blushing. I looked over at Edward and saw he was blushing almost as red as I probably was._

_"Thanks Emmett, you were successful in making just another intimate moment awkward." Edward said as he stood up and gave me his hand so he could pull me up too._

_"Just doing my job." Emmett said with a grin._

_"Was there a reason why you came to interrupt us?" Edward said, still not letting go of my hand._

_"Aly and Rose said for you guys to come downstairs." Emmett said and then started heading back down with Edward and I following him._

_"I'm gonna go leave me sweater in my room. I'll meet you down there." Edward said as he turned around and took the stairs two at a time back up to his room._

_"Did you tell him yet?" Alice asked._

_"Nope, not yet." I answered, plopping down on the coach._

_"Bella, it's Friday. The party's tomorrow. Are you gonna tell him five minutes before you leave for the party? You can't keep him in the dark for any longer." Rose said._

_"Yeah, I know. I'm definitely telling him tonight."_

_"Are you guys going anywhere out tonight?" Jasper asked._

_"No, we were gonna ask you guys if you just wanted to rent a movie and order pizza."_

_"Sounds good to me." Emmett said, sitting down next to me, and everybody agreed. After a few minutes of discussing what movie we wanted to rent, I remembered Edward was still upstairs. I had no idea how long it would take him just to put away his sweater._

_About a minute later, Edward came downstairs. He looked upset about something and I didn't know what it could be. Then I saw he had my phone in his hand. I knew I didn't have anything bad to hide from him so I doubted it had anything to do with my phone. I knew the best thing to do would be to just ask him. "What took you so long?" I asked him with a smile on my face._

_"I heard your phone ringing so I got it for you. Can we talk in the kitchen?" He asked. I heard an immature "oooohhh!" in my ear and knew that only Emmett would try to make me feel like I was in trouble. That was the only noise made besides the shuffles of our feet walking to the kitchen._

_"Are you O.K.?" I asked him straight out, not beating around the bushes._

_"You got a text-" Edward started to say but I interrupted him._

_"Oh come on! Please don't tell me your jealous because someone texted me!" I said, aware that my voice was getting louder._

_"No I wasn't...but then when I opened it I read this." Edward said and held out my phone for me to read._

_Jake's excited 4 the party 2mrw. He said he can't wait for u 2 be his date. Don't disappoint! We're getting everything ready for the beach so we can party all night and drink till we pass out :P luv u! Xo Claireee_

_"Why were you going through my phone anyway?" I said as I took my phone out of his hands._

_"That's not the point Bella! When were you going to tell me you were going out to party tomorrow with Jacob as your date!" He nearly yelled out._

_"I'm just going with him because he didn't have a date and he's my friend! It's his birthday tomorrow, what kind of friend would I be if I let him be miserable the whole time?" I answered back in the same tone he used with me._

_"I'm sorry! I would've thought you'd rather be a loyal girlfriend." He said with hints of sarcasm. He was unable to meet my eyes and I felt horrible._

_"I can't take this right now! I'll talk to you when you've calmed down." I said and walked back into the living room. I could tell that they all heard what happened in the kitchen. I ran upstairs avoiding all of their eyes and grabbed my bag and coat. I stormed out of the house after that and walked down the road to my house. The rain mixed together with my tears and I couldn't tell either of them apart._

_As soon as I reached my house, I took off my shoes and coat and ran upstairs. I didn't want to cry, but still a few traitor tears fell. I laid down in bed and listened to music and even tried doing some homework. I couldn't concentrate on the work so I just took a nap. When I woke up, I checked my phone to see 18 missed calls, 7 voice-mails, and 16 unread texts-all of them from Edward. As immature as it sounds, I didn't want to bother with our problems then so I just put my phone back on my dresser._

_I took a long shower and just stood letting the warm water hit me. All to soon, it felt like it was burning my skin so I got out and went back to my room. I put my music back on and got my laptop on. I signed onto Aim and scrolled down the list of everybody online, most of whom I barely talked to anyway. I was glad Edward wasn't online only because I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I knew it was stupid for me to keep it a secret from him, but I knew he would overreact like he did. I just hoped everything will be back to normal after tomorrow._

_After sending a few emails and having a few short conversations with some of my old friends from Phoenix, I put my laptop away and heard the door open downstairs. I knew Charlie was already home, so it must've been Jake. I didn't even know he wasn't here._

_I walked downstairs and was surprised to see it wasn't Jake, but Billy. He was talking to Charlie and I could already tell who it was about. "Hey Billy! Everything ok?"_

_"Hey Bells. Everything's good. Do you know where Jake is?" Billy asked._

_"Oh, um not really...but he should be here any minute." I said looking at the time and seeing it was already 9:45._

_"Bells-" Charlie started, probably going to say that I need to tell Billy where Jake really is, before the door opened. We faced the door and saw Jake come out. He must have seen me and Charlie only so he smiled and waved. But then Billy rolled over in his wheelchair and Jake's smile disappeared._

_Jake ignores his dad and comes to stand next to me. He turns our backs to our dads and whispers to me, "What is he doing here?"_

_"He's been looking for you, Jake. He misses you and wants you to come home. Don't leave him all alone." I said, feeling symphony for Billy._

_Jake rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Billy coughed as a sign for us to turn around. "Jake, come on home. Tomorrow's your birthday, wouldn't you like to wake up in your own bed than on the couch?"_

_"I dunno. The couch here is comfy." Jake said shrugging his shoulders._

_Charlie looked at him with a look that said 'Yeah right.' Billy wheeled closer to him saying, "I'm all alone in the house, Jake. Do you know how depressing that is?"_

_I could tell Jake was starting to crack. He looked back at me and I nodded my head. He sighed and said, "Fine, just don't ever try to compare me to Sam again" before walking into the living room. I smiled nervously at Billy, even though I was still utterly confused on the 'Sam' part, and followed Jake to help him pack._

_"You knew this almost-never-ending-sleep over would end soon." I told him as I started putting away some clothes that were laying on the floor._

_"Yeah, I was aware." Jake said almost sarcastically._

_There was a long beat of silence before I asked, "Who's Sam?"_

_Jake turned to face me and I could see the hate in his eyes from just hearing the name. He took a deep breath, looked away and answered,"Some asshole in my school."_

_"If he's an asshole then why does Billy compare you to him?"_

_"Cause just like all the other adults he thinks that Sam and his posse can do no wrong."_

_"Does he bother you?"_

_"All the time. He's mad he can't recruit me into his stupid 'pack' or whatever."_

_"What about Embry or Quil?"_

_"They've asked them once or twice, most likely to just annoy me even more. They feel the same way I do about Sam so of course they didn't agree to it."_

_I hugged Jake from where we were sitting and noticed we were almost done packing. "Just ignore them. If they're as bad as you say, karma will come around and bite them in the ass." I said and smiled. He laughed and nodded. "Ok, let's finish packing. I'll drive you and Billy back later. I'm pretty sure he had someone drive him here since his regular designated driver went AWOL on him."_

_"Sounds good." He said and we finished packing while talking about other things. "So how was your date with Edward today?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it." I said while looking down, folding one of his shirts a million times over and over again._

_"You sure about that? I can tell when something's really bothering you, Bells." He said, touching my shoulder._

_I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell him what happened at Edward's house, but I knew that he wouldn't stop asking me if I didn't. "He found out about tomorrow and he's kind of upset."_

_It took Jake a few seconds to evaluate what 'tomorrow' really meant. "Oh...do you want me to call him and reassure him we're just going as, you know, friends?"_

_"No! I mean it's ok, just forget about it. I'll call Alice later on and see how he's doing." I said. He nodded and this time, he gave me a hug. I smiled and was glad that Jake was one of my closest friends._

_"Hey kids..oh er sorry." Charlie said walking in, turning red. I immediately got out of Jake's embrace and stood up._

_"Hey dad..we were just finishing packing up." I said and saw that Jake had stood up and got his bags together._

_"We know its kinda late but Billy and I just wanted to know if you guys wanted pizza?" He said, still looking between the two of us. I rolled my eyes but then realized that I had been too caught up in my own problems, I didn't even cook for Charlie. He must be starving._

_"Oh yeah, sounds good...sorry for not telling you I wasn't making anything tonight"_

_"It's alright. Seems to happen almost every Friday when you're out with Edward." I blushed and then thought back to earlier today. It hadn't gone at all the way every other Friday had gone. "You're home pretty early tonight though."_

_"Charlie, can you go order the pizza. I'm really starving." Jake interrupted._

_Charlie scoffed and said, "When are you not?" Jake chuckled and Charlie took one final look at the two of us before going back to Billy in the kitchen._

_"Thanks." I said, referring to having to explain an awkward situation to Charlie._

_"What for? I'm actually really hungry." he said and I laughed._

_"When are you not?" I said, quoting Charlie's previous words. We laughed and then walked into the kitchen with Charlie and Billy. We all talked until the pizza came and took it into the living room, where Billy and Charlie were watching a game on TV. When we were all done I told Billy I would drive him and Jake home._

_The drive to Jake's house was the same as always. It didn't take too long but I drove a little slow so I could be one of the first people to wish him a happy birthday. When I told him he seemed surprised but smiled and thanked me with a hug. I told him and Billy goodnight and that I would see Jake tomorrow._

_When I got home I was exhausted and went straight to my room. Right as I was about to go to sleep, I heard something hit my window. I immediately knew who it was and was sad yet ecstatic that Edward was nearly a few feet away from me._

_I went to open the window and yelled down to him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"What do you think?" he asked._

_"Trying to interrupt my sleep."_

_"Ha-ha. Very funny, Swan. Now can you open the door?"_

_Even though my brain didn't want me to, it took me a second for both my heart and my feet rushed towards the staircase. I opened the door to see Edward with his hair and clothes still wet looking into my eyes. Why the hell was he still wet when the rain stopped about an hour ago? "What, no tree climbing today?"_

_"Yeah, I did but apparently you weren't home." He said. Our conversation wasn't starting out nice or sweet like I thought it would be when we started talking again. It's not like I'm in some fairytale land anyway._

_"Yeah I was driving Billy and Jake home."_

_He was silent for a minute before he said,"So he's not gonna be here anymore?"_

_"Not staying the night, no, but if I invite him over to hangout then he's welcome."_

_Edward's jaw clenched and he got angrier. "Bella! What the hell?"_

_"I could say the same to you! Just because you're my boyfriend and I love you doesn't mean I'm gonna ditch Jake who I've know for my whole life! Would you want me to take away all your friends who've been with you through every good and bad time?"_

_He softened a little but he was still noticeably angry. "No I wouldn't. But that's completely different since I'm not going as anyone's date!"_

_"Ugh, you're so fucking unbelievable sometimes! Jake is like my brother and I said I was only going as his friend. Ugh you drive me so fucking crazy all the time!"_

_Edward smiled and said," You know, you're so fucking unbelievable sometimes too and you always drive me crazy-but that's why I love you."_

_Both of our tones came out harsh and hostile but we knew the true meaning behind our words. I didn't want him to think he could just say that and think I would just crawl back into his arms no matter how desperate I was to do so. "Why do you have to be so perfect when I'm mad at you." I yelled at him._

_He ran his hands through his hair and looked at me fiercely. "Touche Bells." He then pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. I wanted to hit him and tell him to stop, but the truth was I wanted to kiss him just as much."God, I love you so fucking much."_

_"Me too." I said in between breaths. I was aware that we were attacking each other on my front door with it open , so I led him inside with out breaking the kiss. We collapsed on the couch and continued making out._

_"You didn't... answer your... phone." Edward said while all this was happening._

_"I didn't... want to." I answered simply._

_"That's not very... considerate of you."_

_"I know-I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry too."_

_"You don't have to be." I rushed out._

_"I'm more sorry than you'll ever know."_

_Through all that our lips only separated for less then a second if possible. As more words were spoken, the kissing decreased and we eventually just ended up laying next to each other, as mushy as it sounds._

_"Can you sleep over tonight?" I asked him hoping he would say yes._

_"Of course." He said and kissed the top of my head. We quietly walked upstairs to my room, mindful that Charlie was sleeping. We were lucky he didn't even wake up before._

_We got to my room and laid down, both of us beyond exhaustion. Edward set his alarm to leave at around 7 since Charlie would be waking up around 8. Almost immediately, I fell asleep with the last words I heard being 'I love you.'_

"I know he was upset, but everything's fine now." I said to Alice.

"Yeah, you're right...and wah-lah! You're done! Yet another masterpiece by the famous and wonderful Alice Cullen." She said. I laughed and then looked in the mirror. Alice knew exactly what I hated and kind of liked about my "grooming" so I could always count on her to do a good job. The makeup was to a minimal and my hair was nice and straight instead of wavy like always. The dress, picked out last minute by Alice, was stunning. Apparently it was Chanel and was a strapless black lace ruffled dress. Thank God for Alice.

"Ok, so you have about 45 minutes before...Jake comes to pick you up. I need to leave now to get ready to go see a movie with Jaz. I packed some emergency makeup for you in your bag and some mints in case you eat anything smelly. "

"No magazine for entertainment?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you'll have your cell for that. Edward will be waiting for you to text him later on like you said you would."

"Thanks Alice, you're a life saver."

"So I've been told." We smiled and she gave me a hug before gathering all her things with her. "Normally I would tell you to go crazy and act stupid, but I think this isn't the right situation for that speech."

"Love you too." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Adios amiga!" Alice said and left.

Now I had less than an hour to just sit here and make sure I was doing the right thing.


	20. The Currents Will Pull You Away

Chapter 20: The Currents Will Pull You Away From Your Love

BPOV

Sitting here just waiting felt like torture. The minutes seem to pass by excruciatingly slow. Once Alice left, I decided to sit downstairs, not wanting that whole stupid staircase grand entrance thing to happen again. I looked at the time from the cable box once again and saw that it had only been about 3 minutes since Alice left.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Hoping it was Jake deciding to come early, I ran and opened the door, but was surprised to see Edward standing there.

He smiled and looked me up and down, seeming to be appreciating what I chose to wear. "Nice," he said.

I laughed, probably bright red and pulled him in for a kiss.

"No, seriously, you look beautiful, Bella."

"Not so bad yourself." I said checking him out in his regular attire of jeans and a t-shirt. I started breaking the kiss off but he smiled and I knew he wouldn't have any of that. Soon he was pulling me in for more.

We made our way to the couch in the same manner we had the other night. It wasn't full of unsolved anger like the last time had been; it was full of love and want. It was perfect, just a little bit better than the rest of the times we've starting making out.

I didn't notice that Edward already had his sweater off and was taking off my light one. The kissing became even more intense than before. As Edward started bringing the bottom of my dress up slightly, I saw where he was going. "Edward, I don't think we should do this now."

"Why not?" He said, starting to kiss my neck. I arched my back in response to him and felt him smile from his spot on my neck.

"Jake's going to be here any minute. I don't want him to see us like this."

I saw his face scrunch up and he let out a loud huff. He then reached for my purse and and got my phone out. He started texting someone and I got worried.

"What are you doing?" I said and then grabbed my phone back. I saw he had texted Jake saying, 'Running a little late. Come around 8:30.' I looked at Edward, who had a crooked grin on his face and as much as I should have been mad at him, I wasn't. I smiled back at him and we started where we left off.

Things were getting really heated, really fast. My dress was already hiked up to my thighs and the look on his face said he wanted to change that. He looked at me for permission and I nodded, letting him take off my dress. Alice wouldn't have wanted the dress to get all wrinkled anyway. Then, only to be fair, I started to take off his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him, the unspoken question looming in the air.

He nodded and said, "You?"

I nodded too and we both smiled, slightly out of breath. He then scooped me up in his arms and we made our way upstairs to my room. Alice is gonna be so pissed I ruined all the hard work she's done today.

JPOV

I was nervous yet unbelievably excited for tonight. Although I've been out with Bells before, it feels like the first time we would actually be away from any of our houses, together, and alone. It was like a date. Even though she says we're just going as friends, that doesn't matter-she's still my date. I bet Eddie doesn't approve; hell, aren't they having a fight about that? I think that might be a sign that they're probably gonna be over, but hey that's just me talking. I can only hope for the best.

I was about to head into Forks when I got a text from Bells saying she was running late. Not typical for Bells, but whatever, I'm sure everything's fine. Now I just have more time to be nervous about tonight.

I wasn't sure if maybe I should go back home or call Quil and Embry to see what they're doing. I chose the latter, not wanting to go back home to see my dad since he basically made me come back home and ruin everything for me at Bell's I called Quil, I didn't get an answer. I called Embry and he said they were about to pick up the girls. So much for that plan. Not waning to go home, I kept driving towards Bella's house, keeping a slower pace so I would have more time to kill. By the time I reached her house it was 8:20. Only 10 minutes left.

Outside her house was another car, one that I recognized. The stupid silver Volvo who belonged to no other than Edward Cullen. Ugh. I wasn't sure why he was here. Weren't they fighting? Maybe he came to get some of his stuff or something. Or maybe he came over to apologize. This can't be good.

I wasn't sure whether or not to just barge in like I would have, like I _used_ to. Sadly, things were different now. Still not sure what to do, I decided I should just call her to tell her I was outside. While, I was looking for my phone, the front door opened and out went Eddie, happy as could be. Again, this can't be good.

He finally noticed me and walked towards my car. Expecting him to start cursing me out or something remotely close to that, I was surprised to hear him say," Happy Birthday." What the fuck?

"Uh, thanks." I said, looking at him like he had grown two heads.

"That doesn't mean you can go around thinking Bella's your date." Can this dude read minds or something?

"I..uhh.."

"Save it for Bella. Just because she believes everything you say, doesn't mean I do. I'm telling you the truth that I didn't want her going today, but she reassured me that it was just as friends. Don't cross that line, more for her sake than mine. I won't be the one upset when you're out of her life."

I felt speechless. Who the hell does this guy think he is? If he thinks I'm gonna be scared of him then he's obviously mistaken. I'm about a good two or three inches taller than him and way more buff. I could take him down in a minute.

He kept looking at me, expecting an answer. I just rolled my eyes and nodded, shooing him away so I could open the door to my car. "Now, if you could move out of my way, I could go pick up my date." Ha, take that Eddie. The look on his face was livid and I smiled, "Aw, don't worry. We're just going as friends." I laughed and walked to the front door, our shoulders hitting each other as I pushed by him. Take that, asshole.

I rang the bell and in less than a minute, Bella answered the door. Wow. That's all I could say. She looked, just, *wow*. She had some black lacy strapless dress on and of course her favorite black converse. Typical Bells. She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek, saying, "Hey birthday boy."

Remember when I said I loved my birthday?

I chuckled and gave her my arm. "Shall we?" I said with a formal accent.

She giggled and put a light sweater on. She wrapped her arm around mine and said, "We shall." I opened the car door for her and she rolled her eyes. "You know that whole thing was extremely corny, right?"

"Yeah, I was aware." She laughed and I saw that she had her heels in her hands. "Are you actually going to wear heels?"

"For a little while. Plus, you know I hate being way shorter than you." We laughed and then kept a light conversation going. In a few minutes, we arrived at the high school. Everything was decorated with lights and a few banners. It wasn't anything over the top, they save that for prom. Maybe if I'm lucky, Bells will be my date for that event too.

As Bella put on her heels and took off her sweater, I walked around to her side and opened the door for her. "Quite the gentleman tonight, huh Jake?"

I laughed and nodded as we made our way to the dimly lit auditorium with the music blasting. I grabbed her hand and I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye before she let go to fidget with her dress.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know if you keep pulling that dress down, the top part might come down with it."

I watched her turn bright red and she automatically stopped pulling it down. "At least Quil isn't here." she said.

Of course, right at that moment is when Quil, Claire, Embry, and Jane made their entrance and headed towards us. "Speak of the devil..." I said. Claire and Jane immediately started gushing about how pretty Bella's dress was and how hot her shoes looked. I couldn't agree more. Quil and Embry started talking to me as watched the girls talk.

"Don't look now, here comes Sam." Quil said. I tensed up and looked behind me at the entrance and saw Sam walk in with Leah. They both spotted me and started walking to us. "This is why I told you not to look back dumbass."

I pulled Bella close to me, knowing I most likely wouldn't want to fight with him if Bella was close to me. Apparently, her thoughts must have been similar so neither of us could complain.

"Well, look who we have here. Jacob Black and his friends."

"What do you want Sam?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I just came over here to talk to you." He was holding onto Leah's waist close, all the while she was still looking at me. Both of them seemed to take notice to Bella standing quietly next to me with my hand around her waist. "Who's the pale face?"

I tensed up again and was about to tell him to fuck off when Bella said, "Bella. Well now that you've talked to Jake, maybe you should be on your way."

Sam laughed and then took a real good look at her. He smiled at her and then turned back to me. "Black, you sure now how to pick em'. Now, _Bella_ do you wanna dance with me?"

It was Bella's turn to laugh at him. When she noticed the coy smile on his face didn't leave, she stopped. "Sorry , I already have someone to dance with ...and it seems you do too." Bella said, directing her eyes to Leah.

"She doesn't mind. Don't you, Leah?"

"I'm cool with it. While you're dancing with the pale face, I'll just dance with Jake."

"Unless Jake wants to, I'm gonna have to pass. Sorry, uh, Sam."

"No problem, hun. The dance doesn't end for a while." He said and winked at Bella. He then took Leah's hand and they walked over to where all his friends were.

"Well, I guess I can see why you hate him." Bells said. I nodded and saw that Sam kept looking back as he was talking to his friends.

"You wanna go get some drinks?" I said.

"Yeah, sure." She said. I knew she hated dancing so I decided to delay that for a while. As soon as we left, Quil, Claire, Embry, and Jane waited a few minutes before going into the crowd of everyone else dancing and followed their example.

"You think someone spiked the punch?" Bells asked me, taking a good look at a her drink.

"We can only hope." I muttered, thinking for the first time in the longest that a drink would probably make me feel more alive.

Bella lightly pushed me to the side with a look saying, 'Don't think about shit like that,' but in her eyes I could tell she was thinking about the same thing. "Only one way to find out." She said, and took a big chug of the punch.

"Well?"

"Not in the least." She said and we laughed. After that, it was just silent. "Jake, you wanna go dance?"

"Wh-what?" I asked, confused as hell.

"You keep looking over at everyone dancing and my woman's intuition says you want to dance. Or maybe I'm wrong and you like someone over there?" I stayed quiet, I wasn't exactly sure if she really wanted to dance or was just offering so I would be happy.

"We don't have to." I said.

"I want to, come on, it should be fun." She said, giving me a cute grin...I mean, how could I resist?

I smiled at her and we joined everyone else in the middle of the dancer floor near the DJ. We didn't dance too close and we didn't dance at all like we did at Cullen's party. Maybe it was the alcohol or just the environment that time. I don't even remember why she was dancing with me like that if she had a boyfriend under the same roof. There was probably some explanation-and later on I would figure out why. For now, I'm just gonna cherish the time I have with her.

About two hours later, Quil said that he wanted to get going to some after party. Embry and Jane had already left about a half hour ago and a lot of people I knew from my grade had already left. Bella agreed with Quil and then we all headed out in my car, since Quil and Claire had gotten a ride with Embry to the dance.

Apparently, the party was at the beach, which thankfully wasn't too far from the school. I could sense the excited and jittery feelings from everyone in the car. Maybe it was just the aspect of no teachers or chaperones present, or maybe just the hope that there would be drinks there. Whatever it was, I felt their excited and jittery feelings overcome me too.

In about ten or fifteen minutes, I parked near the beach. The sun had already made it's descent and all I could see was the blazing light coming from the bonfire they must have already started.

When I got out of the car, Claire whispered in Bella's ear and put something in her hand. I was talking to Quil, but couldn't keep my focus off of them-mainly Bella. Claire whispered in her ear again and Bella nodded. She then walked up to me with an innocent smile and then before I could say anything, she blindfolded me. _What the hell?_

"Just keep walking, we're gonna lead the way." Bella said. I was honestly at loss for words, not exactly sure what was going on. Maybe they were pulling a prank on me or something like that? Whatever it was, I had not other choice than to trust her.

"Almost there." She said as we kept taking small steps. Even though I had no idea what was going on, I still smiled. "Ok, we're here."

I quickly took the blind fold off and was taken back at what I saw. Almost the whole sophomore class was here at the beach. In the time I had been blindfolded, they had lit up some blinking lights around the beach to give it more of a party-feel. Close by, there was a huge banner saying, "Happy 16th Birthday Jake!" At the same time I processed everything that happened, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Bella, Quil, Embry, Jane and Claire all started laughing. I joined in and said thanks to everyone. Music started blasting from the speakers they set up and everyone slowly started to go dance. Two guys I knew from school started carrying a big keg out to a table with lots of cups.

"We got plenty more where that came from." Quil said wth a giant smile, obviously excited about having his first real drink.

"With everyone who showed up, we're gonna need it." Embry said, more relaxed than Quil. They both knew what Seth, Bella, and me used to do a few years ago and while they were kind of jealous, they hadn't dare touch the stuff-until now I guess.

"Glad to be out of that other party." Claire said, as she came back with Bella and Jane, all three of them having a drink in each hand.

"Totally, the music sucked and I could tell Leah was the one making recommendations." Jane said and she and Claire laughed.

"Here you guys go. First drinks out." Bella said and the girls handed us our drinks. Me and Bella took a big chug out of it then smiled and laughed at each other-and then at the rest of then who were carefully taking small sips.

"They're setting up beer pong over there. You and Jake should go make sure they're doing everything right." We all laughed at what Quil said and then Bella and I headed off.

"They're probably just gonna go throw their drinks away now so they don't look like losers in front of us." I said as we were walking.

Bella laughed and said, "I think they'll get used to it pretty soon." She was obviously remembering the first time we tried alcohol and spit it out.

I chuckled and then before I could comment, Bella screamed out, "Seth!" and took a run for it.

I stood there confused for about five minutes processing what happened while Bella jumped in his arms. Of course I was extremely jealous, especially after knowing about what they shared together. "Jake, come over here!" Bella yelled in excitement.

I slowly walked over there and as I got closer Seth put her down, obviously sensing the jealousy seething out on me. I already have to worry about Cullen, I don't want to add Seth into the equation.

"Hey bro, happy birthday." Seth said, a big happy smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"I heard you got a new set of wheels?"

"Yeah, and it's even better than the car you got now." I said smiling.

"Oh really?" I nodded and were back into the same old game we used to play when we were younger. "Well than you know how we find out who's right."

Me and Seth both looked at Bella, who was smiling and shaking her head at the same time. "Nuh uh, I'm tired of being the mediator."

"Come on, Bella! Just this last time." Seth begged.

"Hmm.. ok. I'm gonna have to go with...Jake."

"What?" Seth said.

"Don't get me wrong, you're car is amazing, but Jake actually rebuilt the whole thing. That takes a lot of talent."

"You're not supposed to judge on talent! Just hotness!"

"Who said I didn't think his car was hot?" Bella said giggling at Seth.

"Ugh, no fair. You're just saying this cause it's his birthday."

"You want me to get you a drink?" Bella offered.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Seth said and Bella walked away. "So Jake, you got Bella to be your date?"

"Kind of, I told her that it was just as friends." After I said that, Seth started laughing.

"Seriously?" I glared at him and he laughed again, almost harder than before.

Before either of us could say anything else, Bella was back with a drink for Seth.

"Thanks Bells." He said, a smile still on his face from laughing and I continued to glare at him. Bella saw both of us and shook her head, probably thinking it was just because of the car thing.

"So Bells," Seth started. "You still dating white boy?"

This time I joined Seth in with laughing and Bella glared at both of us. "For your information, yes I'm still dating _Edward_."

I could tell Seth was holding back laughter as well as things to say back to her that would most likely upset her. "Well tonight let's pretend your not." He said and grabbed her hand and they went near the DJ where everyone was dancing.

Her now empty cup fell on the floor from being taken by surprise by Seth dragging her over. She laughed and yelled over to me, "Come save me later, ok?" I nodded my acceptance and went to get another drink. I had a feeling that the time without Bella would be boring.

I jealously watched Bella dance with Seth, nothing too wild but at the same way more intimate than we were at the stupid school dance. I couldn't stop my pessimistic thinking that maybe Seth liked her, or even worse she liked him. It didn't make sense though, since Bells was dating Edward and she seemed to be really happy. Maybe she's just trying to make me jealous? Ugh, who am I kidding. I need to stop acting like this. It just isn't fair to her or me. If she likes me, I'm pretty sure she'll just straight up tell me, right? Damn, why do girls have to be so confusing.

In a matter of minutes, people started coming up to me to say happy birthday. I talked to almost everyone for a few minutes, still sneaking looks at them-wishing I could be with her right now. Ugh, love makes you so corny and mushy.

BPOV

Dancing with Seth is honestly the most fun I've had in a while. We came over when I Like It by Enrique Iglesias was blasting through the speakers. Seth and I were used to dancing with each other so it felt just like things used to be. It wasn't awkward and I was laughing almost the whole time at the ridiculous dance moves he would randomly do or whenever he decided to sing along. The funniest thing was probably when Single Ladies came on and Seth started doing the dance. Everyone got out of the way as he and a few other people started dancing while everyone else hysterically laughed.

Lots of people would go up to Jake, most likely to tell him happy birthday, but the conversations didn't seem to last long and before long he was back looking on at me and Seth. After about a little more than a half hour, Jake walked up to us and we started dancing. We all danced together with me in the middle-especially when Sugar came on and we all laughed remembering the night of the Cullen's party- until soon Seth was out of the picture, most likely drinking or flirting and dancing with someone else. Now it was just me and Jake.

Some songs were easier to dance with him than others, like In the Ayer, Hotel Room Service, Low, Elevator, Break Your Heart, Dynamite, Temperature, I Know You Want Me, Paralyzer and a bunch of other songs. We went really crazy during Push by Enrique Iglesias and I was worried we crossed a line with the grinding. I blamed the alcohol, The songs progressively started getting slower, starting with Buy You a Drink and Rockin' That Thang which still kept us grinding but not the same way they had been before. Soon the songs all turned slow and that's when it started getting a little awkward.

"One more dance and you wanna go get something to drink?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure."

The song that started was Yellow by Coldplay. We both loved this song so we just followed everyone else's lead with him putting his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along, I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called "Yellow"_

_So then I took my time, oh what a thing to've done._

_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know? You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across, I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line, I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow _

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry_

_For you I bleed myself dry._

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine _

_Look at the stars _

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

During the whole song, I didn't look him in the eyes, not wanting to know if there was any truth in the song relating to us. I couldn't be in love with Jake though-he's _Jake, _the kid I used to make mud pies with when we were little, and watch Scooby Doo and go to the park with and do homework together. No, I couldn't possibly be in love him-especially because I'm completely and desperately in love with Edward. Today we showed it too...we didn't go all the way, just to third base-I didn't want our first time together to be a quickie. But for Edward I knew it meant a lot...and definitely for me too. Then why am I having this weird feeling? Is it truly possible to love more than one person? Ugh, why is love in general confusing as hell?

"You look like you're deep in thought about something." Jake said as we stood by the beer table while everyone else was either slow dancing or making out around us.

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind." I said sipping on my drink.

"Wanna go to the water to cool off?" He asked.

"That sounds great, I'm actually sweating like crazy right now." I said and he chuckled while grabbing my hand and leading me towards the ocean. When he grabbed my hand I felt something different, but it wasn't as intense as when Edward and I touched so I kept that in mind. It's probably just the drinks- blaming the drinks is always the best thing to do. I had to try to keep it as platonic as possible right now, starting with his hands interlaced with mine. "Í'll race ya there." I said with a smile and then took off running.

He ran after me and was slightly ahead of me as expected. We laughed and when we reached the shore, I started taking off my converse. He followed my lead and started taking off his shoes too. Once we were shoe-free, we ran into the water. We weren't too far off from the beach so we could perfectly hear the music still playing.

_You gotta swim, swim for your life_

_Swim for the music that saves you_

_When you're not so sure you'll survive_

_You gotta swim and swim when it hurts_

_The whole world is watching_

_You haven't come this far_

_To fall off the Earth_

We kept running and splashing each other until the water was almost up to my waist, getting the dress wet. I hoped Alice wouldn't mind….

_The currents will pull you away from your love_

_Just keep your head above._

Having a true Bella moment, I almost slipped and fell into the water. Luckily Jake was able to catch me and bring me back up. We both chuckled for a second then noticed how close our faces were to each other. Before I could turn away from his intimate gaze, his lips were coming towards mine and I knew there was no backing out from it whether I was ready or not.

_I found a tidal wave begging to tear down the dawn_

_Memories like bullets they fired at me from a gun_

_Cracking the armour yeah_

Jake's lips crashed onto mine and I stood still, not wanting to go along with it. His lips then became more urgent and I couldn't hold back any longer. I kissed him back with almost as much urgency as he was kissing me. The moonlight was shining down from us, showing its reflection in the water surrounding us. It all seemed to fit in place, like it was all meant to happen.

_You gotta swim, swim in the dark_

_There's no shame in driftin' _

_Feel the tide shiftin' _

_And wait for the spark_

_Yeah you gotta swim, don't let yourself sink_

_Just find the horizon_

_I promise you it's not as far as you think_

The rest of the song started to fade into the background, just like the rest of the people were, just like the rest of the world, just like reality. Our lips and each other felt like the only things that were real. He picked me up and my legs went around his waist while my hands reached for his hair. I was actually enjoying this- it shouldn't be like this at all though. I pulled away hastily and almost felt like crying. _Oh my God, what have I done._

I got out of Jake's embrace and started running back to the beach and grabbing my shoes. Jake was frozen in place until he started yelling out my name and chasing me. I couldn't look at him. I was a horrible person.

Jake's hand pulled at my own and forced me to stop in my tracks. "Bella will you please just listen to me. I didn't mean to-"

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry." I ran off again and went to go look for Seth. Jake stayed where he was this time and the last I saw he kicked the sand with as much anger I'd ever seen in him and walked away.

I found Seth at the refreshment table talking to some girl but when he saw me heading towards him, he started walking to me and I broke down in his arms. I didn't want to cry because it made me feel weak, but I didn't know what else to do. Seth was muttering comforting words and rubbing my back while asking me what was wrong.

I couldn't seem to form any coherent words so instead he asked me, "Do you want me to drive you home?" All I could do was nod while I tried to contain my tears. Without asking he picked me up and carried me to his car. I didn't even have the strength to tell him to put me down. By the time we reached the car, I was able to stop the tears from piling out and was basically just dry-sobbing.

"Come on, you ruined my shirt, don't tell me you're gonna cry all over my car now too?" Seth said sarcastically. I sniffed and apologized, not finding what he said even funny. "Are you gonna tell me what happened now or are we gonna have to wait in the car all night."

"Can you at least put the heater on then? I'm getting kinda cold." I said back to him.

"Now that I know you can speak you better tell me everything."

"Start the engine and then I'll tell you everything. I just wanna go home and sleep right now." I said, still sniffing. Seth started the car but before we went anywhere I yelled out, "Stop! Are you too drunk to drive? Cause as miserable as I am right now I don't think I wanna die."

Seth laughed and said, "No I swear to God I only had two drinks. That's not even enough to give me a buzz." I nodded and we were driving back to Forks. On the way I told him what happened between me and Jake. He tried telling me it wasn't either of our faults but I knew he was wrong and it was all my fault for not stopping Jake.

"I'm just so stupid! I didn't mean to but it just happened, ya' know?"

"Yeah I get it...but just out of curiosity, how do you think Jake feels right about now?"

I slapped my forehead and said, "Fuck, I forgot that this is probably affecting him as much as it is me right now. I'm so selfish…"

"No, Bells, you're one of the most selfless people I've ever met. I'm going back to La Push to sleep at Jake's so I'll text you how he's doing."

"Ok that sounds go-shit, I left my purse in Jake's car. Can you come back tomorrow and bring it and my heels too? I don't think I could face talking or even looking at Jake right about now."

"Yeah, I'll drop by tomorrow. Just try to get some sleep tonight. Everything's gonna be ok." He said as he pulled in to my house.

"Thanks Seth, love you." I said and gave him a hug.

"Love ya to Bells." He said. I smiled at him once more before getting out and opening the front door. I waved bye to Seth before going inside and walking quietly up the stairs, definitely not wanting to wake Charlie and having to explain why my eyes and face were all red from crying.

As soon as I got in my room I changed and climbed into bed. I didn't care that my feet were still dirty and sandy from going from the water to the sane or that I smelled like salt water. As much as I wanted to take a shower to take away the smell, I knew that what happened at the beach would still be on my mind no matter what. It took me a few minutes to fall asleep and when I did, I just wanted to get away from everything that just recently happened.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it took me a while to get it up but hopefully a lot of you are still reading and enjoying this story :) If you have any questions or suggestions just PM me and I'll get back to you. Don't forget to review! I love getting feedback!


	21. The Truth is Out

The next day, I woke up sometime past 12. My immediate reaction was to check my phone that should have been charging next to me, but for some weird reason it wasn't there as usual. My head was beating like shit, nothing I wasn't used to. Getting past the headache, I tried to think of where I could have left my phone. That led me to think of last night….holy shit.

It's wasn't my fault though. I didn't incite the kiss. How could I let it even happen in the first place. If I could go back, I would avoid even stepping foot into that stupid ocean with Jake….holy fuck, that's another thing to worry about- Jake. I wonder if he's beat up about this like I am. I mean, it was just a drunken mistake, right? But why do I feel like it meant more on both sides….

What the fuck was my problem? I mean, I know I was drunk, but still. I thought I had more self-control then that. For God's sake I had a freaking boyfriend! Holy shit what was he going to say about all of this…..I can basically feel a panic attack coming on.

Feeling lost without my phone, knowing it was the only real way to communicate with someone who I could talk to about this, I decided the best thing to do at the moment was to go get a glass of water and take an Advil. I made my way downstairs and realized that the empty house had meant Charlie had probably went to work already. I most likely would have gotten a call from him if I had my phone with me…

When I go into the kitchen, my eyes immediately see the figure of someone tall leaning over the sink. I assumed it was Seth who had promised to bring me back my bag and my heels, so I whispered a groggy "Hey" into the silent room to alert him that I was there.

As he turned around, to my dismay, I noticed it wasn't Seth, but it was Jake. Really wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Jake, what the fuck are you doing here?" I think that was the harshest thing I had ever said to him.

"I, uh, just came to give you back your stuff. You left it in my car last night." He said in a timid voice, handing over the bag and the shoes.

"Ok, I got my stuff back. I guess you can leave now." Now was not the time to mess with me when I had a hangover and so many future consequences to think of, which was partially his fault. I turned my back on him and grabbed some Advil and got a glass of water.

"Bells, come on, please don't be like that."

"Like what?" I asked, testing him.

Not wanting to fight, Jake sighed and said, "Look, Bells, I begged Seth to let me come here so we could talk."

"What is there to even talk about?" I was lying through my teeth-there was so much to talk about.

"Last night-there's a lot to be said about that." He said seriously and I gulped. I nervously went to go open the windows in the kitchen, feeling trapped and claustrophobic when the subject of last night was brought up.

"Ok, I'm listening." I said as I took a seat at the kitchen table, taking an Advil and letting the cool air from outside reach me.

"I had a lot of fun dancing with you-at the dance and at the beach." He blurted out.

I guess I wasn't expecting him to say that. "Um, yeah it was fun." There was a pause of awkward silence, something that rarely occurred with me and Jake, so I added, "I had a lot to drink last night."

Jake chuckled and motioned to the Advil bottle, "Yeah, I can see that."

"What about you? I mean, did you have a lot to drink?"

"Not really, I only had two or three cups." I nodded at his answer, knowing I can now rule out the possibility of _both_ of us being too drunk.

"So are you just here to compliment me on my dancing skills or was there something else." I said, just wanting to get the conversation over with.

"About last night, I'm sorry it had to happen like that. I really didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you while you were drunk." Jake began until I cut him off. He looked so sad and nervous, I felt bad for making him beat himself up over the whole thing.

"So am I. I mean, it's partly my fault. I just get so stupid sometimes. Let's just pretend it never happened ok? It would be best if Edward and the girl you like didn't know, right?"

At first, he looked shocked, but those feelings soon evolved into anger. "Are you serious,Bella? I come here to apologize and all you can think about is Edward? Has it ever occurred to you that I could fucking care less about what Edward thinks? Has it occurred that the girl I've liked is you, Bella? God, I've been in love with you for how many years and it's never been enough. Even before Edward came around, it was Seth! Now tell me this, do you enjoy crushing me or have you legit never even had the slightest clue about my feelings for you?"

Jake was livid. I had never heard him raise his voice at me like that. It took me a minute to take in everything he just said and I couldn't believe it. Jacob Black-the kid who I made mud pies with when we were younger, the guy who had always been around to pick me up when I fell and scraped my knees, the person I probably trusted most in the world- liked me? What the hell was happening over here?

He looked at me, awaiting a response to come out of me, but I was too shocked and wide-eyed to do anything but stutter. He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Obviously you could care less. It was a mistake coming over here to begin with."

Jake began to walk away and for some odd reason, my hand lunged toward to stop him. "Jake, come on, don't be like that. Let's just talk about it."

And then suddenly, he pulled my body to his and put his lips on top of mine. Once again, I was kissing mu best friend Jacob Black-except this time it wasn't full of alcohol and the moonlight reflected by the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, for those of you who didn't PM me, I've been really busy and it shocks me that we haven't written anything in a while. I had this done a while ago and wasn't going to post it until i wrote more, but I decided the wait has been long enough for those who have been asking for an update :) We'll try to write up a new chapter soon! **

**Also just wanted to add that I'm thinking of editing/re-writing this story-it's going to be pretty much exactly the same, I just want to go back and fix a few errors that have been bugging me. If we decide to change anything major, i'll mention it in case you want to re-read it!**

**Well that's it for now, reviews are welcome and feel free to ask me anything you want :)**


End file.
